Fang's Army
by Lexisrush
Summary: Fang's 17 and living in New York with a 14 year old bird girl named Shannon who he rescued.  His life is pretty much easy until 2 badly injured kids knock on his door for help, he gets sucked back into the world of mutants and fighting for his life. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people, well I'm Lexisrush, like my thing at the top says. Well this is the first A/N for this fanfic so I should probably say something witty or whatever. So here is whatever, thank you Fang for me using your page to get your flock together (somehow that didn't sound right?). And Fang's alter ego said I was supposed to add something like: I don't own Fang! (Maximum Ride), 'coz she wants to be special and make me mention her . . . by the way it's her page on Facebook. Also thank you Fang's Flock that I could use you in this, although I think you owe me a thank you, lol joke, guys just comment okay and tell me what you think.**

Yo, I'm Fang, if you're reading this it means you've found my story after I left Max and the flock, if you want to know more, read on, I'm not going to make this easy for you.

Let's start. It's been two years since I left, it's the anniversary today by the way. Yeah I know it's weird and I should move on, after all I left them; I can't help but think back to that day. I left back then and took my frustrations out on the nearest tree I could find, but that didn't help so I started to search for a lab where I could senselessly beat the crap out of a bunch of scientists.

Anyway to get to the point I found a lab, beat the crap out of their defences (M-Geeks) and was about to leave when something in a cage caught my eye.

I could have walked away back then, turn my back and not get involved. I could have left like I usually would have done, but I felt compelled to help (so that's how Max felt when she saw Ella that one time almost getting herself beat up way in the beginning, we could have flied on but Max went down to help) so anyway like I said I turned to the cage.

She looked up at me, scared, heck she saw me beat up a bunch of white coats and I even ripped a M-geek's head off with my bare hands. I walked up to her cage and she didn't crawl back or even cower, she looked curiously at me, her green eyes hopeful?

I found the key to her cage and unlocked her, I walked away planning on going after another lab when I suddenly realised she was following me.

So basically I couldn't shake her and decided to keep her around, she was a nice kid. Turns out her name was Shannon, a strong 12 year old girl with golden blond hair and green eyes. Sure she was strong but she couldn't fight, so I couldn't just let her fend for herself.

Flash forward almost two years and here we are, me silently celebrating a day that changed a lot of lives and Shannon none the wiser.

"Eat up. You're not going to sulk around all day again are you?" She asked as she placed my breakfast in front of me, just for the record I don't sulk.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said and continued to read an article in the newspaper about how some things with wings, a guy and girl, stopped a bunch of criminals from mugging a guy. I hear the guy's hot by the way.

"You can act happy you know, we saved that guy's life." She said with a slight attitude, I didn't have to look up to know she was smiling proudly.

"Yeah but it could have gone wrong, your still not the best fighter."

"I've been practicing."

"But you're still not _good_ enough."

"But I've been doing this for the past _two_ years now."

"I've been doing this for the past _14 years_ now."

There was a knock on the door so we couldn't go on with our 'little' disagreement.

"I'll get it. No, you just stay seated, wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Shannon said as she walked to the door, was that sarcasm I sensed?

I listened how she unlocked the various locks on the heavy door of the flat. . .

_Click_

_Slide_

_Pop_

And then silence.

"Yo Nick! I think you should get out here!" She was using my fake name, we didn't use our real names in front of people, just paranoid I guess.

I stood up and carefully made my way to the door, before I walked out of the kitchen I peaked around the bend to see if it may be trouble, habit. First I saw Shannon, she looked worried and had her hand over her mouth, then I saw the two at the door.

"Oh shit. . ."was all I could say before I made my way to them just in time to keep the girl from falling into the door.

There were two of them like I said, a tall brownish haired guy and a shorter but still lean dirty blond girl covered in blood. The guy was supporting the girl even though I could see he too had injuries.

Reluctantly I gave Shannon the go-ahead to let them in, she helped them to the couch. I silently cringed as I remembered how hard it was to get blood out of a good couch.

I stood there nonchalantly watching Shannon do her thing with the first aid kit, she bandaged up the girls arm after cleaning it. She continued to clean and bandage up all the bad injuries, cuts, gashes and bruises.

When she finished with their wounds I saw it as my chance to find out what happened, "So, did you get mauled by a rabid bear in the city or what?"

Shannon gave me that look that told me to shut up.

"You could probably say that. . ." The guy said before cringing and clutching his side, probably a cracked or broken rib.

"So, what was it?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, we need sleep."

"I don't let strangers bleed all over my couch and sleep in my bed."

The guy looked down at the girl who now rested her head on his shoulder, she was near sleep, "I'm Harry okay, and this is Colleen, can we sleep now?"

"Sure, Bailey take them to my room, she gets the bed, give him something for the floor," I ordered Shannon, looking back at the guy I continued, "watch out for the cockroaches and don't bother trying to sneak off in the night."

With that I walked all badass out of the room, leaving Shannon with the two of them.

Later that night Shannon joined me in the kitchen again.

"Their injuries look familiar don't they?" She asked while leaning against the counter.

"Yeah."

"You know what they are right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Someone could have followed them."

"I am aware of that."

"We're going to have to help them."

"G'night, I'm going to sleep." I said and got up, walking out I sensed the conversation wasn't over, so I left it for tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up on the ground in the living room, smelling eggs and bacon. I heard people talking and finally got up.

In the kitchen (starting to sound like the only room in the flat) Shannon was busy frying some eggs, she and the girl, Colleen, were chatting away, she looked better.

"Where's Harry?" I asked and took my normal seat.

"Mornin' Nick, yeah I slept good thank you very much, how did you sleep?" Shannon said, never taking her eyes of the pan.

"He's taking a shower, Bailey gave him some of your old clothes." Colleen said, she even sounded better.

"Oh and I slept good thank you Bailey." Shannon smiled and served my eggs. I piled it and the bacon on my toast and dug in.

I was just about to take a big bite of my bacon, eggs and toast sandwich when the guy came walking into the kitchen with his wings out in the open. This isn't weird coz of the whole wings thing, I see wings every day. The thing that was weird is the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he didn't know we knew about things like that, or did he?

"What's for breakfast?" He said dripping with confidence, this is also the first time I actually noticed his English accent.

"Bacon and eggs." Colleen said happily, but never actually smiling.

"Am I the only one who is remotely concerned with the half naked guy in our kitchen with wings?" I finally asked.

"Okay, no sense in hiding it, we know who you are." Harry said as he made his way to the table and took a piece of toast.

I stood up in the mean time, just in case.

"So you know who we are?" Shannon asked, I noticed how she was shifting her weight to her back leg, meaning she was ready for anything they could do.

"Actually we only know who he is, you we don't know so much. . ." Colleen said taking a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Who are you?" I almost snarled at Harry.

"Well like you already know I'm Harry, she's Tempest, we're birdkids, like you already saw . . . I have wings" he said and absently smoothed out the top feathers of his almost pure white wings "and you're Fang!" (To be honest I really didn't expect him to know who I was)

"What do you want?" I asked all badassly, and yeah I am badass.

"We want you to help us save our friends!" Tempest/Colleen said, she looked seriously pissed so I backed up a little.

"Sure I'll risk my life for a bunch of people I don't know who probably doesn't even exist and walk into a trap, sure why not?" I sarcastically answered and walked towards the front door and opened it. "You're free to go."

"Fang we didn't come here to lead you into a trap, we're here for your help." Harry answered calmly, does he ever get mad or even mildly pissed?

"Okay really, I'm here too!" Shannon finally huffed (Huffed? Really?) after an awkward silence.

"We're not leaving until you agree to help us!" Tempest/Colleen totally ignored Shannon.

Shannon snapped at Tempest (I'm just gonna call her that), Harry just stood there and smirked at the two girls who by now were engaged in a debate about ignoring someone and helping and something about eggs.

I rubbed my temples as the old lady from across the hall stared at the soap opera that was playing itself out in our flat, I closed the door and by now the two girls were shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Harry control your girl. . ." I said going back to my seat, and just like that Tempest turned her attention back to me, I have a feeling I just crossed the line, from the side of my vision I saw Harry smirk and mumble something.

"I AM _NOT_ HIS GIRL!"

"Oh god this is getting us nowhere. . ." I mumbled, feeling a headache creeping its way into my head.

"It'll all stop if you help us save our friends." Harry commented al sing songy. Tempest was still ranting about how she and Harry weren't even good friends.

"OKAY, we'll help! Just shut up!" I finally agreed.

"Yeah don't ask _my_ opinion, not like I know anything." Shannon was busy taking out her frustrations on the poor bacon.

"You're not coming." I said to Shannon plainly and her head snapped up to look at me, I was almost tempted to ask her if her neck was okay, whiplash _is_ painful.

"Oh you're not leaving me here!"

Well somewhere in the argument of Shannon staying at the flat Harry and Tempest slipped out of the kitchen to the living room. The argument ended with me giving into Shannon's Bambi eyes and all four of us going on a rescue mission/potential trap.

But first things first, you don't go on a mission without your rescue team's stats, so here it goes: _Me (Fang if you haven't noticed) Age_: 17

_Powers:_ Breath under water, blend to background (I can almost completely go invisible), my awesomeness.

_Looks:_ Black hair, longish, dark hair, dark olive skin, tallish for my age, black wings

_Shannon: Age_: 14

_Powers_: speed, agility

_Looks:_ Blond hair, green eyes, tallish, light skin, white wings

_Harry: Age_: 16

_Powers:_ Ninjaness(don't ask me, he says he's got it); fire dancing (he said it's something like he can manipulate fire)

_Looks:_ Tall, light brown hair and dark at the tips, his hair needs a cut (I know mine also needs a cut but anyway); his hair falls over his one eye, pale blue eyes, light skin, his wings are white and brown at the bottom, like they're dipped in chocolate(WTH?)

_Tempest: age:_ 16

_Powers:_ she says she can control people but it takes a lot of energy and she can cause them pain by just thinking about it (remind me not to piss her off)

_Looks:_ very light almost white hair and very long, strange gray eyes, tall, white wings dipped in black.

Okay there we are, happy now?

**A/N2 Okay I'm gonna leave it right there, hope you liked it and yeah I know the first chaps are going to be a little shaky but I hope I'll get better, so give me some feedback. And I'm expecting reviews from a few people, you know who you are so tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, soooo here is a new chapter, still not sure where I'm going with this story but yet I'm here. . . Well thank you Fang for reading, haha I hope I got you and Shannon right, also thank you all the people who reviewed, you know who you are! Did anyone notice the Phoenix Fanatic's Diary of a lovesick mutant reverence? It's the part where Fang tells Harry to watch out for the cockroaches, haha yeah I put that part in for the people who read it. Anyway I discovered a blooper in the first chapter, I said Colleen/Tempest's hair was dirty blond and then I said it was almost white at the end, well its almost white so where I said it was dirty blond her hair was just dirty. Colleen I know you said your hair should be black and stuff, well I made it white, so Fang has a topic to ponder about. Also people who read this, I WILL NOT just leave this story, my updates will be a little slow for the rest of the year maybe but I won't just leave it, reasons: 1) I have a lot of work, 2) I am going home in a few weeks which means I won't have internet, but I'll try and work on a bunch of chapters I can stock pile. So there, now read on for the next chapter.**

Last time I said Colleen's hair was dirty blond and then whiteish, well at first it was just dirty, then she took a shower now it's whiteish. What normal person has white hair? Oh wait, we're not normal, are we?

Anyway we had to wait till nightfall before we could even dare risk flying over the City that never sleeps, yeah I also forgot to say me and Shannon live in New York City(in an unimportant part, where the buildings are kind of run down and shady, a birdkid's budget doesn't cater for a Central Park view apartment).

We used the emergency stairs on the side of the building to climb to the roof, with 'we' I mean me and Harry. Harry finally convinced Tempest to stay at the flat since she was still pretty hurt from their escape(still not saying I trust their story) and I made Shannon stay to 'protect' Tempest.

Harry led us high over Times Square on our way north east to God knows where he was taking me, like always it was lit up by a ton of LCD screens, cars, street lights and shop lights.

At first I wasn't so big on the whole 'City life' thing but Shannon wanted to come and I had nowhere else to go, I've grown used to the whole City by now, the air isn't so clean and flying isn't easy but thanks to Shannon discovering her parents had a small flat in NYC and had since died and left the place standing there without anyone to live in it we had a perfect little place here. (Who even leaves a key under a moldy old mat for 12 years and how the hell did no one ever raid the place and how did Shannon know about the key or even the flat? She never told me so it will remain a mystery, coz I'm not going to ask.)

"Feels good to stretch the old wings doesn't it?" Harry asked taking in the cold air of the night (which finally didn't smell of exhaust fumes, since we left the big city part behind us in the time it took me to think about how Shannon found the flat).

"Yeah . . . where is this lab you escaped from anyway?" That's me, Fang all business like.

"New Haven, Connecticut, you know the place with Yale and all that?" He answered and I rolled my eyes, I know geography and Yale is a famous University, dau.

"Yeah I knew that." I finally said after the awkward silence.

"Did you know there is a secret lab under the great university of Yale that not even the headmaster person of the place knows about?"

"Okay, _that_ I didn't know. . ."

We flew for the rest of the night in silence, I'm not really a talker and thankfully Harry got it quick enough.

As the sun was rising we touched down just east of Stamford (Not in England) on the shores of the Long Island Sound. We found a large oak tree and settled down in its branches for the day (we're just screwed up that way).

"How many kids are there?" I asked after finishing an energy bar as we waited for night to fall again.

"Um, not sure, a couple I guess-" he looked thoughtful as he probably tried to remember everyone "-well, there's Anne, Phoenix, Maddie, Aria, Zouy, Kat, Echo, Tyler and Will, that's about them I think."

"How did they get so many of you, and why are there so many girls?"

"Don't know, and Tyler and Will are guys, don't worry."

"Including you and Tempest, there's about 8 girls and 3 guys, how did only you and Tempest get out?" I asked looking at him for any sign of a lie.

"Anne gave me some fire so I melted the bars of my cage, Tempest kept some white coats occupied when I went for the key, I unlocked her first and as I went for the others some weird lizard men attacked us, we had to escape so we ran. . ." he didn't sound like he was hiding something, he did look sad for a while but replaced it with a dopey smile.

Night finally fell and we took off for New Haven again, the night sky was so bright and clean and cool as we flew the rest of the way, it felt like a short flight.

We finally reached the outskirts of the City and touched down just out of sight of anyone on the roads. We walked the rest of the way towards one of Yale's buildings and where Harry said the entrance to the underground lab was.

I kept my eyes on the surroundings as we walked, there weren't many people this time of the morning except for the occasional car that drove past on the streets.

"Friendly warning, don't let the Lizard men get a hold of you, they give a _killer_ hug." Harry said just as we entered a park.

The park was relatively empty, here and there a hobo was sleeping under a tree or on a bench. We were walking towards an Art museum.

"Please tell me you're not expecting me to enjoy an art tour this time of the morning?" I asked sarcastically, looking at the art museum I saw it looked locked.

"No, but if you'd like we can ask the Lizard man security guard who just heard you if he could show us around." Harry answered and I saw the guy coming towards us. I stopped in my tracks, shifted my weight and rolled my shoulders, ready for anything that might come my way.

Harry on the other hand smiled and did a low crouch, he looked focused. "I'll take care of this one, you can watch the show."

As the guy started to run towards us I saw his skin go green and scaly, his eyes lost all the white and got replaced by an eerie black, I think I even saw a forked tong flicker between his scaly lips.

Just as the guy reached us Harry jumped at him and did a tackle, they rolled into the bushes just as a hobo guy woke up, gave a drowsy look in our direction and then went back to sleep.

About two minutes later Harry emerged from the bush and brushed himself off, he had a bloody nose but other than that he was injury free, the lizard guy didn't come out.

We walked towards the building and stopped in front of the huge glass doors, Harry pushed one open and gestured for me to go in first, I just looked at him and he got the message and walked in first, I cautiously followed.

Nothing jumped out at us as we walked in the lit hallways of the museum, there were priceless artworks all around us_, it'd be a shame if someone accidently spilled ketchup on them_.

"The entrance was in the manager's office last time, by the way this museum belongs to the university." Harry whispered to me.

As we walked we had to occasionally hide behind a wall for a patrolling guard, but other than that the office wasn't so hard to find.

"You can go invisible right?" Harry asked as we stood just outside the door marked 'Managers office'.

"No, not exactly, just blend to my surroundings, but how do you know about that?" I returned and was suspicious of his knowing so much, yet he didn't know about Shannon at all.

"Okay get in any way you can, don't let the camera in there see you and there's a button under the desk, press it and the floor opens up, go down, I'm going in on my own way, meet up inside, okay?" Harry ordered in a whisper, I wanted to say something like he wasn't my boss or even my leader but I reckoned he would know this place better than me.

He disappeared as I slowly pushed open the door and peeked in, I had to return my head in less than a split second, just like he said there was a camera in there.

I slowly opened the door again and crept in on my knees. The camera was sweeping over the room, so naturally I avoided the sides it went.

I reached the desk without any problems but just as I reached out to press the button under the desk, I saw a shadow outside the door (just for future reverence the door has a tinted glass window in it, you can just barely make out the outline of a person on the other side), I could tell the person wasn't Harry and I also knew the person was going to come into the office. A quick glance towards the window on my left told me it was just about morning.

_Oh shit_. . .

The knob turned. . .

_Holy freaking cow!_

I stood up against the wall behind the desk and the expensive-exec-leather-swirly-office-chair (had to add what kind of chair it was, it looked so comfy).

The person stepped inside, he was wearing a tailored gray suite and had a cup of coffee and stacks of papers in his hands, he also had a hairy caterpillar on his upper lip. Not just any kind but those creepy pedo-staches all black and disgusting looking.

He walked to the desk and carefully sipped a bit of coffee before putting it down on the crowded table, he placed the papers on the table too. You're probably thinking '_why hasn't the guy freaked out about the guy in his_ _office_' or something like that, well here's the secret: I stood really still and he didn't see me, one more thing, when I do that I blend to the background.

"Where did I put the file?" He mumbled to himself and scratched his bolding scalp (if he shaved his pedo-stache he has enough hair to glue on his head, why did I just think that?). He found his file, checked his watch and quickly made his way out of the office with the file, leaving his coffee on the table. I relaxed as I was sure he wasn't coming back soon.

I took the coffee off of the table and took a sip, it wasn't half bad, just needed more sugar. I downed the mug and placed it back on the table.

I gently slid my hand over the underside of the table and found the button easily, I pressed it in and heard the rush of wind escaping somewhere on the ground. The floor opened up at my feet revealing a staircase down into hell. I let my finger slip from the button and made my way down stairs, the floor closed back up above my head as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

In front of me was a brightly lit corridor, like the ones in hospitals maybe.

"Glad you could join me." I suddenly heard someone say right next to my right ear, I jumped away and punched towards the person all in the same moment, I didn't hit him/it but saw who it was, Harry.

"Why the hell?" I almost yelled at him, it would have been a yell if I wasn't turning down the volume, didn't want lizard men or white coats knowing we were here.

"I might as well tell you about this place, this is the hard part of the -" Harry began but before he could finish we heard Pedo-Stach yell from the other side of the floor above us.

"Where the hell is my COFFEE?"

"Okay anyway, this is the part where the real mission starts, watch your back and please find them." Harry continued as I wished I could see Pedo-stach's moment where he realized his coffee was gone.

Harry led the way down the hall, occasionally peering around corners to see if we weren't going to walk into anything, I also kept my eyes peeled.

"It's strange, we've practically reached the holding area and didn't find one white coat, Eraser, M-geek, Lizard man or anything yet." Harry finally said just as we reached a big thick looking door, this also bugged me.

Cautiously Harry placed his ear on the door to listen for anything inside, after a moment he cautiously opened the door.

I pressed the light switch and the lights all flickered to life in the room, we focused on a cage and saw someone was in it, Harry instantly ran to the cage.

"Echo? Is that you?" Harry whispered to the sleeping girl in the cage, she looked about the same age as Angel did when I last saw her, about 7ish?

She slowly woke up and turned her sleepy head towards us. "Harry?" She asked sleepily looking in his direction.

"Yeah it's me sweetie." He said softly, the little girl's bright blue eyes lit up and she smiled, she also found his face.

"Harry, I was so worried about you and Temp." She poked her little arm through the cage bars and Harry took her hand.

"Me and Fang are here to bust you out kido." He said and kissed her tiny hand, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Um hi, I'll find the key okay?" I said and stood up, I quickly found the key (wow you would think they'd hide the key better in a place like this).

We unlocked the little red head and Harry took her in his arms, her tiny reddish wings poked out of her white hospital gown.

"Harry, I can't hear Temp, is she here or something?" She asked innocently, I get the idea she can't see really good.

"Yeah she stayed in the save place, she's waiting for us."

"Oh that's good, is it in New York like he said?"

"Yeah sweetie, but where are the others?"

Echo told us where they took the others and again we walked the whole way without even finding one white coat or locked door, what Echo said stuck with me, who said where I lived?

We stopped just outside another large thick iron door, this time Echo pressed her ear against the door and gave a thumbs up. We slowly opened the door again, Harry walked in first followed by me and then Echo, she was holding onto my jacket.

I was just about to flip the light switch when a fire ball lit up the dark room and went straight for Harry's head.

**A/N2, well I'm stopping right there to make you guess what happens next, so once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter 'coz I worked hard on it. And yes, I know it's a short chapter. I've also joined DiviantART, so I'll post a link if I draw pictures of the characters and post them there, also I'm a lazy person and the inspiration truck must first run me over again before I can get to any of that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I love reviews, even when they're not here on FFN, they still rock. Reviews are also magical ya know! It's like "Dude, write more, I love this!" and then **_**abera-kadabra**_** and I want to write more and then I want to do it like that second! Haha this is such an awesome week by the way, there's this girl who strongly dislikes me for no reason (I actually feel flattered and her plans backfired on her this morning), I did great on my guitar semester test, this week's my B-day and I have tons of ideas for this fanfic (courtesy of Fang and the others in the Army!). Okay, you didn't click on this just to hear about little old me, you're here to hear about if Harry keeps his face and if emo boy (lol I know, I know he's not emo) can save them all, well tough luck for you, they all die and the rest of the story is about how I killed them with Ke$ha! Okay I couldn't find a way to kill people with Ke$ha, but I can irritate people by saying "WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE P-DIDDY, BEFORE I LEAVE BRUSH MY TEETH WITH A BOTTLE OF JACK, BECAUSE WHEN I LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT I AINT COMING BACK!" because it can get stuck in your head. Onward to the story!**

_Wow_, I wish real life had replay, if I didn't just see what I just saw I wouldn't have believed it could happen! Sure I'm a mutant and see weird and fantastic (_yes, fantastic_) stuff almost on a daily basis, but _WOW_.

Yeah well, I haven't said what happened so you're probably clawing your computer screen now wondering what happened. Well _it_ happened, and by _it_ I mean, read on.

_Where did we stop last time? Ah yes, the fire ball that went straight for Harry's head._

As the fire ball lit up the dark room I instinctively pushed Echo out of harm's way and went to help Harry. I knew I wasn't fast enough to reach him, I still rushed to help. Instead of the fire ball burning off his eye lashes and brows he just simply swatted the fireball away like it was a harmless fly! Yeah, you read right, he _swatted_ it away, with his _hand_. Anyway with just that one movement of his hand he moved the fireball away from him and towards a dust bin, and I suddenly got what he meant by fire dancing, because the move actually looked like a dance move!

"JERK! WHY THE _HELL_ DID YOU LEAVE US?" I heard a girl in the darkness yell, the dustbin fire's light didn't even reach the cages. Echo came into the room and flicked the light switch and I saw a lot of cages and a lot of eyes on us.

Harry walked up to the nearest cage and stood there casually, "Now that's no way to speak to the guy who came back to save you."

"Jerk. . ." the little brown-haired girl mumbled back and Harry smiled, she looked about 12.

"Ah shut up Harry and unlock us now!" Another girl yelled from the cage just behind the brown haired girl's cage, her hair was long and black and came over her eyes, she looked 15.

Harry stepped away from the cages and went to the desk and searched a while.

"Ah, found it, the guards never were good at hiding stuff." He said and held up the key.

Harry quickly unlocked the first two girls and then went on to the rest of the cages, all in all he unlocked 9 kids, all ranging from ages 12 to 16. Two were guys and the rest girls, one girl in particular caught my attention, or rather her ears and tail did.

"Sorry, why are you _staring_ at me?" The tall brunette asked self-conscious, her ears looked cat-ish and fit with her chocolate brown hair and tail.

"Um, yeah well, where are your wings?" Wow I'm just that smooth. . .

"Don't have any. . ." I mentally face palmed myself for bringing it up, 1) the room went entirely quiet, 2) all attention was on me and cat eared girl, 3) the dark haired girl just giggled and looked away from me, and finally 4) cat eared girl looked sad.

"Um, we should get moving or something." I finally said after the awkward silence.

"Why are you leaving so soon Fang, we haven't even caught up yet, it's been a while?" Everyone in the room went quiet and my blood turned to ice, his voice brought back thousands of memories and his voice was one of the voices I never expect.

"Hey Jeb, thanks for sending us to Fang by the way." Harry said smiling at the tall man in the white coat who came in to stand right in front of me, I could only glair at him.

"I knew Fang would help, how has it been Fang?" Jeb continued, he talked as if nothing happened two years ago, like _he_ didn't somehow cause everything, like _he_ hasn't tricked, deserted, and hurt us more than I could even _count_.

"Jeb…" I almost snarled at him, and believe me if I tried to say anything more I would have attacked him right there and then.

"I've missed you Fang." Jeb spoke in the way a dad would speak to his own son, I am not his son.

"What are you doing here, Jeb?" I asked every word dripping with my anger at him.

"I work here Fang."

"Why here? Why send them to me and not Max?"

"It's part of the bigger picture Fang, and Max already has her flock-" an alarm went off and Jeb looked into the direction we came from "-you'd better go, they realised I tricked them, and you already know all the answers Fang." With that he ran off into the other direction.

"Um, well not saying that wasn't interesting, but we better be off too then." Harry said and moved everyone to the door, far off I could hear people shouting and the alarm grew louder.

"Everyone move it! They're on their way!" I heard a tanned blond guy yell over the alarm.

With that everyone ran for the door, a red haired girl grabbed Echo and I could see they were sisters, the other girl who shot the fireball at Harry earlier grabbed the cat eared girl by the arm and we all just ran.

"There they go! One of those who escaped last time is with them! Seal the exits!" I heard someone yell from behind us, as we ran I stole a glance backward and saw a white coat point after us. Guard looking guys ran after us and as they ran they changed into the Lizard men from earlier.

_Oh holy shit. . ._

"Over here!" An Asian boy yelled from the end of the hall (he and the blond guy are the only guys other than me and Harry by the way), he was standing near an open door.

We ran towards the guy, and we ran into the room. I saw the tanned blond guy from earlier shut the door, lizard men were pushing from the other side and were about to open the door up when me and Harry joined in at pushing the door.

"Good work Ty, now find somewhere to get out." The blond guy ordered the Asian kid, Ty, and he ran off to look for something. The red haired girl comforted Echo while the other girls searched the room for stuff we could use.

"Okay guys, it's gonna get hot for a while!" The brown haired girl said as she came to the door and readied her hands "Harry, hope you can help me here!"

Harry pushed himself away from the door and I could instantly feel the pressure on the door from the lizard men increase.

"Ready when you are Anne!" Harry said as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

Anne stretched out her hands and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and breathed out, she opened up her eyes and her blue eyes seemed to glow. I looked intently as a spark grew in her palms and turned into a full-on-flame. She pushed her arms forward towards the opening in the door where the lizard men were poking their arms and heads in. Harry's face mirrored Anne's seriousness and together they focused the flame to the lizard men and away from me and the blond guy.

There were screams and the smell of flesh burning and the pressure from outside against the door disappeared and the door slammed shut, I turned the knob and the door was locked.

"Nice job Harry, Anne." The blond congratulated them and turned his attention to the room, I also saw the room for the first time.

It was a huge empty room with nothing. Just a huge empty room.

"It's the flight practice room." Harry filled me in.

"How did they build this big a facility under a university without anyone noticing?" I asked, the others also came and gathered around me, Harry, Anne and the blond.

Ty came running from the other side of the room and was smiling, his almond shaped blue eyes shined as he reached us.

"I found a van and the exit! It's thru that door, like a garage or something!"

"Great, thanks Tyler, let's go!" the blond yelled and just like that everyone ran for the door(By now I hope you're seeing what I'm seeing, I'm just along for the ride, I'm not calling the shots or anything, well with mister perfect blond guy I'm kind of just an extra).

On the other side of the door was indeed a garage type place. There were a bunch of vans parked inside the huge space and at the end of the room there was a ramp up to the roof and what looked like huge doors.

We heard hard banging coming from the flight room and we all instantly knew it was the lizard men trying to break the door down. I thought fast as everyone started to panic.

"Will? I won't be able to fly, last time I had a test they hurt my wing badly." Anne said to the blond guy, so his name is Will (What a stupid name).

"I'll take her, the cat girl and Echo with one of these vans, I can actually drive. . ." I said and made my way to the closest van without waiting for an answer.

Anne ran after me.

"Okay then, um Kat go with him, Phoenix he'll take Echo okay?" Will said and I could actually hear how disappointed he was that I came up with the idea and not him. Kat the cat girl went over to Echo and her sister, Phoenix. The two sisters hugged and Echo took Kat's hand and they walked over to the van where me and Anne where waiting.

BOOM!

Everyone's eyes were on the door to the flight room and we knew the lizard men had busted down the door.

"Go! I'll hit the switch for the door!" Will yelled. Me and the three girls jumped in front of the van, luckily the key was in the ignition.

I turned the key and the van's engine roared to life, I looked up and saw Lizard men running into the room. I put the van into reverse and floored the gas and reversed full speed for the ramp, the door was still closed so I looked back at Will, he reached the controls for the door and flipped a switch. The doors creaked open and I saw the others who weren't in the van run and/or fly for the door.

As we reached the top of the ramp the doors were fully open and I reversed out into daylight, Kat was holding onto the two younger kids as I did a sharp turn and put the van into drive (luckily it was an automatic, I never drove a manual car before).

We were at the back of the museum in a large abandoned parking lot and the door to the underground lab was neatly hidden under the shadow of the building, I saw Will fly out of the hole last as lizard men came running out after him, they saw the van and changed targets.

"Oh shit. . ." I exclaimed as they came running towards us.

I kicked the gas pedal and the wheels spun and spat up rocks as we drove off. I looked up at the sky and saw the others fly up into the air.

I exited the parking lot into a street and was glad no traffic officer saw, we merged with normal traffic and I finally relaxed, the three girls next to me also finally relaxed.

"Wow. . ." Anne and Echo breathed out in unison and I couldn't help but to smile, that was one of the most daringly relatively easy escapes I have ever made.

We drove out of town and I even took a lot of random turns to be sure we weren't being followed. As it got night I drove off onto a little abandoned logging path and stopped at a clearing. The others slowly drifted down to where Kat, Anne, Echo and me were gathered in front of the van's lights.

"You weren't followed." Will said as he came up to me, he looked at the three girls as if to make sure I didn't hurt them during the escape.

"I know, I do have _some_ experience with escaping." I replied, not even trying to sound hostile, but yet I managed it, and he heard it too.

"I just said. You know, we didn't actually need you on this mission!" Will suddenly snapped at me and I was taken back for a while.

"We couldn't have done this if it wasn't for him!" Harry snapped back and for the first time I saw him angry.

"Okay fine, find your own place to stay, I'm out." I said and ran off towards the woods, I jumped and launched myself into the air. With a few flaps I was a relative distance of off the ground.

"Wait!" I heard Will yell frantically after me, I was about to turn around and glair at him when I heard one of the girls yell.

I spun around in the air and saw the clearing being rapidly filled with lizard men, one of the lizard men had his scaly arms around the girl with the shoulder length black hair, she was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Some of the others tried to fight the lizard man away from her but he tightened his grip on her.

The girl started to cough and her movements became lazy, I swooped down as fast as I could and brought my boots up to the lizard man's face. He dropped the coughing girl and she rolled away as I kicked the lizard man again.

I looked over at the rest of the clearing, everyone had their own fights and I could see a bunch of the others struggling. It was obvious that these kids didn't have much experience with fighting, but they did enough not to get killed.

I gave one last kick to the lizard man's face I was busy with and went to help some of the others, the lizard men just kept coming and coming.

I made quick work of the lizard men who came for me and I quickly helped the person closest to me with her lizard man.

"Guys! Heads up!" I heard Anne yell from the van. She jumped away from the van and I was just quick enough to see the fire ball in the cab and realise what she just did. Everyone except the lizard men jumped away from the van as it blew up in spectacular fashion.

"Anne, you pyromaniac!" A girl yelled to a very smug Anne.

"Now how are we going to get places?" Kat asked and looked at the burning frame of the van, there were dead lizard men all over the clearing.

Anne shrugged and I remembered I was actually on my way when this whole thing happened.

"Hey thank you Fang, you saved me!" The small black haired girl who got a hug from the lizard man earlier said, "My names Zouy by the way." She smiled and stretched out her hand for me to shake.

I just looked at her hand, one minute I'm being chased away and the next they want to make up.

"Will, say sorry to Fang!" Zouy yelled at Will and he just stared at her.

"I'm off!" I said and was just about to run off and do another badass take off before Will spoke.

"I'm sorry dude, we owe you, if it weren't for you. . ." he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You guys can't fight." I am just so smooth.

"Yeah I know . . . now are you going to accept my apology?"

"No, but you all can come with me, I suggest some of you guys carry Kat and Anne." Did I just involve myself with these kids?

Harry and Ty fist pounded and some of the others got smiles on, everyone except Kat, she looked nervous.

"Um, I'll carry you um. . . Kat." I reluctantly offered, she looked even more worried "I won't drop you, if that is why you're worried?"

"Okay then. . ." she answered and came to me.

"If you fall you can just land on your feet right?" I joked to ease the tension, and it takes a lot of effort just to think of one stupid joke let me tell you.

"Yeah like I never heard that joke before." She said sarcastically and I took her in my arms.

"We should fly until it gets light." Will said and one by one we took to the sky and flew in the direction of New York.

Will carried Anne and I was surprised to see Echo flying by herself, Harry stayed close to her just in case anyway.

That night we flew to just outside New York were we hid in the woods until it was night again and we could fly the rest of the distance to the flat were Tempest and Shannon were waiting.

**A/N Okay that was it, haha you should know I had major writers block when I wrote this, I blew off an important assignment to write it, it's my birthday this week (so drop me a pm or something), and I finally finished Diary of a lovesick mutant by the brilliant Phoenix Fanatic, the person who made us all Baconholics! But yeah thank you for reading and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well heya ficers, my b-day was awesome and well, I got a laptop, a freaking LAPTOP! Wow, I love it, it's this tiny little white Samsung laptop, ha-ha and thank you guys (Fang's flock) for dropping me a line on Facebook on my b-day, it was nice hearing from you. I also got a big blue bean bag chair (I've been wanting one since I was really little *little girl squeak*), and a "The Parlotones" Live CD and DVD (awesome South-African band)! Hope you like this chapter, and yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, it could have something to do with the fact that I live on a farm in a far off place with no internet, luckily we got a USB modem thing and I can update when my dad is out.(he doesn't want me to go on the internet, and I typed this a long time ago (5 September 2010, 2 days after my actual birthday) and couldn't put it up until now 'coz my dad won't go away, he just went away so let's do this quick, Trick this one is for you, so get off my back for a while, okay, and you too Dizon, hehe)**

You know something's wrong when you wake up with a sore head, hurt as hell leg and a girl crying hysterically in your ear.

"Oh Fang, just wake up!" I heard someone yell at me, almost angry, I knew it was another girl and not the crying one.

I tried opening my eyes but the light was too bright, _how the hell do I get myself into these messes_?

"Wa th-e hell?" I slurred, by the way I was pretty sure I wasn't drunk.

"Oh thank god, you're alive!" I heard Harry say.

I tried sitting up, didn't work.

Okay just too clear things here, I don't know what happened either, I've just woken up with a sore leg and hurt head.

"We ar wee?" As I said it I felt stupid and reached up with a lazy hand to feel my face, I had a split lip and my cheek was swollen, _great_.

"We're somewhere in a subway or something?" A girl to my right said, I recognized her as the punkish dark haired girl, Isabel I think?

"Wow we barely made it out of there, did you see your face, Phoenix? You were all like this!" I rested my head back on the make shift pillow where it was before and tried to remember what happened, Anne was bugging Phoenix by the way, who didn't like it and also tried her hand at insulting Anne, this made everyone laugh.

"We should rest up and then move on, if it wasn't for Fang we wouldn't have made it, and now we don't have a functioning Fang." Will said all leadery and I grunted in response, that guy seriously pushes my buttons if you haven't noticed, but strangely he reminds me of someone (must be the head injury coz I have no idea why I'm talking/writing this and this must be the most I've said/whatever in a long time).

"So basically you say we're screwed if they find us?" I heard Harry say sarcastically, he was somewhere at the far end of the room type place we were in (Iggy helped me with listening to my surroundings a few years back, it was supposed to be useful he said).

I finally sat up, with some help from Kat, and tried my eyes again. The bright light from earlier was actually just from a flashlight someone shone in my face, minus the flashlight the room was pitch black.

"What happened?" I focused hard on saying it coz I didn't want to sound stupid again.

"Well, we got attacked when we took off again after our rest in the woods, some Lizard man crushed your leg pulling you back to the ground, we fought them and almost lost and then somehow you managed to chase them off, you collapsed afterward, none of us actually saw what happened." A blond haired girl filled me in, since she was the one closest to me.

"Thank you . . . um sorry don't know your names." I'm going soft, I just apologized, stupid head injury!

"Maddie." She said and went on with doing whatever she was busy with.

"Thanks." I breathed.

Okay I took a look at the room we were in, it looked like you know Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles how the subway underground place looked, kinda like that, just smaller, darker, with way more spider webs and less genetically modified teenagers, wait we have that. . .

"We need someone to go get food and supplies and stuff, anyone up for the mission?" Will said after a long silence, in which I realized the webs from earlier had spiders, _huge_ ones.

"I'll go!" Anne yelled enthusiastically raising her hand.

"I'll go too!" Maddie, Aria, Zouy and Echo yelled all at once and I wanted to run then and there, this is going to turn into a rescue mission, none of these kids have ever seen the outside of a 'school', how the hell will they handle a city? (We are in a city right? Or under one?)

"Count me in too!" Isabel also said.

"Awe man, um I'll just go with you guys then, but Echo you have to stay." Will finally said after he thought everything over.

Echo mumbled something but smiled up at Will as he got up and rubbed her head. "Just look over Fang, make sure he doesn't try to escape or anything and keep an eye out for anything slimy crawling around down here." Will continued and smiled at the end.

"I don't need people looking out for me." I said and was totally ignored.

The 6 of them left and left me, Ty, Echo, Phoenix, Harry and Kat.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Kat looked over at me and asked concerned.

I almost forgot my leg was actually in pain so I moved it and a shooting pain went straight through my body, making me cringe to keep from yelling out loud. It was one of the worst pains I have EVER felt in my life in a long, long, LONG time!

"Um. . . good." I lied.

"Yeah that's not what you said last night in your sleep, or when we found you after you went all badass on the Lizard man's butt." Harry said from the other side of the room at the one entrance, Ty was holding up the other entrance (or should it be called the exit since there already is. . . never mind).

"Do you want me to come over there and kick your bu-" I started but got cut off.

"Shh, I hear something." Echo said and shushed me, she whispered to the others.

"It could just be the others, maybe they're coming back already." Phoenix whispered, she was clearly starting to freak out. "Harry, Ty? You'll protect us right, your strong and stuff and will keep them away right? What if it's like a monster or worse, a vampire zombie!"

"Nudge much." I said under my breath and sat up, if it was a monster or whatever I wasn't just going to lie down and take it!

"Get ready, whatever it is, it's coming from my side." Ty calmly whispered to us and Echo nodded in agreement, Harry saw this and moved towards Ty, Phoenix braved up and moved into place in front of Echo. Kat got serious and moved in front of me. Me on the other hand just sat up, tried to stand up and fall right back down again.

"AHHH!" We heard a yell, right after the yell I heard Phoenix make a little yelping sound.

"It sounded like a ki-" Harry said but just as he wanted to say the last word a kid ran into him.

After the kid jumped Harry, Ty jumped them (wow this sounds R rated) and covered their mouths, Harry was probably going to shout and we already know this kid could shout. I was just about to ask something witty or sarcastic when Echo shushed me again (reason for me being shushed so much these days has something to do with something I don't talk about, let's just say two years ago I've been in the company of a goddess and didn't have a damned thing to say of fear of being a jackass).

"Where'd it run off to?" We all froze when we heard the uncanny deep voice of an Eraser, an ERASER for crying out loud!

"Never mind, Jameson just called and said he wants us back, something about them having sightings of a large group of mutants in the area." Come on, can't we just get a break, now they know we're here too?

We listened in silence as the heavy footsteps of the Erasers disappeared.

"Wow that was a close one!" The kid finally said as he got off of Harry. "Feel sorry for the bunch they're looking for now." The spiky haired kid went on, who is this kid?

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST JUMP ME?" _I've been waiting for it, Harry just snapped at the kid of, I don't know, about 14ish?

"Who were those guys after you?" Ty asked as Harry kept waving his arms in the air, weird English guys.

"Hey wait, aren't you Fang?" Whoa, did not just see that one coming, the kid actually called me on my name and pointed at me, ignoring Ty's question.

"Answer his question." I countered, no point in showing him I actually cared where he found out who I was.

"Um, I blew up one of their cars, among other things." The kid said all casually but his words drifted at the end. "But wow, you're FANG!"

"You jumped me!" Harry kept saying to himself, his man ego probably took a crash when this kid jumped him.

"Yeah, so?"

"The white coats won't shut up about you, so I did some 'research' and stuff and found out about you dude!" Did he just call me dude, god he made me think it?

"So? Get to the point." By now Harry stopped mumbling to himself and drew his attention to our conversation. (I just saw why he was so angry, he must have bumped his head when this kid bumped into him coz he had a major bump on his forehead, I just said bump 4 times)

"Dude, you can help me get away from those guys, wait who are they?" The kid said and as he saw the other 5 it was as if he saw them for the first time.

"Hello, I'm the guy you jumped a few minutes earlier." Harry said angrily.

"Wow you've got a British accent."

"_IT'S ENGLISH DAMN IT_!" Harry seriously doesn't like this guy I'm guessing.

"Who are you anyway, or should it be what?" I asked.

"Call me Trick, Trick Day, and well I'm like you, you know without the emoness and all."

"I'm not emo."

"You so are, you've got the whole Emo hair thing going on, and what's with the black and talking in short sentences?"

"Black is very slimming, now how much do you know?" I should do an audition for like a CIA or FBI guy in a movie or something.

"Well for starters, I have wings, and you already heard those Enforcers who were chasing me, I mentioned white coats so I know about those asses too, and I know there's nothing better than a coke and big Mac for breakfast."

"Wrong, nothing better than a bacon sandwich." Harry said as I looked skeptically at the kid, Trick (what kinda name is that?).

"Incoming!" Phoenix yelled as she tackled Echo, it only took us a split second to react as a bright flash filled the room, followed by a boom and choking smoke filling the air.

I knew it wasn't a bomb, we would have felt that, but it was dangerous just the same. First the light blinded me, second the boom made my ears ring, third the smoke was never a good thing.

"Cover your mouths and stay together!" I heard someone yell over the ringing in my ears.

I felt someone fall over me and instantly got an apology from a girl who tried to help me up while covering her mouth, must be Kat.

The ringing in my ears stopped but I still couldn't see, the smoke consumed everything as well as the whole light thing screwing up my night vision thing and being in a dark room underground made it pretty damn imposable. I was leaning on the girl, as something crashed into us with enough force to hit us against the wall, and so the fight broke out.

Blindly I stumbled and rolled onto my hands and knees when something grabbed me from behind and held the hood of my jacket and picked me up. I thrashed out with my arms and legs until I accidently used my bad leg and had to yell out in pain. The thing that held me in the air by my hoody laughed and threw me at the other wall.

"Help!" I heard Echo yell and felt helpless, I was rolling around on the ground crying out in pain and clutched my leg, the guy laughed even harder.

"You actually thought we left? How stupid are you?" Some other person yelled over the noise of the battle that was taking place in the darkness around me. This person didn't sound like an Eraser or anything like that, he sounded like a normal kid?

"Your head must be spinning right now, the great Fang, finally lying helpless at my feet!" The kid went on with gloating, isn't that a super villain thing?

I laid sprawled out on the cold masonry of the room as this kid kept talking about how hard it was to catch me and how stupid I have been and blah, blah, blah, as he talked he came closer to me. I waited until his feet were within arms length and lashed out like a cobra (I'm just cool like that).

I pulled back and the kid fall backwards, I launched myself on top of him and started to punch at him in the darkness.

"We just can't leave you alone for a few hours and you guys piss off a bunch of mutts!" I heard a familiar voice and groaned, yeah of course mister hero comes and saves the day.

A glowing orange light filled the room and I knew Anne joined in, suddenly I could see the kid I was punching and you know what, I would rather not have seen.

The kids had black hair, dark eyes, olive skin and guess what? He looked just like me.

**A/N There you go, my update. I'm leaving it just like that 'coz I want you all guessing and wanting to read more, ha-ha, I'm just evil like that. And sorry it's so short this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yo people, haha thanks to Fangy I like saying 'yo', I know it doesn't sound as cool as when the emo one says it, but whatever. If your reading this it means you've just clicked on to read about whatever I'm planning for Fang's life and the rest of the loveable mutants you are now only getting to know. (I must also have a head injury 'coz I'm talking a lot, or like people who have already met me and/or know me from somewhere know, I'm a talker and usually say the most random stuff) Also a friend and probably one of the people/mutants you'll meet over the following {insert time period here} also got Fanfiction and would like people reading his fic, his name is Trickst3r (yes, he did pull a Ke$ha on us), it the Trickster in this fanfic's side of the story and I'll be helping him out and all those stuff, he and the others have also helped me out with ideas. Shout out to Phoenix, Trickster, Fang, Shannon, Aria, Maddie, Zouy, Isabel, Harry, Tempest, Ty and Kat, you all just received a shout out, count yourselves lucky.**

"Ha, I always knew you'd be shocked to see my face, like looking in a mirror, isn't it?" Fang said, my heart stopped and I looked at him in total horror. "But if I knew this is how you'd look, I would have brought a camera."

I stopped hitting him and just sat on him, he smiled smugly and wiped the blood from his nose, the dim light from a fire lit up his very familiar face. He grabbed my crushed leg and pulled at it, tightening his grip.

"Ahh!" I yelled in response. (Screaming just doesn't sound manly enough)

He somehow stood up and lifted me by my leg until I was dangling upside down. This would have been the awesomest display of strength if I wasn't the victim in all of this and hanging upside down by a crushed leg, while everyone I was trying to save were being beat up by bloodthirsty monsters. _How were we going to get out of this one?_

Simple, wait for mister hero to very manly knock Fang 2 over the head with something and making me, Fang 1, fall painfully to the ground.

"Hope you got the fake one and not the good Fang!" Anne yelled from the other side of the lit room, the light faded for a while.

"Focus on the fire and forget the remarks!" Will said and turned back to me, he smiled and continued, "Are you okay, we found a few of them on our way back and figured you'd be in trouble."

He reached out a hand and tried to help me up, I glared at him and Trick (of all people) was instantly at my side, helping me to get on my good leg.

"We should probably move before any of them get up, and what's up with him?" Isabel said and pointed at the now unconscious Fang 2 on the ground at my feet. I looked at him and he smiled, guess he was having a dream?

The others grabbed the bags of food and supplies they 'found' and grabbed everything they had. They hardly even noticed the new guy helping me to walk.

We made good distance from the spot we were hiding out in and found a used subway tunnel (I said used coz we needed to occasionally hug the wall), we followed the tunnel until we found a platform. Quickly we climbed out onto the platform and managed to do so without people seeing a bunch of random kids in gray tracksuit lab-experiment drab. We made our way out into daylight and a bustling City street, we were in New York.

"Come on, our flat is just a few streets, um. . ." I looked around us and couldn't recognize a single building in the area. I scratched my head and looked around us for any street name I could recognize, nothing looked familiar.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Kat said and for a moment I panicked, I turned around so fast I almost fell down. In shock I looked at her expecting people to stare at her, cat ears and stuff isn't an everyday thing for New Yorkers. Instead of seeing a very mutant Kat I saw a normal, slightly filthy, brown-haired girl with a large hat on.

"Not exactly, I think we should get new clothes." I changed the subject.

"Anyone have money?" Maddie asked innocently and I was almost afraid to break the news to her that we wouldn't need any.

"Let me handle this." Trick said all creepy from beside me, he was still holding me up.

I looked at him in horror, knowing that look on his face was the same look Gazzy and Iggy usually had on their faces before they blew something up. The others were blissfully unaware of the troubles we were about to find ourselves in.

"Just come with me, I know an awesome place just around the corner." He said and led us around the corner. I basically had no say in the matter since he was the one holding me up.

"So you are you anyway?" Aria finally asked Trick, we all looked at him, since he just appeared in our lives all out of the blue. I was just about to seriously doubt these kids ability at not trusting people, being a bird kid and all, it means you don't normally trust people.

"here you hold him for a while," he said and pushed me onto Harry, who happened to be walking on my left, "I am Trick, the Trickster, Tricky, that darn mutant we can't catch."

He did a turn while walking out in front of us and faced all of us.

"If he breaks into song I'm running and leaving you all right here." I heard Isabel whisper to someone behind me and thought I'd do that too.

"I hail from a long line of, wait I don't know what line, but anyway I was created in a place called DC, wow can you get awesome Ice-cream in the park near that large white building!" He continued, luckily no singing.

"White house." Phoenix filled him in.

"Thanks but yeah that's my name and where I'm from," he smiled and folded his arms behind his head, "we're here, okay follow my lead."

We were standing out in front of a small produce store on some street I didn't know, Trick walked on in and me and Harry and a few of the others walked in, the rest of the bunch waited outside since the store was only big enough for about 4 people (we were already way over that limit).

"Ah Patrick, how many times should I tell you not to take from nice people!" A fat Italian guy with a greasy mustache said as he saw our serious faces behind Trick/Patrick. "Mama Mia!"

"Loewy, I didn't take from them, we sort of need to talk to you in private." Trick said and guess what, private meant me, Trick and Loewy.

Loewy walked into another room and Trick came over to me and helped me into the room as well, and wait, did I just turn into the sort of leader of this group.

"Patrick, now why did you bring this nice boy to me? I am a busy man." Loewy said, and wow I couldn't miss that Italian accent of him.

"This is Fang, and Fang this is Loewy, he took me in a while ago."

"Fang?" Loewy's eyes grew big and he looked at me with curious interest.

"Haha, yeah you didn't think you'd see him, did you?" Trick laughed hard and I took a seat, these two are seriously giving me a headache.

"Haha, boy you just bring the strangest things in here!"

"I'm sitting right here." I said looking at the two of them, Loewy looked at me more concerned and looked down at my leg. "Yeah well I hurt it, don't suppose you can fix it?"

"Why didn't you ask?" Loewy yelled happily and I jerked back, surprised at his friendly tone.

"Loewy here was a doctor." Trick said and smiled sheepishly looking thru all the junk and papers on the desk. He brought out a big red bag from somewhere under the desk and masses of papers. He handed the bag to Loewy who by now was bowed down at my leg, gently lifting it and feeling it.

I looked down at my leg and saw how swollen it was, I cringed at the sight of it, Trick's face got a little green from it too.

Loewy whistled and I knew it was bad, he shook his head and took an ointment out and a bandage. "Can't do much for you here boy, and I'm guessing you won't go to a hospital with me so I'll just wrap it up."

I tried a smile to show thank you but failed miserably. "Not that I'm not grateful for your help but who are you?"

"Loewy Matronnely, owner of this produce store." He said and smiled a gaped-tooth smile at me.

"Yeah, he can make a mean Hawaiian pizza too!" Trick commented as he left the room to probably go and see that the others don't break anything.

"So, who are you really, before this? He said something about doctor." I finally asked, lowering my voice menacingly, as menacing as a kid with a hurt leg could be talking to a big dopy smiling Italian produce stand guy.

"Well, you people called us white coats, so me, I'm a ex-white coat you could say." He said nonchalantly and stood up, I backed away and he went to the door. "Hey Patrick, get me a pineapple and ham from the corner store!"

"What are you going to do with that, pineapple me to death?" I asked sarcastically, but I was actually just hiding the fear, this Loewy was a big guy and he was a white coat.

"Haha, no, no, I'm going to make pizza tonight!" He had a booming voice and I would guess a hard punch too. I smiled at him nervously and thought of ways I could escape this.

"So you are Fang, the other white coats spoke of you as a ultimate weapon." He smiled and patted me on my back, man was this guys hands huge!

"Yeah?" Was all I could say.

"Oh, sorry am I scaring you kido, haha Patrick was afraid of me too back when I found him."

I looked up at him as he laughed his booming laugh.

"Well Patrick didn't bring you here to talk, so what do you want to know?"

"Um, well I don't know, probably for food and clothes?"

"That's Patrick for you, always brings in strays. Haha!" He laughed and stood up and went to the door, he looked over at me and then towards the corner behind me, "Grab those crutches back there, you can borrow them but I want them back."

I turned around and picked them up, I placed them on my arms and hoisted myself up. It took some getting used to them but I finally made my way towards the door and followed Loewy out.

The others saw us and stood up, they were all sitting in different parts of the tiny store, Harry and Kat were standing outside.

"You are all staying the night with me and Patrick, who would like Loewy's famous Italian Hawaiian Pizza with bacon and banana?" Loewy announced with his booming voice and I decided I liked this guy, bacon on a pizza was way up there with things I was craving right now. The others looked at me skeptically and I smiled an awkward smile but did it reassuringly.

"Come on to my home, up the stairs!" He said and ushered us up the tiny wooden stairs at the back of the store towards his home, a cozy homely place on top of his shop.

I was the last to go up and as I looked over my shoulder Trick came in with the pineapple and ham, he pulled some of the produce in after him and shut the door behind him, he flipped the little open/closed sign to say closed and he came to the stairs all smiling and happy.

Crutches in hands I climbed the stairs awkwardly and almost fell backwards a few times, in one piece I made it to the top and crashed into a big plush floral motive couch. I looked around the room, everyone already made themselves at home. Kat, Aria, Phoenix, Ty, Maddie and Echo were in the kitchen and tried to help Loewy with the pizza. Harry, Anne, Isabel, Will, Zouy, me and Trick stayed in the large family room place with the couch and TV.

The bunch in the kitchen laughed and occasionally I wanted to run into the room and save them but I didn't coz Harry and/or someone usually reminded me that they were just having fun.

So far, so good; we haven't been knocked out, attacked, evil villain speeched, kidnapped, shot at, gassed or even mildly pissed off.

The others finished with the pizza and a few of them brought us pizza and drinks, we all got food and took up places in the family room, some sat on couches or chairs others just went and sat on the floor. I don't know what's up with this guy but somehow we trust him, including me.

We ate merrily and joked about the day, Loewy told us about why he left the life of a white coat behind and started his own little produce store. Patrick told us how he met Loewy and how many Erasers and whatever they blew up together, Loewy is one interesting adult.

Turns out Loewy actually worked with Doctor Günter-Hagen and didn't like the creep, that was just before GH left for Canada and made the perfect ass-hole Dylan (long painful story I don't feel like even highlighting for you guys, just go read Fang, a book named after yours truly). Loewy quit something like four years ago and took over his mom's shop (she died a few years ago), about three years ago Trick arrived in Loewy's life and they just clicked, so Loewy provides Trick with a save house and food and occasionally Trick goes out on his own to do whatever (thanks to this whatever he ran into Harry and us and we met him).

"Tomorrow I close the shop and we go shopping for clothes! On me." Loewy announced smiling happily and looking at each of us, he really enjoys having kids over.

He handed a bunch of pillows and covers and sleeping bags over to us and offered us his room for the girls, he took the couch and Trick showed us (the boys) his room to stay in.

I could see everyone liked having someone looking out for us, even if it was a strange large Italian guy who owned a produce store, who was previously a white coat. Echo couldn't wait for the shopping trip for tomorrow, well everyone couldn't wait. Loewy even did a medical check on every one who said they had an injury.

I forced Anne to get her wing checked out (she said she hurt it when she was still in the 'school' under New Haven), she told me confidentially she's a suckish flyer and said she couldn't fly coz she got hurt, she just didn't want to look stupid and slow us down.

Loewy also checked out my leg again and the ointment did the trick, the swelling went down and it didn't hurt so much anymore, but Loewy said the bones are already healing wrongly so in the future I'll have to get it broken again, _fun_. I wonder what Shannon and Tempest are up to while I'm lying here on the bed (Loewy ordered Trick to give up the bed coz I was hurt and he didn't need to sleep on the bed) looking up at the sealing and wondering what they're up to, probably just girl stuff.

**_S_**

Meanwhile in the flat

"No." I said for the thousandth time, Fang and Harry was gone for about 2 days now.

"They could be in trouble, I know the way, we should go!" Tempest pleaded.

"Fang said to stay here, he would kill us if we just appear there, also you're still hurt." I countered again. This has been going on since she woke up the morning after Fang and Harry left, and that was a day or 2 ago, I'm on the verge of ripping something's head off!

"I'm okay, let's just go after them!"

"No, and ask me one more time and you'll see what Fang taught me in my time on the outside."

"Let's go?" She smiled a taunting smile and it was on.

I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground, she laughed evilly and wrestled me, I wasn't one to lose a fight and I was guessing her too. We rolled around on the ground pulling each other's hair and kicking. She scratched me over the cheek and I punched her in the face.

"I told you I'll fight you if you started again!" I yelled as I kneed her in the side.

"Well I'm not one to give up!" She yelled back and whipped her bloody nose off on her sleeve.

She kicked me off of her and I fell back on my butt. I looked at her and tucked a stray strand of blond hair away behind my ear.

She looked at me angry, her gray eyes looked angry and for a moment I was afraid of her unleashing her powers on me. She tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. I looked at her again, her eyes were calculating and her nose was still bleeding, her hair was wild. I knew my hair probably didn't look any better and I was also busy calculating her moves.

I started to laugh and in seconds she started to laugh too. We sat there on the ground and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just worried I guess." She finally said.

"Yeah, that's your excuse?" I laughed, "Coz I was about to beat your ass!"

We laughed and then got up to make some food for the night, we kinda felt like pizza.

**_F_**

The next morning came like any other morning, before I met Harry and got pulled into this mess, that is. I smelt bacon and eggs and some toast and got up. I looked around me and saw Ty, Trick and Harry were still asleep. I sat myself up, grabbed the crutches next to the bed and carefully made my way to the door, I had to dodge Harry and Ty to get to the door.

I went into the kitchen and found Kat and Phoenix helping Loewy with the breakfast, Echo was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was the first to notice me coming in.

"Morning Fang!" She said and I looked at her almost sightless blue eyes which reminded me so much of Iggy's.

"Mornin' everyone." I said and watched the bacon sizzle in the pan, my mouth was watering, I sure miss Shannon's breakfast now.

Everyone else greeted me and I went to sit next to Echo.

"Get the plates, there's some fine china in that cupboard." Loewy said.

"Sure!" Echo said and jumped up from her seat.

She went to the cupboard and got out some normal plates and then took out some paper plates and held them up, Phoenix stifled a laugh and Kat looked away and laughed to herself.

"You got them, sorry they're not dishwasher save but they do come from China." This almost got me.

Echo laughed and brought over the plates, she gave the 'fine china' to me and I opened the bag and took them out for everyone. I placed them on the counter and waited patiently watching the bacon.

Eventually the smell of frying bacon woke the others one by one, Harry was there the second we started to dish up.

Everyone ate up and talked about the good night of sleep they had and Loewy laid down the rules of the day's shopping outing, like no brand names, a pair of clothes for everyone who doesn't have normal clothes. He also told us he'll buy a few backpacks for us and everything, he also budgeted for the extra food, bird kids have major appetites.

We all waited our turns to go and wash up in the bathroom and Trick and Loewy gave some of the kids some clothes to wear for the day.

We left the store and went to a department store a few blocks away. I have discovered I am a really talented person with the crutches, I haven't hit anyone with them, by accident that is.

Everyone found something to wear and it was just the basics, jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, socks, underwear and shoes. Everything went off without a glitch, no Erasers or fights to the death. Loewy went off to go and buy some groceries, almost everyone went with except me, Trick, Anne, Harry and Isabel. I was getting tired of hobbling everywhere and Trick was afraid someone would recognize him, Anne wanted to go and watch TV and Harry and Isabel just wanted to go back.

So here we were, the 5 of us walking down a busy New York street in the middle of the morning on a week's day, when kids should be at school.

We got carious stares from a few old folks but didn't get any troubles, until someone came up to us.

"WOW! EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" She yelled, slowly the 5 of us turned around to see who was being attacked or something. As we turned around we saw it was a bouncing blond girl.

The others turned around to walk off and I followed but she squealed again and grabbed my shoulder.

She jumped up and down with delight and clapped her hands, her friend came over and smiled, then began jumping when she saw me. I looked at them in my famous glare and then looked over at the others. Harry smiled and tried not to laugh, Anne and Trick laughed and Isabel smiled an evil knowing smile.

"Oh my freaking gosh, Chelsea do you know who this is!" The second girl yelled. Some people on the streets stopped, stared then moved on.

"Oh my gosh yeah I know Britney!" Chelsea I guess squealed at the second girl. They continued to do their happy dance jumpy thing while one held my shoulder, preventing a handy capped Fang to get lose without falling. And the others didn't show any interest into helping me.

"It's that Fang or Nick or whatever guy from that blog you showed me!" Britney said and kept smiling and jumping.

By now all four of the others were laughing out loud, the two girls ignored them and I started to panic inside.

"No, now let go of me." I calmly said.

"Wow, he sounds just like him Brit!" Chelsea yelled.

"You're so right!" Britney yelled back happily.

"Yeah but he like, disappeared a few years ago, now this girl named Nudge does the blog." Chelsea said all mock sad.

"Very interesting girls but my friends are waiting for me." I tried to plea to just get away from this train wreck.

"Oh, we can wait Jeff, why don't we all go for a milkshake or something!" Isabel said and Anne and Trick snickered.

"That would be so awesome, what do you think Chels?"

"Sounds so awesome to me Brit!"

And with that I was dragged towards a diner type place across the street.

I tried protesting but couldn't get a word in with the two girls chatting away about something about how a girl named Alice wasn't going to believe them about eating out with me.

Harry ordered chocolate milkshakes for the 5 of us and the other two ordered pink low fat soy milkshake things.

The rest of the time with the girls we listened to how hawt 'Fang' was and stuff like that, they concluded that I was just a close lookalike to 'him', this suited me perfectly so I just sucked it up and tried to be more Jeff like than Fang.

**A/N Well that's it for** **this one, I** **really enjoyed writing** **this chapter, but you can** **give me ideas for Loewy so I can change him if he doesn't sound or act like an Italian guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sitting here in the hospital with my brother, he's in for his tonsils, wow glad I am not him. Anyway on to important stuff, I'm going back to university tomorrow, long trip back but at least I have a laptop this time. On to reviews, thank you **_**Trickst3r**_**, glad you thought it was awesome x 69 (I counted them, but I lost track so I just took the closest number). **_**Animefreak180**_** thanks, you are a constant review companion and for that I send you a virtual Dr. M cookie. **_**What a B1tch or lover of Gone**_**, I see you also pulled a Ke$ha on us like the Trickst3r, thank you for your review, I like it when people give advice since I'm still starting out with this writing thing, it really helped me although it might still seem I make stupid grammar mistakes, but I am learning. **_**Mar needs sleep**_**, thank you and demanding me might get chapters up faster, haha, but don't threaten me, I get angry and then it's 'LEX SMASH!' (Although you hadn't threatened me, yet). **_**Inkyhands**_**, hope you get ungrounded. **_**Bob Snickerdoodle aka Amanda**_**, why thank you and I'll check out your book 7 asap. **_**BringontheFAX12**_**, hehe I don't know you so I couldn't have planted a spying ninja spider camera somewhere to see how you look, sorry (Randomness is in overdrive today I apologize). **_**FangsTrashcanOfDoom**_**, love your name, hope you like Zouy, see you didn't die after all. **_**DeathbyMarshmallow**_**, man I would like a death like that, anyway sorry I'm saying hi to you only now, thank you for reading. **_**SmallXTownXLegend**_**, I hope you feel better and all and thanks to you I wanted or rather got inspired to write this fanfic. **_**Lydianbird**_**, you were my first reviewer, thank you.**

"I hate you." I breathed to Isabel who sat next to me in the booth, thank God the blonds were sitting on the other side of the table with Trick.

"I know you don't mean it, you love us." She said smugly and smiled at the blonds who looked up from their phones for about 5 seconds.

"I can't believe we're here with this little perv!" Chelsea yelled out. Wait, what did she just say, I hope she meant Trick and not me? I didn't really pay attention to the conversation in a while.

Arg, I just wish we could get out of here before their blondness rubs off on us.

'Maybe it's time for us to move on, don't ya think?' Isabel's voice popped into my head, I looked at her and she smiled innocently. 'Don't worry, my power is telepathy.' She continued, so she's a mind reader, awesomeness. . .

'Okay, yeah whatever, just do something.' I thought for her to head, just hope it's her voice in my head and not some screwed up imagination trick.

'Sure thing, and it is my voice in your head dude, get used to it, and yeah Trick keeps throwing pickup lines at the two girls so he is the perv and not you.' She answered. Mental note to self, don't think inappropriate things around Isabel, keep thoughts private and locked away in the deep dark reaches of my mind.

'It is pretty dark back there, haha. Anyway I warned Trick, he's taking care of it.'

"Sorry ladies, but we have to go now, but here's my number if you want more of the Trickster." _The Trickster_ said, he smiled and winked at one of the blonds, they were about his age, and from what I gathered they didn't even acknowledge him. I made a thank you face for Isabel to see while Anne and Harry looked suspiciously at Isabel and me.

Harry and Trick helped me up before the girls could protest. Trick threw down money for our milkshakes and we left before we could get followed.

On our way back we took the long rout to throw off anyone who could follow. We reached the store and I felt a pang of guilt, (and no, I am not watching my weight and just gorged myself on a milkshake) I felt guilt coz we left Shannon and Tempest alone with each other, and from what Harry said last night (so we talked and I didn't tell you, sue me.) Shannon will meet a few 'new' personalities.

Like Lilith, Annie, Valera, R.J and last but not least Storm. Let's just say I'm guessing they are _not_ relatives.

Anyway I felt guilty, we were so close it was just a few minutes flight away to get them, wait I just had a brilliant idea! We go and get them.

"Hey, any chance we could go and get Tempest and Shannon?" I finally asked, Harry's face lit up and the other 3 just looked at me with no clue, okay two from the three had a clue who Tempest was.

"Who's Shannon?" Anne asked brightly.

"Just another secret the fearless leader kept from us." Trick answered before I could say anything, I gave him a look and he made a gesture that he was keeping the hole shut.

"They are friends we left at Fang's flat." Harry filled Trick in.

"We could probably go, but the others won't know where we are." Trick said.

"And we'll have to walk." Anne continued.

"We'll write a note and then we'll walk." I said, simple and absolutely fool prove.

"Yeah, from the look of you guys in that fight yesterday, you all could need some exercise." Isabel said matter of factly and crossed her harms over her chest. Now that I look at her she kinda looks like she could have been a long lost sister of me or something, she has strait black hair that comes over into her eyes and she dresses in all black, from the new black tank top, to the black sneakers Loewy bought her. I couldn't really see her eye color but it looked like bright blue, and I think her wings were red, green and a lot of other colors, just picture a tropical parrot with the most colors you have ever seen and you get Isabel's wings (The first time I've seen a different coloring on a bird kid, its normally earthy colors).

"Yeah whatever, from what I remembered you weren't so good yourself, Issy!" Anne joked and gave Isabel a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"So are we going or what?" Harry asked and I could see he couldn't wait for the reunion.

"We're going, Trick, write a note for Loewy." I said and Harry smiled, the others slowly followed, Trick ran up the stairs and got a pen and paper.

"Hmm, what should I write?" He said and made a thinking face, he fake stroked his imaginary beard and Isabel slapped him behind the head. "Okay, okay, writing! Just keep princess slaps a lot away from my hair!"

We all laughed at him and I noticed his meticulously spiked hair, brown at the routs and blond at the tips of the spikes.

"Yeah, well your spikes are a weapon on its own." Anne said and tried, unsuccessfully, to reach his head, she was too short and gave up after hitting him in the arm.

He finished the note and taped it to the stairs, somewhere he knew Loewy would look.

"We're on our way, on our way, on our WAY!" Anne cheered, _she is just a bundle of energy, isn't she_?

"Harry, any idea where we have to go?" I finally asked so only Harry could hear.

"I only know it from out of the air." He whispered back.

"So you don't know where they are?" Anne said and jumped up between me and Harry, bundle of energy.

Isabel and Trick looked over at us for an answer and I had to say something, "Yeah, I know where's the place, it's over in that direction." I pointed into a random direction with the crutch and a few people on the street took the time to see where I pointed at.

Isabel shook her head and we walked down the street I pointed at.

5 hours later we were tired of walking.

"Come on Fang, admit it, you can't remember where your flat is!" Anne moaned and this time instead of trying to defend me by saying 'I'm sure he knows where it is, he's just taking the long road', no one disagreed.

"Yeah, we've been walking all day!" Trick added.

"It's getting dark, we should get back." Isabel continued.

"If we can get into the air we could find it." Harry finally supplied us with a glimmer of hope.

Everyone looked at me, they were clearly tired of walking, normally we don't walk this much, and even if it hurts me to say, my arms were getting pretty tired of carrying me.

"Okay, new plan," I said and everyone gathered around me, "we find a dark part of an alley or something and take off, we'll find the flat and quickly go in, we can sleep there tonight."

I got nods from everyone in our little circle and we walked into a random direction that looked creepy and run down. We were heading into a street your parents would probably have killed you over if you went there, that is if you got out of there alive.

"This doesn't look particularly save, does it?" Isabel smiled and said, she didn't look worried, none of us did.

"Yeah, someone in the audience is yelling 'NO DON'T GO THERE!' right now." Trick said sarcastically and the rest of us just nodded.

"What are you kiddies doing out here so late!" We heard some drunk-ass yell from the sidewalk opposite the street, he was standing outside a tavern or something.

"Don't pay them any attention." I breathed to the others and we walked on. But not fast enough. . .

"Hey look, two of them are dressed like vampire fags," Some other drunk yelled out.

"Hey, I think he's talking about you two." Trick whispered and laughed at me and Isabel.

But the drunks weren't finished with their insults and the next one made all of us laugh, except for Trick. "Does that one have ice-cream cones stuck to his head?"

"Oh no, he didn't just go there." Trick said and his face got dark.

"No, don't go there Trick." I ordered and before any of us could react Trick dashed off across the street towards the 5 guys gathered outside. They were 5 pretty scary dudes, biker dudes, and apparently this didn't occur to Trick.

Harry was the first to run after Trick but it was too late, he already jumped at the one who commented about his hair. Okay I must admit, this would be a perfect YouTube moment but we wanted to stay below radar at the moment.

Trick got in a few good punches to the guy's face before the other biker guys pulled him off and dumped him on the ground.

Anne and Isabel ran over towards the fight and jumped on two guys who was about to enter the fight's backs and started to claw at their faces. As I hobbled over I saw Harry ducking and landing punches to one of the guys while Trick was being ganged up on by other biker guys who came out of the bar. Why didn't we notice the Harley's parked outside?

I landed a few good crutch-crotch-blows to some of the guys who came for me, instantly paralyzing them in extreme agony, let me tell you! (Echo got hold of the crutches yesterday after dinner and I scared her trying to get it back, she used my own move against me, ouch.)

More people gathered in a circle around the fight scene and I saw people with cell cameras (YouTube moment I was dreading).

I heard police sirens in the distance and knew they were on their way here.

"Up and away right now!" I yelled out loud and pushed myself up into the air with the crunches, which was hard. I held on to them tight as I unfurled my wings and took off into the night sky of the city, that already saw bird kids take off like this a few years back from some restaurant.

I looked down at the scene below and saw the others follow my lead. Harry punched a guy holding Trick down in the face and they jumped up into the air and unfurled their wings.

Looking down for the last time I saw cameras flashing and I could have put money on what would be tomorrow's front-page news, and a new YouTube sensation. We shot up into the sky fast and didn't look back until the City was tiny lights down below. My leg hurt like hell but at least we were free up here.

"Wow that was fun, let's do that again!" Anne whooped and exchanged high-fives with Trick. I gave Trick a glare which he saw and his mood instantly lowered again.

"Sorry Fang, but they were asking for it!" He tried to explain.

"S' okay." I said and managed to look like I shrugged it off, "just don't run off and start a fight again."

"So are we just gonna flap around up here or find your flat?" Isabel said and I stopped mentally strangling Trick (I didn't want to go off on him publicly, but mentally he was in one large heap of trouble!).

"Yeah sure, Harry any idea?" I asked and started to look around at the City way down below.

"Around there, I'm guessing that's were Tempest and eye went down." Harry answered and pointed down at an area that looked familiar.

"We go down, don't separate and watch each other's back." I said as I led our way down, I made huge arches as I glided down, coasting on the warm updrafts the City created. You only get them above large cities by the way.

I awkwardly touched down unseen at the back of the building I lived in, there were a few lights on in the windows around but no one paid attention to what was going on outside, or at least that's what I thought. . .

While we touched down someone in the building saw us.

**A/N Sorry for the short update but I didn't want to ruin the cliff hanger for this chapter, so forgive me, hope you enjoyed it anyways. Okay g'bye for now and review please, I might not respond on your review or anything but if its there I did read it and love it, and might say thank you sometime. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter 7 is finally here people, yeah admit it you have been waiting for me to update. Okay that was me having a 'I am awesome' moment. Anyway I have made a Facebook page for everyone who would like to keep an eye on what I'm doing and such, you could even ask me there to be in this fic if you'd like, also if you want me to make someone in this fic say something totally random or something. (but you can only be some random person they meet for a short time like Chelsea and Britney, or maybe even a bird kid they meet but only for a while or something like that or whatever, wow I talk a lot. . . ) The page's name is 'Fang's Army – Lexisrush'. Okay let's start with the story already.**

I closed my eyes as I touched down knowing the impact would hurt my bad leg, either that or my arms where I was clutching the crushes so hard (my knuckles turned white). Sure enough it hurt as hell, wait for it, both freaking places!

"You okay Fang?" Isabel asked concerned, I could see it even in the darkness of the night (who ever said I wasn't poetic?).

"Yeah, never been better." I strained and finally said convincingly, to myself.

"Uh, that's not how it sounds, I don't know if you know but I'm telepathic remember?" She said and punched me in the arm, this actually hurt. I also remembered how she appeared in my head the last time, I should have remembered, I made a freaking mental note of it!

"Somehow that didn't even sound right." I mumbled to myself, 'don't know if you know that I know'-sentences never sound right to me…

I looked over at the others as they laughed, all I could see were their smiling mouths in the darkness though. I was sure to get them back once I was fully functioning.

"Let's move in." I said seriously.

"Sure, wouldn't want cranky pants Fang to catch a cold or anything." Anne snickered to Trick and they laughed, if I (or anyone for that matter) are to survive, they can NOT become partners in crime, for if that happens the world could end in fiery hell. I made a mental not of it just like I made one to never introducing them to Iggy or Gazzy.

"Hey guys? Did you notice how the bottom line of the keyboard to the left hand side the first 3 letters spells out 'sex'?" Trick said thoughtfully (and this just confirmed my mission, I must protect the world from them!).

'I have to agree with you there Fangster,' Isabel said in my head, 'and the world needs all the help it could get with these kids running around, hehe'.

"No it doesn't!" Anne protested as we walked towards the fire escape ladder at the back of the building.

"Ha ha but I made you think about it!" Trick laughed.

"You sir, are an evil genius!" Anne said defeated and smiled.

"How are we going to survive this?" Harry said and I saw him roll his eyes.

Everyone silently walked towards the fire escape as I hobbled after them, I suddenly got the feeling of being watched but didn't pay much attention to it, I'm just a paranoid bird kid after all.

With great effort and a lot of happenings I am not comfortable with repeating, _ever again_, we reached one of our flats windows.

I skillfully unlocked the window and climbed in first only to be startled by a vase flying at my head. I ducked and got into a fighting stance as the light flickered on.

"Fang! What the freaking HELL? Fang you idiot!" I heard Shannon screech, she was wearing those strange lime green frog print pj's I once bought her, after she nagged about them for about our entire trip to the mall. She was angry and clutching a baseball bat tightly in her hand, but as she saw me her mood softened.

I smiled at her hoping my charm would keep her from using the bat. It did help, sort of.

Trick was the unfortunate victim who followed right after me. He saw Shannon, made a goofy face, went over to her and looked her in the eyes, Shannon on the other hand just stared at him waiting for what he wanted to say. He smiled and opened his mouth, and what came out I am not allowed to write for legal reasons, let's just say it's a pickup line Shannon didn't like.

We sat in the TV room a time after Shannon and Trick's 'incident' while Shannon and Tempest got dressed, Shannon was also busy cooling down. I looked over at everyone in the room, Anne was watching MTV with Isabel while Harry was staring out the window at the night outside, Trick was sitting quietly on a chair holding an ice pack to his new black eye. Shannon has one mean swing on her, Trick just had to discover it the painful way.

I looked over at the TV and saw a strange music video of a brown haired teenage girl scantily dressed and dancing weirdly with huge wings. I chuckled a bit at how fake her wings looked and how she was in a big cage with a nest and stuff. People can think of the weirdest things to put on TV.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying here tonight and getting the others tomorrow morning?" Shannon said as she appeared in the doorway to the hall where the rooms were at.

"Yeah, don't know what we're going to do with all of 'em here." I said.

"Well I sure as hell don't know." She said and walked towards the kitchen area.

"She likes to say 'hell', doesn't she?" Trick said mostly to himself, unfortunately for him Shannon heard and gave him a death glare, and I could see him actually trembled at it.

"We could probably work something-"Harry started to say but got cut off when we heard someone pounding on the door. "Now who could that be this time of night, probably not here for tea I would guess?"

"Open up it's the police." A bouldering voice came from the door near the kitchen area.

"Hide, don't come out unless I say so." I ordered the others in a low voice and they swiftly got up and disappeared. I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the door, I walked past Shannon who didn't obey my order.

I looked through the peep hole and saw two big men, a woman, (all in uniform) and the old lady from across the hall.

I unlocked the various locks and turned the knob to open it for the 'nice' people. I donned my 'I'm a normal teenager living with my sister in a flat' face and peeked out behind the half opened door.

"Why hello officers, ma'am Kitchener, how can I help?" I beamed 'caring' so much it actually made me vomit a little in my mouth.

"We have received reports of unidentified things flying here in the area and strange people climbing the fire escapes of this building." The woman spoke up all business like, she didn't even smile back after I smiled at her to ease the tension, yet I should have known women wearing tight buns and ironed uniforms won't smile back.

"Wow, now _that_ is interesting, isn't it Bailey?" I said when one of the large men looked around the door at Shannon.

"Yeah, wow, you never hear anything like that here." She said with mock surprise and interest.

"Sir, we have reason to believe you are one of the people who was cl-" the woman began to say but got cut off by the little old lady.

"Yes ma'am, these children are harboring the monstrosities, just a few days ago I saw this young attractive son standing here in this very doorway without a shirt on, he had huge white and brown wings! I saw them landing right outside my window!" She said shaky. "I called as soon as I could!"

I suddenly looked at this little lady with anger, she just compromised everything (big word yeah, I am smart as well as having awesome hair).

"Look lady, there is no such things as kids with wings!" Shannon said convincingly while I laughed it off. The old lady looked in disbelief at me and Shannon and then back at the officers.

"Ma'am, this is not the first time we received reports of flying things in this area, the security guard downstairs and the doorman both said they saw people come out of the sky to land next or on top of this building a number of times. We have a search warrant to search your home and confiscate any incriminating evidence." One of the big guys said thoughtfully to Shannon, but I couldn't help but get an eerie vibe from these people, or maybe just one.

I looked at Shannon and she looked at me, we shared an unspoken message and then I slammed the door in the polices' faces. I locked the door and turned around to run/hobble away, Shannon was already on her way towards the window.

"Guys get away!" I screamed at everyone, they emerged out from their hiding spots.

Isabel and Shannon were the first to reach the window. Shannon opened the window for Isabel to get out, she jumped out with her colorful wings already open. Shannon shared a look with me and jumped out after Isabel, her own gold tinted white wings already grabbing at the air. Tempest waited at the window as I made sure to get everyone out, Trick jumped out at the window next as if wanting to tackle the air.

As Harry was about to make his way towards the window he stopped and turned around, making me stop too. We both looked around to see Anne standing scared and frozen in place.

"Come on Anne, we have to go!" Harry yelled over the hammering on the door from the police trying to break it down.

"Tempest you go, Harry you too." I said as I looked over at them both, Harry was already halfway between me and the window, Tempest was already waiting halfway through the window. I don't know if it was some trick of the light or what, but Tempest's eyes suddenly flashed red as she jumped out the window, unfurling her wings and taking off. The window suddenly closed shut and Harry tried to open it, it didn't budge. And to make matters worse, the door shattered inward at that precise moment.

I saw Tempest hover at the window for a bit and then she flew off as the officers grabbed Anne, Harry and me.

"We place you under arrest for obstructing justice!" The woman who was holding onto Anne yelled at us.

"What? No, 'you have the right to remain silent crap'?" I asked sarcastically as the bigger of the two men clamped my arms at my back, ignoring my protest and the crushes still dangling at my elbows.

"You watch too much TV kid." The guy who was holding me hissed, I could hear the smile in his voice as he clamped handcuffs on my arms.

Anne and Harry were also struggling but didn't put up too much of a fight, we didn't want them to know what we could do, not yet.

"I'm guessing your palls have jumped out the window and escaped down the fire escape, but we'll get them, justice always prevails." The woman said smugly leading Anne out the door.

"Is that like your catch phrase?" Harry laughed at her and the guy leading him pushed him to walk. The guy leading me almost lifted me up to get me off of my leg, which was kinda nice from his side.

They led us down from the 9th floor of our flat, we walked past the night guard and the doorman, they just stared as I glared at them. And low and behold, little old lady Kitchener was down in the lobby watching too, whoever said old ladies were nice?

We reached the cruiser and they loaded us up in the back. It was actually a cool cruiser, like in a converted SUV with two back-backseats, place for three in the middle and then two in the front. The woman climbed in front, with the other guy who led Harry, the big one who led me sat next to me and Harry in the middle as Anne was loaded into the back.

I noticed how Anne was quiet since we had to make our escape.

"Um, Alex you okay?" I finally asked her, I got stares from all the officers in the cruiser, Anne looked up at me and I was glad she realized I was talking to her even when I just used a fake name.

"Yeah, A-okay!" She smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't help think about what Shannon and the others were going to do, I just hoped they weren't going to try and rescue us.

'_Hey Isabel, if you're hearing, reading, whatevering this don't come and rescue us, go back to Loewy, we'll be meeting you there, okay?'_ I thought to Isabel, hoping they were close enough so she could hear my thoughts. I got no answer.

We reached the station where they loaded us out of the SUV, they led us into the reception area where a bunch of people were gathered, no one seemed to care about the kids being taken to the cells in the back. We also walked past a bunch of juvenile delinquents who just got released into their parents' custody.

They took us to the holding area, me and Harry were placed in the same cell with a weird ass tattoo guy as skinny as a toothpick and a big Mister T look-a-like. Anne was taken away to another cell a few to the right of us on the other side of the hall, she was alone in her cell.

"Nick, we have to get out of here." Harry said nervously, the first time he lost his usual cool demeanor. "Um, Alex doesn't like cages as much."

"I craned my neck to look over into her 'cage', she was sitting at the back with her arms around her skinny legs, jeez she's only 12, _they can't put kids in cells like this_.

"What you in fo' boy?" The tattoo toothpick man said in a Southern accent.

Me and Harry shared a look and Harry answered, "we killed a man."

Oh man, _well thank you captain cool_, _you just got us in even more trouble_, I thought and mentally face palmed myself. When has my stares turned into 'yeah sure, tell this random guy we killed someone!'?

Tattoo man backed away cautiously and looked us over with his creepy face, wait his one eye didn't even _move_! Mister T on the other hand just got interested in us and sat up on his bunk bed, until now he was reading a little pocket bible.

"What you talking 'bout, fool?" He even talks like mister T, _wow my life just got more awesome kiddies!_ My eyes grew big as he stood up to show us his full size, and he was a behemoth, like in the real mister T would look like a kid cosplaying standing next to this guy.

Harry looked up to the guy and I saw Harry gulping hard, "Nothing sir T, I was just joking." Harry apologized feebly as I backed away until my back touched the bar behind me.

"Ah fool, I didn't mean to scare you! I couldn't hear what you said to Phil." Mister T said smiling a golden smile, literally. Harry eased up and smiled as mister T stretched out his meaty hand for Harry to shake. "I'm Samuel fool!" He continued.

"I'm Garry fool!" Harry echoed mister T's accent, mister T laughed out loud and he and Harry shook hands. Harry's hand looked like a Barbie's hand in, let's say, um well a _full grown persons hand_!

Tattoo man Phil kept his distance from me, Harry and Samuel fool. As I thought of ways to escape Harry was talking to Samuel. I occasionally asked Anne if she was okay, her answer was that she was okay and didn't need me worrying about her.

Somewhere between Harry and Samuel's fascinating conversation about bacon puffs and jam or jelly, I fell asleep. It was a pleasant sleep actually, I dreamt of nothing and finally relaxed.

That's until a blond girl appeared. _She looked about 5 with the brownest eyes I have ever seen. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I looked up from the girl to see where I was, we were on top of a windy mountain covered in snow and ice, yet I didn't get cold and the girl's pure white dress didn't flap in the wind. I looked up at the sky but all I could see was endless blue, melting into the endless white of the surroundings. There were no clouds and no sun, but it was day._

"_Who are you?" I asked the little girl._

"_Let's play silly!" She said and ran off._

_I ran after her not really caring where she led me. We ran until I saw a fog forming on the horizon, the girl ran towards it. I ran and ran and before I knew it she disappeared into the fog. I called out but discovered I didn't have a voice._

_I ran after her into the fog, not caring whether or not it was dangerous. I heard her laughing and pushed myself to run even faster. I kept trying to yell to her but realizing I didn't have a voice just made me more and more angry. The fog grew heavy and tried to push me down, I fought it with everything I had._

_Just as I was about to be crushed by the fog, I emerged into a 'clearing' in the fog. I fell into the clearing for a bit then regained my composure._

_I looked up to see the girl standing and holding onto me? The girl was holding onto a 'me' with lose fitting pitch black clothes. This 'me' had his huge black wings unfurled. I looked over at them with interest then the other 'me' smiled a smile that just screamed 'evil'._

_I smiled back and wanted to unfurl my wings to look more intimidating but I couldn't find the muscles to make them work. I reached with my hand to my back where I could usually feel my wings. . ._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing but rough skin. I pulled back my hand and saw a dark liquid dripping from my finger tips._

_Blood._

_My blood._

_The other me started to laugh and I could hear the girl screaming and crying._

"_Max, don't cry. . ." I moaned as I felt myself falling to the snow. The snow was already a dark scarlet from my blood._

"Max, don't cry. . ." I managed to say this time, "don't cry."

"Fang, wake up." Harry whispered, I opened my eyes to see Harry's pale blue eyes inches from my face.

He luckily pulled back as I shot up glaring at him instantly. "Personal space dude!" Did I just say the'd' word?

"Shh, and did you just say dude?" Harry whispered back. "And sorry."

"Yeah, whatever, why did you wake me?" I asked angry.

"I just heard them talking about how our _parents_ were coming to get us." He said seriously, I became alert instantly, the strange dream forgotten for the time being.

"What do they mean, you don't think?" I asked him and he nodded, how the hell did they know we're here? "You didn't tell Anne did you?"

"No, she'll freak out and torch the place."

"G, what are you talking 'bout fool?" We quickly turned around to face mister T who was sitting up in his bunk, watching us with interest, "are you planning on bustin' outa here?"

"Yeah Sam, some bad people are coming to get me and my sibs." Harry answered and I realized he wasn't talking in his usual 'bangers and mash' English accent, he was speaking American, was he doing this the whole time?

"Then we gota get ya'll outa here little man." Mister T said and stood up from his bunk, the tattoo guy also woke up.

"You guys planning on busting out of this joint? Well count me in!" Tattoo guy said and smiled a gape toothed smile.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of how we planned our escape, so here is what happened a few hours later when we executed our plan.

"Alex, we're ready when you are!" Harry yelled, still with his American accent. Anyway here is the stats of what the other two people in this cell know about us: they think we're siblings (hence the need for Harry to sound like us), we are street kids, we perform magic tricks in front of the local shops for food, the people after us want to put us in foster care away from each other (we actually had Mister Samuel T in tears and tattoo guy making up some lame excuse that he had something in his eye).

Anne made a circle with her hands around one of the bars, I saw sparks flying between her hands and around the bar, this was my cue to keep Sam and Phil from seeing her 'magic trick'.

"Anyway Sam, Phil, this is the part you're not allowed to see, Magicians' secret and all." I said as I turned them around to face the back of the cell.

"Awe but I wanna see what she does fool!" Mister T pleaded for me and I just had to resist his Bambi eyes.

"Sorry, she doesn't even reveal it to us, and we're family!" I said back and wished she could hurry up.

I heard a bar drop to the ground and was pleased to hear no one running to see what was going on.

"And Tada! The great Alexseeny has pulled of another remarkable escape!" Anne announced as she appeared, hands in the air like an Olympic gold medalist, in front of our gate.

I rolled my eyes and left the two big men to see what happened.

"Now, Alex get the key to our cell and come and unlock us!" Harry said carefully.

"Sure brother dearest!" Anne chimed and walked off. She went to the door and peaked around it and then disappeared outside.

We waited in suspense as we counted how long she was gone, 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4

We waited until about 9 and then she came in running, we craned our necks to see why and saw a bunch of huge police guys yelling and running after her.

She ran past us and as she did she threw the key to Harry, he caught it skillfully and unlocked the gate before the police guys had a chance to run past the cell we were in.

The gate swung open and one of the police officers ran straight into it, the next police officer was clotheslined by Mister T while tattoo guy tripped another.

I hit one of the officers with one of my crutches as Harry jumped on the one who was busy pushing Anne into a corner's back. The other people in the other cells yelled and whooped as we beat up most of the officers, the other two or three remaining officers ran off.

Mister T grabbed the key to go and unlock the others as me, Harry and Anne stealthy made our way to the exit.

"You have it Harry?" I asked Harry as we stood outside the door.

"Yeah." Harry answered and held up the key for me to see.

"Then you know what to do?" I said and Harry started to close the heavy door, Mister T and a few of the others saw this and yelled their protests. Anne smiled and waved at them as the door slowly closed, Mister T ran for the door but was too late.

We locked the door with all the criminals (what you thought we were actually going to help bad guys get back on the streets? I am shocked, we have morals!) behind us, we heard them pound against the door desperately.

"Can't have more criminals walking the streets, that's our turf!" Anne said happily and we turned around to walk out of there all badassly, but instead of making a clean escape we turned around to see one fugly agent type guy.

All three of us looked up at the guy and just stared in disbelieve, that's karma for you, we lock the bad guys back up and run into one of the worst things imaginable, an Eraser.

He smiled an evil toothy smile at us before he curled up into himself and erupted into a fully changed, ugly as hell, meaner than anything else, Eraser.

Before there was any chance to run, the Eraser grabbed me and Harry by the necks.

~*_S_*~

"What happened back there?" I yelled at Trick, Tempest and Isabel.

"I don't know Shannon, but you can't take this out on us!" Isabel yelled back, matching my temper.

"We gotta go get them!" Trick yelled. I looked back at Tempest who just hovered there not saying a word or looking concerned.

"We can't, Fang said not to rescue them, they'll meet us at Loewy's." Isabel said in a more normal tone of voice.

I ignored her and turned my attention to Tempest, "WHY did the window slam shut right after _you_ got away, hu?"

"Shannon it's not her fault, we were just lucky, they weren't." Isabel said earnestly, I looked at her, her blue eyes shined in the dim light of the moon.

"Okay whatever, we can't just do nothing." I managed to control my anger.

"Oh, we won't." Isabel said and got a mischievous smile on her face, "I say we find the station they're at and stake it out, we wait until we see they need us and then go in. Foolproof."

"Sounds like a plan!" Tricked cheered and I just glared at him, I was still pretty pissed at this new spiky haired kid that pickup lined me. Tempest didn't really react at the prospect of helping Fang and the others, I didn't really care, she was just being an emotionless stump.

"Okay, everyone okay with it then?" I finally asked, since I was sort of the leader now or something like that.

"Yeah!" Trick whooped and Isabel and Tempest nodded.

"Okay they went that way, and remember we don't interfere unless they need us." I finished and with that we flew in the direction they went.

I took one last look at the apartments we were staying in and saw a bunch of people with flashlights searching the area for us. I sighed when I thought about how we couldn't go back there again, how I was back on the streets living the life of a refugee bird kid.

**A/N Well thank you for reading and all, I appreciate it, now review or my ninjas will come after you. And my ninjas are relentless. I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked doing this one, even more than the previous one I wrote where I said I loved writing it, anyways join my page, I post there when I'm busy writing it and what I'm up to, I love hearing from you guys! And thank you everyone who added me, or my story, to your fave lists. And people when I'm slow on updates just go and read the stories I posted links to on my profile, I think it's up there. They are good and feature your's truly sometimes and/or they could link up to people in this fanfic, so enjoy the rest of your life. And remember crime doesn't pay and karma's a biatch, just ask Fang and Mister T. And in the normal world you can't actually start a sentence with an 'and', but I do it anyway. And that's a wrap (see what I did right there, I am so badass). PS review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N well hey again readers, wow, last time I left it on a real cliffhanger, you're probably itching to read what happened. Well I'm mean so this chapter isn't going to even be about Fangy boy. If you don't believe me and think this is one of my tricks then you're sadly mistaking, so enjoy this one and review. Oh and thank you ****Nadia Blackrose ****for your review, I know I'm not supposed to make long A/N's in the beginning but this is actually fun, not only are you learning about the new characters or my OC's but your also getting to know me. And yes, English is only my second language Nadia, it's cool that you figured it out, and I love your history, or the history of your country, Greece, I never miss a good docy about the ancient times and places.**

"I'm so bored, I'm so bored, hey Shannon can we go down now!" Trick nagged again, I am _this_ close to tying his wings together and pushing him off the roof!

"Trick, if I tell you again, really slowly, would you shut the hell up?" I yelled at him.

"Yes, of course." He said sincerely, looking at me with big bright blue eyes.

"We. Are. Not. Going. Down. Until. We. See. They. Need. Our. Help. Are we clear on this now?" I said slowly and deliberately, making each word into its own sentence.

"Crystal." He mumbled and lowered his head bored onto his hands. I focused my attention on the building, looking for anything bad that could catch them by surprise.

"What's that?" Tempest said in a low monotone after a few hours of waiting and nothing happening.

I looked down and saw a white van pull up in front of the police building. The van looked oddly familiar and as its occupants piled out, the connection was made.

"IT'S THEM!" We almost yelled simultaneously.

"Sure is, kiddies." We heard a snarling voice behind us.

Slowly all four of us turned our heads, behind us in all their splendor stood 6 large fully changed Erasers. We stared in horror as they smiled their evil k-9 smiles.

"Get away!" I yelled the order as the first snarling Eraser jumped at Trick.

Trick was caught off guard, he just stood there as the Eraser jumped at him. The moment the Eraser's claws touched Trick's arm, he snapped out of it, he punched the Eraser with his other hand, hitting it in the jaw.

"Shit!" He yelled and clutched at his arm, he had three cuts to his fore arm and blood was pouring out.

With this the fight broke out.

The fight didn't last very long though, we knocked a few of the Erasers out but one by one we fell too, first was Trick who passed out after an Eraser choked him half to death.

Isabel tried to help Trick but got hit in the back between her wings, which knocked out _her_ air. As she tried to get up again and get her breath back, the Eraser kicked her in the ribs a few times and she finally passed out.

Tempest fought pretty good too, but as she was concentrating on just one Eraser, another one came from the back and clamped a wing cuff on her, she didn't stand a chance.

"Give up Blondie, you don't stand a chance." I stood and stared at the Eraser as he said it. I looked around me as the remaining Erasers closed in around me, they already placed wing cuffs on Trick and Isabel too.

"Okay, whatever." I said and raised my hands in the air in defeat. An Eraser rushed me and brought my arms down to my sides where he placed a wing cuff around me as well. Okay for those of you not familiar with a wing cuff, here's the general idea, it's like a stray jacket but it doesn't have those long arm things, it just comes around your torso and is really tight around you to keep you from using your arms or wings.

I looked around the roof we were on and saw 2 of the Erasers from earlier who we took out lying on the roof, one I think was dead, the other just unconscious or semiconscious. One of the Erasers who weren't lying on the ground went over to the first Eraser who lied paralyzed on the roof, I thought they were going to help him but instead he placed a little device into the Eraser's mouth and stepped back.

I watched curiously to see what this thing would do, maybe heal the Eraser or somethi. . .

In seconds there was some strange buzzing sound as the Eraser looked up at everyone in horror, he started to scream and howl as the buzzing grew louder within him. He tried clawing at his mouth but this didn't work, spitting it out was useless too.

There was a moment the screaming and buzzing got so loud I had to step back and cringe. There was 'n blinding white light and the screaming and buzzing stopped simultaneously. I opened my eyes and the Eraser was gone, left in its place was the smell of burning flesh, hair and blood, there were black markings on the ground where the Eraser was lying on the ground moments before too.

I looked at Tempest and saw the horror and disgust in her face, she was staring in disbelieve at the spot the Eraser was earlier.

The Eraser who placed the device into the now dead Eraser's mouth, walked over to the device lying on the charred ground, picked it up and walked over to the other downed Eraser.

Before me and Tempest had to witness another act of violence against their own, the other three Erasers came to pick up Isabel and Trick and then came to lead me and Tempest down to where they were going to probably load us up into a van and take us back to hell.

As we left the roof the buzzing started again, this time the other lying Eraser pleaded to be spared.

The building we were in was an old business building with a loading space at the back of the building. They took us there and as it was night time, or rather well into the morning at night, only a few guards were in the building, all lying asleep on the ground (or at least I hope they were just asleep).

The white van from earlier that stood outside the station was now at the back of the building, ready to become our prison. For a moment I wondered how they got the van here so quickly after I saw it just moments ago in front of the station, on the other side of this building somewhere.

They loaded us into the back, or rather thrown us into the back. They locked the doors from the outside. I pushed myself up against the little seats and got up onto my feet. Shakily I walked up to the little window to the driver, behind the steering wheel of the van was a young guy wearing a white coat, his hair was blond and combed neatly.

"Who dressed you this morning? Your mother?" Trick said as he showed up next to me, I was surprised to see him awake.

The guy slid down in his seat and ignored Trick's comment.

"How? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Trick looked at me and smiled wryly, his face looked really pale but for the black eye I gave him and a cut above his left eye an Eraser gave him. "Yeah, and I just knew you cared about me too." He said.

I glared at him. There was a hard knock against the side of the van that rocked the van, the guy in front let out a little whimper. The knock against the side made me and Trick unsteady on our feet.

I fell first and then Trick fell down on me, this was really awkward, I looked up and his face was inches from my face. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled in frustration, the thing that caused the knock suddenly miles away from my mind (and just by the way, you would also have yelled if you wanted to push someone off and you remembered you can't coz your arms are tied!)

"H-Hey, quiet in there!" The driver called to the back, his voice shaking slightly.

Trick's face turned thoughtful for a while, while I looked up at him, he didn't even try getting off of me.

"_What_ are you doing?" I snarled at him.

"Shh." He said.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said slowly and deliberately.

"Got it, almost got it. Have it!" He said ignoring me.

Trick jumped up swiftly and the wing cuff fell off.

"What, the?" I looked confused up at him.

"Oh, yeah I can escape easily, I'm like a regular mutant Houdini." He whispered in my ear, he was bowed down next to me.

He reached with his hand around me and I heard a clicking sound as the wing cuff loosened. I got out my arm first and punched him in the jaw.

He quickly jumped up and held his jaw with his hands, "WHAT the HELL was _that_ for!", he yelled and I smiled, I looked at his right arm and saw the huge gashes.

"Is your arm okay?" I asked rubbing my fist, I hit him so hard it actually stung.

"It's nothing, now I'll show you how to unlock these things." He whispered and we went over to the other two, Tempest looked up at us, her pale green eyes almost looked empty. _Wait, wasn't her eyes gray earlier? _

I watched intently as Trick unlocked her and I started on Isabel's wing cuff. We unlocked them both and the weirdest thing happened. Tempest started to _cry_.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"It's just, we're never going to be free, this is useless, we should have listened to Isabel and what she said Fang wanted us to do!" She answered and cried, she whipped her tears off on her black shirt's sleeves.

"We _are_ going to get out of this Temp." I said uncomfortably and smiled to reassure her. She looked up at me confused.

"I'm Lilith, Tempest is sleeping for a bit." She said and this just shocked us completely, and Isabel wasn't even awake to tell us what was going on in Tempest/Lilith's head.

"Tempest, are you okay?" Trick asked slowly, he showed me that swirly finger sign telling me he thinks she's nuts.

"I'm not nuts, Trick," she said sternly, "we just take turns to, to, I don't know, live?"

"Urm, okay?" I said and tried to change the subject. "We should try and get out of here."

"Yeah sure, I don't think this is doing us any good." Trick whispered sarcastically.

"What's the use?" Tempest/Lilith continued, mostly to herself.

"Urm, Lilith, could you please try to wake Isabel up?" I asked her, just trying to keep her busy and not crying. The few days we were alone in the flat she was this strong willed, angry girl, now she was a complete contradiction to that.

"Hey driver guy?" I asked sweetly through the mesh keeping us from attacking him.

"Y-yeah what?" He asked.

"Why aren't we driving off, what're we waiting for?"

"Donno, those dogs just said to wait here unseen, but WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?" He panicked and turned his attention back to the front. "Shut up."

"Okay then, then you won't want to hear about the monster next to your window too." I said and turned around to face the back, the back door was open wide letting the cool night air come in.

"W-wait what monster?" He asked and looked out the side window, I heard him yelling and then I think he passed out or something.

I jumped out of the back and saw Trick carrying Isabel over his shoulder now, luckily for us Isabel was on the tiny side, in Trick's other hand he had a Halloween mask he found on a heap next to a wall. (don't even ask how we got this plan together so fast, it was just Trick unlocked the door so quickly and found the mask, it all just fell into place when we discovered there were no Erasers in sight.)

Tempest just stood there and cried. "Did we really have to scare him this bad?" She asked and looked at us with teary eyes.

_How did she go this soft on us?_

We opened the driver's door and found the guy sprawled out on the seat.

"Let's put him in the back, we could actually use him later." I ordered.

Trick gently placed Isabel against a wall and came to help me and Tempest lift the guy out of the van. He was way heavier than your average bird kid, but we managed. We locked him up in one of the wing cuffs (one size, fits all).

"You sure that will hold him?" a voice came from behind all three of us, Trick and I instantly got ready for a battle as Tempest cowered in fear at our feet, so unlike her. "What's wrong with her?" Isabel continued nonchalantly, looking down at Tempest.

"Glad you could join us." Trick said, lowering his guard, I gradually followed.

"We were hoping you could tell us." I said and watched Tempest stand up.

'This is Lilith, I'm guessing she's one of Temps many personalities. I don't know how many, I can only read _her_ mind, and right now she's scared. We discovered this a while back when she actually thanked a white coat for something.' Isabel thought to me and I almost had a heart attack, it's not every day someone just talks in your head, thank God I had a full briefing session with Fang before we got separated.

"Let's go, hop on in." I said and got into the driving seat of the van, sure as hell we're going to steel this, it could come in useful later on.

"Can you even drive this thing?" Trick asked surprised.

I turned the key and the engine roared to life, "This should be your answer." I smiled a knowing smile at the others and they hopped in nervously into the passenger seat, all 3 of them.

I punched the peddle, the wheels dug into the soft earth of the loading area and we were off like a bat out of hell. (Hmm, I'm guessing I do like to say hell a lot. . .)

The wheels screeched as we hit the streets and turned to join into the flow of traffic, there were few people out on the streets so early. I felt eerily calm as I saw the faint orange glow of the new day breaking on the horizon between the buildings, the horns of disgruntled drivers broke this calmness.

"Hold on to your seats!" I yelled as I ran straight at the red light and the crossing traffic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH FREAKING NO!" Trick chanted. Isabel and Tempest, I mean, Lilith just stared in horror.

I made a sharp turn into the street, narrowly missing the traffic on this new street. As we neared the police station we saw blue lights flashing. I slowed the van down and blended in to normal traffic.

As we drove up to the station we discovered that they had blocked off the road. I drove up to the nearest traffic officer and rolled down the window, sure I knew we could get in hell of a lot of trouble, but we already faced death tonight, a few angry testosterone filled men, I think we could handle.

"Turn back ma'am, this part of the street is sealed off to the public." The man said politely.

"Why's that Officer?" I asked just as politely.

"We have a hostage situation in the police station, it's believed a gang's holding the whole station captive with some sort of flame thrower. Wait, this van looks just like the one the gang is believed to have used, and aren't you a little young to drive?" I could literally see the hamsters running in this man's head as he made the connection.

"Why yes, yes I am. Thanks for your help by the way, and terribly sorry." I said and whipped the door open, hitting the officer to the ground.

I closed the door as the officer stared in disbelieve at us, I smiled at him, slammed the door and rushed past the road block towards the station.

I was glad the school's took the time to make these vans so strong, since it would have been imposable to get past all the obstacles without its strength. As we plowed through all the parked police cars, I was happy to see the police men scatter rather than being run over.

We drove up on the sidewalk and parked right in front of the entrance, between the first van and the building (so there were two of them, I just assumed the first one drove around the building and there it caught us).

We piled out of the van and ran for the door, glad that we weren't being shot at. I held open the door for the others as they ran in, closing it after me.

We quickly had to hide as we discovered Erasers holding the stations people captive. We ducked down behind a counter, missing an Erasers sight by mere seconds.

"Where do you think they're holding Fang and the others?" Lilith asked in a feeble whisper.

I watched Isabel to see if she was going to give an answer, her eyes were shut and I could tell she was concentrating.

"They're at the interrogation rooms I think, the Eraser doesn't even know himself. And here are too many people to pick up Harry, Anne or Fang's thoughts." Isabel concluded.

"Keep looking anyway, I think we should head to the interrogation rooms." I said and stood up, I fell back down quickly. "Okay, maybe not by standing right now."

"What do you mean?" Trick asked curiously and slowly stood up too, he stared over the counter, he then dropped down quickly too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The Eraser yelled and slammed his hairy paw down on the counter, smashing it to shreds in just one blow.

We jumped away just in time. The Eraser looked up at us slowly, he grinned baring his fangs at us.

"Ever tried a breath mint Dog Butt?" Trick yelled and ran off to the side, away from us. "Go save the others, I'll get this ass away from here!"

The Eraser's attention was so focused on Trick it totally ignored us.

We ran off towards the back but stopped as we saw all the cowering people lying tied up on the ground.

"Lilith, can you untie these people?" I asked Lilith and she smiled, happy that she got a non violent job instead, Tempest on the other hand would have jumped at the prospect of fighting Erasers.

We left Trick taking care of the Eraser and Lilith helping the people.

"Did you pick up on any of their thoughts yet?" I asked as we ran down the countless corridors of the station.

"No, but tell ya what, if I do, you'll be the _first_ I tell!" She yelled back to me, I _did_ ask her every 10 seconds as we ran.

"Wait." She stopped me a minute or so later. "I think we just found them."

"What?" I asked and turned around to see Erasers sitting in a room looking at a window.

They didn't see or even notice us so we hid ourselves behind the walls.

'What do you think are they looking at?' I thought towards Isabel.

'What do you think, ever watched CSI, they are watching an interrogation through a two way mirror.' She thought back to me.

'Oh.' Was all I could say in response. 'Um, we go in at the count of 3.'

Isabel nodded as I held up my finger to show one, a second later I showed two fingers, then three and we ran in.

**A/N Well that's it for now, but read my other fic I'm working on now, it's a Bleach, Maximum Ride crossover. Later's, and remember, review! (I made it so that you can review anonymously now, so if you're reading this and don't have an account with FFN you can still review, or when you too lazy to log in first.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well hiya peeps! I had to type this thing twice since my PC went up and ate the first one! Hope you enjoy this one, I wrote it yesterday when I was totally bored and couldn't go anywhere, I drive a scooter to get around and it was raining almost all day, so basically I was stuck in the house, and since I'm only writing my next exam paper next week Wednesday, I had time to write this. And sorry for reminding you again, I have a fanpage on Facebook for this fic, so go and like it, it's called 'Fang's Army – Lexisrush', I'm also busy with interviews for this fic's OCs so go take a look and review on it, it's called Guide to Fang's Army or something like that, I'm also busy with a bleach/Maximum Ride crossover called Bleach Ride, for lack of a better name. Thank you for reading and enjoy your week, I know mine will be better than last week, he-he.**

Shannon's POV

"Shannon, we've got a problem, Fang's thoughts just disappeared. . ." Isabel said, her face looked worried. We were crouched down just outside the room connected to the interrogation room.

"And the other two?" I asked in a whisper. _Oh man this is bad_.

"Anne's is faint and disappears now and then, she's injured, and Harry –" Isabel's face got thoughtful for a while, then she got a face on that scared me to my deepest, "Harry's okay, but he's forced to watch Anne and Fang be beaten up, the Erasers know about us, they're trying to get Harry to tell them where we are, or rather the others, and they know we're in the building, they know I can read minds and that I'll be able to see all this. . ."

Isabel's words drifted off as she talked, she stared into space and I knew it didn't look good.

"Trick and Tempest?" I asked, trying to think of any plan possible, and if the Erasers know we're in the building then they will be able to go and get Tempest and Trick too.

"They're okay, Trick managed to trick an Eraser and locked him in the bathroom, Lilith finished with the people and sent them outside, Trick and Lilith are on their way here." Isabel reported but I could still see she was tapped into Harry's brain.

I crept closer to the edge of the door, I peered around into the interrogation room's anti room, there were three Erasers gathered at the window, between them I saw Harry, he was being held back. Whenever he tried to look away the other Eraser forced his head in the direction of the window, his face was set in pain.

I pulled back and sat with my back against the door, I had to come up with a plan this time, here's no Fang, no safety nets, no timeout, nothing I usually had when Fang taught me.

Sure I told Fang just before he left I was capable of holding my own in a fight, I just never thought that something like _this_ could happen. _Oh man what am I supposed to do?_

"Shannon, we have to do something _now_." Isabel said taking my arm with her hand.

I looked at her and she smiled at me reassuringly. I breathed in, breathed out, lifted my chin up high and felt a little better. _Or was I just lying to myself?_

Just then Trick and Tempest came running towards us from down the hall, me and Isabel showed them to be quiet and they slowed down.

"We took care of the Erasers in the reception area, the people are all out too." Trick whispered to us. We told them about what was going on inside, we told them how they knew there were more of us in New York and that they also knew we were in the station.

Just as we told them how they were trying to force Harry to tell them where we were, Tempest changed. The whole time when we told them about what we knew, Tempest was silently crying into her sleeves, but just like that she changed to a completely different person.

She straitened up and I could see the muscles in her arms and legs tighten, her jaw clenched and then her eyes changed color right before our eyes, they were a lifeless green before and then they turned into an angry vengeful moss green. She smiled a weird smile and stood up, Isabel, Trick and I just stared at her, Isabel backed up and I followed her lead, I pulled Trick back, away from Tempest.

"Oh o, this is bad. . ." Isabel breathed and Tempest walked past us toward the door.

"Stop, we haven't even worked on a plan yet!" I tried saying in my most demanding voice.

"Don't need a plan." Tempest said in a strange voice, not even sounding like herself, and walked into the doorway.

"Now what's up with her?" Trick said in disbelief, me on the other hand, I was fuming_, there is no way she's going to get away with just dissing me like that!_

"She went Storm, there's no chance in hell that you're going to get some sense into her." Isabel said nonchalantly and stood up, she followed Tempest, or rather Storm, into the room.

I looked at Trick and we exchanged looks and stood up as well, we followed them in.

There was already a battle going on inside. Storm had an Eraser's muzzle in her hand, the Eraser's red eyes looked scared and with one movement, Storm sent the Eraser crashing into the wall.

"Wow." Trick breathed.

I looked around us and my eyes finally found the window to the others, Fang was tied to a chair, he was slumped over with blood dripping from his face.

Anne was lying in a corner. She looked unconscious, the two Erasers with them in the room were franticly trying to call the one's Storm were beating up, they didn't know what was going on in the room we were in.

The Eraser who was holding Harry got a panicked expression on his face and tapped the little mike in his ear, he probably told the ones who were in the room and about the building to come for backup.

"Trick! Isabel! Get Fang and Anne out of there!" I yelled the order. I stepped forward, towards the Eraser and Storm. "Let's get Harry."

Just as I was about to jump at the Eraser holding Harry, Storm pushed me back with such force I was sent flying against the window to the interrogation room, the bulletproof glass cracked as I hit it.

I slid off against the window and came to a stop on the table in front of the window. My vision blanked away for a bit but came back to me, I was dizzy.

The room around me was spinning and my head felt heavy, _why did she do that?_

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry's face appeared in front of my blurred vision.

"Yeah, peachy." I said and pushed myself up.

"Well we better go and help the others, Strom'll be able to handle anything here." Harry said and hoisted me up, for a moment I had to lean on him to keep myself from falling over, my balance was way off and I could feel blood trickle down my neck, I probably hit my head open when I hit the window. My wings didn't feel all that good as well.

We ran out of the room and left Storm with the Eraser, Harry led me to the door into the room. We ran down the hall and just as we reached the turn we found Trick and Isabel fighting off about five Erasers, this time it looked like they could hold their own.

Me and Harry jumped in and after a short battle all the Erasers were taken care off.

"Can you still hear Anne?" I asked Isabel.

"No, she probably passed out too. They were pretty beaten up."

"Then we'll have to hurry."

We reached the thick door and found it was locked, and we didn't have the key.

"Step back and let the Trickster use his magic." Trick announced and stepped forward, he cracked his knuckles and smiled a cocky smile.

He pulled out a hair pin from one of his pockets on his cargo pants and crouched down at the door. "This shouldn't take long, these are easy locks to crack." He said and started to fiddle with the hair pin in the lock.

There was a series of soft clicks and then a popping sound as the lock sprang open, Trick smiled triumphantly and opened the door. On the other side of the door two Erasers were waiting for us.

"Glad you could finally join us." The one Eraser snarled at us. He was standing next to Fang, his claws resting on Fang's head.

"You let go of him!" I snarled back at him, he smiled and I got ready to attack.

"Wait." Isabel said calmly, her arm shot up in my path, blocking me from running at the Eraser.

"Take away your arm or you'll lose it!" I snarled at her, she didn't take her arm away.

"Shannon, don't get so worked up about nothing." Harry said and as I looked at him I saw his cocky smile.

"Besides, do you really think Fang'll be that easy to get?" Trick piped up from my side.

I looked back at Fang sitting slumped in the chair and couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell me, sure I thought Fang was plenty capable of handling himself, but I don't think he's in that condition now. He must've been tricked or something, they probably used Harry and Anne against him.

"Why're you'll smiling for?" The Eraser yelled, I tried a smile for added effect even though I had no idea why the others were smiling for.

"3! 2! 1!" Isabel started to yell and I looked back, "Anne, now!"

I looked back at Anne laying in the corner and saw her get up, just before she shot a fireball at the Eraser standing over her, I saw her smile. The Eraser towering over her was caught off guard and toppled over when the fireball hit it in the face.

Crouching down like an animal, Anne shot a fireball at us, I wanted to yell at her but Harry jumped in between and caught the fireball in his hand.

"Thanks Anne!" He yelled and ran towards an Eraser who appeared at the door behind us.

"Wait, what's going on?" I yelled dumbfounded, did they plan all this leaving me out of it?

"Here's the plan, stay alive!" Trick yelled running off to go and help Anne.

"Got it!" I said and together with Isabel, who got to keep her hand, we ran to Fang. The Eraser with him was just as dumbfounded as I was.

"Wait, what's going on?" The Eraser repeated my previous statement.

"That's my line, stupid." I heard Fang breath.

"You're still alive?" The Eraser hissed and backed away. As he retreated away from Fang he ran straight into my fist.

"Now get me out of here." Fang said to Isabel as I continued to kick the Eraser.

"Sure, everything 'right with you?" Isabel asked and brought out a pocket knife from somewhere. In one swift movement she cut Fang loose.

"Yeah, s'all right." Fang answered.

We finished with our enemy quickly and regrouped, Anne and Fang were injured and me and the others had small cuts, scrapes and bumps.

"Where's Tempest, Storm, Lilith, whoever?" Trick asked as we gathered in the middle of the room.

"Here I am, and it's Tempest right now." Tempest said as she entered the room. "Just finished off with the last of the Erasers in the hall, we better hurry up, the cops'll be coming in soon."

Her eyes were back to their normal gray color and she even sounded more like herself.

Harry and I helped Fang to walk, since he somehow lost track of Loewy's crutches, Trick carried Anne on his back and Isabel held up the rear as Tempest lead our way out.

There where Erasers laying all over the place, some I think were dead, others where just unconscious. We heard screams come from a thick door but Harry told us they were the bad guys. A quick look at the walls showed a 'well done' wall'o'que, so that's what the cop outside meant by they had a flamethrower, it was probably just Anne's handy work.

Before we made our exit be planned what we were going to do, we couldn't fly out of the place, we couldn't just walk out, we had very limited choices.

We heard helicopters outside and a lot of commotion, sirens were also going off.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Fang asked after we discussed the plan, everyone nodded in agreement and Anne gulped hard next to me.

"Fang, we're expecting too much from her." I said, seeing how scared Anne looked.

"She's strong enough for this, we have no choice, she's the only one who can do this." Isabel said.

"Anne, we're counting on you kido." Harry said, patting her on the back.

She stood up, brushed off some dust and lifted up her chin. She smiled her patented Anne smile, the one I got to know in the past few minutes.

"That's our Anne." Tempest said sarcastically.

Fang opened the door for her and she walked out, just outside the door stood the van we came here with, blocking the few from us. Anne stepped out from behind the van into the light of the morning.

"Where's my mommy?" She yelled out and started to cry, all the eyes of the spectators where on her now. Even though Anne is the oldest of us all she is the perfect one for the job, she's the smallest of us here and she looks like a 12 year old.

Before we were ambushed by the Erasers on the roof, Isabel told us about everyone, to fill me and Trick in on everyone, since Trick's also new and didn't have a chance yet to get to know everyone.

We looked out the window at the scene outside, I've got to give it to her, she's one good little actress. All eyes were on her, the cute little girl who wants her mom.

"Now's our chance." Fang said and we helped him up. Slowly and quietly we opened the door and sneaked out, we opened the driver's door of the van and piled in without anyone seeing us. Harry stayed at the window, he also had a part to play in this little escape plan.

I sat in the driver's seat with the others squashed in next to me in the passengers' seat. I started up the van and was glad when we didn't get the attention of the spectators.

I didn't want to take any chances so I quickly got the van in 'drive' and sped off. In the rear few mirror I saw everyone realizing what happened. I smiled as I saw Harry jump out of the window and grab Anne, almost in thin air they disappeared.

Everything happened so quickly the officers and spectators didn't even realize at first what happened. Our plan worked out perfectly.

We drove off before the officers even got the chance to get anyone to follow us.

"Wow, I didn't think that coulda worked out even better!" Trick yelled out in delight.

"Get your elbow out of my ribs!" Isabel yelled at Trick and kicked him.

"Hey, what was that about? You kicked me!" Tempest yelled at Isabel and bit her hair.

"Let go of my hair!" Isabel yelled and kicked again.

"Hey, shuddup!" I yelled trying to focus on the road and checking that we didn't get followed.

"Hey, maybe we could stop a while, where did Harry say they'd get us again?" Trick asked.

"At the Mac Donald's, and we're not stopping now." I said trying to calm myself.

"Y-you're not g-getting away w-with this!" Everyone got quiet as we heard the yell come from the back.

Isabel craned her neck and tried to see what was up in the back of the van.

"Oh man, it's that wimpy white coat we caught last time, we forgot he was in here." She finally said.

"Shannon, why did you capture a wimpy white coat?" Fang finally asked, I could practically sense the anger he was holding back.

"I thought it was a good plan back then." I defended and tried smiling it off.

"Let's just get to the Mac Donald's. . ." Fang said and closed his eyes.

The rest of the way I thanked God for tinted windows, pleaded with Him to make the whining wimpy white coat stop talking for five seconds and mentally killed Trick, Isabel and Tempest about a hundred times.

It was about noon when we arrived at the Mac Donald's, we got stuck in traffic about a million times on our way here since I took a long roundabout way. We luckily didn't find any officers or Erasers along the way and with the tinted windows we didn't even get weird stares from the public, since 5 kids crammed into the front of a van isn't a normal sight in New York.

We parked the van in the farthest part of the parking lot behind the Mac Donald's and locked it. We left the white coat inside glad to find that the thing is soundproof too.

Fang cleaned his face in the bathroom after he got a few weird stares from the people inside the diner, luckily for us there weren't that much business there. We found Harry and Anne sitting at a booth sipping on milkshakes and waiting for us.

"How did you get here? Did you fly?" We asked them when we all settled down waiting for the waitress to arrive and take our order, Trick and Fang also returned all cleaned up.

"No, didn't have to." Harry said and smiled coyly.

"Yeah, it was no big." Anne continued and sat back in the plush red bench chair thing, her arms behind her head.

"But exactly how I did it my friends, that will remain a secret." Harry said and held his finger in front of his mouth.

"BUT ANNE GOT TO SEE IT?" Trick complained loudly and Harry and Anne just smiled.

"Oh and Isabel, don't strain yourself so, we know all your tricks so we've hid it in our minds, away from your powers." Harry said and I knew we weren't going to discover his secrets today. Isabel looked at him angrily and smiled after a while.

"Yeah, sure whatever, but I'll find out eventually." She finally said.

The waitress finally arrived and took our orders, Trick tried to get her number as she was apparently a goddess to him or some other thing he called her and he just got a cold shoulder.

She brought our food and smiled longingly at Harry and Fang, which sent Trick over the edge. He refused to talk to the two of them for the remainder of our dinner.

Fang said to order food for the prisoner and the others back at Loewy, we paid for everything with money we found in the glove compartment of the van, Trick was nosy and discovered it there.

We left the Mac Donald's with a van load of food and questioning stares from the employees, apparently we were their best customers in forever and we used up all their supplies for the day.

We loaded up the van with everything and climbed in, this time we had more time to organize ourselves. Fang sat up in front with me and Trick, while the others sat in the back with the food and prisoner, who finally shut up after we unlocked him and gave him food.

Trick showed us the way to Loewy's while I drove, Fang the crown prince of whatever sat in front because according to him, he couldn't sit in the back because he has to watch my driving.

When we got back to Loewy's we got everything _but_ a warm welcome. I don't know if any of the people there were normally nice or whatever, but when we got there they weren't very friendly. This blond guy, Isabel said his name is Will, chewed Fang up while the big Italian guy, I'm guessing is Loewy, chewed up Trick.

We introduced everyone to the white coat we captured, who we had tied up again, and gave everyone Mac Donald's. The atmosphere changed and everyone ate happily while I interrogated the white coat along with Tempest, Isabel and Anne.

"Now tell us who you're working for!" I asked first.

"D-don't hurt me, i-I don't know!" He said trying to hide his face.

"What's your name?" Isabel asked just as demanding. "And don't lie, I can read your mind!"

"W-Whatley, J-Joshua Whatley, Ma'am!" He said fast, I think we're enjoying this too much.

We were in Loewy's little office downstairs while Trick was working out front with Harry, the others were upstairs still eating.

"Now tell us, what do you fear most?" Anne said in a low voice, she made a little fireball under her chin making her face look very menacing in the dark room, we had the lights out for added effect, since Loewy's office didn't have a window it looked very dark even when it was in the middle of the afternoon.

"Y-YOU, NOW DON'T HURT ME!" He squealed like a little girl and Anne burst out laughing.

"Okay Anne, now you're just being overly dramatic." Tempest breathed out.

I rolled my eyes at them and focused on the white coat again. "Now, you know you can't escape us, we're going to untie you know, if you try to run Tempest will make you feel the most excruciating pain you have ever felt and Anne will burn off all your hair. You can't even think about running away or getting help because Isabel can read your mind, you're also a criminal so you can't run to the police and the school will kill you for treason or something if you go to them. Now are we clear on this?"

"Y-yes." He answered and we untied him.

"Tempest, Isabel, take him upstairs, Anne you can go and help Harry and Trick work in the shop, that's the least we can do for Loewy. I'll go check on Fang."

Fang was resting in Trick's room, Tyler tried healing him but his powers aren't very effective on Fang for some reason, Loewy, who was a doctor apparently, patched up some of Fang's wounds and ordered him to rest up. When I got to Trick's room I found Echo and Kat watching over him, they were nice after all, Echo is the cutest little girl you'll ever meet and Kat is the nicest sincerest cat person you'll know.

From the other room I could hear Loewy ordering the white coat around, making him clean the kitchen and such.

The rest of the day went off without any hitches, Loewy made food with the help of some of the others, he had more time now that we were here helping out in his shop and in the house. He also loved having a 'manservant', as he calls the white coat, since ordering us around felt bad and doing it to a stupid white coat brought him joy.

We slept soundly that night, taking turns to guard throughout the night.

We also already had plans for the next day. Anne and Trick saw a Halloween special on TV before we went to sleep, and realizing that the date was coincidently the 30th of October and that it will be Hallows eve tomorrow night, they planned out the day in intricate detail. So guess what we'll be doing all day tomorrow . . . joyous.

**A/N 2, Yay so far I passed one subject with the exam, pretty good too. So pray that I'll pass with the others too, I had a few really evil lecturers who thought it'd be funny to torture us with hard questions that sometimes even count 75 marks each. And yes, I know it's already past Halloween but I really wanted to add a Halloween themed chapter, so next time I'll do that, so give suggestions for all the OC's costumes, we might as well have a little contest with it, the person/reviewer who's ideas gets picked will be featured in the next chapter as a 'guest' star, he-he, this should be fun. There won't be a deadline officially so just review or inbox me quick before I post the next chapter, so keep an eye on the Facebook page. Until next time then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yay this is this story's first mile stone, the 10****th**** chapter, I'm not sure how many weeks it's been since I started this story but it's wonderful that we've came this far, thank you for the support up until now and the next mile stone is 25 I guess, since I'm not sure how many chapters I'm planning. Sorry this is a little late, I had one busy week. Hope you enjoy this, and unfortunately I only got one suggestion for costumes, and it was that everyone should dress up as food, so let's see where I go with that idea, or where I don't, so enjoy this chapter. And here are a little words of wisdom from a Chihuahua, 'I may be small but I fight for something bigger, bigger than me, bigger than all of us.' Pappy from Beverly Hill's Chihuahua, yeah I so totally want to have my own talking dog. **

"Fang'll be pissed if we leave him here alone."

"No he won't, he's a big boy, besides Loewy will kill us if we drag Fang away today."

"Shannon also said he hates Halloween, he always sulks around on holidays."

"Yeah he probably wants to be alone, that's how emo people are."

"Trick, Fang is not emo, he's more Goth like."

"I think he's a vampire."

"Anne there's no way Fang is a vampire!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Anne, Phoenix, Trick! Shut the hell up! You're gonna wake Fang!" I heard Shannon yell over the other voices.

I closed my eyes again, _they sure are noisy_, I thought, _as if I can't hear you and haven't trained myself to pick up on even the smallest sounds, and wait, did they call me EMO?_

"What are you babbling on about out here?" I yelled once I got the new crutches Loewy bought on, I was standing at the door to Trick's room, the one I've been forced to stay in since we got back yesterday, with no chance of getting out in the next hundred years 'till I heal up.

"Now look what you did Phoenix! You woke Fang up with that high-pitched girl voice of yours!" Anne commented and I knew I was in for a girl fight again.

"Oh, my voice is girly hey? You haven't even hit puberty yet!" Phoenix said confirming what I thought was going to happen.

"Fang, Loewy said you should stay in bed today, he thinks you're a danger to yourself." Shannon came up to me and laid her hand on my shoulder, trying to coax me back into the room and to the dreaded bed.

"I'm not a danger to myself, and I'm old enough to decide for myself whether or not I'm okay." I replied trying to push past everyone. Shannon didn't move and the others were too caught up in Anne and Phoenix's battle of insults.

"You are going back to bed right now, or I'll go and get Loewy to bandage you to that bed." Shannon ordered and one look at her face told me she wasn't bluffing.

"Whatever, but I'm doing my house arrest in the TV room on the couch." Okay, yeah I gave up to quickly but Loewy is a big guy and when he had to give me local anesthetic to stitch up my leg he had to sit on me to keep me still, so I know how big he is and how forceful.

I pushed past the last of the kids inconveniently placed in front of Trick's room and made my way to the TV room. When I got there I found Zouy, Echo, Will and Tyler sitting and watching some sitcom, they said 'hi' and I found my place on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be in Trick's room resting up?" Will asked during a commercial break.

"Not my boss." I answered, I really don't want to talk to Will the wonder kid.

"Okay whatever then."

We watched TV till about 10 the morning when Harry came up from the shop and got everyone together to organize teams to go buy Halloween costumes, I was forced to stay home and help carve pumpkins with the white coat, Loewy, Kat and Will.

Kat stayed because she wanted to carve pumpkins and hates going out, self-conscious and all, and Will took it on himself to protect me and Kat from whatever, isn't he sweet?

"They're going to come and save me you know, eventually and then you'll all be taken back." The White coat threatened again, he was boredly hollowing out a pumpkin in the back of Loewy's store, being closely watched by me and Kat. Will and Loewy helped me down stairs since I was threatening to do it by myself.

"Sure they are." Kat absentmindedly agreed while hollowing out her pumpkin.

"Why should I even help you carve these stupid pumpkins?" The white coat continued.

"We could have left you tied up in a closet upstairs if we wanted to." Kat replied again, she smiled sweetly at him and I wanted to laugh, the white coat's face got as pale as a sheet's.

"So Will's up front with Loewy?" I didn't look at Kat as I asked it, I kept my face expressionless and focused on the pumpkin I was carving.

"Jip, he's helping Loewy in the store, everyone wants to buy pumpkins for tonight so business is good, but you don't really like Will do you?" _How does she do it, what happened to 'business is good'?_

"Um, ha-ha what do you mean, I'm supposed to 'like' you all, I'm helping you aren't I?" I vigorously started carving out the pumpkin's eye into a scowl.

"I may not have Isabel's ability to read minds but even l know you don't believe what you just said." She answered.

"I don't even think I understood what you just said?" _Yeah sure, act the dumbass_.

"FANG? Really? I don't know whether it's this whole animal thing of me or that I'm just a girl, but my intuition is like a lie detector, don't _act _stupid, even Echo realizes you have a problem with Will." I think it's a combination of both. . .

"Where's Whatley?" I finally asked, this whole time I've been carving my pumpkin, not looking up, somewhere in the lecture and me avoiding it the white coat disappeared.

"Wait, what?" Kat yelled and jumped up, the pumpkin she'd been carving fell to the ground and smashed.

"Get your hat, we're going out." I ordered and got the crutches, I quickly got up and went to the door that lead into the store.

Kat followed me through the small store to the cash register where Will was busy ringing up a woman's pumpkin and apples. Loewy was outside the shop talking to a guy in a suit, laughing so loud I was sure people in Japan could hear him.

I scanned the shop before telling Will what was up, frankly I didn't want to tell him about it. Kat was right, I don't like Will, there's just something I don't like about him, it's not like I don't _trust_ him, it's because I _can_ trust him that I don't like him I guess. Whatley the white coat was nowhere in sight too, unfortunately.

I swallowed my pride and went up to Will, "Will, I have to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Kat can you take over the register for a while?" Will said all too nicely and moved out from behind the counter so that Kat could replace him.

"Sure, why not, I just _love_ working with people." I heard Kat breath before she plastered a smile on her face and stepped behind the register.

I led Will upstairs hoping I'll see the white coat just sitting there in a seat in front of the TV before I had to tell will about my slip up, but he wasn't there and I could feel a head ache coming on.

"Will, we've got a problem, Whatley took off." I finally came out and said it.

"He what?" Will's face went from relaxed to shock to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"He escaped somehow. We weren't looking and he left." I said calmly but inside I was yelling to the heavens for my stupidity, now I was asking for help from the reason we lost the white coat in the first place.

"Oh man this is bad, we have to tell Loewy." Will's face was now pulled in an expression you only see on, let's say, the groom who has to change the destination for the honeymoon on the day of his wedding after a tsunami took out the first place after a volcano erupted on the island. I could practically see how he was thinking over every possibility, and the scary thing was, that he seemed more of a leader than I was.

"No, we don't tell Loewy about it, if he knows he'll stress and think we can't handle things like this, just follow my lead." I said and I know I sounded like I had some plan daring and courageous plan but really I didn't, I was just planning on winging it.

"Okay, um hope your plan'll work then." He said halfheartedly and followed me down.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and found Kat standing nervously at the register, Loewy was coming in and Kat was looking at us for support.

"Yo Loewy, the shop's quiet now, can we go out and buy some candy for the trick-or-theaters tonight?" I said getting between Kat and Loewy. I tried a smile to show I felt better, but really if you know me a smile'll tell you I'm planning something and you'd better watch out or you'll die or get seriously injured.

"Yeah, we already locked Whatley up in Trick's room." Will added, catching on to my plan perfectly.

"And I'll make sure Fang doesn't get himself trampled by Halloween goers." Kat continued nervously, hopefully Loewy wouldn't think she's trying something, coz if she used that voice asking me for something I would have definitely known she was up to something. Loewy seemed not to notice her up-to-something voice.

"Right, then just be back at 2, capish?" He said and smiled. He moved to the side of the walkway giving me space to move past, I took this opening and made my way out, Will and Kat followed.

A few blocks away we spoke up for the first time. "Wow, so now that the easy part is over with, what're we going to do now to find him?" Will said, walking out in front of us.

"I'd say we go around to every back alley and shop and just look for the blond guy in a dirty, stinky white coat." I said and we went down the first alley.

After one hour and 45 minutes we were no closer to finding him, buying the supposed candy we set out to buy, or to Loewy's shop, and since it was an hour and 15 minute's walk back and we only had half an hour until we were supposed to be back, we turned around.

On our way back we stopped at a little candy shop place and got the standard Halloween candy; suckers, little candy bars and gum.

"No sorry sir, we can't let the public use our phone, there's a pay phone just up the street." We heard the lady behind the cash register say, she was talking to a strange blond guy in a dirty white coat. And yes, in the front of the shop standing in front of her was Joshua Whatley.

"I'm telling you I have to use your phone, I've had the worst few days of my life, I've been kidnapped by a bunch of kids, locked up in small spaces, forced to work for a big Italian produce stand person and being fed scraps of food. A man can't live like that." He pleaded and told her his story, and listening to it like this, made me realize just how unbelievable everything he's been through sounded, and he didn't even _add_ the part where he's been working for dogs and that the kids who kidnapped him had wings.

"Sir, you're holding up the line, and if you don't leave now I'll be forced to call security." The woman replied calmly.

"B-but you have to believe me!" He continued.

Kat, Will and me watched the events unfold, not wanting to ruin it we hid behind a few shelves while we looked on as the security guard came to take Whatley out, he pleaded all the way out as they dragged him out onto the sidewalk and dumped him there.

We left Kat to go and pay for the candy and went out after Whatley before he could get up and move on to the next shop.

We walked up to Whatley and he was too preoccupied with getting the garbage bags off of him and brushing some dirt off, that he didn't notice us standing in front of him.

"We have come for you Joshua." Will said channeling his inner creeper, I could hear how Will was trying to hold back his laugh, I had to admit I had to focus on not laughing too.

Whatley slowly looked up as if he was being faced with a monster and by moving he would bring on his death quicker, but I could see it was beginning to dawn on him that he was caught.

He swiftly jumped up and caught us by surprise and ran off down the street.

"After him!" I yelled the order to Will but before I could finish I saw Will was already running after him. I truly hoped he remembered not to use his full speed, teenagers aren't known to run the same speed as Cheetahs.

Kat came out of the shop with her two bags of sweets and saw Will running and she clicked before I had to tell her what was up. She handed the two bags over to me, and by that I mean totally surprising me and throwing them at me leaving me standing on one leg in front of a New York candy store. Kat ran into the other direction, probably planning on cutting Whatley off somewhere.

I placed the bags over the hand holds of the crutches and quickly followed Kat at full speed.

I was surprisingly fast with the crutches and heavy bags, and luckily people on the streets stayed out of my way.

Well that's until I rounded a corner and ran straight into someone.

I hit the person with enough force to knockdown Chuck Norris and landed on the ground with the person on _top_ of me. Don't ask me how that happened.

"Watch where you run, dumbass!" The girl yelled, her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her head.

Her shining light brown hair was standing wild on her head and she had a scowl on her face, even without her eyes open I knew her eyes where the same color as barfed up chocolate. And in her bag I knew was chocolate chip cookies she just bought from the bakery she came out from. The smell of it hung in the air around us.

This girl on top of me was beyond the shadow of a doubt, Maximum Ride.

I quickly pulled my hoody over my head and tried to get my things and stand up as fast as possible, which was hard to do with a girl on top of you while you have a hurt leg and trying to hide your identity from her.

"What's your problem idiot?" She yelled when I didn't give a response.

She reached over me for her bag, her hair was inches from my face_, wait did it get longer?_

She reached her bag and got off of me, I took this opportunity and jumped up before she could see my face.

"Sorry, didn't look." I said masking my voice, I reluctantly hobbled away even though I really wanted to stay and be with her.

"Okay, whatever." She got up and left into the other direction.

What is she doing here? Is the Flock here with her? Did she notice anything? Is something going to happen here? Does she know I'm here? Did Dyl-

"Great I found you Fang! Will found Whatley!" Kat yelled when she suddenly appeared in front of me, she was smiling widely and almost jumping up and down.

I looked around and saw Max standing still, she was about to turn around, she probably heard Kat yell.

I pushed Kat behind a wall and jumped against the wall too.

"What's up with you?" Kat asked innocently and then her face turned red when we both realized how close we were.

"Nothing, um just thought I saw an Eraser or something, probably just an extremely large dog or an ugly hobo." I lied nervously.

"Oh, okay that's what I thought, there's no way you, and I and here and um yeah let's go find um, Will and Whatley. I think they're waiting. . ." She blushed even redder which made me sort of blush.

Before we left the safety of the wall I checked the last place I saw _her_ and when it was clear, we walked.

"What took you guys?" Will asked jokingly as we met him and a very pissed white coat.

"Um, nothing, we just well um . . ." Kat began and blushed for the third time when she couldn't think of a good excuse.

"You know, we don't really have time for this here, tell me later 'kay?" Will said saving me and Kat from an embarrassing explanation. But he was right, we had to move it.

Later that afternoon we made it back about 45 minutes late, Loewy gave us an angry sideways scowl but said nothing. We managed to get Whatley into Trick's room without Loewy's knowing and did it before the others came back.

The first group to be back and show us their costumes was Shannon's group consisting of herself, Isabel, Aria, Phoenix and Echo. Shannon dressed up as a pirate, Phoenix as a witch, Echo as a little dragon, Aria as a vampire and Isabel as a very Gothic vampire slayer. Echo looked too cute, I had to admit. After they got their costumes on, they helped us carve pumpkins upstairs this time.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to getting candy from strangers tonight!" Isabel said fixing her plastic crossbow securely to her arm, she smiled an up-to-something smile which I chose to ignore.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll get lucky and a creepy kidnap van pulls up and a bunch of werewolf wannabes tried to snag one of us!" Aria commented sarcastically.

"Good thing we're _not_ too old for this." Shannon added just as sarcastically. They all laughed and talked about what they were going to do and what lines they were going to use to get candy.

During the course of the afternoon the others came back and showed us their costumes. Harry dressed up as a murder victim, lots of fake blood and a knife going thru his head. Tempest dressed up as a vampire too, much to Aria's annoyance, but it was really cool that both white haired bird kid's dressed the same, they didn't like the but after Kat explained that it meant they were like sisters or something, they liked the idea. Maddie dressed up as a Gothic fairy while Zouy went with a super hero costume.

Anne dressed up as a ninja and Trick went with a grim reaper outfit complete with plastic scythe. Ty lost a bet with Harry and ended up wearing a banana suite.

After we finished with the last of the pumpkins, the kids broke up into groups again for the night's trick-or-treating. Harry was leader of the first group with, against our better judgment, Anne, Phoenix, Trick, Echo and Tyler. Shannon took Isabel, Aria, Tempest, Zouy and Maddie. They had a little compotition on about who could get the most candy. Kat, Will and me stayed home to hand out candy to anyone who came to Loewy's shop.

We also decided since we didn't have costumes we could dress up as mutants, Kat could be a cat person, Will and me could be angels, we also decided to wear masks for added effect. The masks were my idea, if Max and the others decided to pop by for trick-or-treating, which Gazzy and Iggy would most probably persuade her to do, I wasn't going to get caught unprepared.

The night went okay, I got complaints from a kid's mom coz I wasn't nice and growled at the kid, but other than that it went by okay. Kat enjoyed handing out candy to kids, she likes kids by the way. Will on the other hand looked edgy the whole time.

Me and Kat waited up until everyone came back and Will used a stupid excuse that he was tired and went to bed early.

Everyone came back in one piece and laughed all the way to bed, each one had their own story and pranks they pulled, Isabel 'accidently' TP'ed a cop car and had to run away fast.

After I acted as if everything was funny I used Will's excuse and went to bed too.

Lying in bed I couldn't shake Max's face from my thoughts and I couldn't get over the question of what she was doing here in New York?

After about an hour of thinking I must have dozed off. . .

I dreamed again _I was on the mountain again, everything under me was white and everything above me blue._

_I was wearing a loose fitting black outfit. I looked around me and there was no one, nothing but me and the mountain._

'_Hello? Someone out there?' I yelled out, knowing someone will be coming along, that's how dreams like these work, don't they?_

'_Yo, you enjoyed seeing _her_ today didn't you?' The person said, slowly I turned around and was face to face with myself._

'_Oh, you again, were's Max?' I asked, remembering every time I had these dreams Max would be the first person I'd see._

'_She's in New York, you saw her there yourself didn't ya?' The other me replied._

'_Cut the crap, what do you want?'_

'_Nothin', or at least nothin' this time, but you got a visitor. . .' He said and just like that, the other me disappeared into thin air, like he was smoke and the wind blew him away._

_I turned around into the direction the other me pointed and there, walking toward me was Will._

'_Hey Fang.' He greeted._

'_What are you doing here? Did you see him?' I asked gesturing behind me to where the other Fang stood a few moments ago._

'_Fang I'm sorry I have to tell you this, here of all places. . .' Will began and paused taking a long breath, 'but I have to say good bye to you and the others, there's something I have to do.'_

'_Wait, what do you mean, this is just a dream?' I was dumbfounded._

'_I mean I have to go, in these last few days I've seen what you can do, you're a great leader and you can take care of everyone, I can't really say why I'm going but there's someone I have to find. And how I'm doing this, it's my power, I can 'enter' dreams, no one in the army knows about it. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, please tell the others good bye for me, and look after them, tell them I'm sorry, please, and don't try and find me.' He said and I could swear I saw tears in his eyes._

'_What do you mean?' _

'_I can't tell you now, but good luck, there are big things coming and Max'll need you at your best. . .' and as he said the last line everything around me started to fade and become less solid._

'_Wait, how do you know about Max?' I yelled out to Will but he was fading too._

_Suddenly I felt myself fall into nothingness. Everything around me was gone._

I woke up on the ground next to my bed with Tyler and Harry looking at me strangely.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in a whisper, in my peripheral vision I could see Will's sleeping bag in the corner where he usually slept, there was a person shaped lump in the sleeping bag and I knew Will was gone and didn't want anyone to realize it.

"Yeah, bad dream." I lied and awkwardly climbed back into the bed.

Tyler whipped at his face, yawned and went back to sleep. Harry looked at me a bit longer and then went back to sleep himself. I looked over at where Trick slept and saw his place was empty, he was probably on guard duty tonight.

This time lying awake in bed I had more questions, Max showing up in New York and Will ditching us all in one day just didn't add up.

I passed out again after a few hours of thinking about everything, we didn't even have a next move yet.

Fang out.

**A/N Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter, had troubles with my laptop and lost the first chapter 10, so I had to do half of it over again. What was Max doing in New York? How does Will know about Max, why did he leave? Will Fang figure everything out? When will Whatley try and escape again? Why does Fang keep having these dreams? Is there romance in the air? And what will Loewy cook up next? The answers to these and other questions will be answered in the next action packed installments of LEXISRUSH's non AWARD WINNING story, FANG'S ARMY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well thank you Phoenix, you really made me feel like a celebrity when I saw your wall post about how happy you where that chapter 10 was up, ha-ha, actually made my day! This A/N's gonna be short, I don't have much to say today.**

I am _not_ a morning person, night person: _sure_, afternoon person: _always_, morning person_: I hit you in the face._

I woke up to a very angry Isabel screaming at Trick in our room. Since it was the morning after Halloween I was mentally ready for anything, except Isabel's face and _hair_. . .

"WHAT THE HELL TRICK? WHY? WHY _MY_ FREAKING HAIR YOU ASS? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE TWIRP!" She yelled clutching her now very _pink_ hair. Yes, pink, as in that very girly, very bright bubblegum color.

"Not my fault!" Trick yelled jumping up and behind my bed, using me as a mutant shield.

"FANG HOLD HIM DOWN SO I CAN CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF THAT DICK HEAD!" Isabel hissed at me. Harry, Tyler and I couldn't keep our eyes off of her bright pink hair.

"No, keep me out of this!" I said and lifted my arms up in surrender, I got the Isabel-glare-of-death for my defiance and decided to get out of her firing range before there were any casualties, meaning me.

With precision you only gain from morning after morning of jumping out of bed with a crushed leg to get to the kitchen before anyone eats up all the bacon, I grabbed my crutches and was out of the room within 30 seconds. _What? I didn't say I was fast._

"Don't leave me with _her_! She's going to rip me apart! Don't you have a heart Fang?" Trick yelled after me, his voice sounded pleading, inside I gave a little smile.

"She's a girl, you can take her." I said smiling my half smile, Max mentioned once she liked that smile. I continued into the hall, from the one end of the hall I could hear someone watching early morning cartoons and others were busy in the kitchen.

"Now that's the smile I've been waiting for Fang!" Shannon yelled, startling me. She smiled at me and pushed past to get to the bathroom, I looked around to see her reaction to Isabel's pink hair, she looked into the room and probably saw her strangling Trick. "Love the hair, it suites you! And I'm guessing I should stay away from the shampoo?" She laughed and walked on.

"You're next Shannon!" Isabel yelled. I heard choking sounds come from the room and Tyler trying to coax Isabel away from Trick.

I laughed and continued to the kitchen. Echo, Phoenix and Maddie were sitting in the TV area laughing at the early morning cartoon.

"Hey Fang? Where's Will, I want to show him my picture." Echo said as she heard me, at that moment it felt like my heart stopped for a second, or at least a big hairy fist slammed right into my chest. I haven't even thought about what I was going to say to the kids, Will was their leader for so long.

"He's gone." _Wow, I am just _that_ smooth_. . .

"When's he gonna be back?" Echo continued, her big blue eyes were searching the room.

Phoenix and Maddie saw the solemn look on my face and caught on to it.

"Echo, I think what Fang meant was that he left, for good." Phoenix looked at me to make sure and I nodded_, he wasn't coming back_.

"Maddie what did she just say?" Aria asked as she joined us in the TV area.

"Will's gone-" Maddie began.

"He left last night sometime, he told me to tell everyone he's sorry, there's something he has to do. He waited to see whether or not I was a good leader for you." I said slowly, as I spoke the others came and listened, those who missed most of the conversation got filled in by the others who have heard it.

"So he left and only told you? Why didn't he say bye to us all?" Aria asked, she was bravely fighting her emotions.

I noticed Ty, Isabel and Trick wasn't here, they were probably still in the room.

"I'm going to check on Trick and Isabel, don't want them to kill each other." Anne said in a monotone, she was close to tears. She left the room.

"But why did he have to go?" Echo asked, tears were just starting to form in her eyes, Will was like a big brother to her, like her eyes. Suddenly I felt a large surge of guilt, that's how I made the Flock feel when I left, that's how Iggy must have felt.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM STAY?" Isabel yelled coming into the room, her hair was still bright pink but she had a face on that meant if I said anything she would kill me on the spot. "You _were_ the last person to see him, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, nothing I would have said would have kept him here." I countered but her face got even harder.

"Sorry won't bring him back, Fang! You never liked him, you wanted him to leave, didn't you?" She yelled back at me, everyone else in the room was quiet.

"Isa, it isn't Fang's fault. I understand how you feel." Harry came in and tried to calm Isabel down, all the while Isabel never gave a step closer to me.

"How can _you_ understand how I feel? _You_ left us once too! Why Will, why didn't he say goodbye to me?" Her hard exterior crashed down and she started to cry, Aria went over to her and hugged her close, they both slowly got down to the ground and sat there, Isabel was crying into Aria's shoulder.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Harry said, he sounded down and not like himself. He left and so did I.

In the kitchen we found Loewy and Whatley, they were busy cleaning up the pots and pans, there were bacon and eggs in dishes on the table. "Help yourselves." Loewy said, and Harry and I took our seats.

"What's wrong with her, she's taking it much harder than the others?" I finally asked Harry after a long silence.

"That's just how Isa is, she handles things just like that, and." Harry began but stopped explaining.

"And?" I encouraged.

"And they sort of were together, we're all like brothers and sisters to each other, we punch and strangle each other but we would never want to see one of us hurt, but Will and Isabel, they were just always _closer_. Since I've known them they were back to back when they fought, never leaving each other's side, and the last year or so they've grown closer still, they're in love Fang." Harry explained, it instantly made me remember me and Max's relationship_, was that how I made _her_ feel?_

"Will she be okay?" I asked softly, lowering my head, not just talking about Isabel.

"Yes, she's a strong girl, she'll survive. They have faced worse than this." Harry said and dished some bacon and eggs onto a plate, he gave it to me and then dished some up for himself.

"Like what?" I asked to try and get some small talk going.

"Really long story, but Anne had a brother, twin mind you, and now she doesn't." He said and stuffed a fork load of scrambled eggs in his mouth, preventing him from answering any more questions.

"Thanks." I breathed and started to eat my food.

"Fang, I have to talk to you." Loewy said just as I was about to leave. Harry left and dragged Whatley with him.

"Come Whatley, you're going to clean the rest room now." Harry ordered perking up.

"Eww." Whatley whispered but followed Harry out obediently.

"Sure, what's it about?"

"Your leg."

"Oh. . .?"

"You're going to a hospital, can't fix you up here."

"WHAT? Now, at this time?"

"Actually in a week." Loewy smiled and left the kitchen, leaving me to gawk at his back.

After a moment of me standing in the kitchen like a statue I left the kitchen and went straight to the room. No one stepped foot near the room, everyone seemed to be dealing with Will's absence in their own way.

I pulled out Trick's old laptop he said I could use (Loewy bought him a new one a few months ago for his hard work in the shop, _who the hell buy's a random mutant kid a laptop?_). I plugged in the internet connection and logged onto Google.

I typed in the address and was surprised to find it just like I left it, my old blog. I looked at the newest update.

**Hey bloggers, well it's me Nudge again. We're in the City again and it's awesome here! To keep up with the previous Blog keeper's paranoidness I'm not telling ya where we are. We're still searching for he who shall not be named even though Max doesn't say we're searching for **_**him**_**, she says we're here on 'business' and nothing more. It's not that air show business again like we always did, it's saving the world business this time, like for real this time, Max is more determined to do it now.**

**She's always business these days, you would have thought she'd lighten up, man, she got rid of Dylan real quick too. I kinda hoped he would have stayed with us, travel the country and things, but after he fell for Ella it was bye-bye Max and hello stay home mutant. Lol he doesn't let Ella leave his sight after that whole mad dog incident, he doesn't even trust Total near her now, afraid he'll attack her or something.**

**We're also trying to convince Max to let us trick-or-treat tonight, I reeeeeeally want to get free candy and dress up as a princess or something!**

**We haven't been attacked for a while which is good, I thought I should add that. Jeb hasn't found us yet too. I wonder what he's up too, it's been a few years since we've seen the guy. Also we're starting to think there aren't more mutants like us, we haven't found even one lab since we started searching, like they just disappeared.**

**Oh Max just brought some cookies, woo-hoo! Well I'll update laters people!**

**Love Nudge! 3**

**Added on [31 October 2010] at [15:02 am]**

**[6] Comments [5] Likes**

**Ashley from Los Angeles says:**

**Hey! Wht knd of co0kies did you get? **

**I 3 choc chip!**

**Reply from Nudge:**

**Hey girl! I love Choc chip 2! That's what Max got us!**

**Chelsea from New York says:**

**OMFG I ACTUALLY MET A LOOK ALIKE WHATEVER THAT EMO GUY'S NAME WAS IN NYC!**

**WE HAD MILKSHAKES WITH HIM AND THESE OTHER WEIRD KIDS!**

**LOVES Chels**

**Reply from Nudge:**

**Oh that's awesome! And his name's Fang, this reminds me, if anyone sees him you should send us info. Thanx girl! ^.^**

**Bella from Forks says:**

**OH you should tell us about the mad dog thing, I'm pretty good with dogs!**

***Bella***

**Reply from Nudge:**

**Something tells me you are, and about the mad dog incident, Ella'll kill me if I told anyone about it.**

**Brandon from Washington says:**

**Does Max have a cell, can you give me her number? ;D**

**B-man out.**

**Reply from Max:**

**NOWAY DUDE, GET A HUMAN GIRL AND DON'T CALL YOURSELF B-MAN, IT JUST SOUNDS STUPID!**

**Trisha from Cape Town says:**

**Is Max still grieving the grave loss of Fang?**

**Reply from Max:**

**No comment.**

**Alicia from Amsterdam says:**

**You should come here, we need a little action this side of the Atlantic.**

**Reply from Nudge:**

**HA-Ha your town wouldn't stand up to our action, lol but I'll ask Max, maybe we could tour there!**

**Well that's all the reviews I have time for now, Max and me'll back for more next time.**

**Nudge 3**

I was slightly pissed about the fact that I was replaced as the Blog keeper but was happy that they were okay and that Dylan wasn't near Max anymore. For the rest of the day I kept myself busy with surfing the web for funny videos about cats and I even looked up some of the videos of our air show days.

"What you doing?" Trick asked scaring the shi- . . . sherbet out of me.

"Nothing!" I quickly said slamming the screen shut of the laptop.

"Who was that YouTube viral about, I saw flying?" He probed.

"No one, UFO's or something." I replied and moved away from him, we were both on the bed. I was lying on my stomach when he startled me.

"Oh let me see! I didn't know you were into that stuff, I love that stuff!" He said overly eager.

"Oh sorry, look at the time, I have to go, um help Tyler with something he's doing!" I excused myself and hobbled off of the bed with the laptop under my arm.

"Okay, whatever, just don't tell Isabel I'm hiding here." He said and sprawled out on the bed looking at the roof.

After leaving the laptop on the desk, I left the room. Passing the room the girls stayed in, I could hear someone crying and Kat trying to comfort that person. In the TV area I found a few of the kids watching some movie, the kitchen was empty and down stairs I found Tyler, Tempest, Harry and Anne helping out in the store, Whatley was locked in the office forced to sort out all Loewy's paper work.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked curious when I made my way out of the store.

"Just going out for some fresh air," I said, she smiled and I added, "alone."

"Okay, enjoy! Hey can you get me some Mento's please?" She asked innocently.

I gave her a WTF face and left, I had a lot to think about.

I made my way to a building I knew was relatively abandoned and high. There I climbed up to the top floor and onto the roof, not that I was really planning on flying or anything really.

I found a ledge and just sat there thinking, now that I was the leader I had to think of our next move. At any rate we couldn't just stay with Loewy, it was too dangerous, for him and for us. The wind was blowing softly on my face, reminding me of how long ago I actually flew. I thought about how I was going into a hospital in a week.

Night started to fall and the streetlights went on like stars down below. I placed the crutches on the roof behind me and pushed myself off the roof, I fell for 2 seconds and released my wings. The wind filled beneath them and I was flying again.

**A/N sorry the chappie was a little short, had a lot of things going on this week, about 24 hours car drive included, wish I had wings so the trip would have been fun at least. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, and yes, Max'll be a key feature in this fic farther on. And Kat, I know we wanted to make Will yours in the beginning, but I have someone else in store for you, just watch this space. 3**

**Love Lex!**


	12. Chapter 12

The past few days flew by like nothing else, it was already the day before my opp and I was as tense as sushi in China town (okay that just sounded stupid, remind me to never use that one again.). And that's saying something coming from Man-of-steel-Fang.

Isabel calmed down somewhat and doesn't try and kill Trick every five minutes, now it's only every 10 minutes, the other time she tries to catch Anne who is slippery and doesn't want to be tortured like Trick.

Loewy grounded me until after the opp, mainly because I took off last week and kinda had a crash landing in the back of some fast food place down town and had to call the produce store's phone and Loewy picked up and had to come and get me. Looks like along with the bad leg I've got issues with my sense of direction since I couldn't find the roof I took off from. Kat thinks it's all in my head, Shannon says I'm going crazy, and Anne and Trick are making me crazy.

And since I had a lot of free time while stressing like crazy, I filled it by keeping my eye on the blog for the past week, nothing about why _they_ were here, just convo's about cookies, air shows, Max crazy boys and Nudge's Fashion tip for the day.

Here are a few strange things I picked up from the Army the last couple of days, in a new segment I'd like to call Fang's findings, _woo_. . .

Tyler buys and hides women's swimsuit magazines under Trick's bed, we discovered them there. It was a classic case of the princes and the pea, and unfortunately I played the princess part. . .

Kat is a sugar addict, she got tons of candy from the others after Halloween (she kinda stole them) and hides her stash somewhere (it changes constantly) and every now and then I catch her with her mouth full of choc'o'crunches.

Anne has a doll she carries around in her little bag she always has with her, she also has all sorts of dangerous stuff she and Trick gathers in there, last week she and Trick made a mentos and diet coke fountain in the shop, I thought it was hilarious but Loewy didn't think so.

Isabel secretly likes pink, she was also grounded by Loewy and couldn't go and buy black dye, but she's not so hung up about it so I'm guessing she likes the shade of pink she's been stuck with.

Harry is on Facebook a lot these days and is secretive about it, he also disappears now and then. I can follow him up until he walks out the door and Loewy gives me the stink eye.

Tempest keeps looking at me strangely and I bump into her a lot, she gets angry and chases me away afterward, Shannon says it's that time but Harry said it was something to do with her personalities.

Echo is taking the Will leaving a lot harder than anyone else, she cries every night but other than that she's doing good. She's with Phoenix the whole time and doesn't leave her side, a lot more than what she did before Will's now-you-see-me-now-you-don't.

Maddie hides away all day in the girl's room, I don't know what she does and I tried finding out once by going to the room but Anne booby trapped the door and I got sprayed in the face by girl deo spray. But Shannon told me she's usually curled up with a book in the closet, she's really shy and likes the dark.

Zoey's usually showering since she likes water, other times she sits with a glass of water in front of the TV and plays with the water, she forgets people's there and drifts of into her own little world. Ha-ha I once caught Isabel and Zouy planning revenge on Trick and Anne, but mostly Anne since Anne doesn't like water and Zouy fight's using water, the plan wasn't sprung yet but I'm waiting with a video camera.

Aria disappears during the day, I don't know what she's up to but she's up to something, you should see her smile when she gets back in the late afternoon. It looks like she's flying on a cloud when she's helping out in the kitchen.

Kat's nocturnal or something, she sleeps too late and stays up till late, but that's not the juicy insider info I'm telling you, other than the previous announcement of the sweet tooth thing. _God I'm starting to sound like Nudge!_ She has a teddy bear she sleeps with, _every night_! Oh God there's something wrong with me, I'm excited about _that_ kind of news!

Okay before I completely lose my mind I should probably stop with this segment for now, and never continue with it. . .

"Fang? What are you doing?" Trick was suddenly standing over me smiling like a maniac.

"Typing up my will. . ." I lied and closed the laptop, he continued to smile like a creeper. I was sitting on the ground so I slowly stood up, bracing against the wall. "What are _you_ up too?" I asked suspicious of him instantly.

"Nothin' was just interested in what you were doing, is that a crime?" He said lifting up his shoulders.

"Don't trust you all that much." I said and tried to get away.

"Okay yeah, I'm up to something, I just want to get back at Harry and only you can help me Fangster!" He blurted out blocking my only way out.

"What did he do? And call me 'Fangster' again and I'll rip your wings off your back." I said calmly leaning back against the wall.

"Okay, okay, well I asked Harry for some _tips_, and he wouldn't give 'em to me." He said backing up and emphasizing the word _tips_.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're the only one who he won't be suspicious of if you ask him something."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Fang do me this one solid, I won't ever ask you anything ever again."

"You said ever twice."

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeee." He persisted and even tried the puppy dog face which was lost on me.

"No, and continue and I shall tell Isabel all your plans on making her life hell, she shall then continue to make your life hell, think about it." I said and skulked off.

"You are an evil man Fang, but I commend you on your blackmailing abilities!" He yelled after me.

Just before I was out of ear shot I heard Anne say, "Ha-ha, Fang got you good."

"Hey Fang?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Yeah?" I said, as I turned around I found Isabel standing behind me, she was looking down and her bright pink bangs hid her eyes.

"I'm sorry I went off like a banshee with you after, you know, _that_." She said quietly and fast, this was the first time since the incident that she talked to me directly.

"Sure, whatever, no problem." I said uncomfortably, shifting my weight to my good leg.

"Don't 'no problem' me dumb ass, I was unfair with you!" She suddenly sounded like herself again and my eyes probably grew big from surprise.

"Um, sorry?" I tried.

"You can't say sorry, that's what I'm trying to do here, arg why can't you be like a normal guy?" I just stared at her.

"I have wings how is that normal? I'm just gonna leave before you answer that, and apology accepted." I said and left for the kitchen for a snack.

"Wait you can't leave now!" I heard Isabel yell after me but she must have figured I wasn't going to listen so she gave up.

In the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and flopped down in the TV room in a comfy chair and watched MTV with Shannon.

"The kids giving you a hard time?" Shannon asked as a commercial came up. I pretended to be very interested in the commercial.

"Na, watching."

"Oh, sorry wouldn't want to let you miss any second of them advertising that car, wow we could find _that_ handy." She answered sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever." My standard answer.

"_Yeah_, we could use an ultra small, ultra gay and ultra shiny Prias _or yeah_, they're bugging you?"

"Second one, Isabel would kill us if we stuffed her and Trick in a Prias. And I'm not used to being with this many kids in one house."

"You should have attended that stupid preppy school you forced me to, talk about a lot of kids in one place, anyway you forgot to tell me about your old Flock?" She probed and I gave her a glair.

"I never said I was part of a flock before I found you, I'm going to take a nap." I said and tried to get up but Shannon stole my one crutch. "I'm tired, I have an operation tomorrow, let me leave."

"You always avoid that question, I've known you for two years Fang, why don't you trust me enough to tell me about them?" She was serious and was looking right into my eyes with her green eyes.

"Coz there's nothing to tell." She clenched her jaw, stood up and gave the crutch back, before leaving and giving me a look.

I felt guilty and stood up too and left for the room.

Before I got to the room I found Loewy right in front of Trick's room, he looked at me and smiled politely.

"Are you alright for tomorrow?" He asked and I couldn't help catching something I never heard before in his voice, it sounded like excitement.

"Yeah, probably, you doing the opp or one of your friends?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I'll be there but a friend will be fixing you."

"Um, okay thanks then, I guess." I said and for a moment we stood uncomfortably in front of the door until Tyler came by pushing past us to get something in his part of the room.

Loewy left and I went into the room, I climbed up on the bed and for a moment I just laid on my side breathing deeply. Everything since that day I went and said Shannon should help Harry and Tempest has been one big mess, a mess I can't leave now.

Now I'm going to a hospital at an order from a big Italian guy I don't even think I trust anymore, I have to look after 12 random bird kids and a cat girl, _AND_ a white coat and somehow keep myself from not getting killed by _myself_. "I can't belief I got myself into this mess." I whispered to myself hoping it'll somehow make me feel normal.

"Yeah, you are pretty stupid, any sane person wouldn't have let Harry and Temp into their home. You rank right up there with Anne and Phoenix believing you can blow Erasers up by just staring at them long enough." A girl's voice game from the closet, the sudden answer jerked me up right away. _Darn reflexes._

The closet went open and the little 13 year old girl was staring at me with her piercing green eyes. This was the first time she even spoke to me, _wait why the hell is she in the closet_?

"Maddie, why're you in our closet?" I asked her ignoring her comparing me to two girls trying to blow up Erasers with their minds.

"It's quiet here and I'm reading. You talking to yourself is disturbing." She said flicking some straw colored hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry then, and what exactly's wrong with the girls' closet?" I asked calmly.

"Zouy and Aria having a sorta girls night thing is loud, now can you be quiet, Stevie Rae's gonna die soon." I raised my eyebrow at her comment and she shrugged it off, tucked hair behind her ear and closed the closet door again.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, hoping sleep'll come fast. And I was in luck, sleep did come fast, along with it another weird dream.

_I was standing in the middle of a snow covered forest, I remember thinking that to have another snow related dream._

_I walked around for what felt like eternity but I knew it wasn't more than 5 minutes. I looked down and chuckled a bit when I saw I wasn't wearing any shoes but my feet felt warm. _

_I smiled a bit when I stopped walking and settled on looking at the snow and iced covered trees. The scene around me looked like a fairy tale landscape._

'_Yo White Witch? Are you going to jump out at me with a dagger or something?' I yelled into the forest around me and laughed not expecting an answer from her._

'_It's good to hear you still have your sense of humor, you'll need it Fangster.' A voice called from behind a tree to my left._

'_Wasn't trying to be funny.' I snapped back, knowing who the dark figure leaning against the frost covered tree was. 'Long time no see.'_

'_Yeah well, I've been busy planning your end and all that crap, that's what we bad guys kinda do, isn't it?' He laughed and smiled a familiar half smile._

'_Would have thought someone as good looking as you would be different, think outside the box and all that, but you're probably just like all those stupid Erasers who came after me in the past.'_

'_Oh, I'm different Fang, so different if you really knew you'd be scared shitless. Anyway that's not why I paid you a visit, heard you're going to the big H.' His half smile looked twisted and wrong as he finished his last sentence, but I kept my calm expression on._

'_Why would you care?'_

'_Oh I bet you'll know soon enough, you're a smart boy, figure it out.' He said and laughed like a super villain, seriously._

_Everything around me started to look like it was cracking. The sky was the first to shatter, revealing black behind it, the trees around me instantly shattered into glass, I ducked down but realized it wasn't even needed as nothing hurt me. I stared in wonder as everything around me started to disappear, and I expected to wake up any moment in Trick's room, but that's not what happened this time._

_It was far worse._

**A/N yay chapter 12, not very long I know, but I bet you learned a few things. Thanks for the reviews guys, I want to respond to each individually but I don't get enough internet time so forgive me please, I know you love me, ha-ha. Well X-mas is around the corner, can't wait, we're goin' fishin' for about a week, whoo-hoo *sarcasm*, so either I'll work on chapters and post them or I'll work on chapters and leave them for when I get back, depends on whether we're lucky. Anyway like I said I'm planning big things for chapter 13 since it's considered a lucky/unlucky number to some and I just want to do some action soon. Watch my page on Facebook for any updates on when I'm working and me nagging about my hand that's still sore, I don't think that bruised spot will ever heal up completely.**

**So remember, spiders are actually hell spawn bent on the destruction of left hands and just plain creepers and Ninja's are cool.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Well I put in a few reverences to some books I like so review if you caught on to them. This is where everything starts for Fang and his team, so these chapters that follow are going to be the ones you've been waiting for. Oh and anyone familiar with Phoenix Fanatic's awesome fanfic "Diary of a lovesick mutant", I'm borrowing some stuff of hers, I'll say which ones at the end note, so thank you Phoenix for the awesome fic you wrote, you are a legend and a constant inspiration. Long dance the dancing llama thing.

Aria-chan, I did not understand a word you said in your review but it did make me laugh, so thanks. Melikecake, you'll soon realize I love cliffies, they give me a high like nothin' else, haha, _Hugs not Drugs 'kay?_ DancingSurferSoccorplayer, thanks for the review, love that you're liking how this is turning out, tell you in the end note what we're fishing. Tothemaximumride, love your name, I should have come up with somethin' like that, but I was too lazy, anyhow Fax is close at hand, just read on, tell me what ya'll think. ;D

**Everything around me was black, I couldn't see my hands in front of my face and my legs felt numb. I couldn't feel whether I was standing upright, lying down or sitting. My senses were screwed up but I wasn't afraid.**

"**Fang?" I heard a familiar voice somewhere in the distance; somehow the voice was distorted like the person was talking on the other side of a thick window.**

"**Hello?" I tried speaking but my voice felt odd, it barely made it out of my mouth.**

"**Keep speaking, I'm trying to find you 'kay?" She said, **_**was I in trouble**_**?**

"**Um, nice weather we're having, sky falling and all's interesting, don't see that every day." I choked out, the more I thought about everything the more I realized how painful it was to speak, how everything just didn't feel right.**

"**Are you okay? I'm coming to get you so don't die." She spoke and I could sense the urgency in her voice now, somehow I still couldn't make the connections in my brain as to who she was.**

"**I'm okay, ts hard to speak; I'll try not dying, arg!" I yelled out as something suddenly touched my side.**

"**Oh God sorry! At least I found you!" She said and her hand softly caressed my arm. I heard a gasp and her touch disappeared. "Oh God, I'll kill **_**them**_** for this!"**

**I didn't really know who this **_**them**_** were, but I didn't like her talking like she would **_**kill**_** anything, it just didn't cross my mind as anything I would like someone, **_**especially a girl**_**, to do for me.**

"**Don't." I said and coughed at the end. "I can't really see." I filled her in.**

"**Wait, let me try this." She said and a cool liquid poured out over my face, it stung a little at the side of my forehead and I tried lifting up my right hand to feel my face.**

**My arm felt weirdly disconnected from the rest of my body. "What's wrong with me?"**

"**I'm going to try and get you to sit up." She informed me ignoring my question. I blinked my eyes a few times and suddenly shadows started to form in front of them.**

**Her hands were on my shoulders and I could feel her pulling me up, thankfully I couldn't feel any pain.**

"**Did that hurt, you look pretty messed up." The shadows in front of my eyes gradually got more solid and a hazy image from my past appeared.**

"**Max?" I asked groggily blinking my eyes a few times to get her image un-**_**fuzzy**_**.**

"**Yeah stupid, you flew off without us and got ambushed, if I didn't come you'd be a goner, you must have spent the **_**whole**_** night here. I called Iggy to bring the first aid kit by the way." She smiled and it was as if my soul was being caressed by an angel's breath**_**, oh God that was just weird.**_

"**Oh." I said looking past her and seeing a lush green forest. "Where are we?"**

"**I'm guessing somewhere in a forest? Wow you really got hit hard in the head, didn't you?" Her smile was big and bright, but also relieved. "Oh I think I hear Iggy coming!"**

**She was right, off to my right I heard the familiar flap-flap-double flap-flap of his wings.**

"**Ig over here!" Max yelled for Iggy and he followed her voice, as he approached us he whipped some strawberry blond hair out from in front of his sightless eyes, I could hardly believe I was seeing him.**

"**Wow, you really got yourself ass-kicked this time." He joked and got down to his knees next to Max.**

**Like an expert he placed his hand over my side and I looked down for the first time. My black t-shirt was soaked in what I hoped wasn't what I thought it was, it glistened in the sun that shown through the canopy of trees above us. A few feet away I saw a break in the canopy with lots of broken branches and green leaves scattered on the ground.**

"**You broke a lot of branches with that thick head of yours when you came down." Max joked, nudging my leg, if I hadn't looked down, I wouldn't have even realized since I didn't feel it.**

"**Yo Ig, it's probably nothing but, I can't feel my legs right now." I said drawing both Max and Iggy's attention.**

"**Oh, Max I think we should call in your mom." Iggy said ignoring me, his voice sounded grave and I had to gulp.**

**Max stood up after she made a **_**jip**_** sound and walked off into the forest.**

"**What's up man?" I asked Iggy when he continued to inspect my wounds with his tentative fingers.**

"**Dr M taught me some first aid stuff but I think she should check out your wounds." He said matter of factly. "At least I know now the crown prince of the cushy couch at Dr M's place doesn't have blue blood after all." **

**His joke made me laugh and I suddenly felt a surge of pain shoot up my spine and I howled out loud.**

"**What did you **_**do**_** to him?" Max yelled as she came running back towards us.**

"**I just made him laugh or he's turning into a werewolf, and not the hot shirtless variety." Iggy smirked and shrugged.**

"**Okay **_**you're**_** banned from watching the Twilight Saga. Are you okay Fang, Mom's coming over with one of her friends." She said and glared at Iggy which was lost on him.**

"**You watch the Twilight Saga?" I said through clenched teeth, not wanting to let this one slip.**

**We waited under the tree for what felt like hours and finally Dr Martinez showed up with a muscular tanned guy.**

"**Oh God Fang!" Dr M yelled and came sprinting at us when her eyes made contact with me. The guy she brought with her followed hot on her heals with a big black bag thing.**

"**What happened to him?" The guy asked as they reached us. I could also guess from his expression that my big black wings were still out in the open for all to see.**

"**Mom, he said he can't feel his legs, he's also got this huge gash here on his side, and his head was cut and he might have hit it too. He's one wing was also bent in an awkward position when I found him." Max filled them in.**

"**I'm okay, nothing I can't walk off." I said and tried lifting myself up with my arms, the shooting pain went right through my spine again and Iggy and the guy held me down.**

"**Don't move, I'm a doctor and this might be nothing, but no taking chances." The guy ordered and looked at me earnestly. I couldn't help but notice how Dr M was looking at him. He also managed to shake that oh-God-I'm-staring-at-a-freak face he made at my wings, which was greatly appreciated.**

"**You should try and get him to your Jeep, so we can get him home." Dr M suggested and I just stared at everyone's serious faces.**

"**Yes, I can't do anything for him here except bandage up some of these cuts." He said and started to take out some bandages and some mesh stuff from his much bigger first aid kit.**

**He took out scissors and started cutting my shirt, I tried stopping him but my arms felt like they weighed about a ton each.**

"**Oh I was wrong, he is one of those shirtless kind." Iggy commented and I could hear the smile in his voice, his hand was on my shoulder softly feeling for more injuries. **

**I heard everyone gasp and I knew I'd pass out if I even tried looking at my finely chiseled abs now. (And yes, they are Fangalicious.)**

**The good doctor poured something onto my wound and it stung like bad. I cringed and the pain disappeared and got replaced by a soothing cold feeling. I looked up at the doctor's ocean blue eyes and finally passed out.**

"**Fang? Fang? Wake up!" I heard a girl yell through my sleep haze.**

"**Yo Fang? Dude, wake up!" A guy yelled this time, his voice sounded closer to my ears.**

"**I'm up, I'm up! Shannon, tell Loewy to save me some bacon before Trick steals everything." I told Shannon, **_**I swear if Trick steals my bacon one more time I'm going to put spiders in his sleeping bag**_**.**

"**Dude, who's Shannon?" My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, all grinning and way too close to my face. **

**Iggy grinned mischievously at me. "Good thing we came to wake you up and not Max or big mouth Nudge. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink."**

"**Shut up." I said pushing him off of the bed, with a satisfying thud he landed on the ground.**

"**Max said to check if you're still alive, you looked like hell yesterday." Angel said rolling her eyes at Iggy lying on the ground like a cackling maniac, actually now he was a cackling maniac. **

"**As you can see I can still put him in his place." I said ignoring the very real pain in my side and throbbing headache. **

"**Guys leave him so he can rest up, Max'll bring his breakfast later. Hey Fang!" Nudge said standing at the door, she smiled and waved at me when she saw me gapping at her.**

**Angel and Gazzy jumped off the bed and Gazzy hoisted Iggy up, who still couldn't keep himself from laughing.**

**I waved and faked a smile until they closed the door. Looking around the room I realized I was back in the room Dr M gave me and the boys when we stayed with them, I was on the bottom bunk where Iggy usually slept and from the scattered clothes on the pull out couch bed I took it Iggy had the couch and Gazzy the top bunk this time.**

**I sat myself up gently not wanting to hurt any of my new wounds and took a good look at myself. I lifted the covers and almost too quickly I looked down at my leg, which made my head throb even more. My leg looked just like it did before it got crushed, the swelling was gone, the blue blackness was nonexistent and I could move my toes, I know this coz I wiggled them piggy's like a mad person until Max showed up.**

"**Can I ask why you're grinning and wiggling your toes like a mad person?" She asked giving me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life.**

"**Just happy I can move them." I smiled and got the weird idea of jumping out of bed and taking her in my arms.**

**Except I didn't take into account the whole **_**can't feel my legs**_** episode of the previous day.**

"**Fang, I don't think you should do that." Max started to say but before she could finish her statement I was already face down on the carpet yelling like a girl in pain.**

"**JAKE, MOM! Fang fell on his face!" I heard Max yell before I heared her rushing footsteps towards me. **

**My vision blacked out and when I finally came too, **_**again**_**, I was back on the bottom bunk of the bed.**

"**He's back!" Nudge yelled and in an instant my vision was filled with the happy smiling faces of my Flock, all smiling down at me.**

"**What has gotten into you?" Dr M asked smiling a real mom smile at me, or rather the smile I thought a mom ought to smile at one of her kids, I guess.**

"**Should we strap him in?" Gazzy asked laughing hysterically, he high fived Iggy and they laughed on.**

"**I don't think we'll need to go that far Gaz." Max said and sent me a look.**

"**I patched you up again, your wounds went open when you jumped up like you did, and I won't advise jumping around in your condition, you're temporarily paralyzed at the moment," The blue eyed doctor said, I stared at him blankly, "My name's Jake by the way, Dr Jake B. Martens, good to meet you."**

"**Great." I breathed and Nudge and Max helped me sit up. Angel handed me my food and everyone except Max left.**

"**Thank you very much, you already shortened my live by 10 years with your dumbassness." She said and softly punched me in the arm. "First you disappear after Total's wedding party and get yourself beat up and then you jump up like a maniac and hurt yourself again."**

"**Yeah sorry 'bout that . . . anyway didn't you get my note?" I finally asked, this whole time I've been wondering about it, everything felt like two years before. I had to find out what was going on, and asking about the note felt like the one thing that wouldn't arouse much suspicion.**

"**What note?" She asked genuinely confused.**

"**Oh, it was nothing, can you help fluff this pillow for me?" I asked trying to change the subject fast, if I knew Max, she'll never agree to it.**

"**Fluff your own damn pillow." She laughed and gave me a hug, our faces were inches from each other's and we paused there. I leaned in and she pulled away. "Oh, um Angel just mind-called me."**

**With that she ran out of the room leaving me with myself. **

**Even though I was almost certain that this was all just a dream, it felt so real. I had real pain, real pleasure from Max's closeness, real blackouts, real hunger, **_**speaking of, the bacon on the table next to me smelled awesome! **_**I reached out to it, **_**it felt real**_**, and dug in, stuffing my face with the best bacon and eggs I ever had.**

**The more I thought about it I realized this couldn't be a dream, it can't. everything was real.**

**As if just to make sure I didn't suddenly turn out to be a girl or anything, I reached out to the mirror on the table. Looking at myself in it just confirmed it to me more, this **_**is**_** real.**

**I was 15, a very pale, very tired and beaten up 15 year old mutant freak, **_**boy**_**. I had a bandage wrapped around my head just above my eyes, on the left side it was stained with blood, I had a cut in my lip, dark rings were visible under my eyes and I had a Band-Aid on the side of my face. I black hair was long and the shorter pieces stuck out in every direction. The way I looked now would scare small children and animals.**

"**What the hell happened to you Fang?" I asked myself and almost expected a girl in the closet to agree with me, but no one was around.**

**I lifted up the loose shirt I had on and took a look at my side, a thick bandage was wrapped around my middle, there were specks of blood coming through.**

**After Nudge came to get my breakfast plate and stuff, Dr Martens gave me meds which made me sleepy, so basically for the rest of the day I slept, not dreaming about a single thing.**

**That night Max and all the kids, including Ella, had dinner in our room, we each had a large pizza and a coke. Max sat on my bunk with me, almost super careful not to hurt me. **

**To my surprise Ella and Iggy were sitting snugly on his couch bed, Iggy was showing off his color-sense-touch-thingy to Ella who was surprised every time Iggy said the right color of something she made him touch. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were sprawled out on blankets on the ground laughing and joking about something Gazzy blew up yesterday. And Max and I were eating our pizza in a wonderful silence.**

**Later that night when everyone left, Gazzy and Iggy went to watch Mythbusters, I asked Max to stay. **

"**Max, it was awesome to be eating with you guys again, all of us together, happy." I blurted out. Max stared at me and smiled.**

"**Yeah, it was nice, I'm glad you appreciate something we try to do every now and then, but why the sudden mushiness?" She asked laying her head against my shoulder, careful not to touch my sore side or the various bumps and bruises on my head.**

"**Um, well it was nice, wasn't it?" I tried, which got me another stare.**

"**Fang, are you sure you're okay, I could go and get Jake?"**

"**NO, no, that's not necessary, I'm okay." I answered quickly.**

"**Okay." She breathed and we were quiet for a while.**

"**Max, can I ask you something?" I asked breaking the silence.**

"**Sure, ask away." She smiled and moved herself so she could get a clear view of my face.**

"**What happened, after Total's wedding, when I left?" I gulped expecting her to think I lost my mind.**

"**Well, um, you said you wanted to go and sleep or something," her face went thoughtful for a while then she continued, making sure she didn't forget anything, "we finished with the party and went home, we got there and you weren't there, we searched everywhere and couldn't find you, then Dylan of all people called the house the next day and said something about the forest somewhere, he gave directions to the place and we went there, and found you beaten up. That's about it." She smiled and I almost threw up in my mouth a bit, **_**Dylan helped save my life?**_

"**So he knew where I was?" I asked not believing that **_**Dylan**_** actually saved my life.**

"**Yeah, he was with Jeb and 'saw' you beaten up in the woods, but let's not talk about that right now." She said snuggling up to me and sighing.**

"**So he's staying with your dad, that's nice, and he called **_**you**_**?" I could feel Max next to me keeping down her laugh as I asked.**

"**Yeah, you jealous?" She asked looking back at my face with a seductive smile, her big brown eyes kept me mesmerized.**

"**Noooo, why does he have your number?" I asked.**

"**Fang, I'm not talking about him right now, and Jeb had it." She laughed and softly kissed my neck. "End of discussion."**

**I sighed and for the rest of the hour Mythbusters was on we just laid there in each other's arms, content for the moment.**

**We were quiet until Max moved next to me and she looked up at my face and smiled nervously, "Fang, I lo-"Max began to say but before she could continue, Gazzy and Iggy barged in.**

"**We should try that one too, but instead of black powder we should use- Oh hey you two love birds!" Iggy was discussing something with Gazzy but as soon as he sensed our presence, he **_**had**_** to comment on it, at his side Gazzy was making bird noises, very bad bird noises coming from a master at mimicking over's voices.**

"**Shut up!" Max joke-yelled at him and threw a pillow at Iggy's head.**

**I laughed as she and the two boys started a pillow war, she was fast to get off the bed when Iggy and Gazzy started their comments.**

"**Come on, lights out!" Max's mom yelled from the end of the hall, we all kept quiet as we listened to her footsteps coming down the hall towards our room. "That means you all too."**

**Dr M smiled leaning against the door and eyeing us all, even from my few on the bed I could see where Max got her smile from. Dr M even striked the patented **_**Max means business pose**_**, the one with the smile and hand on the hip.**

"**Sure thing mom." Max smiled and hit Iggy with the pillow for the last time. She bent down over me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**Max and her mom left the room and in an instant Iggy and Gazzy were on my bed.**

"**So? Did you get any action?" Iggy asked nudging my leg.**

"**Iggy, I'm glaring at you, and no, as if I'd tell you two." I said and rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah, he'll never score with a girl like Max, she's so out of his league." Gazzy said, I turned my glare at him and he acted as if he was scared.**

**Iggy and Gazzy joked some more and then quickly passed out on their beds. I lay awake for a while in my bed looking up at the bottom of Gazzy's bunk and then I pondered again what was going on. First off I was back with the flock, I was 15 again and I can't remember getting ambushed by the Erasers and my army and Shannon were gone. Did I dream the past few years because they **_**did**_** feel weird, or is this a dream, everything felt so real?**

'_**Could you keep it quiet, I'm trying to sleep**_**?' Angel's voice suddenly appeared in my head. '**_**What's this about an Army? Did you hit your head or something when you did the bed jump at Max?'**_

'_**No, I don't think I hit my head, and bug out, think of bunnies and you'll fall asleep**_**.' I thought back to her rolling my eyes.**

'_**Whatever, and who's this Shannon you're always thinking about, and Trick, Anne, Harry and Isabel? Is there something you need to tell us**_**?' She probed and I could practically feel her snooping around in my brain, I quickly shut her out.**

'_**None of your business, and tell anyone and I'll have to get you back, now sleep**_**.' I ordered.**

'_**Okay, just keep it down, the bunnies don't work, and goodnight Fang.**_**' She said and then I knew she was gone.**

**I shut my eyes and let myself drift off into another dreamless sleep.**

A/N I'm using Phoenix's room setup and personalities for the characters (I think), and if there's anything else that sounds like her doing, it probably is. And my dad fishes (is that how you spell it?) Carps and black bass I think, and a weird fish that looks like a catfish but has another name here (we live far from the ocean and so my dad does fresh water fishing from a boat), and I don't like fishing, mainly because it's dangerous, I'm allergic to fish, like in one touch could kill and almost did a few times. So all you would be assassins out there, you just found a weapon against me, but just know I've got mad ninja skills and you will lose a limb against me, MWAHA HA HA HA!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I was kinda bored and then I worked on this so it's your lucky day. My dad is irritating, I kinda looked forward to going away (fishing trip) since I never go anywhere, then he decided he didn't want to go anymore and now he wants to 'save money' and go to some cheap boring place that's worse than the dam we were going to, life's a bitch. . .**

I woke up the next day totally feeling myself again. Without hesitation I shot up, ignoring the throbbing pain it held, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Checking if the coast was clear, I slowly pushed myself off of the bed and onto my shaking legs, I could stand.

As I stood there I did a little victory dance in my head, to cool and unsteady on my feet, to actually attempt it in real life.

I breathed out a sigh of relieve to know that I didn't have permanent damage or anything, and apparently Max was just as relieved.

She was walking past the room when I did my little mental dance, so I didn't notice her until she yelled my name and ran up to me to give me a hug. The hug idea went just as awesome as my _jump up and take Max into my arms_ plan, so basically Max tackled me to the bed.

"Oh sorry! I did not think you'll fall over!" She apologized lying on top of me, whipping some of her golden brown hair out of her eyes, her face was red with embarrassment and she smiled. Her embarrassment however increased when her apology ramblings woke the other two inhabitants of our room.

"Fang and Max, lying in a bed, K. I. S. S. I. N. G.!" Gazzy began to sing loudly. Before he could continue into a second verse I knew would include some of Iggy's pervish comments, Max chucked a pillow over her head to where Gazzy must have been hanging like a bat to see us, since he was on the top bunk.

I heard Iggy snicker and knew if he had any brains he'd keep his thoughts to himself.

Thankfully he did, since he was still bruised from the pillow fight the other night. Max pushed herself off of me and straightened out her PJ's, basically a tank top and a pair of shorts she borrowed from Ella.

She leaned back down and stretched out her hand for me to take, I took it and she tightened her grip. I saw her muscles tighten and she slowly pulled me up again, not letting go until I was securely on my legs.

From behind me I heard Gazzy make kissing noises and chose to ignore him, Max glared over my shoulder and then left. I slowly followed her out the door and heard Gazzy jump off of the bunk, he and Iggy followed me to the kitchen where Max turned to the bathroom.

In the kitchen we found Dr M and Ella getting ready for school and work, to my shock Dr Dreamy was there too, he must have stayed the night. And if I could recall this right, Dr M's house only had three rooms, Ella's, the boy's room and her own. A quick glance at the couch also told me it wasn't slept in.

Dr M smiled at me warmly and said, "You guys should probably call Jeb and tell him we've found you, he was worried sick." I made a grunting sound.

Before Dr M left out the door with Ella, I saw her wink and smile seductively at Dr Dreamy, I acted as if I didn't see anything.

"Eggs? Flapjacks? Toast? Bacon, anyone?" The good doc asked from behind the counter, spatula in hand.

"Some of everything, thanks Jake!" Iggy yelled from behind me, I stood there hardly believing the casualness of the moment.

Gazzy echoed Iggy's statement and they both took places at the table, I reluctantly joined them.

"Fang right?" The doctor asked casually, somehow I didn't quiet trust him. _He saved my life_, I kept telling myself that, _be civil, or at least act that way until I can find something against the guy._

"Jake, don't act stupid, you know us all." Iggy laughed and stuffed some eggs in his mouth and added. "Love the eggs dude, you my friend, are a genius in front of the stove, I must learn from the master."

I rolled my eyes and for a brief moment me and Jake's eyes met, and in that moment I decided I did not trust this guy.

"Jake! Great you made food!" Max yelled as she joined us in the kitchen, she smiled widely and gave Jake a quick hug, and seeing me starting she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ignoring Gazzy's _oh_ and _ah_ sounds, she dished a plate full of breakfast for herself and took a seat next to me.

We ate up and everyone went their own ways, Dr Jake went out, presumably for his work, not that I was spying on him.

I quickly fell back into my normal life.

Throwing on some jeans, a new un-bloody black shirt and my favorite hoodie, I met up with Max outside.

Outside it was green everywhere and the sky was a vivid blue, I couldn't keep myself from daydreaming about jumping up and taking off into the sky.

"You up for some flying?" Max asked, practically reading my mind.

"Yeah." Was all I said before we both ran off into the forest just at the back of Dr M's place, very convenient.

Max ran off in front of me, and even with my injuries still fresh on my body, and mind, I could keep pace with her perfectly.

Max reached the clearing I knew so well and took off into the sky, before she disappeared from my sight I saw the smile of delight on her face, her eyes closed for a split second, her hair blowing around her head like a halo.

I followed and took off in the exact same spot as her, less graceful than her beautiful angel takeoff.

She was flying around in circles above the clearing, waiting for me to join her.

I started circling her as soon as I reached her altitude and together we went higher, and higher up until the world below us looked like green and brown patches on a homemade blanket.

We didn't speak as we flew like that for about an hour.

"Fang, I . . . I don't know how to say this." She started sounding embarrassed, we were circling each other in the air, the tips of our wings staying in contact in the middle of what was our circle.

I smiled encouragingly.

"Fang, I lo-" she started and I got hopeful, but before she could finish she darted off towards a puffy cloud, "lets race, I'm gettin' hungry!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Without thinking about it I followed, without questioning anything, I just followed her.

Like always she beat me to the clearing, she didn't even have to go super fast, she was just always faster than me. She grinned widely as I finally reached the clearing, she was leaning against an old tree while she waited for me to catch up.

I landed awkwardly in the middle of the clearing and letting the momentum I got from coming in fast I came to a running stop right in front of her, and if I was looking at that landing from another few point I could say it would have looked pretty impressive.

We were both out of breath from the flying, but that didn't keep Max from leaning in to kiss me. She crossed the distance between us with one stride and then her lips were on mine.

She reached up behind my head and intertwined her fingers with my black hair. I was glad I opted to taking off the bandage that was wrapped around my head, it would have ruined this moment if I hadn't. I in turn placed my hands on the small of her back, her soft wings brushed against my arms, since we hadn't retracted our wings after the flight for them to cool off.

I wasn't sure how long our kiss lasted but it didn't feel long enough. Our faces were still inches from one another's and she finally spoke. "Fang, I lo. . ."

Her voice trailed off as her eyes became distant and then she started to scowl. I sighed in return, knowing what this meant for our little escape.

"Angel wants us back, something about a visitor." Max breathed and for a few extra moments we stood there in our embrace, reluctant to return.

Eventually we walked back, deliberately taking our time.

But as always, nothing was meant to last.

We entered in through the back door where Angel waited for us, she gave us a look and led us to the TV room. As we entered I saw a vaguely familiar head of hair poking out from behind the couch.

The blond hair was perfectly messy, like the person spent hours to make it look like he just woke up, but I was angry to admit it actually looked good.

"What are you doing here, Will?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded as angry as I was to see him _here_, of all places.

"Hey Fang." He said turning around and beaming a winning smile, his blue eyes were soft, and except for the color, they looked just like Max's.

"Hey weird blond kid in our living room who apparently knows Fang." Max said placing her hands on her hips and raising her brow at me.

"Hey Max." Will said looking at Max kindly, it almost made me sick. I glared at Will, he looked just like I remembered him, or imagined him if meeting him was just a dream, except for the fact that he looked younger, about 2 years younger.

"Cut the crap, what are you doing here?" I practically growled at him, he returned a smile.

"I'm her brother Fang," he said and everyone stared, as if it needed any clarification he added, "Max is my sister."

After that I woke up, or at least went into a normal dream.

Some weird dancing green horse thing appeared riding a piece of bacon, he said something about a wizard school I had to go to and that there was some weird sparkling vampire coming to get me. . .

_Yes, I am not deemed worthy of normal dreams._

I shot up out of the bed, sweat covering me and practically hyper ventilating. I didn't recognize my surroundings and started to panic.

"Wait, don't worry Fang!" Someone to my right soothed placing her hands on my shoulders, I couldn't recognize the voice at first due to my panic attack. "You're in the hospital."

I relaxed a bit and turned to face the person who talked, I almost got a heart attack and was glad I was in the hospital that if I did suddenly keel over that I would be revived, not that I was ever glad to be in a hospital.

"Max?" I asked slowly, thinking that maybe I was still dreaming or this was a beautiful angel coming to take me to heaven, if I was still allowed to go there after the life I had.

"Yeah idiot, who'd you expect? An angel?" She joked and smiled at me, she looked older, more beautiful.

"No, just didn't. . . expect to see you, here." I offered, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

In my mind I started to probe my body, my side didn't feel sore, my head too but as I went down with my body I discovered I did indeed have an injury. My leg.

"Nice to see you too, missed you too." She said sarcastically.

"How, what are you doing here?" I asked, I could hear the surprise in my own voice.

"I tried to find you stupid, and I did." She answered vaguely and smiled again.

I looked around the room, first of all I have nothing against the color white, but God an all white room just freaked me out. The smell of antiseptic and meds hung in the air. There were two beds in my room but no one other than me and Max. I didn't even hear voices from outside.

"Where's the others, and Loewy?" I asked, hoping she would know about them, or at least that I was in the right time period.

"Loewy went out before the operation and the others had to stay home I think. My others I ordered to stay at the hotel." She answered. Guess that's a yes, she knows about them.

"Why was I asleep?" The burning question I had to know about.

"Donno, Loewy said you were fighting him and didn't want to come. Are you hungry?" She asked sitting bored at a little chair next to the bed.

"No, not really. Thanks." I answered absentmindedly, _why couldn't I remember coming here?_

"I'll go get you something anyway." She smiled and left the room.

I did a survey of the room again and couldn't find anything wrong, yet this strange feeling stayed with me.

After a few minutes after Max left, Loewy came into the room, behind him the hall was empty, no nurses or doctors, even fewer patients. "Time for your operation, I really thought you were still going to be out when I came to get you, ah well, we need you at your best."

He smiled a strange smile and something inside of me just wanted to get away, not just from the whole hospital setting but away from Loewy.

"You're not Loewy." I said levelly, channeling a calm and _not afraid at all_ attitude.

"So you are smart, won't help you now. Max!" He called and just like that his tone of voice changed, he didn't even sound Italian anymore. At the sound of her name Max came in, smiling.

"You called." She said in a sing song manner and went over to me. Believe me I tried to get up the second I realized something wasn't right but I felt dizzy from whatever knocked me out in the first place.

"Get away." I snarled menacingly.

"Oh, you don't really want me to leave do you?" She purred seductively moving closer to me slowly. I noticed Loewy moving to the door and locking it.

I backed up against the head piece of the bed, white painted smooth pipes shaped into a head piece that is.

Max climbed up on the bed with me and crawled up to me, I still tried to back away and as I regrettably discovered in past years, I can_not_ go through walls. Something inside of me wanted to get closer to her but my logical mind told me that if I didn't have a good feeling about Loewy, then this Max who worked for him was bad news too.

"Come on, I know you want me." She purred.

She took my hand and pinned it to the bed, and then she did the same with my other one, positioning herself on top of me, she pinned me to the bed. She came in with her head and stopped inches from my face and whispered into my ear, "I always wanted you."

Even though I was probably in mortal danger I couldn't bring myself to push her off, and before I could do anything about it, I noticed Loewy standing at my side, a super painful looking hypodermic needle prepped and ready for my arm.

Before I blacked out I saw Loewy change into a kid about the same age and look as Anne, except he was a boy, he stood by as Max started to laugh and someone else appeared in the room.

**A/N How's that for a cliffy? Ha-ha are you guys happy know, he's back to being the Fang with the Army, that is if he survives, MWAHA HA HA HA HA! I am soooo evil right now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Merry X-mas anyone who cares, or else happy holidays. I got awesome stereo headphones so thanks for asking, and I'm sitting in a tent next to a dam working on chapters for you guys, so be thankful, ha-ha, it's damn hot here, and I'm afraid my laptop might over heat. Thank you guys for the reviews by the way, keep 'em coming, ya'll know how much I love 'em. And to conclude this A/N I would like to say I finally know what that Llama thingy is called, it's called a Bunchie, so cute I know, its **_**awe**_** worthy. I've set up my own little 'lab' in my 'room' that's actually just a stretcher in a tent on my side, but I've got my laptop and all my other gadgets and stuff, it's actually pretty cool. Now onto the story!**

Shannon's point of view. . . (or as I like to call her now, Shan-chan. \(^.^)/ whoot)

"Aria, where's Fang?" I asked Aria, the first other person I could find. The boy's room was empty and I was the last to wake up, so our room was empty too.

As it was the morning of the operation and I was just such a caring person, *_cough_*, I wanted to help wrestle Fang into going peacefully.

Aria looked at me hazily on her way to the kitchen, rubbing some sleep out of her violet eyes. "Donno, can't find any of the guys." She tucked some stray white strands of hair out of her eyes and left.

I went back to our room and dressed so I could go down to the shop down. I decided on my fave pair of jeans and a _Jack Skelington_ shirt and my new green hoodie.

After stopping at the kitchen for a granola bar I went down to the shop, there were a few people shopping for some fresh veggies. I quickly found Phoenix working at the cash register, Echo at her side giving the people a beaming smile and packing their grocery bags.

"Hey Bailey, finally woke up I see." Phoenix scoffed and I smiled at her rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, where are Nick and Loewy?" I asked when I searched the shop for Loewy, looking as the last person left the shop.

"Haven't seen them all day, Harry and Ty are in the garage if you wanna ask them, and I think I saw Trick and Anne scheming in the office." She said when she didn't see anyone around, we only used fake names when we know people are around to listen.

"Okay, thanks."

I went to the back of the shop and into the office, there I found Trick and Anne trying to convince Whatley to do something for them, he was sitting with his arms folded over his chest, handcuffed to the chair.

"_What_ are you planning?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.

"Nothin'." Anne said slowly taking a book from the table and hiding it behind her.

Whatley rolled his eyes at them and Trick smiled as if he had nothing to hide.

"Anyway I don't care. Do you know where Fang and Loewy are?"

"Don't know, did you try our room?" Trick asked.

"Hell, why didn't I think of that?" I was getting pissed with trying to find him, he probably didn't even want to _be_ found.

I left the office and went to the garage, somehow Harry just always knew everything that was going on around here so I thought it would be best to ask him. When I got to the garage, I found Ty and Harry working on the van, they were taking it apart from the looks of it, but also putting it back together.

"What're you doing?" I asked casually leaning over the engine part under the open hood.

"Cleaning it up, fixing the stuff you broke last time you drove. And why good morning to you too Shannon." Harry said tightening a bolt of something at the side of the engine.

"Morning, you didn't see Fang or Loewy anywhere, did you?"

"We were going to ask you that." Ty answered from the back and Harry nodded.

"Haven't seen any of them, Trick had to open the store this morning." Harry added.

"Oh, that's strange," I said more to myself and then something caught my eye under the hood, "what's that?"

Harry and Ty looked at me in surprise and Harry arched an eye brow, "where?"

I pointed toward the little black thing that looked like a bolt thingy under the hood. Harry leaned over the side and nudged it and tried turning it. It didn't budge.

"It's not turning, maybe we should get the tech expert in here, just in case." Harry answered frowning a bit and then, still looking at, it he wiped his hands clean on a cloth and turned to get Trick.

After a few minutes of waiting, Trick, Harry, Anne and Whatley came into the garage. "So what's this thing look like?" Trick asked Harry as they approached. Whatley was handcuffed to Trick now, we were more careful after he tried to escape last time.

"It looks like a bolt but it's not connected to anything." Ty said looking at them with his almond shaped dark blue eyes.

Trick walked up to the hood and peered over at the bolt, his face turned thoughtful and then he shook his head.

"So, what is it?" Anne jumped up on a box next to Trick, who was also standing on a box.

"We should have checked the thing for bugs when we brought it here." Trick said and suddenly we all knew what he was talking about, it was a tracking device.

"Should we take it off then?" Ty asked nervously.

"NO!" Whatley yelled quickly.

We all glared at him and I spoke up, "why not, is this part of your plan?" I practically hissed at him.

"It's nothing." He said suddenly not so keen on talking.

"If you know anything, _talk_!" I turned up my _don't-screw-with-me_-face, it worked when I had to get Trick to say sorry to Isabel.

"Now." Harry added, Whatley almost shrank.

Whatley finally cracked under the pressure. "Okay, if you remove that thing they know you know about it and they'd come and spring whatever plan early."

"Anne, get Isabel." I ordered. If anyone she'd know it's the truth.

Anne nodded and ran off in search of Isabel.

"How do you know?" I asked Whatley again, again it must have sounded like I hissed at him.

"I-its common sense, and th-they must've realized one of their van's disappeared when their mutants were last seen." He said backing away, almost dragging Trick along with him.

Just then Isabel came in with Anne and Aria. "You called?"

"Is he lying?" I asked, trying not to think how stupid it must have sounded for me to ask.

"He's scared of you, but ask him or whatever?" Isabel said pulling her arms over her chest and signing, she had a bored look on her face.

We did our interrogation again and found that Whatley was telling the truth, Trick even agreed that removing it would tip them off.

"So we just leave it there and presume they know where we are and probably have been since we came here, and that they've been keeping an eye on us?" I asked for clarification, we were all sitting on crates around the van, and everyone except Fang, Loewy and Maddie were with us. Kat wasn't there too, since she was out for the day. And Phoenix and Echo were working up front.

"Yes, that's it I guess." Harry said leaning against a wall with his hands in his jean pockets, his hair looked messy, his light brown hair came over his one eye as he looked over the room lazily and relaxed.

"And could anyone find Loewy, Fang or Maddie?" I continued our little impromptu meeting.

"That's a negative on them all, I can't pick up on anything of their minds, and Fang's is pretty loud some of the times." Isabel answered this time, her hair was still bright pink but was starting to look like the dye might wash out.

I sighed, Fang was the leader, thus he made the plans on what to do at these times.

"Okay, everyone go act normal, if anything looks weird tell me, Harry or Isabel. Buddy system is implemented from now on, if we don't find any of the others by tomorrow, we leave. Is that clear?" I asked channeling my inner leader.

I got nods from everyone and assortment of yes answers.

"Meeting over." I said and smiled inwardly, feeling very proud of myself. Everyone left into their own directions and I went upstairs, the last place anyone saw Fang.

As I got in the room I went over to the window and opened it, cold winter air blew in and I looked out on the street, Loewy's shop wasn't in a busy part of New York so I was pretty happy about that. I pulled the curtains closed and left the window wide open, if I suddenly had to escape from this place the open window would mean less of a head ache, literally. I looked around the room for any signs of a struggle, the thought of Fang maybe kidnapped stayed in my head.

I looked under the bed, on the floor, the walls, everywhere was just normal boys room dirty, not struggle for your life messy. With a sigh I fell down back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Fang's scent was still on the bed, but it meant nothing.

_Thud_.

I shot up at the sound, alert instantly.

I listened closely for another sound, wondering and thinking of the possibilities. They could try and come from the roof, or the door, _oh God please let them not block of the window_.

_Thump_.

_Oh God there in the closet._

_Clank_.

I walked up to the closet slowly, picking up one of Fang's crutches for self defense. Holding it in my hands like a baseball bat I slowly and deliberately stalked the closet.

Breathing one deep lung full of air I reached out slowly towards the handle, as if _it_ could bite me.

_THUD_.

I almost pulled my hand away with the last loud knock but decided it was now or never. I turned the knob and pulled the closet open in one fast movement. Jumping back and taking the crutch in both hands I felt like an action star on TV.

Nothing jumped out at me or tried to attack me, but inside however, was a very scared 13 year old dark blond haired girl. Maddie.

Her eyes were big and fierce, probably surprised someone had opened and fierce because she was expecting someone else. Her big green eyes grew happy and relieved when she saw it was me.

I quickly placed the crutch against the wall next to the closet and went down to my knees next to her. She was tied up with a gag in her mouth, preventing her from yelling for help. Her cheeks were stained red from crying. I removed the gag first and smoothed out her wild hair, cupping her head in my hands I tried to calm her down, she was trying to tell me what happened in 2 seconds sobbing all the while.

"Maddie, it's okay, I've got you you're okay." I tried in a gentle voice. She kept crying and trying to tell me what had happened. I quickly untied her hands and feet and tried to calm her again.

"They. . .and it. . . and hit. . .took. . .and I couldn't. . . reading. . . and Stevie Rea got killed. . . and Fang." She broke down in sobs again, this time I pressed her against me, rubbing her back while she cried into my shoulder.

Her legs and arms where the rope had been had cut into her skin and was bleeding and sore looking, she also had a black eye forming and dried blood in her hair at the side of her head.

'Did you find anything?' Isabel's voice joined my own in my head.

'Yeah, you should come up.' I answered her in my mind, knowing she would hear.

'Sure, on my way.'

I had Isabel call Ty and within a few minutes they were both, plus Aria, in the room with me and Maddie.

Ty brought the first aid kit with him and as he healed and bandaged up what was hurt Maddie continued to cry. Aria took over from me and tried comforting her.

"Aria went outside a while ago and was telling me what she saw when you found Maddie. She said there are people watching the shop, she went invisible so she found them without them realizing it. God Shannon, what're we going to do?" Isabel filled me in as we stood outside in the hall, we didn't want to worry Maddie with anything more than what she's been through.

"I don't know, we have to hear what happened to Fang from Maddie, she knows." I answered, suddenly feeling like the world was falling on top of me.

"I wish Will was still here to lead us." Isabel said, she looked sad as she leaned against the wall, the weight of everything was probably pushing against her too.

"Well, he isn't here and neither is Fang, so we have to step up." I said feeling confident for a few seconds.

Aria and Ty came out of the room, Maddie in Ty's arms, "I think we should let her sleep first, she's to shaken to talk now." Ty said and carried her to the girls' room.

"Yeah sure, put her up on the bed." I said reluctantly but glad she was relatively okay.

"SHANNON!" Anne yelled running towards us in the hall, behind her I could see others running up too.

"What's going on?" I asked but before Anne could answer, Isabel did.

"Erasers are in the shop!" She probably read their minds, I didn't question her but instead my mind went into over drive. I didn't really have much Eraser related plans, for most of my life they've either left me alone at the lab or Fang kept them away from me.

Ty heard and his whole posture turned alert and Maddie's head popped up, she looked scared and clung to Ty's loose fitting white shirt.

"Everyone in Loewy's room!" I yelled over everyone's yelling and shouting, not that anyone actually shouted.

Ty and Maddie were the first into the room, next were Anne, Zouy (who was in the shower and still dripping water everywhere), Phoenix pulling Echo, Tempest materialized out of nowhere and ran into the room together with Harry, Trick and Whatley, Aria, Isabel and I followed last. As I closed the door I saw big suited guys busting down doors on their way towards Loewy's room.

I turned the lock and turned around to face the room with my back against the door. Thank God Loewy was the paranoid type who made his room the save room with a thick solid metal door in the house.

Everyone was quiet and stared at me for an answer, I was at a loss.

"Shan, we've got a problem." Isabel finally spoke up. I looked at her in alarm. "It's not that big a prob, but the windows in this room are bared. We can't take off."

Everyone looked at her in alarm too, now we're royally in poe.

"Come out little piggy's!" A creepy voice called from behind me and the door. I almost crapped myself there and then, instead I jumped away and into Harry's arms. "HA-HA!"

No one answered from our side, everyone too scared to say a word.

"We already got your friend! HA-HA!" The Eraser laughed on the other side of the door, he was probably bragging about getting Fang first.

"Will it be all right with you if I let go of you now?" Harry finally whispered into my ear, and if he knew me longer he would have known not to startle me like that, because I slapped him, hard.

"Oh hell, sorry Harry." I whispered back to him when I realized it was him and not an Eraser.

"It's alright." He said stroking his cheek. I saw then what he needed his arms for, Anne was already busy trying to heat up the bars to make them soft, and since Harry could control fire he needed to help her.

Anne sent a little fire ball over to Harry and she continued on her window, Harry then started on his, using a more dance like method.

"There's no escape little piggy's!" The Eraser snarled from the other side, banging on the door.

"If you're not busy helping escape, grab anything we might need that won't weight you down!" I ordered in a loud whisper.

I filled a backpack I got from Loewy with a bunch of t-shirts, hoodies, jeans and socks, since we might need warm clothes so close to Christmas. I grabbed some cash I stashed somewhere in the room just as Anne broke through the bars of her window.

"Zouy, before anyone leaves through that window cool of the bars." I ordered, not wanting anyone to get injuries from a window. She nodded and went over to the window, taking the water that soaked her clothes and black brown hair, she made a water bubble in her hands and moved it over every red spot on the bars. It made a sizzling sound as the water touched the bars red hot edges.

She finished off with that window and went over to where Harry and Anne worked on the next. I herded the remaining kids out the finished window just as we all heard something at the door that sounded disturbingly just like a chain saw.

"Oh crap." I breathed and everyone climbed out faster onto the ledge and helping others out, Harry, Anne and Zouy abandoned their window and came to me to get out the window.

Anne hesitated at the window and Harry coaxed her out, I was again the last to leave. When I looked back at the door the chain saw, _yes it was a real freaking chain saw_, was coming through the door.

Down on the street people pointed up at the kids on the ledge, there was a large crowd starting to form, as if we didn't need more problems.

"No sense in trying to hide something if it's only going to end up a chew toy for an oversized Chihuahua." I said and tried a smile, trying to forget my life may end with one gun shot from one of those '_oversized Chihuahuas'_. I jumped off of the ledge first and saw Harry and Isabel follow me with about a second between my jump and theirs.

The buzz of people yelling and screaming on the street grew to a full out fighter jet taking off sound. Tonight we would probably be headline news, _BIRD KIDS TAKE NEW YORK_.

I led us way up over the City, higher than any sky scraper in the area and there we circled for a few moments getting our heads clean.

Maddie was flying by herself and Echo was in Harry's arms. And regrettably Ty and Trick had to drag a kicking and screaming, _and crying_, Joshua Whatley, mainly because Trick couldn't find the keys to the hand cuffs and thus couldn't unlock himself. So they had him between them flapping like crazy.

**A/N Merry Christmas everyone and thank you for reading, I typed this specially for tonight (its night here) as a little X-MAS prezzy since I can't **_**give**_** you anything cool like a quad bike or a laptop. anyway just now while I'm uploading this there's like thunder storms all around us, luckily far off, let's just hope I don't get stuck in a storm, I'm freaking afraid of thunder and lightning, at least it looks cool, I call it God's fireworks! From me Lexisrush and Anne-chan and the rest, good night and big balls. (I like to watch Wipeout, it's awesome and when I grow up I wanna be a big ball!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry Kat-chan that I forgot you in chapter 15, but I replaced chapter 15 with a new one that mentions where you were, so you'll get the idea anyway in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas, I enjoyed mine, even with the whole storm thing, it was pretty awesome. I got a sun burn by the way, while you were probably playing in the snow and sipping on hot coco I was sizzling like bacon in the freaking African sun, fun ain't it?**

"Shan, we have to land soon, my arms ain't gonna hold forever!" Trick said sounding tired, the sweat was pouring off of him from the effort. Ty didn't look any better, he just didn't complain as much as Trick.

Between them Whatley dangled, he was crying but at least he was quiet now. I was also thankful that he wasn't big, he was kind of small for a man his supposed age but he was almost the same build and size as Harry, which is tall and skinny. His blond hair was plastered to his face.

"Let's land there on that building, it looks good there. We'll go and search for Kat after we rest up." I suggested and then when I got nods from everyone I led our way towards the tall building a few yards away. It was big and flat and the highest place we could find in the area, _not wanting to fly off towards the Empire State Building_.

Kat went out early this morning, saying she'd be gone the whole day, for once I was relieved that she wasn't present, with the Eraser raid on the shop we wouldn't have been able to escape if she was with us. I also didn't think the Erasers cared much about her, they probably just thought she was a normal girl tagging along with a bunch of mutants, since she didn't look much like us, she was built more sturdy but still pretty lean, she lacked the whole light boned skinny bird kid look.

We touched down on the buildings, the gray stone's on the room crunching as our sneakers made contact.

"They were the ones that took Fang." Maddie said in a small voice as we all sat down with our wings out, resting.

We all looked at her and then Aria spoke up, "Were they the ones who beat you up and put you in the closet?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Zouy asked.

"Jip, well I was reading in the closet, and Fang was talking to himself." She said recalling what had happened. Isabel focused and suddenly everything around me grew black.

I started to panic a little. _Hell what was going on?_

'Don't worry, I'm trying something new.' Isabel said in my head.

"_I can't belief I got myself into this mess." Fang's voice came from my left, except somehow it wasn't _my_ left._

"_Yeah, you are pretty stupid, any sane person wouldn't have let Harry and Temp into their home. You rank right up there with Anne and Phoenix believing you can blow Erasers up by just staring at them long enough." The words came out of my mouth, or so it felt. I suddenly realized what Isabel was trying, she placed me inside Maddie's mind, into her memories of what happened._

_Maddie's, or my, hand reached out to the closet door and pushed it open, I looked at the bed and on top of it was Fang, he stared at me and looked confused._

"_Maddie, why're you in our closet?" He asked looking at me. His hair was messy and he had a black shirt on, his jean was rolled up on the one leg, there a bandage was wrapped around his crushed leg. My mind instantly thought of Fang as a big brother, someone who would help and understand and protect. Or rather that's what Maddie thought of him._

"_It's quiet here and I'm reading. You talking to yourself is disturbing." I said thinking it was the most logical reason I was in a closet, reading a House of Night book, I then remembered I was the only one of the bird kids around us who, except for Kat, could see in the dark perfectly._

"_Sorry then, and what exactly's wrong with the girls' closet?" Fang then asked calmly, trying to understand rather than judge._

"_Zouy and Aria having a sorta girls night thing is loud, now can you be quiet, Stevie Rae's gonna die soon." I answered again, starting to get anxious and wanting to continue the book, it was on an interesting part, Fang raised his eye brow at me and I shrugged it off and closed the door._

_Her mind then skipped a part where she just sat and read the book._

_Suddenly I heard movement in the room, I placed the book at my feet and tried looking out the crack between the door and the closet's frame._

_Looking out I saw big guys standing with their backs towards me, about 3 of them, they were looking at a very pissed and very ready for a fight Fang._

"_What are you doing here?" Fang hissed at the people, but they only laughed at him._

"_And what're you going to do? You're outclassed here kid!" The one guy snarled at Fang, I could instantly recognize his voice, he was an Eraser._

"_Get. Away. From. Me." Fang said slowly and deliberately. Letting the venom drip from every word he spoke._

"_Work with us and we'll leave your little Flock wannabes alone, they'd think you ran away and then they'll live happily ever after, what do you say?" Someone with a smooth voice said, he didn't sound like an Eraser, it actually sounded just like Fang, just more talkative. I couldn't see the speaker so I couldn't have said who, or what he was._

_Fang kept quiet and assessed the situation, he was leaning on his good leg, still on top of the bed. His face was calculating._

"_You can't run away Fang, you set one foot in any direction to run away, we'll catch you and blow this place up, clean and easy, besides you can't leave _this_ behind." The Fang-like voice said and suddenly I saw how big Fang's eyes grew as he stared at the closet, just then the closet's door swung open._

_At first I felt paralyzed as I stared out at the person who opened the door, it was Fang, standing upright with an evil sneer on his face. Then my heart almost stopped when I saw the other kid there, he looked 12 years old, his hair was messy and standing up at his forehead, a light brown color. His eyes were a liquid electric blue that looked blank, devoid of emotions or feelings, yet also like they saw more in their lifetime than any 12 year old could. His features and small size reminded me of someone._

Alex_._

_My mind, or rather Maddie's mind, clicked instantly who he was. He was Anne's twin brother, someone I didn't know but remembered, except he was supposed to be dead._

_I couldn't react when the first blow came, hitting me to the side of my face, sending me to the ground. A big brute of an Eraser was standing over me. Alex's face didn't change, he just stared blankly at me, standing to the side of the room._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Fang yelled, I just stared at him then, the pain in my face paralyzing me, forcing me to stay on the floor._

"_At last some reaction from you! I was beginning to think they lied to me about you." The other Fang said excitedly, raising his hands and smiling. "Does this mean you'll give yourself in exchange for them?" He asked gesturing towards me._

"_Yes, just leave her alone." He snarled, his eyes never leaving me, I tried to tell him 'no' but my mind abilities weren't as advanced as Isabel's yet, I couldn't send messages telepathically, all I could do was sense moods and read minds when I'm touching someone. I kept telling myself in the back of my mind that this was Maddie, not me, somehow the line between us was starting to feel very vague._

"_Let them tie you up." The other Fang said and motioned to another Eraser to tie him up, Fang didn't move, letting himself get tied up. Once they were finished with him, the Eraser who hit me tied my hands and feet._

_Fang saw this and started protesting, before he could say anything they wrapped duck tape around his mouth. He wriggled and fought fiercely for a guy who was tied up._

"_Alex, give him the injection." The other Fang said nonchalantly waving Alex over. Like a robot, Alex responded taking out a syringe and a needle, Fang's eyes grew big and he looked apologetically at me, fighting harder against his restraints he continued._

_Alex took Fang's arm and plunged the needle into his arm, I could hear Fang's muffled screams and then he grew silent and limp. Before he hit the ground the Eraser caught him in his arms._

_Just then the other Eraser kicked me in the head, making me black out instantly._

I was back on the roof with the others, Isabel's hand was on my arm, in Isabel's other hand was Maddie's. They both looked at me expectantly.

"So, what do you think?" Isabel asked sounding very, very proud of herself.

"We sorta combined both of our powers." Maddie added, looking better and not so scared anymore.

"Never do that again, ever." I said glaring at them, "Though it was kinda cool Isa, Mads."

"Awesome, show me next!" Anne said looking excited, as I looked at her expectant face, Alex's face appeared in my mind again, his cold expressionless face.

"Na, that took a lot out of me," Isabel said, breathing out a sigh and leaning against an aircon box she continued, "besides I'm still pretty pissed at you guys."

Anne was disappointed then Maddie said she'd tell then what happened. Since I've been with these kids I haven't really noticed her talking to the others, she mainly kept to herself and rarely talked or even smiled. Now telling them she did both.

After she told everyone the story, leaving Alex out of it, we planned our strategy, Whatley even pitched in a little.

"So we all agree that first off we should find Kat?" I asked, recapping the details of the plan. I got nods so I continued. "And we know she would probably go to the shop eventually today, and that today has only has about 3 hours left. We also can't go back to the shop or be seen and recognized, not even by the general NYC public, since we kinda did a takeoff from a ledge with a screaming guy." Whatley's face got sheepish. "And we can presume there were cameras taking pictures, so tomorrow the whole country might know how we look. We also need to find Fang, and fast too."

"Great, so where's the easy part?" Isabel commented.

"Here, we'll probably need all the energy we can find." Ty suddenly spoke up, taking out a few apples, energy bars, chocolate bars and crackers. Everyone's eyes widened and it was like I suddenly realized I was hungry, I only had a granola bar this morning.

"Thank you, you brilliant mind!" I exclaimed and jumped up, crossing the distance between us fast. I pulled him in my arms and kissed him on the forehead. Everyone around us was excited too, just shows you what a one track mind we have, mention food and suddenly we're alert.

I pulled away from Ty and saw he was blushing, I smiled at him and he smiled back, then we handed out the stash of food he brought along.

"Man Ty, you're like a mutant bloodhound, you can find anything!" Anne said excitedly chomping down on a big red juicy apple. This again reminded me of how stoic her supposed dead brother was to her.

"He-he, yeah." Ty said looking very embarrassed being the centre of attention of our group.

"Thank God real food!" Whatley breathed holding another big apple up into the air and marveling at its juiciness, I smiled, forgetting for a moment that he was actually our captive.

We all ate up and got our stuff ready again.

Trick still couldn't find the key to the handcuffs so he and Ty had to carry Whatley the short distance to another building we might find easier access to the ground. There we broke up into groups to not look too suspicious. It worked and we all met up again outside.

"Does anyone know where she might have gone?" I asked.

"No idea." Said Anne.

"Probably some girls place." Said Trick.

"She's probably found a guy and is out with him." Aria commented wistfully, Isabel gave her a glare.

"Or she could just have gone to the library." Tempest said, everyone looked at her, including me.

"Since when do you pay attention to us?" Anne asked, mainly to herself, Tempest heard and I could practically see the anger well up in her. _O oh_.

"Wait and see just how much I care when I plant my fist in your face!" She snarled giving Anne a death glare, which Anne returned.

"Whoa, stop it, we're past you're little bickering here." Harry broke it up before it could escalate, Anne and Tempest were already bowling their fists at each other, I could even see a little spark of a fire beginning in Anne's palm. The people on the street around us even stopped to see if a fight would break out.

Something told me Anne and Tempest didn't like each other, even though Anne was 12, _technically 18_, and Tempest around 16ish.

They kept quiet and stared each other off, finally Anne broke eye contact and joined Trick. We left after that, searching for the nearest library.

We kept our eyes and ears open for the Erasers, since we were still pretty close to the shop, a few times we had to go around whole city blocks to avoid places with guys in suits. One time even almost attacking a _normal_ guy in a suit thinking we were cornered, he was actually just trying to ask where the nearest Mac Donald's was.

We eventually found a library, and in it we found Kat, she was reading a book, loosing track of time and anything around her.

"Thank God Kat!" Aria yelled out loud in the library, running towards a startled Kat. Aria got a hiss and a glare from a tall woman in a pencil skirt resembling a giraffe, Aria chose to ignore her and gave Kat a big hug before we could join them.

"Get lost." Isabel said to the woman in the pencil skirt when she still glared at us and made _shh_ sounds. She then puffed up her cheeks and left.

"You're going to get me banned from this place and make me never come here again." Kat said to Isabel still smiling at our sudden arrival. Isabel smiled a little but then returned her scowl fast just in case the woman might come back. _Isabel did look pretty fierce with the scowl_, I noted.

"Not that you'll ever come here again." Whatley said.

"Hu? What's he talking about?" Kat asked me, not talking to Whatley directly, he realized this and got a les fierce scowl on.

"There was a raid on the shop, Fang got kidnapped, and Loewy is nowhere to be found, Maddie got beaten up and locked in a closet." I recapped what had happened and she nodded, taking everything in.

"Wow, I'm glad I picked today to catch up on some reading." She said sitting down in a chair, she had a surprised look on her face. "What are we going to do now?"

"We have to find Fang if he's still. . ." my words trailed off and everyone knew what I wanted to say, it really did look grave when they took him.

"Where do we start?" Zouy asked sitting crossed leg on the ground, Aria was playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"How about nowhere?" I heard the growling voice behind me before I saw the others gazes go other my head, at the speaker behind me. "Knew you'd come for her."

"_Oh crap_." I breathed out feeling my blood turn to ice.

**A/N Well we survived the storm the other night, and one of my best friends suddenly appeared at the same camp place we were at, so I'm pretty happy now that I've got a friend here to bug. I haven't seen him in 3 years, but from the second I came walking up towards their camp it was like old times, he was like the Gazzy to my Iggy, the coke to my bacon. We were always cracking jokes and stuff when we still went to the same school. So even though you guys don't know him I'm dedicating this to him. =3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N this is a short chapter I know, I'm sick so it was hard just to finish this little one. Even if I wasn't sick I would have kept it short, coz in the next chapter I want to do a little action. This was one of the most dangerous chapters until now, I've been threatened with a gun, bacon, my shoes being taken and general mental and emotional naggingness (I couldn't think of anything to call this), I also lost a pair of virtual shoes, I'm not giving names but Aria-chan I want my shoes back, and Trick-kun give me the bacon and step away from the acid! NOW! So read on. And thanks for the awesome reviews! 3**

I reacted faster than I could think of a plan. I jumped up from my chair and pushed it out behind me in one fluent and efficient move, sending it right into the Eraser. I knew that would only get him mad and maybe even stun him for a moment, but that moment was all I needed to get out of his clutches.

"Arg!" The Eraser yelled out in pain and I ran away, knowing the others already knew what to do.

I saw the others run out in front of me towards the back of the library but some of them stopped and looked back, which made the rest of us stop too.

"What? Move!" I ordered, escape the only thing on my mind.

"No need, just look." Harry said smiling cockily and gesturing behind me. "They'll handle it."

"Sir I have to ask you to leave, this is no place to bother children." An elderly woman ordered. Around her and the disguised Eraser stood a lot of people, security guards also rushed over to the commotion.

The Eraser looked around him and assessed the situation, there were too many eyes and probably cameras too, the security guards might not have been armed with guns but they had teasers. Whereas the Eraser only had about five other Erasers on his side standing like statues around the place I could see, waiting for their orders.

"He has no choice, he's screwed either way." Isabel whispered, I didn't take my eyes off of the Eraser but I knew Isabel was smiling as she told me this, she also wanted the Eraser to hear since she could have easily told us this in our minds.

"I'll get you, you have to leave this place eventually." The Eraser snarled. "Nothing happens here without _me_ knowing about it." With that he turned around on his heels and walked out, ushering the Erasers he had with him out too.

"Oh that guy's just all bark and no bite." The old lady smiled fondly at us as we stared. "I'm Isabella Mc Gregory, pleased to meet you."

"Um, thanks and you have no idea," I smiled back at her. She walked over to us and I could smell the scent of roses and tea on her. "I'm Bailey and this is my, erm Family."

"I'll show you the back door if you'd rather not meet up with that awful man outside, if you don't mind me asking you something Bailey?" She asked, looking at each of us with soft green eyes, her hair was white silvery and pulled back into an elegant bun. She looked old, but how old she was I couldn't tell, she was also shorter than me and dressed in a pastel green sweater and loose fitting jeans.

"Thank you, that'll be great," Isabel answered for me, she smiled at me reassuringly and added, "I'm Isabel, nice to meet you Ma'am."

Three things shocked me in that previous interruption; 1) Isabel smiling for a stranger, or rather Isabel _SMILING_, 2) Isabel agreeing, she's actually somewhat unreasonable, 3) She used her real name.

"Ahh, I knew when I saw you, you'd be a nice young lady, well let me show you the exit." She said excitedly leading us through a 'staff only' door, she smiled at the few administrative people and led us to a large-ish room with a few tables and a door at the end of the room. "You must be hungry?"

"No, not really." I said fast before anyone else could answer, my own stomach betraying me in the end, because just then my stomach growled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh let me get you kids something to eat." She pressed a button on the wall that was connected to a speaker box and ordered someone on the other side to bring food.

"What did you want to ask them?" Whatley spoke up from the back, reminding everyone he indeed was a living, breathing, _talking_ human. It was also as if Isabella didn't notice him up until he spoke.

"Ah yes, almost forgot," she said still smiling, she took a seat at one of the tables and gestured for us to sit too, "it's actually quite a few questions, ah thank you Kent!"

She jumped up when a tall thin man appeared at the door we came in from, he was pushing a trolley with food and a jug of milk. She took the trolley from him and closed the door, she pushed trolley towards us and took her seat again.

"The questions?" I asked this time. She looked up at me and her eyes looked relaxed.

"Yes, yes, first you should all eat up, I would guess you _growing kids_ need all the energy." She suggested, I eyed the food suspiciously, no one took any, not sure what to make of any of this.

Just then the old lady took a plate of macaroni and cheese and took a bite. Trick followed her lead and Anne grabbed a plate for herself too. After that, and discovering the woman, Trick and Anne didn't die, we ate peacefully. The Mac and cheese wasn't half bad and we all were hungry.

"Erm, thanks Ma'am." I said uncomfortable after we all ate.

"Well, it was nothing, just helping where I can." She said, eyes shining.

"Well, you wanted to ask?" Zouy asked this time, holding a cold glass of water in her hands, she was trailing patterns with the condensation on the surface.

"Yes, can't beat around the bush forever." She smiled, "were you the kids who stayed with Loewy Matronnely?"

"Yes." Isabel answered before I could deny anything.

'What are you doing Isabel?' I thought towards Isabel but I didn't get an answer, only a creepy smile.

"Oh God what happened to him? I haven't seen him in ages, he always dropped in." The old lady continued.

"He's been busy." Trick defended.

"I think he's doing wonderful things taking in you _kids_." She said sweetly, she obviously thought much about Loewy.

"Yeah, he's a saint." I said, wanting to get out desperately.

"But that's not what I wanted to ask you." She confessed.

"Then just ask, we've got places to go." Tempest ordered, scowling, her arms were folded over her chest. Her eyes were a dark grey, she was obviously someone else now.

"Do you really have wings?" She finally asked, this kinda stunned me, "I've seen you take off from Loewy's house, what happened to Loewy? Those horrid men were everywhere and looked dangerous." She looked really concerned, this made me very uncomfortable.

"Yes and we don't know where Loewy is. And those men are horrible, so be careful, we have to go now." I answered quickly, standing up, the others followed my example.

"Loewy really didn't sound like himself this morning when he picked something up here." She said mainly to herself, but she stood up and walked over to the door and took out her key. "Just be careful, Loewy is quite fond of you all, he would be broken if he loses any of you."

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, we said good bye and thank you, Isabel and Echo gave her hugs and Trick also gave her a hug (he knew her before we met her today, since she lives in the same neighborhood Loewy's shop is)

We took off from the back of the library relatively unseen, except for Ms Mc Gregory who already knew sorta who we were.

Harry carried Kat this time, Echo flew on her own and Whatley was carried by Ty and Trick. As we flew the first snowflakes started to fall on the city. It was cold but bearable, all I could think about was where Fang could be, if we didn't find him I didn't know what to do.

"What if he was taken to some hospital? I don't think they want him damaged." Maddie spoke up beside me, her light brown wing's tips brushing against my leg with every down beat.

I gave this a thought as we flew towards Central park, there we could regroup, and I knew the place from the few Saturdays Fang took me there for exorcise. There were places you could practically take off and land unseen, or at least people will think you're just a bird.

**A/N Happy now? It's not a cliffy like I said but it's something in between, and sorry it was so short. Also when I go back this year, yes its new year here, I go back as a senior! Woohoo! Take that B!tches! Also I might get a blackberry cell freaking phone! If you know how long I've been struggling with my ancient cell you'd be happy! Yay yay yay yay! *does random happy dancing with a very pissed kidnapped Fang***

**Here's a bonus for you guys!**

**The cookie death scene.**

**Isabel – "When can I dye my hair back to black? It's killing me."**

**Lexisrush – "I don't know, maybe when I get bored of the pink." XP "HAHA!"**

**Isabel - :[**

**Aria – "HAHAHAHA!"**

**Lexisrush – "lol that's what she said! Isa's reaction was louder."**

**Isabel – "HEY!"**

**Isabel – "Whoa I am load, haha!"**

**Lexisrush – "Haha! She likes to shout, at people, mostly Trick . . . or Anne."**

**Aria – "Heehee!" **

**Isabel – I'm really sorry Fang, I didn't mean to yell at you . . . again. I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry."**

**Aria – "I want cookies!"**

**Isabel – "Oh boy, is she allowed to have sugar?"**

**Lexisrush – "No. . . Bird kids don't hold sugar that good, you remember Anne and Trick's mentos and diet cola fountain in the shop?"**

**Isabel – "Ohh yeaaahh. That wasn't fun to clean up. Poor Joshua, I made him clean it. Hahaha"**

**Aria – "That was so NOM NOM! Now hand over the dang cookie Isabel! RAWRRRR!"**

**Isabel – "You don't scare me."**

**Anne - *rolling on the ground laughing.***

**Whatley - *glares***

**Isabel – "YOU WANNA GO WHATLEY? *stands up from chair, makes way towards whatley.***

**Aria – "Why? Why no cookie for me? I is good. . . *looks innocent***

**Whatley - *cowers in fear of the wrath of Isabel.***

**Isabel – "BE A MAN! GET UP AND SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY!"**

**Aria – "Whatley's gonna get his butt whooopedd!" *dances***

**Lexisrush – "There it is! Lol here's a cookie for you, Anne baked them!"**

**Isabel - *evil grin***

**Aria - *squeels* *devours cookie* "ISaaaa! May ari help Keeeeel?" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Maniac dancing***

**Isabel – "No."**

**Lexisrush – "You understood that?"**

**Aria – "Fineeee! I just go killlll awwwwwllll da peoples! Like Trickkk! HEHEHEHEHE. THEN I WILL PLAY DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, AND THEY WILL ALL DIEEEEE!"**

**Isabel – "THE HELL YOU WILL! STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" *points finger at Aria***

**Aria – "HA! FINGERS DO NOT SCAREE MEEEEE!" *whirls around on random spinny chair* "AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! NO ONE SHALL LIVE! NO ONE! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Isabel – "STAY THERE!"**

**Aria – *stands up* "OH, WHAT NOWWW! WHATCHA GUNNA DOOOO? AHAHAHAHHAA!" *Falls over* *wakes up* "what the heck just happened? Where am I. . .?"**

**Anne – "Maybe I placed too much mojo in those cookies?" O.O**

**Isabel – *goes to Aria's side* "Calm down sweetie. Go to bed. You're fine, I'm here. It's okay. Go to bed."**

**Aria – *Promptly goes to bed* "Okay. . ."**

**Anne – "It's a trick! Don't believe a word Isa says!"**

**Isabel - *glares at Anne* "I solemnly swear to never hurt Aria."**

**Aria - "mmm, I'm hungry." *pulls cookie out of pocket* "mmm. . . just a bite. . ."**

**Isabel – "Aria, calm down, no, give me the cookie."**

**Aria – "Mmmmmm, only a little." *nom nom* "Hey, I like cookie. Cookie is good. More cookie. Mmm! Cookie little more!"**

**Anne – *points and laughs* "The madness continues!"**

**Isabel – "Aria, give me the cookie. . . now!"**

**Aria – "MADNESS!" *Dances* !"**

**Isabel – *tackles Aria to the ground* *holds shoulders to ground* "give me the cookie!"**

**Aria - *stuffs cookie in mouth* "HAHAHAH! MINEEE! ALL MINEE, ISA! MYYYY COOOOOKIIEEE!"**

**Anne - *goes to bed* "I'll bake some more tomorrow for Fang and Ty, they should be funny!" *Yawns* "Night!"**

**Aria – "NIGHTTT!"**

**Fang – "Cookies?"**

**Isabel – "Oh boy." *squeezes ear* *Aria passes out* *gets back up* "okay she'll be out for a few hours, no biggy."**

**Aria - *pops up* "Is this real life?" *Dizzy***

**Isabel – "Crap. Shhh." *squeezes both ears* *passes out* "Okay, now she'll be out for a few hours."**

**Aria – "That's a useful trick!"**

**Isabel – "yup."**

**Aria - *Few hours pass by* "I'm sleepy."**

**Well that's about it, didn't make sense but whatever, this convo really took place on the page the 20****th**** of December. Aria called it the cookie death scene so that's what we call it now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N so what did ya'll think of the cookie death scene. Aria-chan's pretty pleased with herself, although we don't allow her, or anyone else for that matter, to eat Anne's cookies. Can you guys guess what the mojo in the cookies were, well I'm not telling now, so guess. And NO it is not illegal, the Army are law abiding pieces of society so they won't do stuff that's against the law, **_**much**_**.**

**On to some much neglected reviews by some awesome, and evilly persuasive, peeps.**

**Kat-loves-love****, you are reading Fang's Army written by yours truly, so that's about it. . . ****MemoriesOfDyingDays****, thanks for the review, hell yes! ****C.C Vi Britannia****, thank you for the review again, and yes, you throw hissy fits too. ****Melikescake****, thanks, the cookie death scene is just something weird and just plain disturbing I had to add for the guys who didn't live through that. Now the story, and like my page so you can be part of the cookie death scene action too, and remember to comment and post there, also review here, I love reviews! This one's for Shan-chan and Ask-kun who tries to purify my evil soul with The substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's soul slayer sword. Now the story! I think I need a beta reader, I've heard about them but never met one and I have no real idea of what and how they work, I just think/kinda know they make a fic better. So inbox me if you want to and we could talk about it, I'm paranoid and kinda untrusting with my 'art'. Now the fic?**

**Shan-chan's point of view.**

We were in central park, sleeping on a big rock somewhere where most people didn't go, we had a wonderful view of the lake, and a lot of the park itself. Let me just tell you how BIG that freaking park is, its hugemongous!

I was on the early morning guard duty shift with Harry, who seemed to never need sleep. The others were asleep, scattered around the rock, we didn't have a fire, since that would tip the authorities off to where we were. So those who needed heat huddled up to Anne, who was making the rock under her heated. So my butt was kind of hot.

"So how long did you and Fang know each other?" Harry suddenly asked, startling me, I was staring at our surroundings with my back against a big rock that offered protection against the cold pre-winter air.

"About 2 years, he saved me from my lab." I answered recalling that night.

"That's interesting, what did he do there?" He asked, I guess it was kind of awkward between us in the dark sitting on a rock keeping guard.

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting, and I don't know what he did there, I could tell you about it?" I offered feeling really self-conscious.

"Well it is dark and we are both awake, I would like that." He said and I saw the smile on his face in the darkness, it wasn't that dark now since it was starting to turn morning, and there's pretty much of the cities light that reached us. We were after all still in the city that never sleeps.

"Um, well I had just come back from some testing, since I haven't developed any power in particular. . ." I started to recall that night.

"_I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was night outside. I was tired from all the testing and really pissed, some Eraser had almost broken one of my ribs when I attacked the white coat. My arm was sore where they plunged the needle into my arm to sedate me enough to not try anything again._

_I was staggering while an Eraser half carried me back to my cage, they didn't bother transporting me in a portable cage while I was sedated. It was a small reward I was pretty glad about, it almost made me feel better._

"_Ha-Ha, you better not try to escape birdie, coz I'd be the one kicking your butt back here." Laughed Loran the Eraser who was responsible for me. The previous one, Monty, reached his expiration date a while ago._

"_Wa-eva." I slurred, still high on sedatives, I could feel a pounding headache from behind my eye sockets._

_We reached the room with the cages and they threw me into the cage, before I could react I hit the bars at the back and cried out in pain, which made Loran laugh._

_After Loran left I huddled up in the corner with my bruised arms around my legs, I rested my head on my knees and choked back the tear that threatened to run down my cheek. _

I wished I had someone to talk too now. _I thought to myself. I wasn't alone in the cage room though, but I couldn't talk to anyone, everyone I grew up with either died horribly or are dying horribly or disappeared, taken away to other labs I knew were hidden around the country. The only other living things in the cage room with me were a few birds and lab rats, a dying cat kid and the Eraser who guarded us during the night._

"_James, everything's going to be okay." I said and placed my hand on his leg, he was shivering and didn't respond, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for him. I couldn't heal anyone, no fire abilities, no super speed or mind reading, I was almost at the end of my usefulness to the school and soon I would be dying on the floor of a cage just like James, the cat kid who couldn't develop a unique power and was at the end of his life. He was my best friend and only cat mutant I knew about that lived as long as he did, his black hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead._

"_So cold." He finally said, although I couldn't hear him properly, my ears were ringing, and I still felt dizzy from the medication._

"_It's okay James, just don't leave me, 'kay?" I said, he turned around as I said this, his usually bright blue eyes were deprived of their usual shine. I knew it wasn't going to be okay, it was never okay. He smiled at me and stretched out his thin arm, his fingers searching for mine._

"_Sorry Shan." He said and I handed him my shaking hand, he took it in his and tried squeezing. He couldn't, he didn't have energy left. He smiled at me and then the life left his blue eyes, the eyes that I loved so much._

"_Bye Jay-Jay." I whispered, tears spilled out of my eyes, and I didn't care. The first time in 3 years that I allowed the tears to fall freely, James was worth it._

_I clung to his hand until the guard Eraser came, it was Clive who was on duty, he was the only half decent Eraser here and allowed me to grieve without interruption._

_After a while he came up to my cage and whispered, "I have to take him away now, sorry." With that he wheeled James' cage away. I cried the whole time, losing all track of time._

"_Get out of my fucking way!" I heard someone shout outside the thick door, I looked up and saw Hank, an Eraser who is a huge ass, next to the door. Hank was the half Eraser, half human looking one, so he didn't leave the lab much, he was a huge mistake but thought he was the head Eraser in the facility, beating me till I was nothing more than a bloody broken heap, he was the one who broke my rib._

_I sat up in my cage, knowing whatever was outside yelling might come in here and probably rip my head off. Hank also knew this and sat up in his chair, he cocked his gun and popped another piece of gum into his mouth, that at least looked human._

"_Okay shut up insect." Hank ordered and I glared at him._

"_I'm not talking mutt." I responded, he returned my glare and just then the door flew open._

_Hank shot up and I shot back in my cage. Hank trained his gun on the moving dust cloud on the floor and I could see him shiver, he was afraid._

_The moving dust cloud was an Eraser wrestling with something black, Hank kept yelling for whoever struggling with the black thing to get out of the way so he could shoot, but the Eraser was too busy getting strangled._

_Hank shot at the dust cloud and then suddenly the Eraser in the black thing's arms got limp. The black thing's eyes went straight to Hank and Hank panicked. Just then a bunch of weird robots came into the room and attacked the black figure._

_He ripped off the first one's head and punched into it, knocking it into the one that came from the back of the first one. Hank shot again, hitting the wall this time. The black thing then attacked Hank, Hank tried to back away but fell over his chair and hit his head on the ground hard, and he was out. With this the black thing went back to fighting the robots._

_I didn't notice the alarms until after the fight. The black thing stood over the 'body' of a robot and took in his surroundings. His hair was black and shaggy, probably hadn't been cut in a while and his lip was split and bloody. He whipped the blood off on his black hoodie and turned to me, noticing me for the first time. His eyes were brown and for a moment I thought he was James, until I saw his eyes._

_Something inside of me wished he was James, he was about the same age, 15ish I guess, and his hair color was the same. He even fought the same, except James wasn't so _angry_. _

_The guy looked at me, rage burning in his eyes and then they grew softer, he looked around the room and back at me. Cautiously he walked up to my cage, he was rubbing his raw knuckles on his left hand, looking very uncomfortable. Not the guy I just saw taking on a bunch of robots and Hank the weirdo Eraser._

_He unlocked my cage and gave me freedom, there had to be a way I could repay him."_

I snapped out of my story and saw Harry leaning in, listening intently to what I said. I felt a small tear running down my face, Harry leaned over, took a white handkerchief from his jacket and handed it to me. I took it and dried my tears, I hadn't even realized I cried at the memory, I hadn't really thought about that night in a while. Fang didn't even know about James, I never told him.

"I'm sorry, are you all right Shannon?" Harry asked me, he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

This time I couldn't speak, I started to sob, I cried into Harry's shoulder as he rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.

"Is this how you _guard_ us?" Tempest yelled, I looked up at her and even in the pre-dawn darkness I can see the dark hatred and betrayal in her eyes. "I thought you were _watching_ our backs?"

Before either Harry or I could answer she stormed off, ripping out her white wings, the black tips already swooping down, gathering air beneath them. She jumped into the cold air and took to the sky, the only place most of us felt truly free.

"Temp, wait!" Harry yelled after her, his hand clutching the air as if he could grab an invisible rope and gently bring her back. "Sorry Shan, I have to go."

With that Harry also extended his wings, they were white with chocolate brown tips, he jumped up and followed Tempest's flight path.

All the commotion woke Echo, who then woke Phoenix who in turn woke the rest of the sleeping kids.

"What'sssss going ooon?" Aria asked, whipping her eyes, her white hair looked wild after her sleeping on a rock.

"Nothing." I said, mentally hitting myself through the face to snap myself back to reality.

"Temp got pissed and flew away, Harry followed her." Isabel filled them all in, I noticed how only Anne slept through the entire ordeal.

"Must be R.J speaking, he gets mad and storms off to hit something most of the time." Zouy commented, she shrugged and curled up again, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head and going back to sleep.

"Does sound like R.J." Phoenix added.

Trick offered to sit guard with me while the other went back to sleep. He said he wasn't going to get back to sleep after that 'hissy fit', as he calls it.

"So, why's Tempest so pissed now, or should I clarify, why is she pissed this moment?" Trick asked, inspecting a little tube in the pre-dawn he waited for my answer.

"She's pissed at me, Harry was . . . giving me a hug when she saw, she doesn't know the whole story." I said, staring out at the lake. The sun was just about brightening the eastern horizon between the buildings and trees.

"Oh you should expect some trouble moving into her pray." Trick said. I tried ignoring him but couldn't, it was just so quiet, I could only hear a few cars and sirens in the background.

"How would you know, you weren't even with them from the beginning?" I asked, trying to get my attention away from Fang and James. Tempest's misunderstanding and guard duty were pretty good for distracting me.

"Anyone can see that, she's practically staring at the dude." Trick said looking out at the lake with me.

"So you took care of him?" I heard someone whisper somewhere. Trick was still babbling to himself about how good he was at seeing chemistry between people.

"Shh." I said, I got myself low and pushed him down too, he didn't protest. "We're doing a little snooping, wake Isabel and say she's in charge." I ordered.

He nodded and leopard crawled to where Isabel was snoring away, she was on the edge of the pile of bird kids.

I crawled towards the plants at the edge of the rock, glad for extra thick jeans and the fingerless gloves I decided to grab before the raid.

"Yeah, they took off, some back entrance and someone helping. We're so screwed." The guy continued, I lost the convo about the person who had to be taken care of, but the voice was very familiar all of a sudden.

"He's going to have our wings for this." The other person replied, Trick joined me and I looked back at the group behind me, they were all fast asleep and Isabel kept watch.

We crawled deeper into the bushes until we were only a few feet from the two men talking. The sun was already coming up over the horizon and lit up the guys black suits and sunglasses, they had body guard ear pieces in their ears. Me and Trick instantly knew what they were, the comment about the wings we couldn't place yet, as far as I knew Erasers didn't have wings.

"So the kid's in the Hospital right? Why they bother with him I don't know, he's busted up." The Eraser I recognized said and I couldn't believe my luck, if they were talking about who I thought they were talking about then Fang was still alive.

"We got to get those kids, anyway want to get a Mac flurry at Mac Donald's, boss doesn't need to know." The other Eraser said, he smiled and looked completely normal actually, to you he would probably just have looked like a normal guy. An overly big guy.

Just then a huge spider ran over my arm, I muffled my scream and Trick even flicked it away, but he didn't do it fast enough.

"Did you just hear that?" The one Eraser said. Trick and I help in our breaths, as if that could somehow undo what just happened.

"Ptobably just a little squirl of something." The other one said.

"I swear I heard something, like a scream but not quite."

"Dude, I want the Mac Flurry now, let's go."

"Just a sec."

"There's no one around here, we checked before, no one comes here. Mac Flurry?"

"_EEEEKKK_!" I couldn't help my scream this time, the spider was on my face this time, and when I swat it off a bunch suddenly repelled from the branches around me.

"THERE YOU HAD TO HEAR _THAT_!" The Eraser yelled and I heard his footsteps rush in our direction.

"_Run_!" Trick yelled pulling, and right into a bunch of spiders.

I shook the spiders off of me as me and Trick ran, but we weren't fast enough. The Eraser had me around my wrist and jerked me back, pulling me off of my feet and onto my back on the ground, this Eraser was well trained.

"Shannon!" Trick yelled, the Eraser tried to grab him but he dodged it.

"GO! Warn the others!" I yelled as the Eraser jerked me up by my shoulder and pushing me back to the ground. Hard.

"But?" He tried but had to run away before he could pretest, he must have saw my face, coz I was practically begging him to go.

He ran and the Eraser picked me up and dragged me into the other direction. He was talking into his little earpiece calling backups and telling someone about how he had one.

He took me to a black van this time and before I was thrown in I saw the others fly away. I breathed a sigh of relieve and curled up in the back of the van, waiting for whatever was waiting for me.

The door closed and so did my hopes of saving Fang like he did me.

**A/N so how was that, you can tell me. And now please remove the gun from my head and give my shoes back please, Aria-chan and Tempest-chan. Shout out to everyone that made my week, Ash-kun, Temp-chan, Emily-chan, Shan-chan, pink fluffy bear killer-kun and Aria-chan, Dizon-chan and anyone else I could have forgotten.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N well I'm bored, kinda scared, still sick and high on sugar again. I read the reviews the day after I posted the new chappy, they were awesome! Thank you guys so much! *holds out hands far from each other to show how much* you guys flatter me too much, also welcome New-one-chan (other new one Aria-chan, I don't think she's the opinionated one from the page), my cell is stupid so I can't see who you are until I get a new review on top of yours. By the way, did anyone realize how much the Na Na Na music video of My Chemical Romance is kinda a twisted and non-winged dreamy version of when Angel gets taken in the Angel Experiment? Well I know one person out there who's going to watch that music video over and over again trying to make out what I'm thinking, even if it's just so she can see My Chem again, over and over. Ha ha.**

**Fang's point of view**

"How long is he going to be out? And did everything in the theater go according to plan?" I heard my voice ask someone just outside the room_. That did not sound sane just now._

_No, that's not me, it's him, Fang 2_. I reminded myself.

I inspected myself, like we learned to do a long time ago when we didn't want anyone to know we were awake. I felt a little dizzy, so I knew I would be a hell of a lot dizzy if I opened my eyes. Everything felt right besides that. My leg that usually throbbed, like I had an extra heart suddenly growing in my leg, didn't throb at all anymore.

"And you're _sure_ we're fully protected?" Fang 2 asked the person, he sounded anxious.

"Yes sir, we're protected, the doctor says he will be out for most of the day still, and everything went according to plan in the theater, but." The other person responded to all the questions in a monotone, deprived of emotion.

"But?" Fang 2 persisted, he sounded pissed.

"We couldn't plant the device, later this afternoon they'll do it, he is to be sedated until we can transport him back to the facility." The other person responded again. I heard footsteps and they both left.

For a few moments I laid there listening to make sure I was alone.

I heard no one and opened my one eye, the room I was in was white and gray and shiny and clean, it made me sick. I opened my other eye and looked up at a white ceiling with big bright lights. I pushed myself up and got overcome by dizziness.

The bright white world around me spun and turned and so did my head. I quickly shook off the dizzy feeling, feeling more human than I had in a while. I took in my surroundings and from the looks of it I was in the recovery room, next to the theater. And for all those unfamiliar with the workings of a hospital, the recovery room is right next to the theater where a patient gets taken to be woken up or something after the operation, I guess.

I lifted up the white covers and to my extreme disgust I was dressed in one of those hospital gowns with the open back, in a sickeningly washed out blue green color. There was a think bandage around my leg and I was still connected with wires and tubes to some mechanically looking thing next to the hospital cot. My leg didn't feel like anything at all, so I guessed it was still pretty much sedated.

I swung my legs over the edge of the cot and looked at the machine and where the wires were connected, it would suck if one was actually connected to my heart to keep me alive. I ripped off all the things that were glued to my chest and then I ended up with only the drip attached to my arm, which I was pretty sure I shouldn't remove just yet, but I pulled the needle out anyway.

I braced myself on the cot and pushed myself out of the bed, I had to get out of here before the others decide to go Chuck Norris on the place and try and get me out. I stood up with some help of the pole thing the drip was hanging from, I used it to steady me. It had wheels so I used it to get around the room. Careful not to put much pressure on my leg, it at least felt better.

There weren't any windows in the room and I couldn't find any pants. Maybe _that_ was the reason I wasn't heavily guarded? A guy with no pants isn't much of an escape risk.

_Now, to escape without me realizing it_ . . . okay you know what, this just confuses me, who the heck is this guy? I'm pretty sure I did not have a twin brother. That would have been written in my file, the ones me and the Flock found about ourselves and our pasts. I thought about that time Max was replaced by the clone, this second me had to be a clone, but to do what?

Before I could ponder this I heard footsteps come towards the room, more specifically, the door.

I backed up against the wall and relaxed myself, I breathed in deeply and concentrated on being one with the wall, the invisible man, _erm bird kid_. _How Zen of me_.

The door went open and someone stepped in, it was some kid with light brown hair and blue emotionless eyes. He was smallish and his hair was spiky and messy. He reminded me of someone but that didn't bother me. He gave one look at the bed I was supposed to be in and didn't panic, he calmly spoke into a microphone in his sleeve, _which was pretty cool I had to admit,_ and then continued to inspect the room.

He calmly checked a few cabinets I hadn't noticed and then he checked the door to the theater, he pushed it open, turned back and looked at the recovery room, then entered. I remained perfectly quiet and hopefully invisible.

"_ALEX_? Where is he? You were _supposed_ to guard him!" Fang 2 came into the room, his face was bright read with anger, a bunch of Erasers flanked him as he entered. "_WHERE_ are you?"

"I'm here sir." Alex said and came back into the room, I'm sure if he was aloud he would have rolled his eyes at the other me.

"_YOU_ were supposed to watch him 24/7, where _were_ you?" Fang 2 almost spat at the Alex kid. The kid just stared at Fang 2 like he was merely telling him where to find the milk.

"I was busy sir, checking the perimeter for threats, the doctor said he would be out all day." He answered calmly.

Fang 2 was ready to blow up, or attack Alex. But he decided to rather punch the Eraser to his right, the Eraser flinched but did nothing. "Secure all the exits, post guards at all the windows, get snipers on the roof and get me heat seeing goggle things!"

The Erasers at Fang 2's sides left to comply with his demands, leaving Fang 2 and Alex seemingly alone in the room.

"They're called thermal sensing goggles sir." Alex corrected him.

"I know what they're called idiot!" He yelled back and went to sit on a metal chair in the corner. He sat down heavily and lowered his head, he rubbed his temples and mumbled something to himself. He looked back up at Alex and asked, "What are you still doing here? Go find him!"

"Yes." Alex said reluctantly leaving the room.

Fang 2 just sat there for what felt like a good part of the whole day, then finally he probably got hungry and stalked off. And again I was left alone in the room.

I stepped away from the wall and probably became visible again. I went over to the cabinets from earlier and opened them up. I found a pair of slacks, and paper booties, _great_.

I pulled them on and before I left the cabinet a thing against the wall demanded my attention. It was some light thing against the wall with black plastic pictures on them, a closer look told me they were x-rays, of my leg. I inspected them and saw something white, that should have been a piece of metal, that was running the length of my leg, there were also screw looking things attacked.

I grabbed the x-rays and hid them under my shirt.

Like a ninja, with a squeaky drip stand, I made my way to the sliding door. There were little round windows in them and I peeked through the window and looked out into the hall. It was deserted, except for a big Eraser guarding the door, he was pacing the space in front of the door.

"Great." I said under my breath. I sighed and stepped back, searching the room for a weapon I could use.

I found something useful and before heading out into the hall I checked the window again, it was still only guarded by the one Eraser.

I waited until his back was to the door and then I pounced out, hitting him over the head with a bed pan, not very graceful but very effective.

The Eraser's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Suddenly an image from a movie I once saw flashed into my mind.

I pulled the Eraser with me into the recovery room and when I stepped out, I was fully dressed in a black suit, complete with the little earpiece the Eraser was carrying. I still had the stand to brace myself with, and I didn't look like an Eraser so this wasn't a disguise.

The hall was completely empty as I searched for an escape, all the doors to rooms were locked and everything was bathed in a florescent white light. I was making my way to the end of the hall, knowing it won't be much longer until they would probably find me.

There was static in my ear, then someone spoke, "Will all available guards please report to the staff room for a briefing." I ignored the order and came to big double doors, I peeked through the little window and saw an open space with elevator doors at the end, what looked like a nurse's station to the side, a few more doors, a waiting area and Erasers milling around. It was dangerous but probably my only way out.

I watched as a bunch of Erasers walked into a room behind the nurse's station. Only about 5 Erasers remained scattered around the room, guarding the exits.

The next stroke of genius hit me, it was daring, stupid and the only way.

I pushed the stand to the corner, readied myself, stood upright and opened the door. I walked in causally, every other step hurting like hell, but not showing it. The Eraser that saw me first stood upright and said "Afternoon sir." To show his respect and the others followed.

I bowed my head and kept the scowl I saw the other Fang wear. I walked past, almost holding my breath. I ignored the pain every step caused me and pushed past to the elevator. The Eraser guarding it looked at me and pressed the button to call it there. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to act casual as I waited for the elevator to reach our floor, inside I was anxious, I didn't know how long this plan would fool the Erasers.

The elevator reached our floor, the 14th floor and the doors opened. There was no one inside and I stepped in, pressing any button my finger would find and the door closed. I breathed a sigh of relieve and leaned against the railing, taking the weight off of my leg for the first time, it felt like heaven.

The button I pressed actually took me up, to the roof.

When I reached the destination all hell broke loose, and this time it was hell like no other.

The door went open and I came face to face with Alex, the blue eyed kid who seemed to be Fang 2's right hand. He looked at me with his expressionless eyes, and I saw something click in his mind.

Without warning he shot his hands out at my neck, trying to strangle me. He had the element of surprise on me, but he didn't calculate what my strength would be. I grabbed his arms, knowing that he would crush my wind pipe if I didn't act fast. With my strength I pulled him towards me, throwing him off balance and taking the chance to knock him off of his feat. In one fluent movement I tossed him over my shoulder and to the ground. He landed stunned on the floor of the elevator.

Before the door could close and send him wherever, he got up and out of the elevator, launching at me again. His eyes remained dead, he didn't look like someone fighting, he simply looked like he was completing a task. He came at me with a kick this time, aimed at my side. He landed the kick, but didn't get away fast enough, I landed a punch to the jaw, sending him to the ground again.

I had size on him and strength, I probably had experience on him too. But he had something on his side I couldn't quite place, _maybe robot efficiency_? He whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and jumped up again at me, I was leaning against a wall breathing hard.

Before he could land another kick on me I jumped out of the way. He didn't get angry but came at me again, this time his hands clenched into small fists, after all the kid did only look 12 or something. I dodged him a few times and landed a punch to his nose this time, he didn't give up and continued to try and punch me. I dodged everyone, knowing that with every dodge I was tiring myself and probably doing damage to my leg.

I was surprised that none of the Erasers that I thought were on the roof came after me, but I didn't have much time to wonder about it, I was in a very real fight with a kid that was way better than I could manage.

The kid forced me into a corner formed by the little rooftop building where the elevator stopped. With my back against the wall I readied myself for what would probably be my last stand.

With renewed energy Alex came at me again, his fist looking like it would do serious damage to my head if it connected. I never thought my life would have come down to this, forced into a corner by an emotionless 12 year old, probably going to die or worse, get knocked out and taken back by that 12 year old.

**A/N well that's it for now, I don't know if I'd be able to update soon. I have to get ready to go back next week and this week I'll be busy with other stuff. So you'll have to learn patience and maybe take up meditating to fill the time, I hear it's very rewarding. ;D also I might have found my beta! And like Aria-chan might have said if she was here, right now "Sqweee!" hope we can work together swimmingly Melikecake-chan!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, this was supposed to be my first chapter with my beta, I hope we can work together awesomely in the future. I just really had to post this now, coz I don't always have internet and this might be the last time in a while I can get on here with my laptop until I go back to university and have internet almost every day. I probably should warn you about the people who steal your shoes and threaten you with guns, but you get used to that, sorta. Here's your cookie mystery person on top of the reviews, sorry my cell is messed up. ****CheyRainAwesomeness****, thank you for the reviews, first off, I LIKE DA COOKIES TOO, and I actually missed that part where Stevie Rea died, I accidently skipped that book and read the next one first, so I just heard she died then un-died . . . ****silverleaf1250****, thanx for the review again, see you got an account, and I'll try and read your story, Long lost sister, what's it about? ****Melikecake****, if you're gonna be my beta partner then I'll have to ask you not to die, that would be a letdown and I'll have to look for a new one, ha-ha jokes, just you know, come back from the dead every time you die then. . . ****C.C. Vi Britannia****, thank you for the review, please lower the gun, and I rather like my legs, since I just got new shoes to wear. ****MemoriesOfDyingDays****, thank you, yes a beta! And thank you, I prefer awesome over amazing, ha-ha I am not that self-centered though, just a little maybe. Now onto the story.**

Before I ran out of space to dodge to, someone came out of nowhere to help. The person crashed into Alex and knocked him against the wall, Alex's limp body fell to the ground and I looked up at the person who helped me.

"Harry?" I asked surprised to see him there.

"Hello Fang, you look much better." He responded smiling at me, lifting Alex's limp hand up to make sure if he was out.

"How, how did you find me?" I asked, still surprised.

"Long story short, you are a celebrity amongst us and finding out where you were from a captured Eraser is easy, just ask where the angry emo kid is, but we'd better go help Temp." He replied walking away, I quickly followed, limping after him.

"I'm not emo." I said as I tried to keep up, he ignored me.

Behind the little rooftop building we found Tempest standing over 3 unconscious Erasers. Her eyes were burning with pleasure from the fight.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're waiting for us." Harry answered fast and averted his eyes, I was too tired to delve into that, so I left it.

"Lead the way." I said, since I had no idea where the others were.

"Sure." Harry answered and just as we wanted to leave the hospital of horror's roof, I heard the bell of the elevator.

"Now." I whispered. Harry was the first to try and jump into the air, before he was even a few feet off of the roof I heard a whizzing sound, saw a thin spray of blood leave Harry's shoulder and then Harry crying out and falling back to the roof.

"Crap!" Tempest exclaimed and ran to Harry's side. I turned around and faced whatever was heading our way.

Before I could do anything they were on top of us. There were Erasers coming from the every angle.

"_Crap_." I repeated as the Erasers rushed me and pinned me to a wall. While my face was being smooched, I saw an Eraser rip Tempest off of Harry, Harry in turn reaching out to Tempest as they dragged her away.

They cuffed us and dragged us back into the building. Without saying anything they dragged us to a room and threw us in, unlocked us from the cuffs, and locked the door as they left.

"Great, now there are 4 who need rescue!" Tempest yelled pacing the small room, she banged on the door then paced the room again.

"Sit down Tempest, you're getting me tired." Harry joked clutching his shoulder, there was blood seeping through his fingers and his face looked pale.

"NO HARRY, I WON'T _SIT_ DOWN!" She yelled at him then glared at me.

"What do you mean _4_?" I asked her, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"You, me, Harry and Shannon! What, are you brain dead?" She hissed at me, still pacing the room she looked at everything in detail. My heart stopped when she said her name, it was like my blood was frozen and boiling at the same time.

"What. Happened. To. Shannon?" I asked calmly, counting my words. I was on my feet as I spoke. Tempest was startled and looked at me, assessing my emotional state.

"Fang, Trick tried to help, they couldn't, she said to leave and save you." Harry said, trying to calm me down, he was still sitting on a chair.

"Stupid Shannon!" I yelled and clutched at my hair, _that's so typical of her, always has to be the hero!_

"And now it's stupid _US_!" Tempest said banging on the door again.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now." Harry said, his breathing sounded forced, but other than that he wasn't looking _too_ bad.

"Let's just see if here's anything we can get you fixed with." I said and limped to a cabinet. Tempest caught on and followed, Harry stayed put and waited for us.

We were in one of the smaller rooms used to store medical supplies and linen for this floor. There weren't any windows, only a big white light over our heads. We found antiseptics, some pads, bandages, tweezers and something for Harry to bite on.

"Take off your shirt." I ordered Harry, he gave a mischievous smile. "That's not what I meant, dumbass!"

Harry whipped the smile off of his face and Tempest helped him unbutton his shirt, carefully they removed his shirt revealing his bloody shoulder. Tempest gasped but hid her surprise perfectly.

I poured some antiseptic on a pad and pressed it to Harry's shoulder, Tempest gave him a pad to bite on when he winced. He gasped but didn't pull away, he bit onto the pad with all his force, closing his eyes. I removed the soaked pad and Tempest reached into the jagged hole with the tweezers, this hurt Harry and he gasped again. She brought out pieces of his shirt and little pieces of metal, after 10 minutes she was finished.

I took a new soaked antiseptic pad and placed it on the entrance wound, then I placed another on the much bigger exit wound at the front of his shoulder. Tempest helped me wrap his shoulder up with the bandages and then we checked out his wing, afraid it might have hit his wing too, we were glad to find that it missed.

"Why thank you Doctor Fang." Harry said after Tempest and I sat back down next to him. He still looked a hell of a lot paler than your average kid but better.

"I think you need some sleep Hazzy wazzy." Tempest suddenly said, I looked at her almost startled at her tone of voice.

"_Tempest_?" I asked looking at her confused, she looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were pink.

"Annie! You silly boy." She purred. She took some pillows and placed them on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked and from the corner of my vision I saw Harry role his eyes.

"I'm making a bed for our injured friend here Fangypoo, I could make one for you too if you'd like?" She answered and went over to Harry, she helped him up and took him to the pillows in the corner.

"_Fangypoo_?" I kind of whispered to myself as he lied down on the pillows and breathed out a sigh. I just kept staring at Tempest gone Annie, which still kinda freaked me out, a little. "Um Annie? You okay? You don't want to hurt the door again do you?" I finally asked.

"Yes I'm okay, ha-ha and no, I'm pretty over the whole hitting the door thing, that won't help us now silly." She answered and smiled again.

I tried to smile back but couldn't, it was just too weird to see Tempest smile, and we were sort of still captured and the little fact about Shannon being taken to God knows where. I slouched back down into my chair, realizing it was really unconvertible. Harry at least looked peaceful in his pillow nest, Tempest was sitting on the ground, against the wall next to him.

I found myself a pillow and settled on the ground in another corner, I figured I needed some sleep if I was going to save the world from the evil me and maybe escaping. I closed my eyes and struggled to drift off, the thought of being locked up in a closet in a hospital kept me awake.

Before I realized it, I was asleep and having a dream.

_I was back on a mountain this time, it wasn't snow covered but still windy and cold. There were gray rocks visible through the green grass that came up to my knees. There were clouds pulled around the mountain, blocking the view from what was at the foot of the mountain from me. I found a place to sit on a rock and picked a little blue flower that was one of many growing on the mountain. The air felt cool and nice on my face. The clean unpolluted oxygen I breathed in felt like nothing else, making my lungs feel refreshed. _

_I breathed in deeply, soaking up the sun on my skin._

"_You should get back, the Army needs you." Someone said causally, I sighed and turned around._

"You_ made a mistake, you left them." I countered._

_He stroked his dirty blond hair back and sighed. "Yeah, I probably messed up there."_

"_Maybe I can't read minds, but you really hurt _her_ the most."_

"_You're not the one to talk about stupid choices."_

"_Yeah, but I had to make that stupid choice, or else you'd still be locked up dumbass."_

"_If you'd known you'd be rescuing me, you'd probably have stayed right?"_

"_Yeah." I answered, lying would be useless._

"_Well, I didn't intrude your dream just to bug you or let you regret ever saving me." He finally said after an awkward silence, he chuckled and looked up at the blue sky._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You have to get out of here." He said again, he was now holding up a blue flower and inspecting it absentmindedly. _

"_No shit Sherlock, if I knew _that_ I would've left immediately." I stood up and walked over to him. He wasn't looking at me, he kept his blue eyes fixed on the flower._

"_You really hurt her you know, she cries every night." He said, his tone of voice was sad._

"_I know, I had to do it to protect her." I didn't even wonder how he knew, I just knew what he knew was right. "She has to save the world."_

"_Is that what you keep telling yourself?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Is that what you told her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you believe that?"_

"_No, and could you please stop this, tell me what you want to tell me and get it over with." I couldn't help myself, he woke me from that medication induced sleep, he probably knew something about other stuff too._

"_What if Max isn't the one who has to save the world?" Will said, he looked up at me before the dream ended again._

There were Erasers standing over me, with them was Alex, he had a huge bruise at the side of his face.

The Erasers were busy strapping me into a bed, I tried looking past the Erasers to where Tempest and Harry were before I fell asleep, but they weren't there. The pillows were empty, only specks of blood told me that Harry _was_ there.

"Where are they?" I snarled at Alex.

He looked at me with his stoic expression. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me." I said more calmly, the venom still dripping from my voice.

"You should be more concerned as to where you are being taken." He nodded towards an Eraser who came over. "Take him to room 32A."

With that he left the small room. I tried moving my arms and legs but the Erasers did a kick ass job on securing me, there were two Erasers, one on either side. They wheeled me out of the room and into the hall that remained eerily calm.

They wheeled me to the door of room 32A and the door slid open, inside was another Eraser standing at the door. I couldn't see much more than that, but from the light coming into the room I took it there was a window.

The door slid closed again and the Erasers started to release the straps, beginning with my arms.

"You're lucky vermin, the boss wanted you to have a chat with her before they take you back to the operation table! Ha-ha." The Eraser chuckled while undoing the strap at my right arm.

"He's so nice." I snarled and focused everything into not hitting him in the face.

They undid all the straps and stood back against the wall. I sat up and rubbed my arms where the straps dug into my skin, they were red. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on the person sitting in a chair looking out the window. It was a girl.

I pushed myself off of the bed and gave the Erasers my best glare, I walked over to the girl in the chair. The closer I came, the faster my heart raced.

"Max?" I asked reaching out with my hand. She turned around and her brown eyes pierced me.

She smiled and nodded, she quickly stood up and gave me a hug. "Oh my God, it's you Fang!"

She didn't let go until I pulled back to get a better view of her. "Is that really you? The real Max?" I asked, afterward thinking if it wasn't, she wouldn't tell me anyway.

"Yes, oh how I missed you, wait, you are the real Fang, aren't you?" She asked, suddenly suspicious of me, with good reason, there were 2 of me running around in this place.

I smiled my half smile and she hugged me again. "Yes, it's me." I breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, hugging her closer to me.

"Fang, they have Angel again. I came to get her, get you too, when I heard you were here and then saw that clone the other day. . ." She said, her eyes grew teary but she didn't let them spill out of her eyes, she was too strong for that.

"They have two, maybe three of my friends too, where're the others? Gazzy and Iggy, Nudge, Total and _Dylan_?" I asked in a low voice, hoping the Erasers against the wall didn't listen in.

"They're save, Iggy and Dylan are in charge, they should be in CP somewhere." She answered in a low voice, she used code to not compromise their location. I knew what she meant by CP, it was code for Central park, it was also very bad code. Her expression also didn't reveal what she said, she smiled and looked happy as she told me the bad news and filled me in, to the Erasers we must have looked like two old friends seeing each other for the first time in how many years.

"We have to get out of here fast, their planning on taking me to the theater again, also we don't know what they're planning with you." I said in her ear as we hugged again.

"They're coming over here." She whispered back to me.

I released her and turned around to face the Eraser. "Can I have a couple more minutes?"

"No. Restrain them both." The Eraser ordered.

I turned around and looked at Max, she gave me 'the look' and jumped at the first Eraser she could get her hands on. The other Erasers were distracted by this and went to help him, forgetting about me. I then jumped on one's back, punching at his head as I latched on.

He struggled to get at me with his hands then resorted to trying to bump me off by running into things. Every time he pushed me into the wall or against the window he grew weaker, sure it hurt, but it was working for me.

He finally had enough and fell to the ground, I released him and staggered to my feet again. Max was taking on the two remaining Erasers on her own, doing it much better than me. I grabbed a bedpan from under the bed and hit the closest Eraser with it over the head, he toppled over and Max finished with her Eraser.

"Nice job using the bedpan." She commented and smiled at me as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She always looked beautiful after a fight, and now was no exception.

She stepped over the Eraser I took out with the bedpan and reached into his pocket. She then pulled back her hand, showing the shiny keys to me. I smiled and we walked over to the door, Max had to practically carry me since my leg was killing me after the long day I had. If it wasn't more than a day already.

Max unlocked the door and slid it open, she told me to stand back while she checked the hall for anything. She breathed a sigh of relieve and then took me under the armpit and half carried me into the hall.

"Do you know where they're keeping her?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sort of, before I was caught I almost broke her out, I then overheard where they were taking her." She whispered.

"And if we find her. . ." I began.

". . . then we can find your friends easily." She finished and we smiled at each other.

We continued down the hall, like old times.

**A/N not much of a cliffy but enough to make you guess what happens next don't ya think? And I have to admit this is getting very complicated and probably very confusing, I hope it'll get better as we go on, this fic is actually a group effort, that's why it's kinda confusing. . . I think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Facebook status of the chapter: (something I think Harry or Fang would say too) by Owl City 'Tears are the hydraulic force by which masculine willpower is defeated by feminine water power.' Anyway got my Blackberry, so happy about that, it's like a handheld PC. *Laptop makes a coughing sound* I think my laptop might be jealous, the desktop doesn't care coz I still use him a lot, but my laptop's not that keen on new ones. Lol random thing for the chapter: witches pay tax in Romania, even Fortune tellers have to pay, buuuut they probably saw this coming.**

Max led the way mostly, stopping every now and then to make sure I was okay or to see whether the corner we wanted to round wouldn't be our last. It felt like old times, we weren't acting all weird like I would have expected after all that's happened. I left that for later once we were out of the hospital, _coz it smells_, and with everyone we cared, _or forced to travel with, _safely eating big Mac's in a tree somewhere in Central Park.

"Wait!" I loudly whispered from the back, Max froze in mid step and looked around alarmed, but instantly alert. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I just have to know. "I need to know whether you're really _my_ Max, and not the twisted Max 2."

Max gave me a '_what, now here?_' look, but I stood firm; I had to know this wasn't the Max who wanted me dead or captured or whatever. I leaned in and kissed her quickly, before Max could react.

_Slap._

I stood back and looked into Max's angry brown eyes. My face burned where she slapped me, my lips also burned with an ache to kiss her further.

"You _Asshole_! You _leave_ me for 2 years and _now_ you expect a freaking _kiss_? What's _wrong_ with you? You're lucky I didn't round house kick your sorry ass out a window!" She practically yelled at me, way louder than I thought was appropriate for our situation. I didn't actually care, I got my answer, and I smiled at her.

She continued to insult me and threaten me, and I knew only the real Max would react like this. I somehow just knew Max 2 was into me and didn't care whether and whenever I kissed her.

"Why the hell are you _smiling_?" She finally asked, staring at me now.

Before I could answer her I heard footsteps, it sounded heavy and hurried. I grabbed Max and placed my hand over her mouth; I dragged her into a room behind me and softly closed the door behind us. Still with my hand over her mouth I positioned myself and her so that we could peak through some blinds in the door window.

Max suddenly _bit_ my finger. I pulled my finger away and shook it in the air, concentrating on not screaming out in pain. I looked over at Max and she tried hard not to smirk, but her eyes looked mischievous, not angry anymore about the kiss. I smiled back and remembered where we were, I quickly looked through the blinds again and saw two Erasers looking around, guns at the ready.

Max joined me at the window and gave me a look. I returned an '_I know_' look; if we make any noise we're screwed.

There was suddenly a loud boom that sounded like it came from the other side of the building. The Erasers heard and ran into that direction.

"If _that_ was who I thought it was, they are _sooo_ dead." Max hissed and I knew who she meant. I just hoped that it wasn't my two arsonists instead; Anne and Trick didn't have much experience with escaping or breaking in. Gazzy and Iggy at least were experts last I could remember.

I sighed and said, "We should probably go look, if it is them, we'll have to help."

"Yeah, probably. . ." Max rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm still going to kill them though, _and you_."

"Fair enough." I answered and she helped me up.

We pushed the door open and Max peaked around, she motioned for me to follow and we quickly left the room and went down the hall the Erasers went.

As we made our way down the hall I suddenly remembered something. I had the little Eraser earpiece in my pocket; I hid it just before Alex found me again. I took the little ear piece out and placed it in my ear.

At first there was nothing, then there was static and I winched, Max saw this and stopped. "What's wrong? You're leg still hurt?"

"Nah, 'tis nothing. Shh." I replied and tried listening to the voice over the ear piece.

"Alert, explosion on 8th floor, all units stop searching for Experiments 1M and 2F, search for intruders." The woman's voice said over the ear piece, Max looked at me expectant and I frowned.

"They've stopped searching for us because there are intruders; so good guess who that might be." Max frowned too and then looked at my leg.

"Can you run? We have to hurry." She asked, I nodded halfheartedly.

"I'll try and keep up but no promises. It's healed, but is still pretty busted." I answered.

Max grabbed my hand and we sprinted off, she dragged me. She didn't go as fast as she wanted too but we made pretty fast work of the maze of halls. There were surprisingly few people around, here and there the occasional person in a white coat or scrubs and disguised Erasers.

We reached a board that said we were on the 10th floor, then found stairs and ran down them. We were just into rhythm with taking 2 stairs at a time, when another much stronger explosion rocked the building. Pieces of plaster rained down on us and we quickened our pace.

The dim lights in the gray stairway flickered and then went out. I heard Max gasp and I bumped into her back. I ignored the pain in my leg and the pieces of plaster still raining down and grabbed Max and ran through the nearest exit in the stairway.

"What's going on?" Max yelled looking at me. Fire alarms started to go off and water rained down on us now.

"I don't know." I answered looking around; the lights were flickering on and off. We were on the 8th floor now. There were people running around in the halls, wheeling sick or injured people around in wheel chairs. The people seemed to not notice me and Max standing around. I looked at the door we came in from and noticed a strange lock.

Max tried opening the door again but couldn't. "Whoa this is strange." She breathed and turned to me again.

"Let's find whoever's bombing the place." I suggested. Max nodded and we started walking down the hall.

We were soaking wet and every step made a shushing noise. Doctors and Nurses ran around us, evacuating people. One doctor came running up to us, he spoke urgently. "Come kids, you have to evacuate, terrorists are bombing the hospital!"

Max and I just stared at him and I spoke, "Is this a real hospital?"

The doctor gave me a look and continued to run down the hall helping whoever he could. "I guess we can take that as a yes." Max offered and pulled me down the hall into the direction the most recent explosion came from.

We rounded a corner and found a bunch of nicely dressed Erasers, all wet, standing at a big hole in the side of the building. They were standing and inspecting the area, so we backed up, right into an Eraser, _just our luck_.

Max reacted first and jumped away, but my reaction time wasn't fast enough, the Eraser grabbed me and pushed me into a wall. The Eraser called out and a group of about 4 Erasers came around the corner we backed away from.

"Max run, I'll get away, find the others." I ordered.

She nodded and ran past the Eraser holding me against the wall, knowing if he released me and went for her, he would be up against two, so he didn't let me go.

Max got away and the Eraser holding me snarled at the others, "Get her, and someone help me with this one."

Three Erasers ran off after Max and one came to help the one holding me. "Should we clip his wings so he won't get away?" The other Eraser asked, taking out a knife from his belt.

The one holding me must have smiled and nodded because from the side of my vision I saw the second one smile ruefully and walking over to me. _It's now or never Fang. _I told myself.

I pushed against the wall and rounded on the Eraser, kicking him in the crotch I jumped out of reach of the other one. But alas I wasn't fast enough; his blade caught me on the arm and clipped my wing a little.

I clutched at my arm, figuring it was in worse shape than my wing and my leg just then. Blood already started seeping through my fingers and falling to the wet floor, mixing with water. My arm felt a little numb, good thing I was ambidextrous and could punch just as hard with my left hand as my now injured right.

The Eraser smiled ruefully and licked his lips; water was dripping off his face, making his red hair stick to his skull. He readied his knife again and I got ready to charge him, the other Eraser was still rolling around on the ground in pain. Before I charged a kind face greeted me from behind the Eraser and hit it over the head with a fire extinguisher.

He was all wet too, and smiling widely at me.

"Loewy!" Before I could stop myself I ran at him and gave him a hug with my left arm, he was a little surprised at me hugging him but placed one big arm around my back.

"Patrick and Anne and a few of the others rescued me, they're looking for you." He said when I pulled back; I think he didn't know what else to say. It's not really normal for me to hug people.

"First tell me what's going on here." I said through clenched teeth, my arm throbbed and I pressed it harder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"First I have to stop that bleeding." He answered almost reading my mind and pulled me into a room away from the two Erasers, after he hit the rolling one unconscious with the same extinguisher.

He found a cabinet and took a few things out and brought it over to a bed I was sitting on. The water finally stopped falling down on us, but everything in the room was still wet. Through the wailing of the fire alarm I could hear fire engines down below, I might also have heard ambulances.

I was sitting at the window looking out at the chaos below, people running and screaming, _what the freaking hell happened_?

My arm stung a little and went numb, I looked over and saw Loewy putting down a needle, he then picked up a little packet, opened it and took out a sterile needle with some plastic thread attached. He started giving me stitches, it didn't hurt and I knew then the first needle had to be local anesthetic. He worked on my numb arm neatly and then finished.

I looked at my arm and saw 10+ stitches closing what used to be a jagged gash in my arm, I let out my wings and he took a look at them too.

He actually gasped when he saw my wing. After the throbbing in my arm subsided I could finally feel my wing's pain, it hit me like a sledge hammer, knocking the wind right out of me, making me gasp for lost air. "_God_." I exclaimed.

Loewy scowled at my word choice and then with a tentative hand he took my wing, it hurt like hell and I gasped again. He cleared away some loose black blood soaked feathers and applied some antiseptic smelling stuff that stung as it made contact.

"He hit a bone of your wing, and sliced some muscle, _Mama Mia, Fang you won't fly for a while_." He said in a grave voice, I gulped and knew he was probably right. He injected some local anesthetic and started stitching together my wing. There was another loud boom and the room shook. Loewy continued with my wing, sensing the urgency of the situation.

"What happened?" I finally asked Loewy, he seemed to know what I was referring to and answered.

"Halloween, I was talking to a person who wanted to buy my shop, I refused and laughed, that's when you, Kat and Will sneaked away to go and find Joshua." He said and I got red, I he was starting to tell me how the Erasers got into our home.

"You knew about that?" I asked.

"Yes, it was good you left also, right after you were gone the man came back with 'friends', they asked to talk privately and I took them to my office, I didn't know who they were until it was too late. The man who wanted to buy my shop ordered his men to cuff me and they did, I tried fighting back but they drugged me, before I fell I saw the man change into me. I then woke up in a closet! Here of all places!"

"Where is here?" I then asked, I also guessed the person who changed into Loewy then lived with us until the night I was captured, maybe even after that.

"A hospital, run by the institute, they have a few over the country, I worked at one in Colorado a few years ago. This is also the one Patrick was taken from, his mother was experimented on in one of the upper floors, closed to the general public." Loewy answered as he finished with my wing.

"Let's get out of here." I said and stood up; Loewy looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Please do not tell Trick what I told you." He pleaded. I nodded and he smiled relieved. "The young one named Alex is Anne's twin brother, he's a shape shifter, do not trust anyone, he could be anyone." He continued and startled me.

"Anne has a twin brother?" I asked in a low voice. Loewy nodded.

_Well hell, isn't this getting interesting. . ._

"Yes, I know a lot about all the kids, I'll tell them when we get out. I care and I really want to help you, we'll have to get away from here too, away from New York. I know a place, you might know about it, it's where you saved Angel from, it's abandoned now and maybe the safest place to teach them to survive." He quickly told me, I knew exactly which place he was talking about, Death Valley, the place it all started all those years ago. I'm being told to go back to the place I've been kept so long ago, where I met Max, where Iggy got blind, where we first awed at how cute Gazzy looked as a baby, and how he stunk up the place, the place where Nudge cried so many times after bad dreams, where Angel's mind got twisted and where we watched so many other experiments die.

I was practically frozen in my seat, recalling everything; I never thought I'd have to see that place again, ever. Back then I told myself I'll never see it again.

"Yes." I agreed. Just then I heard movement outside the door. My senses went on high alert as I made my way to the door. I tried turning the knob but it was locked. There was a hissing sound and green gas started to come out of the vents. "Cover your mouth!" I ordered Loewy and he did.

I grabbed a piece of cloth that used to be the jacket I was wearing's sleeve and covered my mouth and nose. The room filled with the strange gas and breathing became hard.

I fell to my knees and Loewy crouched down next to me, he didn't look affected by the gas, he removed his cloth from his mouth and breathed in, nothing happened.

"This gas must be especially made for hybrids." Loewy panicked and went around the room, trying to block the gas.

I gasped and got a lung full of the gas, I started to cough and my airway felt on fire, _oh God is this how I'm going to die_? I survive Gazzy's gas for years just to die of some gas in a hospital.

Loewy came back over to me, panic clear on his face. I looked at him with blood shot, teary eyes, pleading for him to help me as the darkness started to wrap itself around my body.

My body grew heavy and as I hit the ground with a loud thump I passed out, darkness won and I lost.

**A/N thank you guys for waiting patiently, and by the way please read my beta****, Melikecake****'s fanfic for Percy Jackson, it's awesome and called '**_**Dreaming With My Eyes Open**_**' ****I read it and it rocked, and it's still ongoing! I think I fave'd it, so go and check my profile.**

_**I'm Melikecake, and I approve this message!**_

**And that Kat-chan is Cake-chan, my beta, you weren't too sure who Cake was right?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you reviewers! I've made 70 reviews, isn't that awesome *grabs Cake and random reviewer for happy dance party* I love you guys! Also thanks for reading this far, it means a lot *violin starts playing* I'm just so happy, *Cake throws pie at violin players face* thank you Cake-chan, that guy really asked for it, ****I mean to ****just randomly start playing that thing is considered rude.**

_**Cake- **__**Yeah! Maybe we should just teach him a lesson on not to be so rude EVER! AGAIN! *epically Spartan kicks violinist into the pit that happens to be right behind him.* sigh… to bad this isn't Sparta…**_

**Melody Calls****, thank you, I think that's the nicest thing you can say to a Max Ride fic writer, and I'll keep up the work. ****CheyRainAwesomeness****, thank you I love writing this story, also cliffies is my thing, and I'll try and update every week, if Cake-chan and I can. ****ARIA IS A LAZY POOP****, yes we all know that, also I love your pathetically short review! ****Melikecake**** don't mention it, I loviest you and my beta is an awesome writer you should read her fic called '**_**dreaming with my eyes open'**_**, lol. ****C. Britannia****, here's the next chapter, so lower that gun or better yet give it to that hobo. ****Pinkcatheaven****, thanks for reading, I love your fic '**_**Fang's Flock'**_** it's an awesome read and really thank you for the review, I try my bestest.**

When I came back to consciousness, I found myself in a dark room tied to a chair. My back was aching and I could slowly feel the life coming back to my arm, my wing, and my slightly throbbing leg.

My mouth was so dry, I swear if I tried to spit my tongue would like disintegrate or something.

I remained calm though as I surveyed my surroundings. This took me about 2 seconds, since there was only pitch black darkness around me.

Far off I could still hear the chaos of the hospital, which told me I was still close to where I was most recently drugged, _again_. I flinched as my movement tugged at the stitches in my arm.

Finally I heard a door behind me creek open, although I was pretty sure company was the last thing I wanted in my situation.

The person who came in softly walked up to me, I listened to his every step. He remained silent as did I. He came up to my back and stopped, placed a hand on my shoulder and then I heard a sigh.

"Fang, is everything okay with your accommodations?" He asked deceptively polite. I was sure a smirk was already plastered onto his face.

"No, and frankly I don't give a shit." I snarled back.

"Trust you to make a reunion like this unpleasant." He commented and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"A sports car, villa in France somewhere, fine food and even finer woman, but don't we all?" Oh this guy is just _too_ sappy, there's no way I'm going to let this asshole walk around looking like me.

I made a snorting sound and kept quiet.

Fang 2 walked around me and the light flickered on, he thanked Alex who was probably standing at the door, then continued. "You're so full of yourself, you think you're so cool, so impossibly irreplaceable?"

He suddenly started yelling right into my face, I couldn't help but stare at him coyly. This appeared to piss him off even more.

"You think you're invincible, like _nothing_ can hurt you, like you're a freaking _Badass_!" He yelled and folded his arms over his chest, he looked away.

"You said it not me." I smirked and he got red in the face, his attention back on me.

I thought he was about to explode, but instead he straightened himself out. He smiled at me and fixed his black tie. Did I mention he was parading around here in a freaking black suite, black shirt, black tie and polished black shoes? His longish hair was pulled back in a neat, sleek black ponytail. It actually made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"I'll crack you Fang, one way or another." He said and walked out. This time they left the light on and me alone with nobody but myself.

I thought to myself how dramatic he tried to sound, that guy watched too many movies.

The room was eerily quiet, and there was nothing to look at, only white walls around me. I don't know how long they left me in the room but somewhere in all that time I drifted off asleep.

I didn't dream this time, something told me not even _Will_ knew how to find me. It was upsetting not having Will invade my dreams, that at least told me there was some way to contact the outside world.

After a while_, I honestly don't know how long_, I got jerked out of my dreamless sleep. First thing I realized was that my neck was really sore since I slept in a really awkward position. Second thing I realized was Fang 2 standing over me, smiling that evil twisted smile of his.

"Wakey, Wakey Fangy." He said in a twisted tone of voice, the smile remaining on his face.

"_Disappear_." I snarled at him, he smirked and looked over my head at the door.

"Don't you want to meet your new friend; I believe you two know each other?" He said and waved the person in.

I didn't look up at Fang 2, I just stared at my shoes. Then I heard the muffled screams of a girl. My head shot up and I peered around. Walking in front of Alex was a kicking and thrashing Shannon.

She was tied up and duct tape was tied around her head and mouth. Her eyes were blood shot and I could see a lot of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, even her face. Her normally glowing golden hair was matted and dull looking.

As she saw me her eyes lit up for the tiniest second. I tried a reassuring smile for her but instead it was a scowl at Alex who pushed her to the ground at my tied up feet.

I heard a snarling sound come from Shannon as she very fiercely shot up onto her knees and glared at Alex, it was however, lost on him. Fang 2 on the other hand enjoyed the soap opera that was our lives.

"Hey Shan everything's going be okay." I tried reassuring her, she looked up at me and calmed down somewhat. Fang 2 enjoyed seeing us hurt.

"_Oh Fang, it's so good to see you again. Oh how I missed your awesomeness brightening up my normally dull life_!" Fang 2 said in a mock Shannon voice, he laughed at the end and then kicked Shannon's legs from under her.

I heard her muffled screams and saw her rolling around on the ground, unable to do anything about the pain in her tied up state.

"_Leave her alone_." I snarled at Fang 2 in the most menacingly voice I had ever used in my life, Fang 2 was caught unprepared and staggered back a bit. My voice had the intended effect on him.

"Let's leave them for a while." Fang 2 snickered trying to hide his fear, he went over to Shannon and took a hold of the end of the duct tape around her head. Shannon looked up at him, her eyes wide, then in one swift movement he ripped the duct tape off, taking hair and skin with it.

Shannon cried out in pain and Fang 2 laughed, he led Alex out of the room and I heard the door lock.

"Are you okay Shan?" I asked Shannon as she tried hard not to start crying, at the side of her mouth I saw blood running down her chin.

"Yeah, jus' a scratch." She tried smiling at me but cringed instead.

"Sorry." I said lowering my head; somehow it was my fault she was in this mess.

"Not your fault stupid." She said with a smile this time, _nothing like an insult to make you feel better_.

She pushed herself up onto her feet and came over to me. "You don't look so good yourself." She commented.

"No duh, I've been trying to get out of here this whole time."

"Who patched you up?" She asked looking at my exposed arm where the Eraser sliced me.

"Loewy, he's here, he helped me." I answered.

"The real one?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Wow, what happened, where's he now?"

"We got separated." I said simply, taking my eyes off of Shannon, "The others are here too, trying to get us out." I added when I saw the hope start to leave her eyes.

I didn't tell her about Max though; I didn't know how to tell her about Max.

She smiled meekly and walked around the room, looking for something she might use to cut us loose.

"Oh man, they took everything!" She concluded when she couldn't find anything. I knew she wouldn't find anything, Fang 2 probably ordered Alex to take everything out.

"Shannon, sit down." I said trying to think of anything Fang 2 might have forgotten or said that might help us.

Shannon looked at me and tried to protest but thought against it, she went to sit next to me, leaning with her back against my chair and my leg. After about an hour where Shannon told me everything I missed and reassured me Maddie was okay and safe, our captors returned.

Or at least only Alex, he came into the room and Shannon and I just stared at him. He was actually looking around nervously, his eyes swept the room and he came over to Shannon.

He crouched down and I watched intently, not knowing what I'd do if he suddenly started chocking the life out of her. He looked around one more time and then looked me in the eyes, and there was actually life behind his dull emotionless eyes.

He took out a knife and I froze, Shannon gasped. Swiftly he swiped the knife behind Shannon's back where her hands were bound and brought his hand back. Shannon took her arms out from behind her back and stood up cautiously, afraid he might want to fight her or something, but he didn't, he pushed the knife into her hand and turned around and headed towards the door.

Before he left Shannon talked. "Thank you, I guess." She stood there not knowing what to make of what just happened.

Alex stopped walking and turned around, he looked back at us. I craned my neck to see what he would do next. He smiled a little smile I could have mistaken for gas and then said. "Tell Anne I said hi." With that he was out the door, and I didn't hear the lock again.

Shannon snapped out of her daze and went behind me, she crouched down and I could feel her warm hands gently taking the rope and cutting it, not as swiftly as Alex though.

"I wonder what that was about?" She asked me as she pocketed the knife.

Shakily I stood up and she gave me a hand. We walked over to the door and I peeked around the corner. There was no one in the halls and we started walking, the floor was still wet so I had to hold tightly onto Shannon to keep myself from falling.

The farther we got from the room the more eerie the halls became, there was no one in sight and I could smell smoke. The power in the halls must also have gone out since there were only guide lights against the walls, red exit lights looked like blood thirsty monsters in the smoke in front of us.

"Man, it's quiet. You think they left us here?" Shannon asked and I feel her tightening her grip on my arm.

"No, and not to sound too conceited with myself, but I think they need me." I said looking at Shannon, the brightness in her eyes was starting to return, and I would guess a good shower with her favorite conditioner would give her, her golden shine back.

"Well, why do you think that, mister _world-might-get-destroyed-if-something-happens-to-me_?" She asked, smiling up at me slyly.

"Coz it might." I said looking out in front of us.

There was a loud boom, Shannon went down and pulled me down with her. "What was that?" She asked eyes wide.

"_That_ might be Trick and the others." I said imagining them blowing up Erasers and white coats with make shift homemade bombs.

The building shook and I had a feeling I might throw up, it was one long and ugly day without food, without proper rest, stressing like crazy and people trying to drug me.

Shannon pulled me up as the building stopped moving and we walked on, hoping we won't stumble upon a bomb.

We tried every door down the maze of halls as we went but found everything was locked, the smoke also got thicker at some points and we had to avoid those areas. I came to the conclusion that we might never find our way out of this place.

We walked and walked for a very long time until there was a very loud explosion off to our side.

**Shannon's point of view**

I was knocked backwards and I saw Fang flying forward as the explosion erupted right next to us. I was a little dazed and confused when the dust started to settle, my hands were bleeding where I tried to stop myself from falling.

I coughed and rubbed my eyes while looking around for Fang, I couldn't find his dark figure anywhere.

"Fang?" I yelled out, squinting to try and make out any shapes, but all I could see was rubble and twisted metal. "FANG?" I yelled even louder, but I still didn't get the response I wanted.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, I didn't know whether they were from the dust or me being scared that I might have lost Fang.

"Shannon? Shannon? Was that you?" I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Fang's, it was someone else I was just as glad to see again, _Anne_.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I yelled, I couldn't see them and had no strength to stand up. Sure enough I saw two shadows materialize out of the dust and smoke, a short girl and a taller guy.

"Oh God we found Shannon!" Ty yelled back as I finally saw their faces, two more shadows joined them and I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

Anne and Ty were at my sides instantly, and then followed Isabel and Aria, all just as happy to see me.

"Oh Shannon I'm so sorry we almost exploded you!" Anne started to explain, she looked very concerned as Ty took my hands and started to heal them with his gifted hands.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug with my free arm.

"Hey! How about me!" Aria laughed and came closer, Anne pulled her into our hug and Isabel stood like a statue watching our surroundings. I smiled at her and she got the message, she leaned down and joined the group hug, pulling a startled Ty into it too.

When we pulled away Anne and Aria were whipping away tears, and Ty was tomato red from embarrassment. Isabel smiled a knowing smile at us and continued to keep watch while Ty healed the worst of my injuries.

"Isabel, can you pick up on Fang's thoughts, he was with me when the wall blew up?" I asked her while everyone was quiet.

"No, not really-" I suddenly had this huge lump in my throat, _what if he was lying under all the rubble?_ "But I also know he's not dead, Shan." She continued and I felt a little bit more relieved, I tried a smile but failed.

"Well, that's all I can heal here." Ty said nervously and he and Aria helped me up.

We walked back to where I last saw Fang and found a wall of rubble. I looked back at Anne hoping she had something explosive in her little frog bag, but as if reading my mind she shook her head, telling me she had nothing.

"I'll let the other team know we found Shannon and that she was with Fang. Also do you have any idea where Harry and Tempest are?" Isabel asked looking at me as she asked the last question.

I told her everything Fang told me what happened to them, and hoped they were okay.

Isabel's face turned thoughtful for a while and she closed her eyes, she opened her eyes again a few heartbeats later and a smile played over her face.

"So? Any news of them?" Anne asked, a little smile threatening to spread across her face too.

"Zouy and Phoenix found them, Harry was shot but it looks like a doctor down on ground level is fixing him up. Maddie sent me a message to say we should come back down, Trick and Tempest went back in to find Fang." Isabel informed us.

Ty helped me walk a bit since I felt really dizzy and dehydrated, while Isabel led the way to the stairs. We went through the hole they made in the wall and quickly found our way in the creepy hospital.

As we walked Aria and Anne told us about how they found the hospital, and stuff like that. It turned out Fang and I were locked in a room in the top floor. The others didn't know about the second Fang so I told them about him and what a dick head he was, I did how ever leave out the little detail about Anne's brother, I didn't even know anything about what was going on with him either.

I also told them that Loewy was in the hospital too, and that he was replaced by a shape shifting mutant. I was so happy being back with the people I grew to love in such a short time.

"Oh and Shannon, how we kind of found this place," Aria started, she looked away and then continued, "there's more like us, you know, bird kids." She smiled happily at me. "We were searching the City for you guys when we heard about an explosion, we figured it would be the best bet to check it out, and then when we got there we found these two boys, a tall, blond 17 year old named Iggy who's blind and a smaller 12 year old blond kid both with wings. They set bombs on the place to try and draw the Erasers attention. Did you know some Erasers have wings?" Aria asked absentmindedly recalling what happened. "anyway at first we didn't know whether they were friends or enemies, so Anne flew up to them and in true Anne fashion introduced herself, they told us two of their family members were taken too, so we asked to help, you know the more the merrier." She loved telling stories.

Anne smiled proudly on the other side of Aria as we walked.

Aria continued. "So as we were planning on a nearby rooftop the Erasers started to attack us from the air!" She made hand gestures describing how everything played out. "And then the blind kid, I think his name was Iggy, tossed a bomb right into one of the Erasers hands, and it exploded sending about 16 Erasers falling! We didn't even need to fight. Well we then broke up into teams to search for the people, Iggy and the other kid and this dark girl were searching for a little girl named Angel and an older girl named Max, like in the famous Maximum Ride!" Aria continued to babble on, I just listened to it with half my brain, the other half was split into thinking about Fang and who ever gave Aria sugar before sending her on this mission.

I heard Isabel stifle a laugh probably eavesdropping on my thoughts and then she said. "Aria honey, you're losing your audience, cut to the chase."

Aria snorted then continued. "Anyway we searched the place and found Max, she's so cool! And guess what?" She was clearly hoping I would guess, she and Anne leaned in closer to hear what I would say, I then just shrugged and Aria continued. "Well she knows Fang! She told us she lost him on the 8th floor so from there we searched and here we are, on the freaking top floor and we found you!"

"Great." I breathed.

We finally got down to the ground floor and I was near collapse. There were people everywhere, from police men to fire men, doctors, paramedics, civilians, injured people and everything and everyone in between milling around, doing what they could to help.

A paramedic ran up to me, and I wanted to get away, but Isabel told me it was fine, these people wanted to help. I looked up at the hospital and saw smoke billowing out near the 8th floor, looking up made me dizzy and I collapsed into the strong arms of the paramedic guy.

He took me to the back of an ambulance where he placed a gas mask over my mouth and a blanket over my shoulders, he allowed me to at least look out while he treated my injuries. I prayed hard that Fang would be okay, I couldn't stand losing him too.

Another paramedic brought a little girl over to the ambulance I was sitting in and laid her down on the bed thingy, I made way so she could get treatment, she looked worse than me. Her blond hair was plastered to her wet head.

A few kids came over to the ambulance I was sitting in, a tall light brown haired girl about 17ish with brown eyes led them, behind her was a tall blond guy who apparently was blind and next to him was a smaller blond kid who looked like the blond girl in the ambulance's sibling or something, and next to him was a dark girl who smiled widely as she saw the little girl in the ambulance.

The paramedic working on the girl smiled and stepped out of the ambulance past me, he went to the brown haired girl and shook her hand. "Your sister will be okay, we're just treating her for smoke inhalation and shock, and she's got a few scrapes that needs cleaning."

I stared at them and the girl smiled. "Thank God," she looked past the paramedic and smiled at me, I smiled back "hello, I'm Max." She continued.

I practically choked on the oxygen when she told me her name, but I pulled it together just in time to introduce myself, "I'm Shannon." I answered forgetting to use my fake name.

"Nice to meet you." Max smiled.

Isabel then came over to us and smiled at Max. "Any news on Fang yet?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to ask you whether I shouldn't go in and find him." Max responded.

I stared at them and then Isabel sent me a mental message, 'she's the leader of the Flock Fang was in before he found you.'

"No need, we've got two people in there searching, and there's firemen looking too, they will find him." Isabel reassured her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Max?" The little girl squeaked from behind me.

"Yeah sweetie?" Max said and then moved past me, Isabel and the paramedic guy to get to the girl.

"Fang'll be okay." She smiled and took Max's hand. I smiled and suddenly wished my flock, _or army_, was here with me, not just Isabel.

There was suddenly a commotion near the entrance to the hospital, news crews were moving towards it as well as paramedics with gurneys and other people who were just curious, the police however pushed the people back.

We also moved in closer, I felt better and much to the paramedic who was treating me's disapproval I removed the mask. In the shadow of the entrance I saw four shadows, a big shadow that must have been Loewy, a girl who had to be Colleen, and then a Fang and Trick shaped shadow.

I wanted to run up to them and give each one a great big glomptastic hug, but before I could enjoy seeing everyone alive, the unthinkable happened.

The sound of a gunshot erupted from somewhere and one of the shadows collapsed in front of everyone's unbelieving eyes.

**A/N so how's that for action? Hu****h**** Cake-chan?**

_**Cake**__**- … that better not be what you told me would happen! Nooooooo! *cries into Iggy's chest, then anger replaces sadness as I turn to the supposed shooter and give him the most rueful and vengeful look that would just put the saying "glares daggers" to shame. Then I lean my head back and throw my arms out as my hair turns to blue fire, and then I let out a scream that makes the atomic bomb look like a firecracker as all the glass in a 50 mile radius, bullet proof or not, crack and explode into a billion pieces. Then I run towards the shooter with inhuman like speed and bring out a deathly sword that I just happen to have. I run up to a giant piece of cement on the ground and jump off it, launching myself towards the killer with my sword raised high and ready to stab the shooter, but then time slows down and I see who the killer is. Then I go into mental shock and just fall on the ground and curl up into the fetal position and just want it to not be true and wake up where none of this madness had ever happened.***_

**Lex- ****Weeeeeeeeell that's it for this chapter, I'm going to go comfort Cake-chan who seemed to just have a mental breakdown in front of one of my stars. . . . , and if that's not a cliffy then Fang isn't my very real forced boyfriend. :D**

**Black dye death scene. (Yesterday on Fang's Army Face book page)**

**Isabel = "I need BLACK HAIR DYE!"**

**Top of Form**

**Lexisrush=**** " No. Ur still grounded. "**

**Shannon= "HAHAHAHA. ... *sneaks Kathy hair dye* sshhhuusss.:3 "**

**Isabel= "*****whispers* I love you Shan- Chan :)" **

**Shannon= "I love you tooooo. Now go dye your hair!... Uh, I mean, *wispers* go dye your hairrrr. XD"**

**Isabel=**** "*****runs to bathroom & locks door* (1 min later) Hey guys whats up? *black Hair*"**

**Aria= "NOOOO! PINK MAKES ARIA DO HAPPY DANCE!"**

**Isabel= "WELL TOO BAD!"**

**Aria= "**** meef... *sadness*" **

**Isabel= "I like Black it's better. The Darkness speaks to my soul."**

**Aria=**** " O.o" **

**Isabel= "*****closes eyes* walks around humming)"**

**Aria= "*to self* hmm. she seems happy... maybe i should try... *dyes hair and comes back. Something has gone horribly wrong(due to the white hair...) and it is silver* i will now promptly frigging kill someone!SILVER IS NOT GOOD FOR ME! ! MY HEAD IS-IS... SHINY! NOOOOOO! *cries*"**

**Isabel= "*senses a disturbance in the force* Uhh Ariaaaaa (sings) Oh holy mother! Calm down sweetie. calm urself. let's go fix ur hair ok?" **

Bottom of Form


	23. Chapter 23

**Lex- thank you guys for the reviews, sorry I've taken my time on this update, even though I know it wasn't more than a week's wait, I think. Here are the reviews! There are 80 of them now! Oh and I see chapter 1 had the most reviews (11 reviews), can we try and make chapter 23 the one with the most this time? **_**Pweeeeeese?**_

**Cake- PS! Sorry for the longish update, but my laptop was temporarily confiscated, but I snuck on to it quickly to do this! So be thankful that you have this right now! Anyway, as Lex said, ON TO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**MemoriesOfDyingDays****, okay now I'm sad that you hate me, also it is kind of weird that you logged in, you must be exhausted! **

**Katergeo Em****, **_**This! Is! Fanfiction!**_** *Sparta voice*, I don't actually care whether Fang has another Flock or whatever. Also **_**Fang's Army**_** is more badass than **_**Fang Gang**_** could ever be, yes I Wiki'ed it, and not to offend you, but that kind of offended me what you said, or rather the way you said it. And thank you that you read it all, I just want this story to be read after all. :)**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, thank you, silver hair is odd, but heck Aria is the odd one. And enjoy, sorry for the wait. **

**Ananomousgirl****, it is my pleasure, and thank you, even if I have no idea who you are, I love getting reviews from you. **

**Silverleaf2150****, don't you know me yet? I loooooove cliffies! **

**Thank you ****Melikecake****, like I said **_**that**_** was supposed to be epic. And I actually had a dream about you, I was at a local shop and saw this awesome cake and then I just HAD to take a picture of it to send to you, even though I don't have your number or roaming abilities with my awesome new Blackberry (wish I could do this shout outs for them and they could give me free stuff for mentioning my **_**awesome new blackberry**_**!)! **

**C. C. Vi Britannia****, no, you weren't shot and wouldn't you looooove it if Trick got shot, hu? And obviously here's the next chapter! **

**Kat-loves-love****, please just get an account and stop crying, I didn't forget you, you are mucho importanté to this Fanfic, you'll see where you were when the time is right, okay that didn't make sense. . .**

**Earlier – Fang's point of View**

As we walked down the thousandth hallway in this maze of confusion, an explosion suddenly rocked the building and the walls right next to me and Shannon. Chaos erupted around me and I knew I had to react fast. I only had a split second, so I pushed Shannon away before a piece of wall smashed into me and sent me flying in the opposite direction from her. It hit me with enough force to pin me to the opposite wall under a pile of rubble.

I could feel how my wings were inches from being crushed between me and the wall, but thankfully _that_ didn't happen. I was still conscious which meant I wasn't hurt too badly, though I knew I was in some deep poop now. Firstly I knew I had cut my head open because I could feel a trail of wet run down my face, and I was worried that blood loss might kill me before I can get out from under the pile of rubble. Second, if Erasers found me, that would suck; if Fang 2 found me, that would suck so much more; and if _Max 2 _found me, it would be fatal. But if anything happened to Shannon in that explosion I would rip each and every Eraser, white coat, evil clone in this place's head off.

I tried moving my arms but found that they were tightly pinned under the rubble, only thing probably visible of me were parts of my head and shoulders.

"Fang?" I heard Shannon yell, I instantly knew it was her voice even in my dazed state. I relaxed somewhat, she sounded very much alive. I tried yelling back but I found that; it was like I couldn't control my body, not even my voice obeyed me. So I had to be silent as I listened to the voices that joined Shannon's. It made me want to cry out in frustration because they were so close to me but I couldn't call out to them or try to get them to notice me and help me out. _T__his __must be what__ it feels__ like__ to be powerless__ and__ lost__, _I thought.

Their voices faded after a while and I knew they weren't going to find me, I was buried under a pile of rubble in a hospital that might or might not be infested with Erasers and people who might want me for twisted plans. I lowered my head heavily to the slab that was pinning me down, it brought me some relieve. Its cold surface soothed the pain in my lower jaw where I must have been hit. How long ago have I eaten anything, slept, rested, seen most of the kids, or _not get freaking blown up?_!

I raised my head when I heard voices coming my way, the voices sounded familiar but I couldn't place them just then. I wished it was Shannon coming back for me, or Max, or Loewy, but instead. . .

. . . It was Fang 2, Alex and _lo and behold_, Max_,_ a twisted version of a smile I loved so much plastered on her face. When she saw me she smiled even wider, _if that was even possible_, and clasped her hands as if I was a gift to her she was dying to get. I sent her a pitiful excuse for a glare, _since my one eye was almost swollen shut_, and then Fang 2 smiled.

Alex stood motionless beside Fang 2, he looked every bit as stoic as he did before he helped me and Shannon.

"Oh, you are so stupid today Fangy, I didn't even need to send Erasers to catch you this time, one of your own kids gift rapped you for us!" Fang 2 said mock-overjoyed. He jumped up and down a little and then straightened out his face and expression again. I grimace as movement to my left pushed debris against my sliced arm.

I turned to look left and saw large Erasers removing slabs of wall off of the pile surrounding me, _are they __seriously __freeing me_?

"I'm going to ruin your life, you won't be able to go back to any of them." Fang 2 spat and looked me over as the Erasers pulled my limp body free from the pile.

The blood oozing out of cuts on my arms and legs were mixing into the fine dust and my body felt heavy, I didn't even bother pulling my limp wings in. The Erasers had me under my armpits and dragged me to Fang 2. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Oh Fang, I'm sooooo sorry, are you okay?" Max 2 mocked and came over to me, she cupped my face in her hands. They were so warm and I thought for a second of the _real_ Max. Was it even the _real_ Max I escaped with from her room, or did she lie and it was actually _this_ Max? Is Angel _actually_ captured again and locked in here too? Frankly, I didn't give a shit.

Fang 2 motioned to Alex and Max 2 to lead me and the Erasers away and then he left into the direction I was before.

The Erasers half carried me away and I followed obediently, Max chatted away about something I really didn't listen to and Alex nodded occasionally keeping his face low. The two Erasers stayed quiet the entire time.

We went up to the roof where they stopped and cuffed me, there was a large black helicopter waiting on the helipad and inside I could see a guy dressed in black waiting too. I remained silent the entire time and down on the street I could hear a lot of commotion; sirens and people yelling.

"What's the other me going to do?" I finally asked Max 2 and Alex while they were watching me, the Erasers were busy getting the helicopter ready for takeoff.

Max and Alex looked at me and then at each other, a quick emotion that looked like regret flashed on Alex's face. Max smiled a knowing smile and then acted as if she didn't hear me.

This is probably it, when Fang 2 comes back I'm leaving, no chance of escaping and my Flock won't even know what happened, they probably think I'm dead. _I feel dead_.

One Eraser came over to us and Max told him to load me in and to be careful, I was apparently '_damaged'_ again. She remained careful however to not say too much.

The Eraser went over to me, glared at me as if I wanted to bite him and then he placed his hands at my sides and lifted me up into the helicopter, I didn't fight him since I felt light headed. He seated me and pulled the weird safety belt over my shoulders and clasped me in. Max 2 climbed in next to me and strapped herself in. Alex remained outside waiting for Fang 2 to come back. The copter pilot flipped a few switches and the propellers started to turn.

I lowered my head and breathed a sigh. This is how it ends; Fang 2's probably going to make the others believe I died or something like that. I hope they know me well enough to know it's not me doing whatever Fang 2's planning and that I won't die so easily.

**Shannon's point of view.**

I jumped into action and threw off the blanket, pushed past the paramedics and Max's Flock and pushed aside the people trying to get a view of who got shot while the police tried to keep the people back.

When I came closer I saw Tempest and Trick crouched down next to the larger of the earlier shadows, who I now realized was Loewy. Behind them I could see Fang standing with a gun in his hand.

Franticly I pushed past the last of the people and the police man trying to stop me.

I ran up to Trick and fell down next to him. I figured Fang wasn't a threat at the moment; he probably had a reason or something, right? Trick looked in horror at Loewy. That's when I looked down too, and I couldn't help but to gasp and cover my mouth.

Loewy was still conscious and was looking up at us, his face was scrunched up in pain and he was clutching at a jagged hole at his side. Blood was seeping out through his fingers and I didn't know what to do. Then out of nowhere we hear the crowd scream and point behind me.

As I looked up I saw Fang glaring at me, his face pulled into a scowl; he was serious. The gun was steady in his hands and pointed at my head. I gulped hard and tried to see whether Trick and Tempest saw this, they did.

"Get away from him." Fang ordered and appeared to look past me at Loewy. Trick had Loewy's head in his lap, and Tempest was at his other side staring in horror and confusion at him. "He's dangerous." Fang said and pointed the gun at Loewy.

I looked at Fang and then back at Loewy, _did I imagine him pointing the gun at me, or was that real_? I thought to myself.

"Don't . . . trust him." Loewy said through clenched teeth, his breathing was strained.

I looked at Trick and he shook his head, no intention to move. From the corner of my vision I could see policemen gathering in a circle around us, guns trained on us, but mostly on Fang.

There was a look in Fang's eyes I couldn't place, something _off_ about him.

"What's going on?" I demand, trying to look him in the eye through my own tears.

Before he could answer Tempest shot up and tried to attack him, get the gun away from him somehow. She got one good punch in before a second shot was fired, Tempest screamed out in pain and fell down to the ground, clutching her upper leg. Blood was starting to seep through her jean.

After the second shot the police men figured Fang was unstable, because they started to shoot at him. He swiftly started dodging bullets and ran back into the hospital, I stood up to run after him, find out what was going on but Tempest placed her hand on my leg stopping me. I looked down at her and she shook her head, telling me not to go.

I looked on as he disappeared into the building, the police men followed up until the lobby but decided it was too dangerous to go deeper.

The paramedic finally arrived. But once he looked at Loewy his face turned grave, I saw another paramedic come and he took care of Tempest. In all the drama I forgot about all the people and cameras flashing.

I was in a daze as everything played out around me. Suddenly Trick pulled me closer, at first it made me angry, but when I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks and I knew what was happening.

We were in the back of an ambulance by the time I snapped out of my daze. Loewy was lying in the middle of the ambulance, his face as pale as the sheet over him, and he was hooked up to drips and machines. His eyes were closed.

I looked over at Trick, he's face was a mixture of anger, dread and confusion. Tears were running freely down his cheeks and he was clutching Loewy's hand even though it was attached to the drip thingy.

The paramedic was monitoring the life support systems while I looked out the open back door and thought about everything, _did Fang really just shoot Loewy_? The police regrouped after the shooting and then reentered into the building to try and find Fang, wanting to restrain and capture him.

"Pa... trick?" Loewy tried to speak, his voice was strained and he was probably still in pain.

Trick and I looked at him, his brown eyes locked onto Trick's and then he shifted his gaze to me. I leaned in closer.

"I'm ... sor... ry." He said and as he spoke I heard the beeping of the life support system speed up. "I... know about... your pasts... I've always known."

"Shh. Please Loewy, just sleep, rest." Trick pleaded. I nodded in agreement.

"I have... to tell you... about it, it's important." He paused and took a deep painful breath, the paramedic tried to make him stop talking. "Find my chest ... in pantry."

"What, what chest?" I asked, Trick just stared blindly out in front of him.

"I know the chest." He said without looking at me.

"Everything you ... want to know is ... in... the ...ches..." He didn't finish his sentence as the fast beeping melted into one long ominous beep. The life left his eyes, and his chest stopped moving up and down.

Franticly the paramedic started flipping switches and looking at the life support system. He grabbed the paddles and motioned us out of the ambulance. I grabbed Trick around his shoulders and pulled him out with me. Trick reluctantly let loose of Loewy's hand.

As we stood outside, I pulled Trick closer to me and gave him a hug, his body was shaking as he cried into my shoulder. His brown and blond hair that normally stood up in spikes on his head was flat, dust collected everywhere.

Isabel came over to us and placed her hand on my shoulder. Her face was grave and I knew it was over; Loewy was dead, shot by Fang.

After everything that happened we managed to get everyone out of the ambulances unnoticed. Harry had a thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder and his shirt was off, the paramedic who was treating him saw his wings but promised not to tell, and then we managed to wrangle a shirt for him to wear so no one else would see them too. Anne had a few cuts that needed to be stitched up, along with the others who helped in finding me and Fang. Tempest couldn't walk properly and we had to get Aria to make her 'disappear' long enough to sneak her out.

We couldn't find Max and her Flock anywhere and decided to leave and regroup with Kat, Echo and Whatley, who were waiting for us on a nearby roof. Kat was in charge of watching and protecting Echo and Whatley since Echo would have been a risk in a danger situation like the one we faced, and Whatley and Kat couldn't fly.

It also looked like Tempest forgave Harry and me, she was cuddling up to him while we sat on the roof, it was night time and we were resting up after finding Kat and the others safely. We stayed near the hospital in the hopes of Fang coming back and finding us, but he didn't come. We were a mixture of _wishing he could come back_ and _hoping the police would find him_.

Trick for one, who idolized Fang, was sitting off to the side of our group silent; Isabel told me that he wished Fang would never come back. I felt really sorry for him, for the past two years Loewy had been Trick's dad, _his friend_. Now Loewy was dead. Kat told us that after she heard the second gunshot she saw a helicopter leave the hospital. She said that she hid then with Whatley and Echo, afraid that it could have been the Erasers escaping.

Everyone was tired after the day we had so we called it an early night, Isabel, Anne and Aria offered to keep watch first. It was cold up on the building with little less than the clothes on our backs, but at least Anne heated up the roof under us, giving us at least some warmth.

My body was aching, but my mind and heart felt even worse. I couldn't sleep; my mind kept trying to figure out what happened. Fang had told me Loewy knew about our pasts, why would he have killed anyone who could give us a history? Fang had also told me once how he trusted Loewy with his life, _our lives_.

My heart also ached with the loss of a human life, the one that gave us love, a home, food, and a purpose. But now he was gone; lost to the world and forever silenced. At all costs we must find the chest he talked about, maybe that would tell us about our pasts. It was worth the shot, but first we needed to rest up and regroup. We might even need to find Max and her Flock; we need direction more than anything right now.

**Cake- OMFGSH! So the killer was actually Fang! DAMNIT! Why couldn't I have killed him with my sword when I could! I've failed at being a mutant freak! Now I can never be part of the Army! Noooooooo! … And yes, I am a mutant freak; part human, part cake… what? You are what you eat! Now excuse me while I go take out all my anger on this Fang-dummy.**

**Lex- Well anyway while Cake punches that dummy, you can tell me if this chapter sucked, but then I would be very, very sad, or you could tell me how Be-awesome I am! Haha lol, nah, just be honest with me and sorry for the wait. And by the way, guess who has infected another human with Maxridetisim, a recognized and incurable disease where the person, talks, sleeps, lives and breathes Max Ride and even believes she can fly? Yes Maxridetisim is bad and together we can live active and healthy lives. **

**Cake- so review for the health of our dear author, and for all the others who are diagnosed with Maxridetisim.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Well heya peeps, sorry for long wait. Hope you guys can still remember me, I'm Lex and the person cleaning up after me is Cake-chan (Melikecake if you want to read her fics). I'm not gonna bore you with my long sorry story for why I hadn't updated in a while, also I haven't gotten that much reviews like I wanted, but what the hey. Here's my response on the wonderful reviews I **_**DID**_** get. **

**C.C. Vi Britannia**** thank you again for another review and Tokyo Mew Mew is awesome okay? I happen to like it, haha and if it weren't for Itchigo, Kat wouldn't be Kat. (and just between us, all evil scientists at the 'schools' watch Tokyo Mew Mew, where do you think they got the idea to make hybrids, and there's a white coat living in our house, who loves Tokyo Mew Mew, she's got anger issues and she pushed my flute thingy and then it split my lip. . . that was painful. . .)**

**MemoreisOfDyingDays****, yes you are, and yay for the log in, here's your cookie!**

**Melikecake****, not a problem, this time it's my sorry fest, I took a long time with this one. Also enjoy, I so know how you love Fangypoo, but I can't guarantee him in this one. Also I'd like to thank you for doing this so fast for me, I really couldn't have done this fic without you, sure I managed up until chapter 19 I think, but you're a great help and funny inspiration.**

**KatergeoEm****, sorry if I sounded kinda mean to you, it's just J.P can piss me off when he does stuff like the 'Fang Gang', and you may **_**speak up and read my story**_**, I was just kinda in a bad mood when I read your review, I'm sure you didn't mean anything mean about it. :D**

**Kat****-****loves****-****love****, **_**that**_** is not an account yet, still waiting for you to get one. Also I think everyone who's related to this fic has **_**IT**_**. Also I can't say much about Trick and Shannon of fear for my life and that of my beta, and Loewy is dearly missed, sorry I made you cry.**

**KARontheroad****, I would really like to hear the story behind your name, and yes, but I can't disclose that information just yet, and grrr from me too, but then again it adds a little to the story if you make them angry at each other. (That probably didn't even make sense to most of you right?)**

**This is just a little request from me and whoever stalks the reviews who hasn't read Angel yet, please don't spoil it by saying something in the reviews, I may live in a wonderfully lush and beautiful country, but we are across an ocean from you guys (mostly) and I haven't found a book store who gets Max Ride books right away . . . *sigh***

**Shannon's point of view (you hoped it was Fang right?)**

The next day Ty, Kat and I went down to get us all some food. I woke Harry so he could keep watch while we were out. He was better already surprisingly; Ty used his healing hands on the worst of Harry's latest injuries so his body could only focus on healing the gunshot wound. Ty's powers only work on recent injuries and stuff by the way, and by the time we found Harry it was already too late for Ty's healing. Tempest on the other hand was treated right after she got shot, so she healed up completely, _except for her bruised ego, she does _not_ like the fact that Fang actually shot her_.

We all felt better after our nights rest too, and I wanted to help the whole cheering up thing with getting us some real food. Which was easier said than done.

We picked the exact same day the garbage people came to empty the garbage cans, which meant no garbage or food. All the food places were still closed too and the 24 hour places didn't even give us a chance to get in, they practically smelled the homeless hungriness on us, and kicked us right out. _Which kind of reminded me of how long ago any of us had a shower… that can't be very hygienic._

"Shannon, are you okay?" Ty asked me concerned; I forgot I was pulling my face in a weird way due to the realization of how dirty I must be.

"Yeah, peachy!" I said way to fast and nonchalantly, he gave me a strange look and nudged Kat.

"Oh Shan's just concerned with how dirty we all are." Kat said happily and smiled brightly. She looked so normal, you couldn't tell she was a mutant. I mean she was wearing a denim hat and her tail was tucked away. Even the way she was built was different from us Bird kids, she wasn't as tall and lean looking like us, but for a normal girl she was tall and skinny. Her chocolate brown curls fell gracefully over her shoulder, even though I knew her hair must have been a few showers short of its true beauty. "What are you staring at Shan?"

"Oh nothing; just thinking." I said and smiled.

After walking for what felt like damn near hours we heard a commotion come from an alley up ahead of us, _and curious bird kids that we are_, we ran straight at the commotion.

There were three big guys standing over a blond kid clutching a box for dear life. The one guy was holding up a piece of pipe in defense. The kid looked like he was holding his own, but soon enough the guys will over power him.

"Leave that alone idiot!" The kid yelled kicking the garbage people, _I could now see the empty garbage truck in the street_. From the looks of the situation they were trying to wrestle the box away from a homeless blond kid.

"Go to a shelter kid, these things probably went bad long time ago!" The tall greasy looking guy in the overall yelled at the kid.

"I'm not going to some stinkin' shelter." The kid yelled back and kicked the guy where I should rather not mention.

With this the guy with the pipe went completely over to the dark side, which I don't think the kid saw.

Before the other guy could skewer the poor kid, Kat jumped at him. To be totally honest I have never seen Kat fight so fiercely, actually I haven't even seen her fight, _period_. And only moments before she was smiling sweetly at me, I was stunned.

The kid, who I could now see was blind, jumped up and very accurately kicked the third guy in the knees before he could help his friend. The first guy however was rolling around on the ground actually crying.

Ty and I just watched everything play out until finally only Kat and the kid were standing. I was glad to see there weren't any people out on the streets to see our whole WWE Royal Rumble. But like fate would like it, someone did see and called the police, who happened to have a station across the street from where we were, I knew this due to the fact that angry police officers were running and screaming at us across the street.

The contents of the box's smell reached me and I could feel my mouth watering, he had to have food in that box. It reminded me of how hungry I was again, and why we came down in the first place. For a moment I forgot the police men who were running across the street.

I snapped out of my hunger induced dream and grabbed Ty and ran, yelling over my shoulder to Kat. "Kat, get moving, and grab that box!" Okay, I know I just told Kat to steal food from the homeless blind kid, but we needed to survive too besides, the kid looked capable of handling himself in the big city, right?

I looked back just in time to see Kat reluctantly grab the box from the ground, she flashed a _sorry_ smile at the kid, _who couldn't see it anyway_, and ran off behind me and Ty.

I didn't look back as we ran, afraid that we might get chased again. We ran down a bunch of random streets and came to rest in a far off alley shrouded in darkness.

"Hey, it's a box filled with Mac Donald's." Kat said excitedly, I was still trying to get my breath back, since I _wasn't_ some kind of cat hybrid with super stamina running away from the police. I squinted hard to try and see the box in her hands, but my eyes haven't adjusted to the minimum light yet, and again Kat was a cat kid, obviously her eyes were better in the dark than mine.

"That's awesome!" Ty cheered from my side, he was out of breath too, and all I could see were his bright toothy smile in the darkness.

"The others will be glad about this find, although I think we'll need a little more." I said, smelling the delightful tang of the mayo souse they usually used on the burgers, the smell that led me in the first place to take it from the homeless kid.

"I don't think we were followed." Kat said after a while. My eyes finally adjusted to the low light too, and it was steadily growing lighter in the dark alley which helped a little too. I saw Kat surveying the alley to see whether we weren't followed.

"Yea-" I began to say before I saw a shadow moving behind Kat. "Rose, I think there's something behind you."

Kat instantly sensed the urgency in my voice, the fact that I used her fake name might have tipped her off too.

Beside me I saw Ty readying himself for a fight, I also shifted my weight and I saw Kat do the same, since she was between us and the shadow.

The shadow started to grow and in a raspy boy's voice it started to speak. "God doesn't like people who steal." Just when I thought it couldn't get worse and I was about to meet my maker, the weirdest thing happened, the shadow grew wings, or unfurled them.

A mutant I could handle.

"Who or what are you?" I managed in my most in control voice, I didn't want the shadow to think I'm afraid, for all I knew the shadow could have been a new type Eraser, but at least it wasn't some spirit.

"I am God's angel." The voice continued, I could hear he was caught off guard by my question and us not running away.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ty stepping up. He pulled his hands into fists and before I could stop him he charged at the shadow. "_TY_, don't!"

The shadow moved quickly and ran forward too, his wings ready for takeoff. But instead of attacking Ty like I thought it would, it ran for Kat with the _stolen_ box in her hands.

Before Ty reached them the shadow grabbed Kat, with one light kick he jumped off of Ty and into the air, sending Ty falling to the ground. Without thinking I unfurled _my_ wings and jumped up after them, Ty stood up and quickly followed.

The shadow reached the open air and we could finally see him. He was about Fang's size with big white wings, he was dressed in a light jean and white shirt, I couldn't see his face but I could see his blond hair, lighter than my own. Kat was now clinging on to him with a tight grip and I could see carrying her slowed him down, but he was still _way_ stronger than any of us and flying _way_ faster.

"SHAAAAANNNNNNON!" I heard Kat shriek, the need for fake names already forgotten.

"I'm coming, hold on!" I yelled back to her, I saw the guy carrying Kat miss a beat and I knew he wasn't expecting me to follow him.

As he probably realized he was being followed_, in the air_, he stopped_, in the air_. And as I was following him with the intention of giving him the biggest ass kick he's ever had in his life and not really paying much attention to him stopping, _in the air_, I flew right into him_, wait for it, also in the freaking air_.

As I flew into him, he lost his grip on Kat, who in turn lost her grip on him, who then let go of her, sending her screaming down to the city below.

"!" Kat yelled.

I was stunned, only trying to keep myself from falling when I heard her yell.

Ty on the other hand was better prepared and dive bombed after her, but even I could see he wasn't going fast enough. That's when I realized the guy who took her was gone, and the white blur that was following her wasn't a random cloud formation.

The white blur caught up to her and thankfully caught her, she kept shrieking.

Ty and I followed them to a tall building's roof where we touched down right after them, Kat was still screaming with her eyes closed, she covered her ears with her shaking hands, and I could see the frustration getting to the guy, even though I only saw his back. Like he's been training his whole life, he swiftly stuck out his hand and covered Kat's mouth, the screaming stopped and her eyes popped open, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank God." The guy breathed out, and I saw Kat nervously looking at his face, she was breathing hard and practically hyper ventilating.

"I think you can let go of her mouth now, she's finished screaming." I suggested walking up to them.

"What _are_ you?" He asked, dropping his hand from her mouth, he didn't turn around to look at me. Kat kept staring at his face.

"I believe we should ask you the same question." I countered.

"I'm an avian-hybrid, now what are you?" He asked again quickly.

"We're bird kids, me and Ty, and she's a cat kid, hence the no flying." Kat cautiously removed her hat, although after the falling it was only covering one ear.

"Where did you come from?" He continued, his voice sounded grave now.

"I can't remember my place, but the others are from New Haven." I answered; it wasn't like he was some _FBI agent _or_ Demon from Hell_. "And you?"

I could see in his posture that he was about to take off, Kat saw this too and grabbed his hand before he took off.

"Wait, if you're one of us, stay. We can help each other." Kat pleaded and I saw the kid turn his head. He looked about 17, 16ish maybe. His blue eyes were almost glazed over and I could see he was blind, like the kid we stole the food from.

"I'm sorry we took your food." I said looking at him. Kat let go of his hand and he turned to face me and Ty.

"'Tis okay, I'm Jeff, nice to meet you, Shannon." He smiled, and for a moment I wondered how he knew my name, then I remembered Kat yelling it to the world to hear. He pushed his hand towards me to shake, everything suddenly forgotten.

I took his hand and introduced the other two again, just more formally.

"So the screamer had a name after all, and for future reverence Kat, please don't yell into the ear of the guy who's saving you." The guy said, smiling into Kat's direction.

"He-he, sorry." Kat apologized and placed her hand nervously behind her head. Her chocolate brown hair was softly blowing in the wind.

"Your hair makes me hungry." The kid said and we all stared stunned at him. "Well your hair's brown right? It kind of reminds me of the burgers I had in the box..." He smiled nervously, I wanted to ask how he knew what color her hair was, but I left it.

After the whole ordeal Jeff agreed to come with us, he didn't seem like the type who would be a danger and he _was_ older, he might be able to help us find Fang.

Together we flew back to the alley we took off from. It took a little convincing from Jeff to get Kat to fly with him again. When I looked at him closely he looked vaguely familiar, although I have to admit I'm not really the type to remember faces, even though I saw them a while ago sometimes.

In the alley we found the box only half eaten by city stray dogs and we continued on foot searching for more food.

"So Jeff, why're you alone in the city?" I asked as we walked.

"No reason in particular, kind of just got tired of moving around so much." He said and smiled.

The rest of the way we searched in silence, Jeff showed us where he found the food and we found 2 more boxes.

We quickly found the building the rest of the Army were waiting at and walked up the stairs this time, _Kat refused to fly again_. When we reached the top we found the Army all scattered around the roof, emerging from hiding spots. As they saw it was us and not some grownups or Erasers, they went back to what they were doing.

We introduced Jeff to everyone and Isabel gave him a sly smile I was going to have to find out what it was about later on. Everyone gathered around in a circle and we handed out the food. On our way here we stole some six-pack cokes from a truck. (For future reverence kids, don't do it at home, the drivers tends to shout the most unpleasant stuff at you when they spot you, also it's just wrong.)

"So Kat? Do you like Jeff or what?" I heard Aria purr beside me, Kat was sitting next to her. I tilted my head to see Kat's face, it was bright red. Across from us, next to Harry, Anne, Trick and Tempest, I saw Jeff's face going a little red too. _Was there a chance he could have heard Aria?_

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short, but at least it's something, right? Also check out the guide, there's a new interview for Aria. And people go and read this Fic called 'Fang's Army recruitment' and tell me whether you think it's coincidence or a conspiracy, P.S I didn't write it so go and search it, it should be there if you search it. (Please don't flame the writer if you think she's evil. :D)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Sorry for the reaaaaaally long wait guys, I did not leave this fic. I've really had a shitty time lately but things are looking better now that I'm home for a while. Thank you guys if you're reading this and please comment here, I need a little pep talk (and thank you Army for being there for me, I know you guys are there for me always). Okay this is also me giving a shout out to a few special peeps: Cake-chan, Aria-chan, Tempest-chan, Zoe-chan, Pat-kun (no chan this time), Whatley-kun, Cley-kun (lol I gave you your very first shout out in this story), Rose-chan, Kat-chan, Maddie-chan, Shan-chan and Fang-kun, New-one-chans from Fang's page who I think we're sorta scaring off, Mar-chan, Dawn-chan, Em-chan, ISA-CHAN (see I didn't forget you here!), Harry-kun, Ty-kun (who's gonna leave me again, but is gonna come back again!), Ash-kun, and anyone I might have forgotten. I love you all along with all the people who read this who I don't really know yet.**

**Here are the replies on the reviews:**

**Em-chan who I suddenly can't remember how you wrote your review name****, thank you for your first review, greatly appreciated.**

**TempestsugerwhileAnnieStorm****, erm, okay?**

**MemoriesOfDyingDays****, thanx I guess? You just review rapped me, but okay? Lol**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, who says it's Iggy, it could just be another blond, blind and beautiful birdkid? Haha.**

**Death by Boredom,**** sorry I took so long to update this time.**

**Cake-chan whos tolazy to login****, or spell check, haha, thank you for commenting again, and thank you for saying it was friggen awesome, and yeah sorry 'bout the "EEEEEKKKK!" I didn't reread the thing and missed that and mayo sauce was my fault, haha stupid mistakes. Also I hope your bro gets better. :D**

**Kat-loves-love****, wow you really do love, love. O.O And thank you, it was all sorta inspired by you, Jeff wasn't even supposed to be there, you got him there with the power of your love. (Excuse me while I just go wash the lovey-dovey induced vomit out of my mouth, haha) Hope you like him by the way.**

**MemoriesOfDyingDays****, yes your name was the last word of the chapter, congrats you just won the 'my name was the last word of the chapter award', you get absolutely nothing! *crowd applause***

**Shannon's point of view**

The next morning I woke up with a Mac Donald's wrapper over my face. Not the most glamorous way to wake up, but heck, I haven't had a shower in how many days now. The sun was already high in the sky and I could hear some of the others talking off to the side of me. My eyelids felt heavy but after a few seconds of blinking I got rid of it.

I sat up and scanned the roof, I saw Phoenix and Maddie chatting away to my right, they didn't even notice that I was awake. Whatley was sitting bored against the wall; his arm was handcuffed to the railing that kept people from jumping off the roof. He was staring out into space probably planning his next escape. Harry was standing off to my left at the far corner scanning everything around us, keeping watch. Ty was standing off in another corner looking out on the city too.

Anne was still sprawled out next to me sleeping soundly; drool running down the side of her smiling mouth. Echo was curled up next to her with Zouy snoozing on her other side.

Isabel, Aria, Kat and Tempest were sitting in the middle of the roof talking to Jeff, they were the ones who woke me.

"So do you have a girl friend?" Aria gave a sly smile to Isabel who returned it. Tempest snorted but smiled too.

"_Smooth_." Tempest breathed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aria! That's _too_ personal!" Kat hissed.

"No prob, anyway no, single as a Pringle." Jeff smiled and scratched his head nervously. "Right Shannon?"

"Yeah…" I said startled, _how did he know I was looking at them_? I sat staring at his back wondering.

"Hey Shan. Didn't know you were awake already." Aria said and smiled at me, forgetting for a second to torment Kat and Jeff.

"Yeah, well no one woke me this morning. So what's up?" I asked stretching out and yawning nonchalantly.

"You looked really tired after the whole Katnap thing and well, you've been looking after us for a while and you should be very tired, right? So we left you, Trick went down to scout around anyway; he's searching for food too." Aria filled me in and I nodded.

"When did he leave?" I asked hoping he hadn't run into trouble on his own.

"He's okay, he's been living here way longer on his own than any of us, even you." Harry said joining into the conversation, he placed his hand on my shoulder, his other arm was in a sling. He must have heard the worry in my voice.

"You must be really worried about hi-" Aria started to say but got a back hand from Isabel.

"You should keep that trap shut once in a while." Isabel said and rubbed her temples with her free hand.

"Sawy." Aria said sheepishly smiling at me and Harry, rubbing the back of her head.

"She kinda reminds me of someone. . ." Jeff said smiling to himself.

"Who?" Asked Tempest showing some interest in the conversation.

"Oh, ha-ha no one, talking to myself again!" Jeff said waving his arms dismissively. "So what's the plan, I know you guys ain't just gonna stay on this roof forever?" Jeff suddenly asked changing the topic.

"I was wondering 'bout that one too." Trick's voice came from behind me, I whirled around, he was standing behind me with that cocky smile of his. "We gotta do somethin' fast, they're searchin' round _his_ place."

"Who's _he_?" Jeff asked breaking the tension for a bit.

"Some-" I started to answer but Aria cut me off.

"He's the guy who took us in and he got killed by Fang, the guy who's sorta our leader or guide person or something after Will left one night, don't really know why but yeah whatever."

"FANG? Wait back up?" Jeff's sightless blue eyes went wide for a while. "He wouldn't!"

"Yeah well he shot Temp-" Aria said.

"Wait, you know Fang?" I said jumping to my feet.

"HE knows Fang?" Kat yelled.

"Our Fang?" Aria added.

"Fang the emo bird kid?" _Trick just had to add the emo part didn't he_. . .

"Fang wouldn't shoot anyone, we all agreed we'd never touch a gun, this isn't right. . ." Jeff said to no one in particular and clutched his head.

"Jeff, do you know Fang?" Kat placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder and sat next to him.

"Jeff if you know anything tell us." I urged.

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Jeff said, suddenly he looked up into my direction, his gaze missed my face by mere millimeters.

"It's a long story, you can tell him as we fly coz we gotta get away from here now." Trick said coming up next to me, Ty was at his side now.

"I've spotted some black SUV's up the street I think, it could be them." Ty said.

"The ones at _his_ shop had SUV's." Trick added.

"Wake the others, we're moving, Trick and Ty take Whatley. Harry can you carry Echo? Tempest watch Harry's back. And Jeff can carry Kat, okay?" I started to organize everyone.

Aria and Isabel were already crouched down with the ones who were asleep, telling them the short version. They were instantly alert.

"They could have Helicopters in the area so we fly in battle formation, we meet up again you know where." I ordered and ran towards the railing at the end of the roof. I heard the others follow, along with the steady beat of feet hitting the stairs. _They__ were on their way_. "Move it!"

As my sneaker touched the smooth surface of the railing I heard the door explode.

I kicked myself into the air and unfurled my wings, letting the air gather beneath them, I pushed down hard and felt myself lifting up, _God this is what I lived for_.

I heard the others jump after me and I heard the rustling of wings as they too, took to the sky.

I looked back as I was a safe distance from the roof and saw the Erasers, they were silent, they didn't yell or bark as they saw their pray fly away, they just looked on with cold expressions.

"Just kill me now! Please just kill me. . ." Whatley whimpered dangling between Trick and Ty, his eyes were shut, he didn't cry this time. "They're gonna kill me if they find me anyway. . ."

"Hmmpt." I said and started flying towards the sky, the others followed. We had to put distance between them and us.

Being the leader was harder than what Fang made it look like. . .

**Fang's point of view**

The room was dark, I couldn't see them as they moved about in the darkness.

_It's a test, they're testing me, they don't want me dead_. I kept telling myself. If they wanted me dead they would've done it in the hospital.

I crouched down low, playing along with their twisted little test, my leg wasn't giving me any troubles thanks to the countless steal implants they gave me.

"Get out here where I can see you!" I yelled into the cavernous space.

They didn't surprise me by jumping out the shadows and yelling _'surprise!'_, instead they remained totally silent.

They were a new breed of Erasers; part wolf, part bird, part human, part snake and now part Ninja. _Just my luck_.

One jumped out of the shadows at me, _are shadows even possible in a dark room that's nothing _but_ shadows?_ I jumped out of the way as it sliced the air where I had been seconds before. Before I could land a kick to it, it jumped back into the shadows.

I focused all my effort into listening, if I couldn't see them, I had to try and hear them.

I heard a rustling behind me and took a deep breath.

"Got your back if you have mine." I heard a now familiar voice say. 12 was standing with her back to mine, it took concentration not to turn around at hit her.

"Sure." I breathed and felt the wind of an Eraser moving near my legs. "Jump!"

She jumped without hesitation and as we jumped out of the way I saw the faint white glow of the Erasers bared teeth.

_That was close._

"5'o clock, aim high." She said and I gave an uppercut and landed a punch to the jaw of a very surprised Eraser.

_She saw way better than me in this darkness. _

"Don't let your guard down, they're moving in." 12 said and she took her place behind me again.

_We've been fighting like this for a while, the test had to be over._

I kicked out in front of me and felt my foot hitting something. I heard the crash as it hit the ground. For a moment I smiled to myself for the little victory.

12 gave an excited whoop as she probably sent an Eraser falling too.

We continued like this for what felt like an hour, I was starting to get really tired. I didn't know how long I could continue, 12 was breathing hard behind me too.

There was a moment everything around us grew silent, then the lights flickered on.

I dropped down to my feet clutching my eyes.

"AHHH!" I heard 12 yell as the light stung her eyes, _it must have been hell for her._

Blindly I moved over to her and tried to cover her head with my shirt.

"Thanks." She panted and I heard the footsteps of the White coats.

I tried forcing my eyes open, was damn near imposable. The blinding white light kept me from seeing solid shapes.

I squinted and saw the retreating shadows, the Erasers were moving towards the holes in the walls where they hid from the light. White shapes made their way towards us.

12 was yanked away from me and I heard her scream again, I faintly saw her squirming in the arms of the White coat and then her form went limp.

They came for me next, I tried kicking them away but a strong arm grabbed me around my chest and I felt the needle going into my neck.

It burned and I yelled out, a White coat hit me in the face and my body went numb. The burning sensation in my neck went away and got replaced by soothing nothingness.

"This-s messed up. . ." I slurred and finally passed out.

My head felt heavy and there was drool on the side of my face. My neck was still burning and the whole left side of my body was still numb; the right part was filled with pins and needles. I felt my face and instantly my fingers traced the goggles they placed on me.

Through the dark tinted glass of the goggles I saw the room I was in was brightly lit.

I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth and sat up, I bumped my head against the roof. I reached up with my hand and felt the smooth surface of the metal lid of my cage.

The cage I was cooped in was just big enough for me to sit slightly bent over in. I made sure the goggles were on right and moved over so I could see the room better. 12 was to my right, still fast asleep in her cage. In front of me was a sterile white room with an operating table in the middle, the floor and walls were clean and tiled.

The place reeked of disinfectant.

"They're gone, you can wake up now." I said and turned my back on her, I didn't want anyone to see me in the state I was.

"Thank God, man do my eyes sting, your's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied and tried not to think of the stinging in my eyes, my whole body was sore, my leg throbbed and the burning in my neck remained.

My head felt like it wanted to explode, _if it hadn't already_. Since they brought me here they've been doing tests and experiments on my eyes and legs. They've stuck me in dark rooms with _God knows_ what sort of monsters and forced me to fight.

"Supper time!" A deep voice snarled and I turned around. Behind me stood a huge Eraser, a Styrofoam tray in his hand, a plastic cup in the other. He looked relatively human but between his lips I could see his sharp teach.

He smiled at me his toothy grin and dropped the tray onto the ground next to my cage. He bent down to my level and placed the cup next to the spilled gruel.

"Better eat up, you'll be needing all the energy you can get." He stood up and took another tray with food from the trolley and grabbed a cup, without saying anything he placed it in front of 12's cage.

Her bright yellow eyes behind the dark tinted goggles lit up when she saw the food, _after all this was all she knew and what she knew was gruel _(wow, that rhymed, oh God must be the sedatives screwing with my head. . .), and since she teamed up with me she's been given a lot more. From what I could gather was that she was a new type of mutant, _if the yellow eyes didn't give it away_, and that she worked best when teamed up with another mutant, _but only one_, and that I was apparently her mutant. . . _great, my self esteem just keeps getting better._ . .

She pushed stray strands of dark brown hair behind her ear and reached a pale thin arm through the bars to get to her food. She was about 16 years old I would guess. I felt bad for her, 16 years of hell.

The Eraser pushed the trolley out of the room and the door shut close behind him.

I took the bread off of the ground and started eating, washing everything down with the water. The food didn't taste great, but at least it was something.

"Food's kinda great today, we must have done good." 12 said eagerly and she too dug in.

I remained silent, and ate the stale bread.

My mind quickly went back to Shannon and the others, I still didn't know what Fang 2 did to them. He could have staged my death, he could have killed them or brought them into a trap, they could be in another room being tortured.

If they were still alive and outside then I hope Shannon's taking good care of them, I taught her everything about being a leader, everything I saw _Max_ do.

_Max._

Was it even the _real_ Max I kissed and almost escaped with?

"Hey mister Gloom and doom, you gonna eat that potato?" 12 asked and I tossed the potato over to her. "Thanks, you can have the bread."

She passed the piece of bread to me and I bit into it. "Thanks." I said with a mouth full of bread.

After I finished my food I curled up into a tiny ball and tried to sleep.

The goggles and my closed eyes blocked out most of the light but there always seemed to be light getting through. But I slipped into a deep sleep none the less.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hello guys, well this chapter I actually worked on without even planning to do so, I was bored, on campus, waiting for class. . . so this just happened.**

**Here's the reviews:**

**Codegeassvampireknight****, your wish is my command, I replaced chapter 25 with the beta'ed one and I also added info on 12 there. **

**Kat-loves-love****, me likes making Kat confused, that's me's job, ha-ha, you'll get it sometime hopefully.**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, I can't guarantee the rest of the flock yet, and aren't you contempt with the army? T.T lol**

**Gingers_rock****, Thanks for your praise, and this is a group effort so I'll tell the others. (*tells army Gingers says she likes them* "Cake-chan, Gingers' cool, please give her one of your cookies since she's nice!" ^^,)**

**MemoriesOfDyingDays****, Yay MODD-chan for reviewing! Lol, you should also put that Redbull down or you don't get a cookie!**

**Melikecake****, I hurried up with the new chapter so don't go mutant on me! Ha-ha, lolz, thank you and remember Gingers' cookie.**

**Something random. . . I like to think my taser torch is a light saber . . . so I feel like a Jedi. . . when I have it in my hand. . . I'm a retard. . .**

**Shannon's point of view**

"Watch out!" I yelled at Aria. She wasn't paying attention and a net almost caught her.

She dodged it just in time and quickly gave me a sorry smile.

When we left the safety of the Eraser crowded roof we flew right into a trap. They had these weird helicopters that made the minimal sound and cut us off from flying away. The buildings around us didn't help with the escape effort either. There were 2 stealth copters and Erasers pouring out of them with net launching things practicing their aim on us. We had 3 defenseless tagalongs who occupied 4 strong flyers, one of which was injured, 2 had a squirming White coat between them and one had a screaming cat girl. . . _we're so screwed_.

If we went up, we'd get chopped to pieces by the blades of the _chopper_, if we went down the whole New York would get freaked out and start calling the cops in less than 5 seconds flat, if we went back, Erasers would eat us like gummy bears. The sides were off limits since we were in a city, _with skyscrapers, and we were between them, getting boxed in by Erasers, who want us_. . .

"Oh God." Isabel breathed.

"There's not _that_ many, we could probably take them on?" Anne said trying to sound brave. She pumped her fist and sparks grew between her fingers.

"Do we have a choice?" Tempest asked, she made a _'you screwed with the wrong bird kid'_- smile and charged forward, breaking the formation.

Isabel produced a sharp looking blade from her shoe and followed.

Anne charged forward too setting the sky before her ablaze, _sure, good thing we don't want to get noticed_. . .

"If you get an opening, take it, we'll meet up for milkshakes when we're done, okay." I said trying to sound brave, I smiled at Harry and gave him an order. "Take Jeff, Kat, Trick, Whatley, Ty and Echo with you, protect them all with your life or so help me I'll kick your ass so hard your test tube will feel it!"

I turned around to fly away but Harry stopped me with his arm that was _supposed_ to be in the sling. "And you get everyone back safe for milk shakes, and you're paying, so don't die." Harry smiled half-heartedly and the two groups split up.

Harry's group flew as fast as they could towards the opening above the Erasers on the roof, the Erasers saw and one by one they jumped up awkwardly into the sky.

"Zouy, Maddie, Phoenix, help me cover them 'till they get away." I ordered and started flying towards the Erasers.

An Eraser went for Jeff and Kat, who began giving Jeff his orders to evade him, but before the Eraser could lay a claw on anyone of them, I dived at it legs first. My sneaker caught it in the shoulder and I heard a pop, the Eraser screeched and fell. My eyes followed it's decent since I was curious as to what a pavement pizza Eraser would look like, but way too early it stopped in midair and bounced awkwardly. I focused my vision and saw the sun reflecting off of what looked like a grid, _they had a net set up down below_?

"Shan wake up!" Harry shouted coming up next to me. He didn't have Echo in his arms anymore so I panicked.

"Wait, where's Echo?" I yelled looking at all the Erasers around us, I scanned the net below too. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, I sent her on with Jeff and Kat, she's flying by herself." He answered calmly. "I'm going with them after I know you're not going to dream yourself to death."

I smiled at him and he patted my shoulder before flying past me to join the others.

"You three okay?" I asked the three girls with me.

"All's good I think." Phoenix said brushing red hair away from a cut above her left eye that was bleeding, and she smiled never the less and gave me a thumbs up.

"Sent four Erasers falling to that weird net, I'm super." Zouy smiled widely, she rubbed her nose and flinched a little, she probably got hit in the face too.

Maddie didn't have a scratch on her and just smiled shyly at me when I turned to her.

"Let's go help the others." I said mainly to myself, hoping my will power could hold out just a while longer.

While we raced back to the battle Maddie took my hand while we flew. I was a bit startled when her tiny hand clutched mine, she wasn't that much younger than me, but other than Echo, Maddie was the youngest I think. She smiled up at me with her green eyes shining. "Fang'll be okay. You already know that."

"Thanks." I smiled closing my eyes for a while. _Oh yeah, I forgot she could read minds just like Isabel when she touched you_. Our wings beat in unison and for a moment I forgot about Fang being gone and just smiled.

"Eat fire ass-face!" I heard Anne yell and opened my eyes.

She was a few feet away from me sending a fireball to a very pissed Eraser's face; she hit it in the side of the face while it tried to dodge.

"Whoop, whoop! And Anne takes another one down!" She yelled with arms in the air as the Eraser forgot to flap and fell down to the net below.

I smiled and shook my head. Maddie giggled at my side, then released my hand to go fight her own battle.

I looked down and saw Isabel fighting off two Erasers almost directly below me. I smiled to myself and yelled. "Bombs away!"

I tucked in my wings and fell feet first, torpedo style towards one of the snarling Erasers. It saw me a second before my sneaker met its face. It howled out in pain and dropped like a stone while I wiped out my wings and slowed my decent.

I swirled out of the way of another falling Eraser and started flying towards a smiling Isabel.

"That was kind of impressive." Isabel said and flew off to go and fight another Eraser. I breathed in deeply and went for my second Eraser.

He saw me coming and readied his net launcher, training it on me. He pulled the trigger and I swirled to the side, dodging the flailing net perfectly. I could feel the adrenalin pumping in my veins and I focused on pushing my wings harder. I made my right hand into a fist and like I was shot out of a cannon, I collided with the Eraser, my fist hitting it in the chest. The Eraser folded in on itself and fell.

Before I could get away it lashed out a claw and grabbed my ankle. I flapped hard trying to stop myself from falling, kicking the Eraser all the while. I went down with it none the less.

My wings ached from putting so much strain on them but I had to keep myself from falling, the Eraser cackled like a maniac tightening its grip.

"HELP!" I yelled in vain as my wings finally stopped listening to me and snapped up. We started to fall faster and everyone grew small above me, the air rushing past my ears made a whistling sound.

I kept kicking at the Eraser hoping I could get him to release before I hit the net, but before that could happen the Eraser crashed into the net and I fell on top of him.

The air in my lungs left my body in a _'whoosh'_ and I felt the Eraser's breath leaving him too, _at least he broke my fall._

We bounced up awkwardly and the Eraser finally released my leg. Suddenly my face was facing the street way down below and my legs and feet were pointing to the sky. I tucked in my wings tightly, afraid that if I hit the net again I might hurt them. I came back down again and bounced up on the net. I had my arms covering my face and knew the stinging in them had to be rope burns.

I did a cartwheel in the air and then flipped onto my side somehow before I could feel myself falling again. This time when I bounced on the net I was better prepared for the feeling of it and didn't bounce as high. The height of every bounce grew less and less, losing momentum I finally stopped on the net.

The Eraser who dragged me down with him was a few feet from me laying dazed and confused on his back, blankly staring up at the sky. His mouth was open and I could swear he was unconscious. His wings were bent in awkward pretzel shapes under his large body.

I flipped onto my stomach and pushed myself up, trying not to get myself tangled in the netting. Around me there were dead or unconscious Erasers, I heard moaning from one to my right and breathed slowly in. None of the Erasers on the net made any attempt to attack me so for a moment I assessed myself.

My arms were stinging all over from rope burns, my leg where the Eraser grabbed me I could feel blood dripping from, _his claws probably cut me_. My head was still spinning but getting better. I probably had a huge bruise on my head from head butting an Eraser while falling or something.

Shakily I stood up, placing my feet steadily on some thicker looking cross ropes. I looked around me again, a few Erasers were looking at me but it didn't look like they cared what I did. I jumped in place a little and tested my footing, I released my wings and shook them, testing whether they were okay or not, _they felt perfect_. An Eraser snarled at me for rocking the net but I smiled at it, laughing at how stupid it looked tangled up in the net.

I hopped up and down building momentum before pushing down on my legs. I launched myself up into the air, glad that I could actually fly, _for a moment I really doubted that I would be able to just fly away from the net that easily_.

I got back into rhythm flying straight up at the battle. I could hear yelling and occasionally I would see an Eraser falling past me, I was glad to see that there weren't any bird kids dropping from the sky too.

As I got closer Isabel came down to me. "You okay?" she practically yelled at me, _which I found out of character,_ then I saw how worried she was.

"Arms sting but I'm okay." I smiled at her and tried not making eye contact while I launched myself at the next Eraser.

_There was just one problem_, there weren't any Erasers left, they were either retreating or had already fallen down to the net. "_Damn_. . ." I breathed.

"Awesome! We beat them!" Aria whooped, Isabel smiled at her and rubbed some blood from the corner of her mouth.

Tempest was hovering next to them with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling smugly after the battle. I started counting everyone. Harry, Echo, Ty, Trick, Jeff, Kat and Whatley were hopefully safe and away from the Erasers.

Phoenix was hovering near Maddie trying to be helpful by surveying the area. Maddie was clutching her arm nervously while Zouy did some kind of happy dance in the air. Isabel was next to Aria putting her knife back into her boot. Aria was explaining to Isabel how she took some Eraser down. Tempest was hovering by herself breathing deeply, probably calming herself down after the battle. I looked around again, sure I missed someone.

Isabel looked over at me when she saw me. "What's up?" She asked.

"Erm, where's Anne?" I finally asked. "She was here a moment ago, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked around with me, everyone got silent.

"I thought she went with the others." Aria said, the smile on her face fading.

"No, she was here, fighting with us a while ago." Zouy said. "She almost burned me, _again_."

"Oh, the little twerp was following some Erasers like a dumbass just before you came." Tempest said joining in. We all looked at her and Zouy scowled at her. I looked at her with a frown on my face too. Tempest rolled her eyes and they looked red, but before I could confirm it she turned around. "We should probably go search for her, huh?"

"Yeah, okay stay together." I said flying in the direction Tempest pointed.

There was an empty spot in the pit of my stomach that grew bigger and bigger as we flew around the building Anne was last seen. I didn't want to lose anyone, _she better just be around the building making a bad joke._

We all flew silent and made our way around the building still seeing no sign of her. It made me feel like there might be a black hole in the very pit of my stomach that was slowly sucking me in, _if that even made sense_.

"Anne?" I yelled out flying out in front of the group. I didn't care whether the wrong people heard me too, I just didn't want anyone getting taken on my watch.

"Did you hear that?" Aria suddenly stopped flying.

"What? No one caring?" Tempest commented but I just ignored it, I don't have time to figure out why she was acting weird, we had to find Anne.

"I thought I heard someone yell." Aria said stubbornly.

"Yeah, I think I heard that too." Isabel said, looking around her.

"_Help_!" Everyone went silent. The scream was almost just too faint to hear, but we heard it anyway.

"It's coming from the building!" Phoenix yelled and darted off towards the building before anyone could stop her.

"Wait!" Isabel yelled but it was too late, Phoenix was already diving at a missing window.

When I looked at the building I saw which building it actually was.

_It was the hospital._

"_Oh dear God."_ I breathed with my eyes wide, we now knew that the hospital was used by the white coats, if Anne's yelling came from there it meant they were still using it, besides that the building was closed down and locked up after the _'terrorist attack'_, the perfect base for a nest of Erasers and white coats to hide out in and search for a bunch of bird kids.

"Get Phoenix before she goes in!" I ordered. _W__e can't rush into things_.

"Right." Isabel said and dived after her, I saw Isabel close her eyes and she pushed her hand out in front of her, she wasn't diving at Phoenix, but rather under her. That's when I saw what she did. Phoenix suddenly just stopped flying and fell, Isabel was directly below her to catch her, and she did perfectly.

As fast as Isabel's wings could manage she flew away from the building and back to us. Phoenix was limply laying in Isabel's arms, she was out cold.

"Let's find the others. We have to make a plan." I said weakly and flew off, _sorry Anne, but we can't risk it_, I thought while we flew into the direction I ordered Harry to take the others.

**Fang's point of view**

When I woke up I was still in the position I fell asleep in, I hadn't moved at all. My body was sore but I felt relatively better.

"Hey 12, you okay?" I asked after checking to see whether there weren't any Erasers or white coats.

_She didn't answer._

"12?" I turned around to see her, _maybe she was just asleep_.

_She wasn't there._

Her cage was gone and she along with it. I studied the room and saw nothing out of place. _They never took her away before, they always kept us together, said it was something to do with us having to 'bond' for the sake of the experiment_.

I sat back down calmly and tried focusing myself, I'm _in no position to get carried away, they probably just took her away for more testing, _alone.

_Why was I even worried about her?_

I shook my head_; she's nothing to me, right? _

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, my brain was pounding against my skull. I felt like I could vomit, my eyes were stinging like crazy and I started to sweat. _Oh God, am I sick, why did this happen so sudden?_

Then the second weirdest thing that ever happened to me happened, I saw where she was.

I knew I was still in my cage, I could feel the steal under me and the bars behind my back, I could feel my head pounding. But I wasn't there, I was in a strange room with huge tubes and wires everywhere, I looked around and saw a few White coats looking at computer monitors. There was a White coat observing a live snake floating around in a strange liquid inside a jar. He tapped the glass with his pen and looked closely. The snake snapped at the pen but got pulled back by wires that were attached to its head.

I turned around after seeing this and was greeted by a big glass container. There was green liquid inside illuminated by a light somewhere at the base of the container. The liquid was murky_, or milky,_ depends on how you look at it.

I could see there was something inside, but I already knew _who_ it was, I didn't need to look.

The liquid started to drained out and the first thing I could clearly see now was the top of her dark brown head. She was connected to tubes and wires. When the liquid drained completely I saw that she was hanging by some chains, her rags were clinging to her now wet skin.

A white coat stepped in front of the container and opened it, he unchained her arms and took her down from the containers platform, and another white coat came and took out the tubes and wires that were connected to her arms, mouth, neck and nose. As soon as the one wire was disconnected from her neck her eyes shot open and she took a big lung full of air and coughed. In the back of my mind I could feel my eyes stinging from the light and my throat felt sore.

The images from the lab left my mind and I was only aware of the white tiled room they kept me in.

_What the hell did just happen?_

**A/N How's that for a cliffy? Okay maybe not that cliffy-like but close? Anyway enjoy the rest of your {insert time period here} and tune in again for chapter 27, once I finish it. . .**

_**CoA/N (Cake)- OMGSH! Speaking of Fang, did you people all know that in Gabon, Africa there is a tribe called Fang? And they even speak Fang! Hahaha! Just imagine all them like dressed in all emo clothes and talking like "yo bro. wuzzup yo?" haha! Like adding "yo" in every sentence! Hahahah! I sooooo want to move there now! Haha! And this is all true facts! I swear! Go look it up on CIA Factbook website! …well just thought you all would like to know that totally awesome fact, so now go review like it's the end of the world! Do it or I'll set all the Fangians on you! Haha!**_

**A/N(again) Yes review, you know you wanna! I've also written a short fanfic for Iggy, it's called where'd you go, it's a song fic, so please read it and review there, even when you've already told me what you thought about it on Facebook.**

**And yes, I do regret giving Cake-chan sugar, so let this be a lesson for you all, never give a Cake mutant sugar. . . lol but I still love ya Cake-chan haha, and your fic, **_**Dreaming with my eyes open**_**. *cue subliminal messages***


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, been busy and dealing with stuff again. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, it was kind of hard and you get to know one of the characters a little better. **

**I'd also like to thank all my reviewers on all my stories (Songfics and this fic), you guys rock, I'd just wished there were more of you out there. *nudge**nudge**wink**wink***

**So basically I'm just gonna respond on most of my reviews here and now, so skim through it if you just want to get to the story, otherwise try and make sense out of whatever I'm going to say. :D**

**Mooncheese121****, thank you for the nice words, I have that problem too when I read a great fic, you always find yourself in that blond moment you think you're reading a book then you discover the mouse in your hand and your eyes watering from staring at the computer screen too long. And that's Shannon, she's paranoid without Fang watching her back I guess.**

**Kat-loves-love****, yes, I did disappear and hey, you got your hobo didn't you, I wanted him for myself but unselfishly gave him to you. And yes Fang is developing a new skill along with being 'linked' to 12, but you'd better keep reading to figure that one out for yourself, and no siblings, thanks.**

**Death by boredom****, I can't remember your name! Oh God I'm a scatter brain, can you inbox me or something with the name, and I'm getting to the escape, just wait. **

**MemoriesofDyingDays****, I'd rather not die slowly and painfully, but like I'm feeling now that might not be so far from the truth, I do feel like I'm dead, and it is slow and painful to get better. **

**Cake-chan****, you have an account, why not login, lol, anyway yes new dawesome power, I didn't give it a name yet, and you're still speaking Fanganise? Haha how did it go with the assignment anyway, hope your teacher is an avid FANGirl now. And I really don't think I have enough words to reply on everything you just said coz my brain just exploded, but here's me trying anyway: loved Gully, you should continue the story, I also have to talk to you about maybe having her guest star in a future chapter or something, she's awesome! I want Fang to bust out of there too and fast, I have to get on with the story, all the ideas are slowly trying to break my head apart, lol. And I typed as fast as I could, I think my fingers are in spasm now, also glad you like 12. Didn't we talk about the dying thing? I don't want to lose my beta. And stay off of the sugar and Disney movies okay? We don't want you to repeat Aria's cookie death scene.**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, I really don't know how Jeff's gonna handle Fang, or how Fang's gonna take Jeff being there, but it is going to be one epic moment when everyone gets back together, new powers, new members, old friends, old foes maybe, lots of epicness to come, so just stay tuned, and hits are gonna be abundant when everything's gonna come together, maybe even a few other forms of attack too.**

_**Well that's it for Fang's Army reviews, now onto the Sharpest lives, a MR songfic I wrote recently:**_

**Tempest****, glad I made your morning, you do cross me as a drunk bird kid lover.**

**Mis-Terious Person****, I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE TOO! Lol we have so much in common. :D**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, yes, a drunk him is more than a bit odd, especially when he breaks out into song.**

_**Here's Disenchanted's reviews:**_

**Emma****, one of my fave songs too, and I tried my best thank you, I could probably have left out the lyrics, but I have a way of writing my songfics and they include the lyrics, but I'll keep that in mind thanks. Also I found the lyrics on a website, it said "Bring out the old guillotine", sounds weird to me but that's what it said! (lol that's what she said joke) and I'll be taking your sister's side on this, since I found the lyrics on the web, lol.**

**Kat-loves-love****, yay, you made my otherwise boring life a little less boring by reviewing on a non FA fic! And thanks! Lol :3**

_**The other OTHER EPILOGUE:**_

**DegrassiLoverForevah****, that's what I'm thinking too! Why couldn't it have ended like that, I'm a huge Fang fan so losing him there ruined my life. . . He was just really evil that day, probably picked it up from his creepy little sister right? And I'm busy with this fic so I'm leaving it a one shot, I also don't know how to go on with it, then it would just turn into an alternate Angel right? And as I don't know what JP's planning with the series I don't know what could happen, lol but thank you anyway.**

**Kalianna Loralei****, I'd love to read your story too, I'll check it out when I get the time, also Fang should have stayed, but at least with him leaving like that it makes it fun to write post FANG fics and create your own flock to hang with Fang. (my rhymes are dope!)**

_**The real reason Fang left:**_

**Silver Wingtips****, haha thank you.**

_**Random short shorts about Maximum Ride:**_

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, haha and the one with Lex and me was written when I had this other fanfic with my own OC named Lexis Rush, she's a lot like Max, she also has her own personality and she's still sorta with me, sitting on my shoulder reading, **_**and commenting**_**, on my writing.**

**You-are-a-fridge-with-wingss****, I take it you like Iggy then, haha you should read my fic the Sharpest lives.**

_**Waiting for the end:**_

**Guardian Bear,**** just so happens to be my fave now too, can't stop listening to it!**

**, I love fics where Fang comes back, he's my fave of all MR people.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike****, Linkin Park rocks. **

_**Believe: a Letter to the lost:**_

******, Oh. Dear. Merciful. God. In. heaven. Just go and pee! Lol and thank you, I'm glad I got the song stuck in your head sucka!**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, you rock, you're my best reviewer *glares at army*, thank you. And you should share that joke, I love jokes, also glad I almost made you cry haha.**

**Night Wolf****, haha, thank you.**

**Lovehurts62598****, yes, sad and sweet's always a good combo, sad has to have something that makes it worthwhile.**

**Alexis Taylor****, thank you for your review, love your name, wish I had something interesting like that by the way. . . like Tiffany Chrystal *babbles about cool names like Nudge***

_**Max? Where'd you go?:**_

**Patrick-chan****! Yay can't believe it's you! Lol, I meant to say Patrick-kun, haha and I hope you did cry, lol.**

**Chalseoko,**** it is a song fic, the song's 'Where'd you go?' by Fort Minor, it's an awesomely sad song.**

**CheyRainAwesomeness****, again, you rock my world! And that's what I try to do. Lol**

**Bbqsaucelover****, haha, I love making people cry it seems, I'm sadistic, just like my fave writer Mister James P with those sad MR books were something happens to Fang. Haha.**

**Weeeeeell, that's it for the reviews, almost ****7**** pages full of reviews, and keep 'em coming people, I love each and every one!**

**Shannon's point of view:**

"Why'd you do that? WHAT'S FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU ISA?" Phoenix yelled. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of our group, arms flailing she tried to figure out why we couldn't just go in and save Anne. We still haven't met up with Harry and the others.

"You were acting like a dumbass." Isabel said crossing her arms over her chest, she had her pouting face on.

Aria laughed behind her hand and Phoenix gave her a death glare.

I closed my eyes and counted to 10.

"Isa, did you pick anything up from the place?" I finally asked.

"No, I was too far from it, and I had to save little miss dumbass from getting caught too." Isabel said and sarcastically smiled at Phoenix, which in return, glared back at Isabel.

Aria couldn't keep herself together anymore and started to laugh out loud while rolling around on her back.

Tempest made a snorting sound and tried her best to look not involved, _or to not _get_ involved_.

I ignored Aria, we weren't in any position to laugh right now, we just lost one of our own after losing our leader and only place to stay. I pushed the gloomy thoughts out of my mind and focused on the present.

"Let's go meet up with Harry and the others." I said.

"Sure, I was just joking with Phoenix anyway." Isabel said and pulled Phoenix into a hug. Phoenix tried to look angry but gave into the hug anyway.

"Yeah whatever." she said and tried a smile.

I stood up and the others followed my lead.

Since we were on the roof of a building, we had to climb down the fire escape to get to ground level. When we reached the end of the steps we had to jump the last bit.

We quickly found a tap with running water and washed ourselves enough to not draw too much attention. We were after all still covered in post-fight blood smears.

"We should have had Ty in our group. My arms are killing me." I said while running my raw arms under the icy water. They were red and covered in welts. I frowned, realizing that they were actually a lot worse than how I thought they were.

"Yeah, I think my nose must be broken too." Zouy said tentatively touching the bridge of her nose. She's probably going to have a black eye tomorrow.

"We should have stayed together and _NOT_ split up like that. God we sucked." Tempest said fixing her white hair into a high ponytail again.

"Well sorry I'm not the leader I'm supposed to be Tempest, why don't you try and keep everyone alive for a while?" _And there it happened, I finally snapped at Tempest._

"Why are _you_ so bitchy all of a sudden Shannon?" Tempest said fixing me with her icy gaze.

"Oh why am I so bitchy? You're one to talk Miss PMS!" _Real mature Shannon, real mature. . _.

"Oh sorry if I'm a little PMSy, I can't really help I'm a mutant freak with a few extra personalities. You try dealing with _that_ and we'll see how life treats you." She stepped forward and I advanced too, clenching and un-clenching my fist at my side.

"Whoa, stop it, we can't deal with this now! We have a bird kid who needs saving." Phoenix shouted moving in between us, her arms were stretched out to stop us from going at each other, her face was down and I think I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry." I said putting my hands into my hoodie's pockets and stepping away.

"Sorry I guess." Tempest sighed and turned her face away.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be fighting." Aria said in a small voice and I just felt like poop.

"Okay, I'm really sorry you guys. I think we should go get Trick and Ty and get a team of strong fighters to go save Anne, we can't lose another kid, okay?" I said and looked everyone, _except Tempest_, in the eye and went over to the tap and splashed my face with some icy cold water.

Everyone gave me nods and we started to walk towards the place we said we were to meet up again if anything happened.

It took us about half an hour to find the library but when we arrived we were greeted by the smiling faces of the remaining kids.

Ma'am Isabella was there too to greet me and the others. Isabel who loved her the most, rushed in and quickly hugged her. She gave Harry and the group I sent with him some food and let them stay at the back of the library until we could meet up with them and _when_ we arrived she gave us food and helped Ty to bandage us all up. I looked like a mummy when they were finished with me.

I didn't say anything to anyone other than a _thank you _and _hello_ to Isabella.

"How did it go?" Harry asked placing his hand on my shoulder, I was sitting of to the side of the cafeteria picking at the curry Isabella gave me to eat, he was the only one who saw my solemn look.

"They got Anne." I said looking up at him, I was sure my eyes were starting to water up.

"I supposed so when she didn't return. And no one died, right? So you did your job." He tried a smile to reassure me but somehow it didn't make me feel all that better.

"Yeah, whatever." I said turning my gaze back to the food I was picking at.

"We've got a little surprise for you." He said gently taking me by the arm, his voice sounded perked up. He led me down the hallway to where we found a door guarded by Kat and Jeff.

"Hey Shan." Kat greeted when we arrived. She jumped up and gave me a tight hug, for a moment not realizing she was hurting my sore arms. "Oh God sorry Shan." She apologized.

"Hi Kat, Jeff. What is it you wanted to show me Harry?" I smiled and greeted the others.

"Well, we found an Eraser and thought he might have info on Fang, but we could also use him to find out where they might have taken Anne." Harry filled me in.

"And that's where Jeff and I join the story, we've been guarding him." Kat said smiling, standing awkwardly clutching her arm.

"No one's talked to him yet, he's scared like hell in there." Jeff smirked, standing next to Kat.

"We already have _too_ many captives guys, we can't keep up with another one." I explained, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"We could just get rid of him after we interrogate him." Harry said and I didn't know how to reply.

"Okay, sure we don't have anything to lose right? Tie him up please and bring him to the cafeteria so we can all hear what he has to say." I said rubbing my temples and walking off to find the others.

I found them easy enough, they were in the same place as the food obviously, the small kitchen next to the staff cafeteria place. I told them about the interrogation and that we'll be organizing an attempt to save Anne afterward.

When we all found our seats we watched as Kat, Harry and Jeff brought a blindfolded Eraser into the room, he was half morphed and shaking like a leaf. It was just us and the Eraser. We asked Isabella if she and the other staff would just stay out until we were finished, she agreed.

From the corner of my eye I saw Whatley squirming in his seat; obviously not looking comfortable.

Kat removed the blind fold and the Eraser tried a whiny little snarl at us.

He got blank stares from everyone, except Tempest, she gave him an icy glare.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked in a demanding voice, the Eraser turned its attention on me, he was scanning the room full of faces he was supposed to kill.

"No, please don't kill me!" He asked in a frightened growly voice.

"We won't, that is if you work with us rather than trying to trick us." I said all business like, everyone else in the room remained silent.

He nodded.

"Okay, now what can you tell us about a bird kid named Fang?" I asked.

"What about him?" He said glancing around the room again, probably calculating his chances of escape.

"Do you know where he's taken? They left from the hospital in a black helicopter." I asked moving closer to him, I tried my best to look menacing.

"I can't really say that I know anythin' about him, but I can say that he's really important to the boss. That other guy's not very glad 'bout the plan." He said gaining a little confidence.

I strode closer until my face was inches from his ear. "Tell us where they took him."

"P-probably the underground facilities. The boss has big plans with that one."

"Tell us more about the plans?" Harry said, stepping closer to the Eraser too.

"Donno much 'bout them, they don't tell much to us Enforcers, why don't you ask your White Coat?" The Eraser snarled, gesturing towards a very scared Whatley. The Eraser looked at Whatley with pure disgust and anger, after all, the White Coats _did_ make them monsters too. "Wait a minute, I know that one."

A look of realization crossed both Whatley and the Eraser's faces.

Everyone was now looking between Whatley and the Eraser, Whatley tried to look small and go unnoticed but being chained to a mutant made _that_ a little difficult.

"Yeah, whatever, he doesn't know anything. Tell us what you know." I said trying to get the conversation back on track. This Eraser could have the answers I need. "Tell us where they'd take another mutant if they happened to catch one."

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're that scrawny one." The Eraser ignored me and smirked at Whatley. "He-he, not so great being held prisoner right?"

"Take Whatley out please?" I asked Trick rubbing my temples, this was getting us nowhere.

"No wait. What's so interesting about him?" Harry asked stopping Trick from taking a relieved Whatley out.

"Don't you know? He's the big guy's son, all high and mighty in his big old building; doesn't give a damn 'bout the lives he ruins." The Eraser spat never taking his yellow eyes off of Whatley.

"N-no, that's not me." Joshua said in a small voice, pulling at the hand cuffs to get out of the room.

"Eraser, who is he and why're you so interested in him?" I ordered momentarily forgetting why I was interrogating the Eraser in the first place.

"Don't know much 'bout him except that the big Boss sent his little boy to grow up in the lab, since he's so smart and all, couldn't handle it-"

"S-shut up." Whatley suddenly said, his voice low. "You don't know anything about me, that man is not my father. Now tell us where they're keeping Fang and where they might have taken Anne."

Everyone was quiet, even the talkative Eraser went silent. I stared at Whatley, for a moment impressed he actually knew Fang and Anne by the name and cared enough to want to know where they were.

"The fuck I'd tell you!" The Eraser snarled, his eyes went wide open and a roar erupted from his chest. He started to shake and curl in on himself.

"_Oh God_." Isabel breathed and I knew we just pushed it too far.

The Eraser morphed so quickly that no one had time to prepare. He snapped the ropes that held him to the chair and unfurled his huge wings, knocking Ty, Maddie and Aria into the walls with their bulk.

The Eraser stood fully morphed in the middle of the room that suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller, _and it was pretty small to begin with_, and let out a blood chilling roar. I was utterly scared that moment.

Paralyzed by the fear, I didn't see him pulling his arm back, but since I was the closest to him he lashed out at me first, swinging a large fist at my head. I had no time to react.

But at least one of my new flock was ready, Harry jumped out at me, covering me from the worst of the blow, knocking us both to the ground.

Harry was on top of me and apparently out cold, I looked on as the Eraser plowed through the other kids on his way to Whatley and Trick, who stood just as paralyzed as I was a moment ago.

"Run!" I yelled, not wanting to see the Eraser rip Whatley apart, although I didn't want to admit it, he wasn't the bad guy I saw him as.

"RUN!" Someone else tried yelling over the angry roar of the Eraser. Just then I saw a flash of white hair plow into the Eraser and knock him into a table.

Trick snapped out of it and pushed Whatley out of the door. I smiled a sigh of relieve.

Isabel came over to me and Harry and rolled him off of me and onto his side in the recovery position.

"Oh God what did just happen?" She asked me while I tried sitting up, my arms stung a little and I could see splotches of blood where some of my rope burn wounds must have reopened.

"I don't know. . ." I said looking at Harry's unconscious frame. "Who tackled the Eraser?"

"Tempest. I have to go and help." Isabel said taking out her boot knife and standing up in one fluent move.

Tempest was struggling with the Eraser trying to keep its thrashing body pinned to the ground. I knew what Isabel had to do and didn't want to look, instead I scanned the small room for the others.

Phoenix was comforting her sister while Maddie was helping Ty and Aria get up, they weren't too hurt after all.

The struggling noises from the Eraser died down and I knew it was over, we weren't going to get much information from him anymore.

We cleaned the cafeteria room as best we could and hid the body of the Eraser in a closet, we didn't know what to do about it.

Whatley refused to talk to anyone about anything and just kept staring out in front of him, occasionally getting startled by us moving around.

Ty cracked his arm when the Eraser knocked him against the wall so he couldn't heal anyone now, but luckily Maddie and Aria only got a few cuts and scrapes. Harry wasn't so lucky, he was hit in the head and got 3 hugely deep wounds on his side-back area. He was still out cold but luckily out of danger for now. The cuts didn't hit any of his vital areas and because Ty could quickly wrap up his wounds he didn't lose too much blood. Isabella offered the sick bay for him to sleep in. _This library had it all apparently_.

We didn't tell Isabella about the dead Eraser in one of the closets however. _For obvious reasons._

Now we were no closer to finding Fang or Anne, we were actually a few steps back now, seeing as we don't have a healer, a fighter, a leader and a few great friends.

"Hey Shan, Josh wants to tell you something." Trick said standing at the door to the sick bay, I was sitting next to Harry's bed.

"It'd better be good." I sighed looking up from his face, seeing no point in trying to avoid a talk with Whatley.

"I believe it is." Trick smiled and dragged 'Josh', _as Trick called him now_, in.

"_So_, what is it?" I asked in a bored monotone, although I think it was more a _tired out of my freaking mind_ monotone.

Whatley looked around the room as if checking to see whether the room had ears or not, I stared at him in that _come on, get with it_ way.

"What the Eraser said. . . it's true, the guy in charge of everything's sort of my father. . . and I'm not a White Coat per say, more of an intern." He looked sheepishly down at his shoes, and when he mentioned it he did look a little too young to be a stupid scientist. "But I am smart enough to be one of them."

"What do you mean?" I was looking at him with more interest now.

"18 years ago, something happened. . ."

**A/N How's that for a chapter ending? Anyway try and guess what Whatley's story is and add that to your review, you might just be right. And for future reverence, Whatley is one of my faves in this story, he's also based off of an awesome guy, after me(Anne) the second oldest of the real Army. Well, let's hope I get better, I'm sick as an Eraser and I feel like poo. Aria-chan's also sick so I hope she gets better (****at**** the time I typed this we were both sick). **

**Here's also a heads up: the next few weeks are going to be hectic, just a few weeks before exams and in that time I've got a few assignments due I was supposed to do a few weeks back but kept saying I'd do it later, well later came along and now I have to do them, also the exams are going to be killer this semester so I hope I survive, coz if I survive this there'll be a nice long vacation waiting. (in which we celebrate the conception of this fanfic and everything that led up to it, it'd be the first anniversary of the original Fang's Flock meeting and then the events leading up to it becoming a larger group we couldn't keep calling a flock and then finally the suggestion of someone in the group writing a fanfic around the people who became my family, I'm gonna try and make a filler chapter(yes, I am going anime on your asses) to celebrate it, that is if I can, I might even add it separately as a standalone fic, so please suggest ideas on what could happen, maybe an alternate dimension where everyone met in a different way or something like that, go wild with ideas)**

**So enjoy your spring/summer/winter/autumn/fall where ever you are in the world while I'm freezing my ass off, I do not like the cold, just like Max I'm afraid.**

_**Cake- oh btw ppls, this chapter ended up to be like freaking 23 pages! Aaaaaaahhhh! *runs around in circles while screaming then accidentally trips over a ladybug and falls into a hole and ends up in Lorein where I epically save the whole planet from being destroyed by the Mogadorians and then I marry 4 and have a little kid named BillyBobJoeJoshRyanRossZelda but then I'm chosen to go on an awesome and epic journey to save the universe where I team up with Obi-Wan and the living Yoda to fight off the Klingons and save the Vulcans from the Romulans in an alternate universe and then we plant a pear tree in the middle of Miranda so it's now the only living thing on that planet and symbolizes how tacos will always be tastier than cheese flavored milk so then I travel home to Earth and have 'once dead' party with Harry Potter, Sam Witwicky, Captian Jack Sparrow, and Percy Jackson but I soon get bored so I find a ovalish purple rock and it turns out to be a dragon egg so I hop on the dragon and fly to help Eragon but right in the middle of the huge battle everything in existence in every universe suddenly explodes.* … ok now I really don't know where I'm going with this now, so I'll just sum it all up by saying that U GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS AND NOT ANGRY BECAUSE OF THE LONGISH UPDATE AND THE LONGISH UPDATE TO COME! RAWRRRRR! …. Means I love u in dinosaur! Haha! Oh and review to help lexisrush's inferior complex that she doesn't have!**_

Lex- Thank you Cake-chan, for your rather. . . unusual experience, haha at least you didn't die alone this time, the whole universe did, I assume something happened that brought us all back. Anyway thank you, RAWRRRRR! To you too, also please go and like Harry's page on Facebook called 'Umbreon', he's our resident Pokémon expert, every team needs one. Also go like 'Fang! (Maximum Ride)' coz all the cool kids do, and go and like my page 'Fang's Army – Lexisrush', that's where you'd mostly be able to ask me stuff and probably get your answer the same day. Lots of love to all my peeps, and enjoy whatever you've been doing before clicking on this story.

Oh and go read my fanfic called 'Maximum Ride: the Twilight origins', it's been up for a while and I got no reviews. . . and I kind of think that'd be my next best thing to work on after I finish the Army.

_**Press that button right there! Please! And receive bacon. . .**_

_**Not really, internet can't give you bacon. . . but I can give you a virtual hug that's even better!**_

_**Okay scratch that, nothing is better than bacon.**_

_**\/**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Well hello fellow ficers! Here's a chapter you've all probably been waiting for, finally a little slice of some Fangcake! Yes that was the inner FANGirl talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it was freaking hard to write by the way, what with going insane and stuff, lol. Anyway wish me luck, I'm going to court the 13****th****, no no dear ficers, I didn't kill anyone, who's death they could pin on me, and it's also not because of my awesomeness, it's just to get a criminal to face up, normal hero stuff. Haha. Anyway enjoy.**

**Orrin Gleen****, thank you for reviewing, also *update*, hope you're here to read it. lol**

**Kat-loves-love****, thank you Kat-chan for reviewing, and virtual hugs from me are way awesome right? Haha, anyway no need to miss anymore, here's an action packed chapter with Fang in all his awesome kickassness!**

**Melikecake****, you know you rock my world Cake-chan! You like literally took the worst worded chapter I have ever written and made it awesome! It's great that you're learning about my country, we are pretty awesome right? Lol and I am indeed descendent from someone famous, Paul Kruger, one of the presidents that meant the most to the country is like my great grandfather's brother or something like that, I'd have to ask my uncle though, also one of our tourist destinations are named after him, the Kruger National park, where you can see the big 5, all together!**

**I like literally got an idea to work Gully into the whole thing and get a few laughs! I'll inbox you with the idea, and I'll tell you how the plot's gonna be maybe, I'm still working on that part. And ain't it awesome being a beta, you get to see chapters before they are up AND you get to know the plot ahead of time! Yay Cake-chan. Hehe I'm hyper now. . .**

**IMLAZYFIGUREOUTWHOIAM****, hmmm, I wonder who this hyper acative person could be. . . let me think. ARIA GET IN HERE!**

**Whatley****, yo Whatley-kun, just want to say I lovies you, and you rock! And you're not really a coward, just a little, coz think about it, you get kidnapped by a bunch of super powered teenagers, that would seriously put a clamp on your courage. Lol this would be one epic movie, well it is to me, I just put it in Anime form when I imagine it thought, haha even chibis sometimes. Aria's usually in chibi form when she says something. You're just angry coz you got to read about you and then I ended it like that, lol. And you're gonna have to beg harder, we're first gonna see Fangy for a while.**

**And the Person who commented was me, I wanted to test the reviews. Haha it works. **** thank you person for your help, you rock.**

**Fang's point of view(finally)**

It must have been my awesome, kickass skills, or maybe just dumb luck, that got me free, or at least free of the cage.

My bare feet were cold against the tiles in the hall as I made my way towards the low humming in my mind; the closer I got to the something the louder the humming in my mind got. Since I didn't have a GPS with the layout of every single bad guy lair to my disposal and 12 didn't come back after the weird green pod incident I figured following a hum in my head was the next best thing. And I'm a mutant, that usually explains nicely why I would think following it would somehow help.

So far I was lucky, no one's jumped out at me and no one's yelling or shooting at me.

I heard footsteps up ahead and slowed down, then moved to the side of the hall until my back was against the wall and breathed in deeply, slowing my heart rate and trying to calm myself. The footsteps grew louder and I breathed in deeply for the last time, focusing my mind just on blending.

A big hairy mass of flesh walked past carrying a gun over his shoulder. I could hear a low growl seep from his foaming mouth that was lined with teeth so long and sharp that I was surprised that he wasn't already arrested for having such weapons, while his huge, piercing, blood red and black eyes lazily scanned the wall where I stood. I had to constantly remind myself not to totally shit in my pants.

It wasn't proportioned like a human, its arms were longer than they should have been and were hanging limply at his sides, its legs on the other hand were short and stumpy. The Godzilla-hybrid thing had ears that drooped down like those on a dog and the thing had this lazy slow expression. Thick, matted hair covered its whole body, and whatever this thing was, it must have been a bunch of different DNA bunched into an ugly, lumpy, mass of a semi living creature.

_It must be an upgrade from the Erasers_, I thought to myself. _I shall call it Lump_. Wow, I must be losing my sanity.

Lump walked on and I shook my head, I have to get out of this place before I start liking pink and Justin Bieber; now that my friends, would be a dark and sad day.

I stepped away from the wall and continued down the hall I've been walking down.

"WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHPPPPPP!" A strange whaling came from behind me, but even before turning around I knew what it was.

My blood froze and my heart felt like it was in my throat. I turned around slowly and came face to face with Lump.

He was closer than what I'd expected him to be. He let out another of his eerie whales and I could hear footsteps running towards us.

Before I could launch a kick at Lump it extended its hand like a spear towards my side, which I just barely dodged. The blow could have easily sliced me in half.

I jumped to the side of the hall and saw Erasers coming from behind Lump; who already took up about half the space of the section of hallway we were in.

I steadied myself against the wall and launched at Lump, he didn't see me coming so I pushed him down and grabbed his gun. Lump struggled to sit up and I shot it in one of his legs, not really wanting to kill anything just yet.

The Erasers reached us but struggled to get over the thrashing Lump that now blocked them off from me, they did however start shooting at me over Lump.

I fired a few shots back at them then decided seeing as they hadn't hit me yet, I'd rather take my chances at running again.

As soon as I rounded the first corner, alarms started to go off; _now the whole place knew I escaped_.

I kept running however, and followed the hum that got steadily louder in my mind. I ran past closed doors without opening and checking, until I ran past a big solid metal door and the humming suddenly grew softer.

I traced my steps back, listening to the hum in my mind until it got really loud. I placed my hand on the cold metal doorknob and breathed in deeply. I turned the knob but it didn't open.

"_Crap_." I cursed under my breath.

The humming got louder and my head felt like it would explode, and the alarms blaring all around me didn't help either.

I tried kicking at the door but only ended up hurting myself. I stepped back and looked at the door again, suddenly remembering I had the gun with me.

I took another step back, trained the gun on the lock area and pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening and my ears rang, for a moment I couldn't hear the humming or the alarms. I shook my head and went closer to the door, ignoring the pain and the fact that the bad guys probably now know where I am.

Tentatively I reached out to the knob and pulled at the jagged pieces that were once a lock. As soon as I started pulling things, the lock gave out and the door opened just a crack.

I pushed the door open and gave a step into the darkness; the humming in my head grew so loud it felt like my brain wanted to break out of my skull. I stopped walking and pressed my hands against the sides of my head, trying to get the humming to stop before my brain would explode.

I cringed as it got louder still; I couldn't breathe and it felt like someone was crushing my head.

"Fang?" Someone in the darkness asked. The pain in my head made it imposable to recognize the voice, I couldn't even answer.

I fell down to my knees and just tried to hold my head together, silently yelling out.

"Fang snap out of it!" The person yelled.

The pain was intense and I wanted to puke, _why did I follow the stupid hum?_

"Fang! You found me! It's me 12!" She yelled again, and just like that the humming abruptly stopped and the throbbing in my head ceased.

Breathing hard, I shook my head and blinked, surprised at how suddenly it came to an end. There wasn't a trace of any pain left in my mind.

"Thank God, I thought you were really dead! They said they killed you! I didn't believe them but since they didn't let me see you anymore I had to th-" She began saying but I cut her off.

"Where are you? I can't see a thing." I said shakily getting up.

"Take off your goggles and close the door." She replied helpfully.

I listened and took of the goggles, instantly the world around me became visible. 12 was inside a small cage she could just barely sit up in, her hands were over her face, covering her sensitive eyes. I closed the door and the last of the light that it let in was gone.

"Thank you." She said and sat up, taking her hands off of her yellow eyes.

The experiments they did on me were to improve my night vision, it still took some getting used to but I was steadily becoming better at it. At first I was afraid of ending up like Iggy; they did the same type of experiments on him way back.

I went over to 12's cage and crouched down, I could still hear the alarms in the background.

"Just hold on a sec." I said and took a look around me. I needed to find a key, shooting this lock was a little bit stupid I would say, besides, I kind of left the gun outside.

"The key's up on that shelf up there." 12 said and pointed up to a shelf, it freaked me out that she was so in tune with me, that she could basically read my mind.

I went over to the shelf and found the key easy enough. "They thought I was asleep when they put it there, and I guess they figured I wouldn't be able to get it anyway." She said and smiled.

"I'm getting you out of here." I replied and started unlocking the cage.

The bared door went open and I reached down a hand to get her out. She took my hand and I hoisted her up. Even though it was well into the winter we were only given hospital gowns to wear. Boys got normal cotton shorts and an open back shirt thing to wear where girls got the shorts and a longer dressy open back thing. I found a white coat over a chair and handed it over to 12, who was shaking next to me.

"I can't go in the light." She said in a small voice and I saw she didn't have her goggles with her.

"Here take mine." I said and handed her my goggles, the light was worse for her.

She took them from me and placed them over her eyes. I noticed how dull and matted her dark brown hair was.

Just as her goggles were securely over her eyes the door swung open.

"Get behind me." I ordered in a low voice when someone slowly stepped into the dark room.

"My, my, this experiment turned out even better than the last." The person said clasping his hands in front of him. I couldn't quite see his features yet, only his black silhouette framed by the door.

"Honing abilities above expectations. Resourcefulness, unique but average. The time's better than the last one though, sir." A tiny woman to the right of the man said occasionally glancing down at a clipboard in her arms.

"I'm sorry Fang." 12 whispered behind me, for a second I wanted to spin around and ask what she was talking about but the survival part of me kicked in.

I grabbed 12 by the arm and pushed forward, for a moment catching the guy and clipboard woman by surprise.

I pushed the man out of my way and caught a glimpse of his face; his pale blue eyes looked back at me. In the confusion 12 caught onto my plan and kicked the clipboard out of the woman's arms making papers fly across the hall.

Outside we dodged two Erasers who apparently weren't paying attention. By the time they realized they were supposed to do something we were already halfway to the end of the hall.

"STOP THEM!" The man yelled from the dark room seconds after I pulled 12 around the corner.

"Just keep running." I ordered 12 as we ran.

12 followed my pace perfectly and didn't slow us down, I was glad she wasn't weak from the tests and minimal food they gave us.

We ran down hallway after hallway, it started to seem like a maze to me, all the while hearing the angry screams and snarls following us.

As we ran down the thousandths passage 12 suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a room. Before I could put up a fight she placed her finger in front of my mouth and cautiously peeked out of the open crack of the door.

The thundering of footsteps echoed past the door and then disappeared down the hall.

"I'm sorry Fang." 12 said again. Her eyes were full of concern now.

"For what?" I asked keeping my ear tuned into any noise that might mean we were in for it.

"I made you find me, I'm sorry I hurt you." She pleaded taking my arm and looking up at me. The small space of the storage closet we were in seemed to grow even smaller, pushing me from every direction.

"It's nothing." I finally replied.

"It is something! If I didn't make you come, they would have let you go, a failed experiment, just like all the others!" Suddenly 12 looked much older than the 16 year old she was.

"They'll never let any experiment go, they probably would have killed me anyway." I tried reassuring her. I didn't like anyone bothering about me. "Let's find a way out of here, and then you can tell me what you can do."

She smiled at me and pressed her ear against the door. Finally it felt like I could breathe again.

After a few seconds she gave me thumbs up and pushed the door open, quietly we crept out of the closet.

This time 12 led the way.

We ran down what I hoped was the last corridor of my entire life, _meaning I'd never need to run for my life_, when something jumped out at us.

"Gotcha!" The Eraser yelled pinning 12 to a wall. Before I realized it another Eraser had me by the neck also pushing me to a wall.

"Thought you could escape, eh?" The Eraser holding me snarled.

"We didn't think, we are." 12 said slyly and delivered a powerful kick to the Eraser holding her side.

While the Eraser tried to recover, 12 delivered a karate style kick to the Eraser's neck, sending him face first into the ground.

"Gotcha!" She cheered pumping her fist.

For a moment she forgot about the Eraser chocking me half to death.

"Oh God Fang!" She yelled and kicked out at the Eraser holding me. He caught her leg with his free hand and spun her away. For a moment bright stars danced in front of my eyes as I tried prying the Eraser's hand from my neck.

12 must have used the momentum from the spin to land the next kick because that one caught the Eraser in the back, pushing him into me.

The Eraser fell to the ground almost squishing the living daylights out of me and 12 delivered the final blow to his head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, only way I could have gotten him to leave you." She said out of breath trying to push the Eraser off of me.

"Tis nothing." I said also out of breath, I was kind of impressed with her fighting.

She smiled and pulled me up once the Eraser was off. "The exit should be up ahead." She said pointing to the direction we've been moving in.

As we ran I kept looking out in front of us, especially minding the shadowy corners and intersections, just in case any other Eraser or thing wanted to jump out at us.

I noticed that the air was staler and the hallway darker as we neared door.

The door had a normal lock on, but acquired a few visible sensors which would probably alert anyone if the door was opened. 12 looked at me with expectation.

"So? Are you gonna open it? I've never come this far before so I have no idea what's on the other side." She said looking back at the rout we took.

I gave the door another more careful look, _what if it was booby trapped? What if it was just another door and there were Erasers on the other side?_

I reached a hand out to the handle, first touching it tentatively with my finger tips.

_Nothing happened._

I swallowed and placed my whole hand on the handle. I fixed my footing and pulled the handle.

The door didn't open but a flashing red light started to go off above the door. My eyes grew big and I tried the handle again and again.

_It didn't open._

"It's locked." I said urgently to 12.

She gave me a panicked look but stepped up to the door anyway.

"We have to go back, find another way." I said looking at the structure of the door, if we were outside I could have kicked the door down, but from the inside it would be impossible.

I turned around and grabbed 12's wrist, just as I was about to drag her away she secured her footing and stopped me. "What is it, we have to go before they come." I almost snarl at her, the urgency clear in my voice.

"I think I can unlock it." She replied unsure of herself. I rolled my eyes and tried pulling her again.

"I'm sure I can unlock it." She said with more conviction in her voice, she looked up at me and even in the darkness through her tinted goggles I could see the burning passion in her eyes.

I looked around at the way we came and heard heavy footsteps coming, it was anyway too late to run back that way. "Sure, try it."

She smiled at me hopefully and turned back to the lock. She placed her hand over the lock area and I turned my attention back to the hallway. I took up my fighting stance, ready for the Erasers that came ever closer.

"Hurry!" I urged her.

"I'm going as fast as I can, this is the first time I'm doing this!" She said, her tone hinting that she was starting to get annoyed.

I heard the footsteps get louder and shouting joined in, the situation was getting way too serious.

"I think I have it!" She cheered and I heard a click come from the lock.

I could already see the Erasers coming down the far side of the hallway. They were running really fast, guns at the ready.

"Come on!" 12 yelled pulling me by the shirt out of the door. I spun around and slammed the door just as a few shots rang past us making the door look like Swiss cheese.

I continued running on my own, the rough masonry under my bear feet was cold and wet and at times slippery.

"We're in the sewers!" I said realizing the water running next to the ledge we were running on was brown and stinky. _Great_.

I heard the Erasers busting down the door and running after us. The splashing told me some of them were in the water now running towards us. _Eeew_.

We ran down a smaller side passage and came to a dead end, the noise of the pursuing Erasers got louder and we had nowhere to go.

"_Shit_." I cursed under my breath, taking up my fighting stance again.

"This way!" Someone loudly whispered from a shadowy corner. That was also about the same time my heart stopped and I wet myself, _mentally_.

Suddenly 12 was pulled into the darkness and I had no choice but to follow.

_**Cake-Chan the Epic: *stares at laptop with jaw to the ground* That was so epic, I don't deserve to have that term in my title! It just puts that word to shame! I think everyone here would agree that this chapter could only be described as the most freaking awesome chapter covered in epicsauce in the history of kickass chapter in the entire universe! Too… much… epic… action! *dies***_

**Lex: Weeeeeeeell, okaaaaay? While I try to revive Cake, again, please leave a review. Also go like my page "Fang's army – Lexisrush" if you haven't already, also go like "Maya! (Maximum Ride)" to support my world domination plans, also "Fang! (Maximum Ride)" is even more epic than bacon covered in epicsauce and this chapter combined!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hey guys *sheepish smile* sorry for letting you guys wait this long for the update, I can give a lot of excuses and make you feel sorry for me here, buuuuuuut, this time it was entirely my fault, I just had major writers block and found something new and interesting that kept me busy and occupied. Haha I discovered how fun DeviantART could be,(my name on DA is Charmedwolfgirl by the way so go see my art, there's a special gallery dedicated to this fic with pictures of Fang and his Army) and I've created another high flying OC(who has nothing to do with this fic or its world) called Skyla Eve Trinity, she's a half monster, or quarter monster seeing as her mother is half Couatl and her dad a human. Anyway this isn't the filler chapter yet, that's still coming, this is just part of the story.**

**Also I would like to urge you all to prepare before you attempt reading this, go to the bathroom, eat, drink get comfortable and find a nice spot to settle down to read since this is a rather longish chapter with a lot of detail and history into where mutants started (or what I'm going to use in this story, I haven't read all the MR books so I don't know all the details.)**

**I have a small favor I'd like to ask someone reading this, I've sort of forgotten a lot of the details I've written already so I feel a little shaky when writing a new chapter, so what I'd like to ask is if someone could please make a short description of details for me for each chapter from about chapter 4 and on? I've started rereading the fic but I just can't do it right now, it's kind of depressing for me rereading it… I'd be very grateful if someone could do this, it'll make writing this a whole lot easier and the plot more believable. **

**Last order of business before we go onto the fic, I can't respond on the reviews now, my blackberry's sick I think, it's scrolling thingy's jumping all over the place and I don't want to chuck my cell across the room just because I'm angry with it.**

**Okay seriously this is the last paragraph of the A/N, I'd like to say to Aria I miss you so freaking much and we better find a place where we can chat! Everything's so normal without you, you know? Maybe try joining DeviantART, we can see if we can still talk there? This also goes out to the others in the Army. **

**18 years ago**

A baby can be heard crying throughout the top-secret underground lab.

The baby stops crying and the whimpers from a man can be heard, he's cuddling a pale skinned woman in his arms, her eyes are shut and the man can be seen crying into her already wet hair.

_She's dead._

"Why, why did you do it?" The man asks, not talking to the team of doctors around him, but to his lost love.

"Sir, we think the subject's going into cardiac arrest. Should we revive it?" The first doctor asks, beads of sweat is dripping from his brow, he's tired but wants to continue the experiment, the subject is the first of their experiments to be born alive, although it killed its own mother during birth.

The mother's death was a small sacrifice into bringing this weapon into the world, the first viable mutant the lab had produced. If the man failed to see the value of this marvel, he would have to make the tough decision himself.

"I don't care." The man replied. The Doctor nodded to his assistants and they took the baby away.

They were back in business.

**5 years later**

"Dad, can I go play outside?" The 5 year old Joshua said pulling on his father's coat, they've been stuck in the little cabin for a month now. They've been hiding from the Institute, Joshua didn't want to go back there, the pale eyed man always hurt him, made him run around and made him live in a cage.

"No, you know we can't risk it Josh." The man, Jake Reilly, said looking nervous, the truth is this whole situation made him nervous, he took the lab's first experiment away, the one that was going to start a revelation.

If Josh's existence ever came out, the world would be turned on its head.

Josh's little face saddened at the prospect of another boring day cooped up in the house. Jake saw this and quickly added: "Tell you what, we'll build another puzzle."

Josh's face lit up and he ran off to find a puzzle they haven't built yet.

They spent the rest of the afternoon building the puzzle and enjoying the peace and quiet of the remote mountain top cabin.

"Josh, I have to talk to you." The man said taking up his seat near the window, he always sat there and read, the child noted.

Joshua went over to the man and climbed up onto his lap, Joshua loved the man and felt save when he was around. He gave Jake a hug and settled.

"Joshua, this is very important, you understand?" He said looking the blue eyed kid in the eyes, stroking the pale blond hair of the child he's been looking after for the child's short yet hard life.

The low rumbling of SUVs can be heard down in the valley in the distance.

"You're special, you've been born for a purpose, you can't listen to what they want you to do, you hear?" Joshua just nodded, his face looks serious now.

"Yes."

Shouts joined the rumbling far off outside.

Jake stands up and carries Joshua to the small storage room.

"Joshua, I'm sorry. . . but . . . I've lied to you, I'm not your father, I never was." The man looks down at the small boy.

"I still love you." Joshua says, tears already spilling from his eyes, he throws his tiny arms around Jake, knowing that whatever was happening wasn't good.

"And I'll also always love you Josh-" There's a loud bang and Josh covers his head. Jake take's Josh's head in his big hands and looks him in the eyes. Josh's pale blue eyes meet the man's emerald ones. Josh can see this man really means what he says, Josh can see Jake would give his own life for that of his. This realization brings more tears to the child's eyes, his small body is rocked with each sob.

"I'm sorry Josh, ha-ha it's as if you can read my mind sometimes." The man says smiling pitifully at the boy, _he knows what's coming_, the man thinks, but he doesn't want the child to worry. "But I really love you, so trust me, and don't, _never_ trust Dr Whatley. Promise me you'll never do what he says, I know you're young, but you've got so much potential."

Joshua nods and tries to be brave, Jake knows he's expecting too much from this child.

There's a crash coming from the garage_, they're closer than I thought_, the man thinks looking in the direction of the noise, as if hoping he could see through the walls to know what _they_ were up to.

Jake quickly pushes away a box and takes a dusty old rug out of the way, Josh stares wide eyed as he watches the man he always considered his father, _he still saw him as his father_. The man uncovers a square section of floor, he dusts off a bronze ring that's practically leveled with the floor and looks at Josh. He pulls out the ring and with great effort he pulls open the door, a small gasp escapes Joshua's mouth.

The man stands up and takes a flashlight from a shelf. He throws a blanket over the boy's shoulders, and gives the boy another hug before lifting him up and lowering him into the hole, finally he hands the flashlight to Joshua. He pats the youth's head, gives him a reassuring smile then closes the trap door again, hiding the child away from the threat.

Joshua pulls the blanket tighter over himself and sniffs back another tear, somehow he just knows what's happening above his head, he knows he'll never see his 'father' again, and somehow it was _his_ fault.

He swallows his fears and push against the floor above him. He pushes it up just less than an inch and peeks through the tiny crack it made.

"He's not here." Joshua hears coming from the other room, Joshua knows _they_'re after him.

There's a crash as glass meets floor and Joshua pulls back, almost falling on his butt. He shakes his head and peers out again, determined not to be afraid.

Just outside the door Joshua sees Jake sitting in his chair, but he doesn't seem relaxed, Joshua can see the tall men crowded around him, one man in particular stood out, the pale blue eyed man Joshua had grown to hate, the man who made him the way he was.

Joshua swallowed his hate and went a little lower, making sure he was better hidden.

"You took him, we need him back." The blue eyed man said calmly, his hands were casually hidden in his expensive looking coat's pockets. "Where did you hide him?"

"He's not here, actually you just missed him." Jake said confidently, Joshua looked up to Jake, he could be facing a fire breathing monster and could still make a sarcastic comment. Josh smiled.

A loud sound made Joshua jump and bump his head. He quickly fell back down and closed his mouth with his own hands to keep himself from yelling. His head throbbed and his ears rang, and he knew the loud noise was a gun. He knows that all too well as his hand absentmindedly moves to the little bump of rough skin on his shoulder. It would still throb at night when he thought back to that day.

The scar will forever remind him of that day almost a year ago where he tried to escape on his own and got shot. The memory would forever haunt the 5 year old.

He crept back up the steps and pushed the door up again, careful not to draw attention to himself. He peaked over to where Jake was sitting and saw him, his face was contoured in pain but he didn't cry or yell, Joshua knows _he_ would have cried.

"He's not here… Whatley,… I've sent him… away,… you'll never… get your hands… on him again." Jake said between gasps of pain, he was clutching his leg, blood could be seen seeping though his fingers.

Josh wanted to jump out and attack them but he promised Jake he would stay hidden, out of their clutches.

There was another shot fired and boy braced himself for it this time, he looked away, afraid of what he might see if he dared to look. Jake's yell sent cold chills down Joshua's back. He forced himself to look.

A hulking half wolf stood over Jake who now lay clutching both his legs in pain. Jake yelled out again but he still didn't relent, Josh sighed a sigh of relieve.

_Jake's stronger than an Eraser_. Joshua thought proudly.

"We can go on like this for the rest of the day if you'd like, we have a lot of time." The man said walking around the room and inspecting the scattered toys. "Make it easy on yourself and just tell us where you're hiding him, we might just spare your life."

Josh considered jumping out and saving Jake for the hundredth time but stopped himself before he could do it.

There was another shot fired and Jake's yell rang in the boy's ears.

Joshua closed his eyes, climbs down to the bottom of the hole and curls up with the blanket tightly pulled around himself under the ladder. He never grew up believing in a god, but that moment he prayed.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't dream or wake up for what felt like forever for the young boy, but when he eventually woke up, he realized how sore his body was, it was never a good idea to fall asleep in a sitting position.

He stood up, stretched out and tested every part of himself, making sure his body was in working condition.

He stood still for a while and tried to listen for any sign of activity above, he heard nothing. Quietly he moved up the steps and pushed the door open just a tiny bit, he peered out and saw nothing.

He pushed the heavy door open and climbed out, still as quietly as he could. Every sound he made seemed a whole lot louder in the dead quiet house. He swallowed hard, knowing something was wrong, the sick feeling at the pit of his stomach always meant something was wrong, that or the fact that he hasn't eaten anything in almost a day he guessed.

He walked over to the door and took a deep breath before he went into the family room where he last saw Jake.

He pushed the door to the small store room away and was greeted by a sight no 5 year old is _ever_ supposed to see. The room was covered in blood and wreaked of death. Luckily it was only a bunch of dead Erasers, all shot, stabbed or strangled to death.

Joshua smiled when he realized it must have been Jake's doing, only Jake could take out that many monsters at a time.

He pulled the blanket still pulled over his shoulders tighter, there was a cold wind blowing through the room from a broken window.

He swallowed hard again and stepped into the room, his bare feet trying their best to miss the pools of sticky red blood all around him. He made his way after a blood smear that led away from the room towards the kitchen.

There Josh found a dead Eraser repeatedly stabbed with the kitchen knife, the kitchen knife that was still imbedded in its back. There was another trail of blood leading away from the kitchen towards the 2 rooms of the small cabin.

The child's small heart started to thump hard in his chest, he knew what he was about to find would confirm his nightmares, but he had to see.

He went into the room where Jake kept the surveillance equipment, Jake never allowed Josh in there, but he figured it wasn't now the time to care about Jake's rules about where he could or couldn't go.

He pushed the door open and saw all the monitors and papers against the walls and on the desks, the gadget loving side of Joshua gaped in awe at all the technology he didn't even have names for. He looked at the pictures against the walls, some were blurry and out of focus, others showed the blue eyed man outside, across the street, sitting in coffee shops and so on. There were pictures and blueprints of machines and the human body, pictures of DNA and chemical formulas, all irrelevant to the mind of a 5 year old, even though this particular 5 year old were smarter than the average 8 year old.

He looked at pictures of babies or rather toddlers with tiny wings poking out from their open back dresses, they interested him, they were different, like himself. Although to the average person he seemed like a normal little boy.

He found a small pocket knife in the desk and placed it in his pocket, he was always taught to be prepared, to think ahead and expect what he doesn't necessarily know what's going to happen.

He took one last look at the pictures and sketches on the wall and committed them to his memory, he might not know what most of the things on the wall were today, but maybe somewhere in the future he would know.

He found a lighter on a small table next to a candle before he left the room and continued after the path of blood.

There were finger prints of blood on the doorknob and also the doorframe. He placed his small hand on the knob and pushed it open, at first he had his eyes closed, but then he opened them slowly, one by one.

But there was nothing, no one was in the room, the blood trail stopped at the bed and then disappeared. Jake wasn't in the cabin, Joshua realized.

He scanned the room, his toys were scattered around the little single bed in the corner. The big double bed in the middle of the room was meticulously made up and just how little Josh remembered Jake doing each and every morning after they got up for the day.

He saw a strange red smear on the opposite side of the double bed and went over to it to inspect it.

He stepped closer to the bed and leaned in to get a better look, he turned and did a 360 of the room and saw nothing out of place.

Suddenly something wraps around Joshua's legs and pulls the small child down.

Claws dig into his ankles and Joshua tries not to yell, instead he starts hitting at the furry hand grasping his legs. It doesn't help and whatever's under the bed starts pulling him in.

It's worse than all the bad dreams he had when he was still younger and had to sleep alone in the cold cage, this was real life and he understood that perfectly well.

A gruesome head poked itself out from under the covers and Josh couldn't suppress his scream anymore. It was worse than any monster any person's twisted mind could _ever_ dream up, it was an Eraser. The Eraser was missing an eye, his face, snout and head were covered in blood.

The Eraser smiled a toothy smile of hunger and bloodlust at the boy and Joshua knew if he didn't do something he wouldn't survive till his next birthday.

He reached into his pocket, letting go of the little table that kept him out of the jaws of the monster, opting to risk it to retrieve his weapon. He brought out the little pocket knife and opened it with his mouth.

He thrust down the knife into the hand of the Eraser, narrowly missing his own leg by mere inches. The Eraser screeched out in pain letting go of the boy's legs. He back peddled away from the bed, shocked at what had happened, trying to get as far away from it and its monster as he could.

The Eraser however stood up and threw the bed across the room, he clutched his hand and howled out in pain.

Joshua remembered the gun Jake kept in the bedside table and moved towards it, trying not to get the Eraser's attention. He reached up and pulled open the table, it screeched and the Eraser's gaze turned back to the boy. Joshua's eyes grew wide as saucers and he scurried to find the gun inside.

The Eraser pulled the knife from his hand and threw it to the side of the room, he advanced on the boy and let out a mighty growl. Joshua finally found the gun and pulled it out. The Eraser saw this and advanced faster, stretching his claws out for what might be a deadly hug.

Joshua thumbled with the leather incasing while trying to dodge the swipes of the Eraser. He finally got the casing off of the gun and pointed it at the Eraser, without thinking he pulled the trigger but the bullet hit the floor next to the Eraser's foot.

The Eraser laughed and mocked the boy in a raspy voice the young Joshua couldn't understand.

Joshua trailed the gun on the Eraser again, the Eraser stood still and spread his arms out mocking the boy again, giving him a wide and easy target.

"Try and hit me boy!" The Eraser rasped again, this time the boy could understand his words.

Without waiting for a written invitation he pulled the trigger.

_Nothing._

It was a blank.

The Eraser started laughing again, something Joshua knew was impossible for the first few versions of these monsters. The first few Erasers_, after his own birth however_, were rather unsuccessful. They didn't last long and if they could actually last more than a week, they could often not speak and resembled werewolves, never fully wolves nor human.

Joshua was often told he was the first successful recombinant life form, also the only one for a few years.

The Eraser continued to laugh, his eye completely closed and his canine like muzzle wide open revealing the sharp fangs.

Joshua took this opportunity and trained the gun back onto the Eraser, in his mind it was now or never, if he were to survive he would have to take the life of the monster before him.

He focused and the Eraser opened up his eyes and saw the young boy's serious look. He realized for the first time that the child before him wasn't an opponent to take too lightly.

The Eraser charged at the child. Joshua steadied his shaking hand by bringing his other hand up to the hilt of the gun. He pulled the trigger and this time the sound that erupted from the small hand gun was sickeningly reassuring.

Joshua opened up his eyes to see whether the shot hit its mark or whether the Eraser was already on top of him like a lion on a small gazelle. When the boy opened up his eyes all he saw was the stunned face of the Eraser staring blankly out into space. The boy took a step back and the Eraser crumpled into a heap on the spot, unlike in the movies where the unfortunate victim of a gunshot would be shot back.

The boy let go of the gun and it fell to the ground, the boy fell down after it, sitting wide eyed.

"Did I just do that?" He asks himself out loud.

He tried a smile but cried instead, his while world was turned upside down, he didn't know where to go or what to do.

He braced himself against a wall and picked himself up again. His legs were shaking and he felt dizzy, hunger, emotional exertion and fatigue were getting to him, he was after all still just a 5 year old.

He decided to stay the night in the cabin after checking every inch of the small home, he ate and retreated back to his hole, figuring it would be the safest place to stay.

He was now on his own.

The next day he packed a backpack and left the cabin. Leaving a small open fire in the living room and turning on the gas in the kitchen. He went to the edge of the clearing and turned around to face the cabin, the orange flames danced in the living room's window, he saw the curtains catching fire and within the next few minutes the gas caught fire and the windows erupted outward. A wave of heat hit Joshua and he stepped back, there was no going back anymore.

He wiped away a tear and turned around, running into the lush forest.

The boy ran out into the woods surrounding the cabin and found the cliff Jake once brought him too. The only way for him to fly and get away was to _force_ himself to fly, and the only way to force one to fly is to be thrown off of a high structure.

He didn't have much experience with flying, he never had any reason or motivation to fly. He did have wings like the pictures of the children on Jake's wall, but his were thinner, more contoured to his back and not as durable.

Joshua took a step towards the cliff and peered over it, calculating his chances of survival if his wings were for some reason not able to lift him away from this place. It was more than 80 feet to the bottom where a rocky death awaited.

The boy ran back to the edge of the woods, turned around and faced the open sky just yonder the cliff.

He swallowed his fear, thought back to the fear he felt when the Eraser grabbed his leg, _that was a worse fear and nothing could compare to that_, he thought, reassuring himself. Then his heart was gripped by an even worse fear, _or reality_, Jake being gone forever.

Tears spilled from his eyes and his feet seemed to move on their own, he ran towards the cliff, he ripped off his jacket and shirt and threw himself off of the cliff.

The wind was cold against his skin as he fell. The boy fanned out his almost pure white wings and slowed his decent. He flailed out his arms forgetting, or rather not knowing how to use his wings.

He pours all his will power into making his wings do what he needed them to do, tears streaming from his eyes he finally felt the tingle from his wings doing their job.

He replicated the action and got the desired response again, his wings started to move, he finally started flapping and angling his wings, figuring out the controls to them.

He angled his wings and his decent shifted direction and he finally had the means to save his own life.

Joshua Whatley was flying, shaping his own destiny now, the first and oldest avian-human hybrid and as far as he cared, the one who was going to bring down the person who did this to him and the Erasers that were certainly going to come after him in the next few years.

**A/N Whatley's story's not over yet, so join in(when I update again) for the rest of his story, also the filler's still to come and you're probably wondering what happened to Fang and 12.**

**I hope you guys enjoy your vacation and do whatever it is you guys do to stay alive. **

**Lastly I'd like to give a big glomping hug to my Facebook family, aka the Army and Cake, the Army met about 1 year ago, way before even the fic was written or even a dream by most of us. We started out with Shannon and Fang, our leader who owned our virtual meeting place, then came Colleen who I occasionally had **_**small**_** disagreements with, she actually thought I hated her, well to be fare I thought she hated me too. Can't even remember what we fought about. Anyway along the line Kat and Harry joined, we were 6 weird ass MR fans back then who started a group known by us, and the occasional new-one-chan, simply as Fang's Flock. Lydia, Kathy, Aly, Patrick, Zoe, Whatley, Dizon and all the rest joined after that, I think that was about the time when I announced I would write the fic(I actually waited for Colleen or someone else to write the fic before revealing myself as an aspiring fanfic writer), I made an announcement for new recruits and a lot of people wanted to join, most of the Army then joined our Flock and thusly, the fic as we know it was born.**

**Also about 10 chapters back Cake joined us on our random adventures, she confused Kat, and won (I hope) the hearts of the Army, she's one random Cake mutant I have to tell ya! She's also been there at my heals chasing me and forcing me to write on, the army's been there with her forcing me, threatening me and taking away my shoes. I **_**love**_** you guys.**

**Good times, we're all still sort of in contact and we help each other as best we can, we've had our fights, make-ups, misunderstandings, group disbanding and rebanding and also the occasional tear fest(or at least in my case). I've grown to see these people as my family, we've also gained members who aren't even in this fic and who haven't even read MR.**

**They've helped me through hard times and been there for me when friends who were supposed to be there for me failed, they've taught me a lot about America and made me want to visit it all that much more.**

**Thank you guys for the awesome year, I don't know what I would have done or been without you all.**

**Well that's about it for my teary speech (which I was known for in the beginning, making speeches that is. . .) so go read that other fic you're following, check your e-mails, do your homework(yeah right?), or go checkout my art at .com. Enjoy. **


	30. Chapter 30 Filler

**A/N This is the much anticipated filler chapter, so you might as well forget everything you've read in the last few chapters and what happened for the time you're reading this. It's not actually in the timeline of Fang's army and has nothing to do with the story.**

**This is to celebrate the 1****st**** year anniversary of Fang's Army meeting on Shannon's page on Facebook: Fang! (Maximum Ride). I love you guys, you rock! Sorry I've been distant for a while, my internet and stuff were a little screwy and my exams and stuff, yeah, long story. Anyway enjoy.**

"Fang remember the coke!" Shannon yelled from the other side of the store.

"Hmph." I replied and took 6 big bottles off of the shelf. That should be enough to feed everyone.

"Watch out!" Trick yelled running down the aisle, Anne hot on his tail and looking like she could spit fire, which I was afraid could happen with her.

"Calm down you guys!" Whatley yelled running after the two. I wanted to facepalm but the 6 bottles coke in my arms made that impossible.

I looked over to Isabel and saw her facepalming and shaking her head for me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and showed me a packet of chips. I nodded and she placed it that and a few other packets into her basket. Why didn't I take a basket? Because I'm too manly.

"FAAAANG!" was the only warning I got before I was suddenly pounced on from the back. She giggled and poked her head over my shoulder. Her goggled face was happily pulled into a smile.

"12, what have we agreed on? No hugs." I cautioned her but smiled back. I tried shifting the cokes in my arms but almost dropped the lot.

Before I could cause a Coke crash in the aisles of the store Harry and 12 were there grabbing the bottles, I didn't even know Harry was near until he straightened up with the 2 bottles in his hands.

"Thanks." I breathed knowing the hot feeling in my face had to be my blush.

After we got everything we needed, and actually paid for it, we rounded up all the kids and climbed into the mini bus Max organized for us. Yes my dear stalkers, Max and I talked again AND it wasn't a fake Max, or some other thing.

"Got everything?" Iggy asked as we loaded the bus with all the supplies.

"Yup." Trick piped.

I looked at everything we got, 6 bottles coke, 10 bags of chips, few dozen rolls, an assortment of sweets and candies, 5 bottles of Pepsi, and finally about a whole cow's worth of meat. Although, I'm afraid that it might not be enough for the Army AND Max's group.

"All aboard!" Whatley announced from the driver's seat. Since we've accepted him as a member instead of a captive, he's been much more cooperative and less running-away-ish.

We jumped on in and we were off, to what would be potentially one hell of a reunion.

The drive to the place was less than enjoyable. Anne started the 99 birdkids in a tree song and later everyone from Whatley to Tempest joined in, I sat staring out of the window wishing this day was already over.

"Fang, you look constipated." Maddie asked looking over at me, her face innocent as ever.

"Oh, it's nothing Mads." I replied and tried a smile but somehow the smile was more of a cry for help…

We arrived at the beach and as we opened the doors I breathed a big lung full of fresh ocean air, the salt burned my nose but I quickly got used to it we noticed there weren't any other people, the day looked brighter already.

We quickly unloaded the bus before the younger kids, and Anne, could go running off or something.

As we got everything out I took a look around us, we were at some beach off the coast of California. The sun beating down on us took away all my worries for the moment.

That is until a familiar face came running over the dune from the beach.

Max.

She smiled and waved us over, we were the only ones at the beach, luckily for us.

She ran up to me and threw her arms around me, 12 snarled at her and I knew Max was mocking her. I pushed her away and looked at her. "Where's the Flock, Max 2?"

She smiled a smile at me which I had to resist, the pink streak in her hair blew in the wind and she tucked it away behind her ear. "I actually go by Maya now, and Max and her group are waiting down at the beach."

"Oh, hadn't realized you changed your name." I countered and returned her stare, Maya, or Max 2 as we came to know her, was a difficult person to figure out. And for the time being a good guy.

She smiled grabbed a bag and started walking towards the dune again.

"I don't like her." 12 hissed when Maya was out of ear shot.

"You don't need to like her, besides you don't like Max as well. Or Dylan, you don't like a lot of people." I noted and she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest embarrassed.

In the parking lot were 3 cars and a motor cycle. I recognized them as Dr. M's station wagon, a rundown minivan, and then the mini bus we arrived in. The motor cycle must be one of Maya's bunch.

"Okay, let's get this train wreck going!" I announced and grabbed my stuff and one of the bags. Did I mention I'm really not in the mood for this?

Everyone grabbed a bag and their own stuff and we made our way to the beach, some of us more eager about the day than others.

I reached the top of the dune and looked down at the endless beach down below, the blue ocean just past it, cliffs flanking the beach to one side and an endless stretch of white sand to the other. Down on the beach I saw a lot of kids and people around, most of which unfortunately I recognized.

Anne and Trick ran out in front of us and we made our way down.

"Fang! Glad you could make it." Dr. M said as we reached them, she smiled at me and then at my group, she was wearing her hair up into a loose ponytail and had a towel wrapped around her waist, and her flip flops completed her beachy look.

"Fang? Hi." Someone greeted and I turned to their direction, but she didn't sound too happy to see me.

She gave a small smile which I tried to return, but apparently Max was still angry with the whole leaving the flock thing.

"Hi Iggy!" She said way too excited when she saw him, even though I was pretty sure that he left the flock too.

She ran past me and threw her arms around Iggy and Kat and gave them both a big hug. "Hey Max, you're kind of squashing me and Kat here."

I saw Kat nod and Max released.

"Hey Fang, come say hi to my gang!" Maya yelled from a few meters away.

Suddenly I could feel the tension in the air as the two Max's had their invisible stare-off…

I waved a bye to Max, who seemed to fume and went over to Maya and 4 other kids. On my way I saw my group mingling with the Flock, I hated to admit it but having everyone together might have been a good idea.

"Okay so Fang you remember them right? I did use your blog to get them together." Maya smiled and the group said their various hellos.

"Long time no see." Ratchet said coming up to and giving me the universal guy hand shake, I was glad to see he wasn't wearing a hoody for once, although he still had his shades and head phones on.

"Hey there." Kate greeted and smiled warmly at me.

I greeted Star and Holden before getting dragged off with 12 and Gully, another experiment we met along the way by the way.

"Come Fang, we're gonna have a sand castle competition with Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, Kat, Iggy against Whatley, Max, Dylan and Ty, and Harry, Tempest and Maddie. It's gonna be fun! You're on our team." 12 announced, Gully nodding happily at her side.

And so I was dragged into something I really didn't want to do but ended up enjoying, sort of.

We found our spot on the sand, right next to Max's team, and I started on the moat.

"Our Castle's gonna kick their butt." I heard Dylan whisper to Max. I looked up just in time to see her glare and our eyes met.

She smiled challengingly at me and it was on.

"Gully you start by getting us wet sand from the shore, try looking for the soft sand, 12 you go get us some shells and pieces of driftwood." I ordered and started shoveling sand and stuff away to make a leveled surface.

I looked over at Max and smiled my own taunting smile at her and she turned serious. She ordered her own troops and she started on her spot too.

By midday we were full on building our castles, Angel and Harry's teams gave up after a while and opted to looking at our rivalry, our castles getting ridiculously intricate and detailed as the time passed.

"You'll never win this one Fang; we've got this in the bag." Max commented.

"Yeah? You and what Army?" 12 Commented back and it was as if you could literally see the sparks between them.

"This is getting interesting." Maya remarked and got death glares from 12 and Max, she retreated and Max and 12 went back to their face off.

I rolled my eyes and dragged 12 back to the battle at hand, Dylan did the same with Max and we went on with our constructions.

"Hot dogs are ready!" Whatley announced and most of the kids went to the picnic table, everyone except 12, Max, Dylan and me.

"We're gonna crush you!" 12 yelled shaking her fist at Max, who in turn tried her own taunt at us.

I tried slipping away to get some food and saw Dylan try the same, the two girls were too caught up in their battle.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Dylan asked me as we stood at the picnic table filing out food onto the paper plates.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I answered taking a roll and breaking it open.

We settled down with Ratchet, Harry, Tempest and surprisingly Will, who I heard came with Max and the Flock.

We started eating and talking about the randomest stuff, as we reached a debate about what would be the best weapon to use against a zombie, if that disaster ever struck.

"Finally found you, you bastard!" Isabel hissed standing over Will.

Will's brown eyes widened in shock as Ratchet and Dylan leaned to me whispering. "What's that about?"

I looked in horror as Will slowly turned around to face her. Tempest and Harry slowly moved away from Will and took off. "Long story." I whispered back at them.

"You thought you could come here and act as if nothing happened? You were sadly mistaken lover boy!" Isabel hissed hitting her fist in her open palm: She was ready for a fight.

"I think it's time we U&A'ed." I slowly whispered, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Ratchet and Dylan nodded and slowly took their plates and belongings and stood up, we ran like hell right before Isabel grabbed the poor Will's collar.

"Man that was intense." Ratchet breathed clutching his sides to try and get his breath back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dylan asked wide-eyed.

"We can only hope for the best." I replied peering back at Isabel strangling Will.

"Hey, watch this, you guys." I heard Iggy say right before cold chills ran down my spine, usually when either Iggy, Gazzy, Anne or Trick say something like that it usually means mass hysteria and panic.

Right in front of us with their backs turned to us were my worst nightmare come true, Iggy crouched down next to a smirking Anne, who had her hands ready at what looked like a fuse, Gazzy and Trick barely able to contain themselves with excitement, Kat covering her ears, Holden staring in wonder and a few feet in front of them on the other side of some boulders were Aria, Star, Kate and Nudge sunbathing.

"Oh crap…" I breathed right before Anne created some sparks between her hands which lit the fuse of some small explosives, the type that sound like gunshots when fired. Seconds after that Iggy tossed the string of explosives over the boulders and ducked.

The first of the series of pops made Aria jump up and scream, next Nudge jumped and clung onto Kate who was also yelling our ears off, and Star had suddenly vanished.

Aria and Kate continued to scream as the popping stopped. Star suddenly reappeared between us and Iggy and glared at me.

The two girls stopped screaming and Nudge released Kate and all 3 of them glared in our direction.

"Oh shit." Ratchet and Iggy breathed in unison before everyone scattered and ran in their own direction as Star began tripping everyone and making them get a face full of sand. Right before I felt my legs giving way under me I saw the other 3 girls striding closer, murder in their eyes.

My face hit the sand and my breath left me in a gush. I breathed back in and all I could taste was sand and salt.

I pushed myself up again and realized I was alone, 3 extremely pissed girls towering above me in nothing but bikinis, few seconds later a fourth joined.

I blushed and tried to stop the sudden stream of blood that escaped my nose, which must have been caused by my face hitting the sand. Obviously there couldn't be any other reason…

"I say we throw a crab down his pants." Aria suggested and smiled an evil smile I have never seen on her pail face.

"How about we feed him to a shark?" Star asked a vain could be seen pulsing in her neck.

"I like the idea of feeding him to a shark." Nudge said shaking her fist at me.

I gulped and waited for Kate's contribution.

"I saw we burry him in the sand and shave off his eyebrows." Kate said in a low voice.

My eyes grew wide and suddenly I couldn't speak, what have I gotten myself into?

Al four girls smiled, and before I could get up and run, Star was there blocking my path.

Like they've been fighting together for their entire lives, they ganged up on me and quickly over powered me. With awesome precision no girl should ever, EVER poses Nudge kicked me where I'd rather not mention and I crumbled to the sand in a helpless heap of extreme pain unable to breathe or call for help.

I must have blacked out from the pain because when I woke up I was looking at the ocean, close up and personal.

A splash of salt water hit me in the face and I glared up at the person who caused it.

"Hey, I think he's coming back!" Anne yelled at someone behind me. I craned my neck to try and see who it was.

My body wouldn't move, it was cold and there was sand in all the wrong places. Unable to see who Anne was talking to I looked down, and all I saw was sand.

"What the Hell? You buried me?" I yelled.

Anne giggled and splashed me again in the face with the salty water.

"Anne, he's gonna kill you if he gets out you know that." I heard Shannon say. "Besides you're doing it wrong."

With that Shannon crouched down next to me and splashed me in the face, while my mouth was open.

I spit the water out and this seemed to amuse everyone because I could hear the snickering behind my head.

"That'll teach you to scare us!" Aria piped coming into my view.

"I didn't do anything!" I tried defending but got splashed in the face again.

"Tell that to my new pet!" Nudge snickered and I looked in her direction in horror. In her hand was a clear plastic container with a bright red GIANT crab in it.

"Oh crap." I said for the second time that day and she tipped the container over my head, making the crab fall right on top of my head.

I froze; maybe if I stayed perfectly still it wouldn't attack.

Everyone laughed and I yelled out. "Get this thing off of me or I'll effing kill you!"

Everyone kept laughing.

"IGGY!" I yelled out, hoping I might get some help, instead this angered the crab and it lashed onto my ear… "OH MY GOD GET THIS THING OFF!"

Everyone started laughing even harder.

"Is someone dying?" Iggy's voice asked amused.

"Shut the HELL up and HELP me!" I yelled at him.

"Haha, what's the magic word?" He asked coming to crouch in front of my face.

"I don't want to say it when everyone can hear…" I whisper and begin to blush.

"Come on, do you want me to get another crab for the other ear?" He replied and I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Fiiiiine…. The magic word is … *****" I whispered…

"Can't hear you?"

"It's *****…"

"Still can't hear you?" He leaned in closer.

"It's kinky for bacon's sake!" This of course made everyone laugh even harder and Iggy fall backwards into the water, and splash me in the face, again… "I hate you…"

"HAHAHA, oh man this is priceless!" Iggy laughed rolling around in the shallow water coming in and out with the surf.

Suddenly Angel appeared with a camera and started taking pictures.

This just keeps getting better and better…

After Iggy finished laughing his ass off, and posing for pictures with me, he finally kept to his word and removed the crab.

Suddenly a yell brought everyone back from their uncontrollable laughing fits.

"Erasers are attacking!" Dylan yelled at everyone gathered around me.

"Where's Dr. M?" Nudge asked and everyone realized it was her we heard yelling.

"Guys get me out!" I yelled as everyone got up and ran to the picnic site and the sight of the battle.

Off course no one heard me…

I tried wiggling my body but the sand wouldn't budge an image of Grant Imahara from Mythbusters suddenly flashed in my mind from when they did the myth, unless someone could pull a leaver on a magic box I was stuck.

"Someone help!" I yelled out again as the sound of the fight behind me drowned my voice out. "Great, no one can hear me…"

"Oh don't get so down over nothing." My voice suddenly replied and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the pathetic pun he made.

"Great… who invited you?" I asked my double as he came to stand right in front of me and bend down so his twisted smile flooded my vision.

"Oh, I invited myself, hope you don't mind I brought some friends with me, looks like they're already mingling with your bunch." He smirked.

"You really need to get laid…" I replied and acted as nonchalantly as I could.

"Screw you! Alex!" Fang 2 yelled and stood up, splashing me in the face with sea water.

As always Anne's twin brother appeared at Fang 2's side, obedient as ever.

"Oh wow, what a surprise, you brought him along…"

"Wow, clever comebacks as always." Fang 2 said and I swear I could see Alex roll his eyes as well.

"Back off assface." 12 hissed suddenly appearing right in front of me in her battle stance.

"You couldn't have shown up when they molested and buried me here?" I ask her suddenly angry with her.

"What? I've been beating Max at castle building, until some numb-nut Eraser crashed into my castle and stepped on Max's…" 12 replied not taking her eyes off of Alex or Fang 2. "You won't mind if I break his face would you?" She asked gesturing to Fang 2.

"Wow, I feel loved, and I encourage it…" I said.

"Bring it Goggles." Fang 2 said moving behind Alex.

"It's on Clone!" 12 replied jumping forward, splashing me in the face with sea water, and pushing Alex out of the way and tackling Fang 2 to the water.

They rolled around trying to get at each other's necks for a while and tried insulting each other while still breathing and not drowning. Alex stood up and came to sit next to my head to see the show.

"You're not gonna help?" I ask looking up at him.

"Nah, he's a douche." Alex replied.

"I know… but could you help _me_ out?"

Alex stops looking at the battle and turns his stoic blue eyes at me.

"Sure."

He starts digging me out and 5 minutes later he's got me half uncovered. I said thank you and pushed myself out the rest of the way.

I sat and watched the fight a little, then suddenly remember there's Erasers just up the beach fighting my army, the Flock and Maya's gang.

"Hey sorry, but I gotta go save the day now." I said and awkwardly stand up to go and do what we badasses do.

"Whatever." Alex replies and continues to watch 12 and Fang 2 roll around in the water.

I run up to where the picnic area was and found a war still raging, all the kids looked to be fine, but there seemed to be an endless stream of Erasers coming.

I punched the nearest Eraser in the face and he toppled over.

"Glad you could finally join." Max and Shannon said simultaneously, both taking up places next to me. Sometimes it scared me how alike they were.

Everyone including Dr. M, Whatley, and even Total joined in on the fighting. Dr. M attacked the Erasers with the spatula she used to flip the now charcoaled burger patties, where Whatley opted to using his fists and feet, Total teamed up with Angel and Maddie, by biting the Eraser's legs and then distracting him while Angel and/or Maddie threw a punch or two.

The battle didn't last too long, there were too many of us and too little brains between them. They finally retreated to the large semi they arrived in and were gone.

"Wow that was easy." Trick smirked wiping some blood from his nose.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" Anne cheered next to him.

"Did you see how I kicked that one?" Gazzy joined in and I just shook my head.

"Flock, report." Max ordered and her group gathered around her, Gully, Dylan and Dr. M fell under her group.

"Gang, everyone alive?" Maya asked her gen 77 kids and they nodded and gathered with her too.

Shannon took care of our team, organizing Ty, Kat and Iggy to help with checking everyone's injuries.

Suddenly I remembered 12.

I ran back down to the shore where I last saw her and Fang 2 fighting.

The horror I saw there was enough to scare any right minded mutant.

12 and Fang 2 were still at it, and Alex with his world of patients was still sitting there and watching the battle.

"They're still not finished?" I asked in disbelieve taking a seat next to him.

"Nope." He replied.

After a while the sun started to set and I decided to leave.

I found everyone gathered around a huge bon fire made of drift wood, broken benches and bloodied clothes.

"Hey Fang, I got you this." Max said coming up to me. She smiled and I could just die from how beautiful her eyes looked in the glow of the bon fire.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the other Max sitting and laughing with Ratchet and the others and breathed a sigh of relieve.

I smiled at Max and opened my arms, she took the invitation and leaned in, I closed my arms around her and she looked up at me and smiled again. She brought her hand out from her pocket and lifted it up.

"Close your eyes Birthday boy." She said.

I closed my eyes and let go of her for a while. She placed her arms over my shoulders and kissed me on my lips.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She said.

I looked down and saw the silver chain around my neck connected to something in her hands, she opened her hands up and I saw the silver dog tag she held.

I smiled at her again and hugged her tightly as the whole group around the bon fire started to sing 'Happy Birthday Fang.'

After that everyone came to me.

"Happy you-survived-another-year day!" Anne and Trick said in chorus.

"Happy, happy Fang!" Kat and Iggy said smiling and holding onto each other.

Everyone congratulated me and then went on to eat some squashed cake that we rescued after the Eraser attack.

Max and me slipped away before Iggy could start another round of 'for he's a jolly good fellow' in an Irish accent. He slipped some vodka into his coke while Dr. M wasn't looking. He and Harry were singing and enjoying themselves when Max and I disappeared over the dune.

We looked over at the ocean while lying in each other's arms on the sand, not talking but just enjoying the moment. I laughed when I realized Fang 2 and 12 were still struggling down on the shore.

There was a full moon reflecting off of the clear ocean.

Moments later a colorful shower of lights exploded over the ocean. I heard Gazzy, Anne and Trick yell out in delight. Everyone cheered and clapped as the night sky was transformed into something out of a fairytale.

Even 12 and Fang 2 stopped fighting long enough to watch.

And that's how the best 18th birthday ended.

**A/N so, so sorry guys this took forever to update, (mostly because I, cake, took so long.) I really wanted to have chapter 30 be a big chapter, maybe this happens in the future or something, don't know, but this was kind of fun yet hard to make. Happy 1****st**** year anniversary everyone!**

**Also go join my group on Deviantart ( ****.com/**** ) and enter my competition ( ****.com/blog/42889978/**** ), it's awesome.**

**One last thing, this is now the edited version. (By cake.) Hope u enjoyed! XD**


End file.
